Fangire Spring
by fieryrondo
Summary: Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?" Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while Yuta was like a brother to him, he knew nothing about Yuta's family, or his half-Fangire heritage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 1- Beach Volleyball, Omurice, and Yuta's Mysterious Job**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>Azuma Wataru scowled. It was an expression that made even the courageously suicidal cringe. The frown that was like a mandate from heaven—or perhaps, more appropriately for the former Karasumori gang leader-a verdict from hell that promised much suffering and pain.<p>

Despite facing the visage that sent grown thugs bawling, Takenaka Yuta had the gall to laugh gently right in his face.

"Ne, Wataru, what's got you all upset? Remember, we're here to enjoy ourselves." The captain then turned to help Mizusawa and Tsuchiya build their sand castle.

The Kanto Regionals were over. Summer break had started and with it swept days of scorching sun and cool evening breezes. Though they were still holding daily practices, everyone had agreed to take a few days off to relax before hitting the books (Wataru inwardly cursed the hefty pile of work that he knew was waiting for him at the end of the day. Even with his club activities, he was still just a little behind in terms of credits and he would have to work hard to catch up).

Wataru could hardly believe that the Kanto Regionals had been just about a week ago. He could still feel the deep satisfactory thrill of executing the triple back hand spring, the racing of his heart as he performed Hino's finishing tumble, the glowing warmth as they soaked in the thunderous, appreciative applause. Though they had technically lost, it was clear to Wataru and everyone else that they had been the true winners.

_Heck, even that old chair-lady baba was impressed_, Wataru mused. His thoughts wandered to Shouko-sensei—whoever knew that stiff lady would actually defend them?

Thanks to Kiyama's characteristically blunt prompting, Kashiwagi-sensei had finally plucked up the courage to ask Shouko-sensei out. Nippori, who had been heading out for his part-time night job, had seen the two walking home together, and reported that the two were positively all "love-love" with each other. While Wataru did not doubt Nippori for a minute, he doubted whether or not Shouko-sensei could actually be all "love-love" with someone.

_Maybe for Kashiwagi. He's got weird taste—maybe they suit each other after all._

Wataru sighed.

_Man, some people have all the luck in the world when it comes to love. Why couldn't I have been one of those—_

He suddenly yelped when he was doused with a bucket of cold sea-water.

"Ryosuke!" Even if they were best friends, there was no way Wataru was going to just take that impromptu shower. Wataru knew an attack when he saw one—even if it was done with friendly intent.

"What?" The blond-haired Ryosuke raised his eyebrows as he relaxed in the lounge chair, looking every inch the innocent, non-pranking person. But Wataru knew him better than that. He thrust out a bare arm to point at Ryosuke.

"You know what you did!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryosuke broke out into a mischievous grin."You sure you aren't just getting on in your age?"

Wataru spluttered. Nippori, who'd been arguing with Kaneko (who did not want to be buried from neck to toe in sand), noticed and tossed Wataru a towel.

"Here you go, Aniki. I thought you weren't going to swim till later."

"I was! Until Ryosuke decided to freeze me to death!"

"Just checking to make sure you were still there. You had a weird look on your face," Ryosuke said. "What were you thinking about?" His eyes lit up before grinning. "Ah, Mari-chan?"

"Oh, shut up." Although Wataru had finally gotten over the shock, the sting of rejection was still fresh on his mind.

"Mari-chan…" Wataru sighed. He shot a dirty look at Hino, who had his back turned.

"That cocky little brat," Wataru said dully as he watched Hino tapping away on his cell phone. "Bet you he's sending another text to Mari-chan."

"Cheer up, Wataru," Yuta said as he approached them, carrying a large plastic beach ball. Mizasawa was right behind him with a bundle of net. "And don't be too mad at Hino-kun. It's not his fault that she likes him."

"I know," Wataru grumbled. "But that doesn't mean he has to rub it in my face."

Hino looked up. "Azuma-senpai, did you say something?"

Wataru buried his face in his hands before letting out a muffled frustrated scream.

"Ne, Wataru, why don't we play some beach volleyball?" Mizusawa suggested, smiling pleasantly.

"Ahh, sure." Anything to get his mind off of Mari and Hino.

Yuta looked around. "Hmm, we have three. We can play with two teams of two if we can get one more person. Anyone else want to play?"

Ryosuke scratched his head.

"Beach volleyball? How should I say this…it's not really my thing."

"Wimp," Wataru teased, giving his friend a friendly shove.

"Kiyama, won't you join us?" Yuta asked.

Kiyama closed his eyes.

"Sure."

"Yosh, we've got four," Yuta said, slipping into his captain mode. "Now for the teams. How about...Mizusawa and I versus Wataru and Kiyama? That sound good?"

"I'm game," Wataru said, digging his toes into the sand before standing. He stripped off his wet shirt and threw it on a pile of sand. He slapped Kiyama heartily on the back.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

><p>"Out!" Tsuchiya called out.<p>

Wataru ground his teeth. What was with the ball? True, he'd never played beach volleyball but how hard could it be to hit a big plastic ball over a net? Volleyball was truly a confounding sport. Despite his best efforts to hit the ball, the ball always went either straight into the net or out of bounds.

Kiyama, his partner, was performing just as bad, if not worse. While he had good reflexes and a height advantage that helped him reach the ball, he stumbled a lot on the sand. Not to mention that Wataru kept crashing into him whenever the ball flew between them.

Wataru spat sand from his mouth when he slipped and fell, his face planted on the ground. He growled as he heard snickers from Ryosuke and the other watching team members ("You can do it, _Aniki!"_ Nippori called out). He accepted a hand from Kiyama who helped him up.

"Sorry about that."

"Wataru, are you all right?" Yuta asked after exchanging high-fives with Mizusawa.

"Except for that tenth time when I ate sand, I'm fine," Wataru huffed. "Man, beach volleyball is hard…I didn't know you guys were this good."

"We're really not that good," Mizusawa said. "We've played a couple casual games before but you guys aren't doing that bad. Is this your first time?"

Wataru and Kiyama nodded.

"What a boring game," Hino said from the sidelines. "Whoever knew that Azuma-senpai was so bad at volleyball?"

"What'd you just say?" Wataru advanced menacingly.

"Well, what if we rearrange the teams?" Yuta suggested, hastily intervening. "To make it more balanced. How about me and Wataru versus Mizusawa and Kiyama?"

Mizusawa glanced at Kiyama. "I'm fine with that. How about it, Kiyama-kun?"

"Ah."

Mizusawa and Wataru switched places.

"Ne, Yuta…let me give it to you straight. I kind of suck at this." Wataru wasn't quite sure he felt the need to say that. Maybe it was simply because it was pretty obvious that he couldn't score a point in volleyball to save his life (even staying upright on both feet in the sand was a challenge). Or because Yuta was really good at hitting the ball and returning it from difficult positions and he felt bad for dragging the guy down.

"It'll be all right, Wataru," Yuta said with a smile. "The trick is to not kick up the sand too much with your feet so you don't trip. It's just like rhythmic gymnastics—stay on your toes."

Wataru nodded. That sounded like it made sense. He'd been digging his heels too deeply in the sand, which was why he tripped so often. Balancing carefully on the balls of his feet, he crouched down.

"You guys are going down!"

Yuta served the ball. Mizusawa received it and sent it flying towards Wataru. But this time Wataru was ready. He jumped and smacked the ball straight down over the net.

"YOSH!" Wataru and Yuta high-fived each other. A couple of appreciative whistles and clapping followed, ending with Nippori's "Go Aniki!"

Mizusawa smiled.

"Not bad, Wataru." He turned to Kiyama. "Ne, why don't we step the game up?"

Kiyama slowly nodded determinedly.

A fierce rally began. Mizusawa seemed to be everywhere at the net, making it impossible for the ball to go through. Kiyama, gaining confidence from having such a skilled partner, fumbled less with the ball and sent the ball to several tricky areas that were difficult for Yuta to reach and respond to. When Yuta sent the ball flying towards Kiyama, Kiyama swiped at the ball.

Yuta, who clearly did not expect Kiyama to retaliate—since the stoic ex-street fighter had missed every other ball before—froze.

Wataru, without thinking, threw himself at Yuta to knock him out of harm's way.

Sand flew. Tsuchiya gasped. Nippori made a strange, choking sound in the back of his throat. Ryosuke dropped the crab he was holding onto Kaneko's head.

Wataru had somehow landed sitting up, his legs straddling Yuta's waist.

Wataru could feel the blood rushing to his head, pounding. Yuta's slender frame heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. His neatly brushed hair was all mussed up, the long locks sticking and curling out to the sides. His eyes met Wataru's.

Yuta broke into an awkwardly shy smile.

"Thanks for the save."

"TAKENAKA!"

Yuta breathed in sharply and jerked his head around to see who had spoken.

It was Tsurumi. Despite the hotness of the weather, he still had his red and gold Washizu jacket on.

"Tsurumi," Yuta said, his voice dropping low and serious.

"Takenaka, what are you doing?" Although the question was directed at Yuta, Tsurumi was staring at Wataru. Wataru glared right back. He never quite understood why Yuta seemed to tolerate that stuck-up guy, but he supposed it had something to do with Yuta's captainly way of dealing with people.

"Playing beach volleyball," Yuta answered.

"Why?" Tsurumi demanded. "I thought you guys were serious."

"We are serious," Yuta said, his gaze sharpening. "Sometimes it's healthy for everyone to unwind a little. Have some fun."

Tsurumi's customary scowl twitched.

"Aah, it looks like you guys _are_ having fun." The scowl seemed to darken. "I didn't think you swung that way, Takenaka."

Yuta flushed bright red. Wataru leapt off and drew back his arm, his fingers curling into a fist—

"Oy, Wataru!" Kiyama moved quickly, catching Wataru's arm in mid-strike. Ryosuke and Nippori were already on their feet and flanked Wataru as he extricated himself from Kiyama's hold.

"I wasn't going to actually punch him," Wataru growled, glowering at Tsurumi. "Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"Leave it, Wataru." Wataru froze at the frost that now laced Yuta's voice. Yuta slowly turned to Tsurumi.

"Tsurumi, _leave_."

With a guarded expression, the young Washizu captain left after shooting one more glare towards Wataru.

"Somehow, the atmosphere's changed," Ryosuke remarked as they watched their captain quietly walk off in the opposite direction Tsurumi had left.

Wataru nodded, feeling uneasiness creep into his gut as he watched Yuta's retreating back.

* * *

><p>Ryosuke was a pretty easy-going guy. Despite his wild fluctuations from hot-headed anger to a sleek devil-may-care attitude, he was highly sensitive to the people around him. He saw the deep compassion under his best friend's blustery retorts. He saw Kiyama's unwavering drive to protect them, looking out especially for Wataru and Tsuchiya. He saw the overflowing—oftentimes, overwhelming-love Natsuko-san had for her son (and of course, feared her motherly ferocity when it bared its fangs).<p>

He also saw the dark glimmer of desire in the Washizu captain's eyes when he spoke to Yuta at the beach. Veiled under the pretense of cool hostility, it was a look that had not gone unnoticed. Yuta had looked torn between sad understanding and a quiet anger that had the potential to explode into a screaming whirlwind.

"_Ah, it looks like you guys are having fun. I didn't think you swung that way, Takenaka."_

Wataru had predictably gone after the stuck-up Washizu captain. Ryosuke didn't blame him. If Wataru hadn't smashed Tsurumi's face in, Ryosuke would have done it. Yuta had worked hard to put the team together. He was a fine leader, even if he didn't have the same fiery charisma Wataru had. It was his strong gentleness that guided them through and led him to convince the others to stand up against Akabane's gang, even if it meant risking forfeit into the Kanto Regionals.

So, in Ryosuke's book, Yuta, was family. And no one got away with insulting his family.

As they returned to enjoying themselves, Ryosuke, peering through a pair of sunglasses, discreetly kept a careful watch on Wataru and Yuta. Yuta seemed to have recovered from the incident and was back to his usual cheery self—unless he was the type of person who was very good at hiding his own feelings. It didn't surprise Ryosuke if the captain would be so capable of masking his troubles. Undoubtedly he'd had to make a lot of tough calls in the past and put up a strong front as leader so that they could draw strength from his confidence.

Wataru, on the other hand, was too straightforward to ever do such a thing. He maintained a permanent scowl for the rest of the day, occasionally muttering violent things under his breath (Ryosuke caught "that Washizu bastard" quite a few times). Despite Nippori's and the others' efforts to cheer Wataru up, he was still in an irritable mood when they all packed up at the end of the day.

"Maa, you're not still upset over that Washizu guy, are you?" Ryosuke asked Wataru.

"I can't help it! The things that _teme_ said to Yuta…I can't forgive a thing like that so easily. Especially from that snobbish Washizu guy."

"Are you sure you're not still mad because we lost to them at regionals?" Kaneko asked. "I don't like them much either since they've always made fun of us but we do have to acknowledgement their strength."

"Heh, what strength? They just got lucky this time. Next time, we'll definitely get them!" Wataru declared, thumping his chest with his right fist.

"_Baka_, there won't be a next time," Ryosuke pointed out. "We're graduating next year, remember?"

Wataru groaned.

"Not necessarily," Yuta interrupted. "Because we took third place, we're the reserve team for the Kanto region. Of course, we only have a chance to compete if Washizu or Central Chiba suddenly pull their teams out right before Nationals."

"Really?" Nippori asked, looking excited. "Why would they do that?"

"In cases of illness or injury," Mizusawa explained. "Even if one player is injured or sick, some teams will forfeit just because they don't want to humiliate themselves with anything less than their best performance."

Wataru gave Mizusawa a wide-eyed look of shock.

"That's so…cowardly of them."

"Well, I can't blame them for making the decisions on those grounds," Yuta said. "Nationals are on a totally different level than regionals. The average score for Nationals teams is usually around 18.5. So in perspective, Washizu's 18.950 score is actually not the best score, since there are teams in Japan that score above 19 at Nationals."

"So if Washizu all got stomach-aches or broke a bone or something—"

Ryosuke chuckled inwardly at the image of a constipated Tsurumi.

"We'd get an invite," Yuta said. "But I would turn it down anyway."

"Eh? Why?" Wataru asked.

"At this point, we're not ready for Nationals, especially since we haven't been practicing as much as we usually do," Yuta said. "But that's not what's important."

"What's important is the level of Tsurumi's motivation. He is one of the most dedicated rhythmic gymnasts I know. He will take Washizu far into Nationals, all the way to the final round, even if it kills him."

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm ready for some of Natsuko-chan's <em>omurice<em>!" Ryosuke loped smoothly, his bag swung over his right shoulder in a secure but almost relaxed looking grip.

"Oy, Ryosuke! Don't address my mother so familiarly!" Wataru shouted as they walked along. Everyone in the rhythmic gymnastics club had decided to come along, except for Nippori and Yuta. Nippori was heading for his part-time night job. Yuta surprised everyone by saying he also needed to work.

"You work, Yuta-senpai?" Tsuchiya asked.

"Aa, I do," Yuta answered, fingering a lock of his hair. Under the glare of the street lamps, his hair looked a shade lighter. "It's a seasonal thing, so I mostly work only in the summer."

"Where do you work?" Nippori asked. "Hey, maybe we can go to work together?"

"At a concert hall," Yuta said, eyes downcast. "It's pretty far from where you work, Nippori-kun, so I don't think that'll work. But it was a good idea though."

"Hehh, we should come visit you, Yuta," Wataru said. "We've been to Nippori's lots of times. Maybe you can get us free tickets or something. Do they have any good bands there?"

"I don't think so. It's mostly classical. And maybe opera, sometimes."

Wataru made a face. "Classical? Like violins and pianos? Never mind—that stuff's boring."

A flicker of hurt crossed Yuta's face. It came and went so fast that Ryosuke, the master of reading faces, almost didn't catch it.

"Yea, yea, there's no way _Aniki_ would go to listen to a bunch of old men play," Nippori chimed in.

"I see," Yuta said as he checked his watch. "Well, I'll remember not to bring it up again, Wataru. I'd better get going. I don't want to be late."

"I have to go too, _Aniki!"_

After everyone had said their good-byes, they made their way to the Azuma restaurant. Azuma Natsuko greeted them all cheerfully and began rustling up some of her famous omelette rice.

"I wonder why Yuta-senpai has to work," Tsuchiya said as he twirled a spoon.

"I've always wondered that, too," Kaneko said. "I don't think his family ever had money problems."

"His family?" Ryosuke asked.

"Come to think of it, I've never heard Yuta talk about his family," Wataru realized as he helped hand out the plates.

"Isn't that strange? And we've all gotten to know each other so well!" Kaneko said. "Ne, Mizusawa, you're pretty close to Yuta. And Tsuchiya, you knew Yuta back in middle school, right? Maybe you could tell us more about Yuta's family."

Tsuchiya shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know much more. I know that he's an only child and that his parents are always away on business, so they're hardly ever home."

"Sounds a bit lonely," Kiyama interjected.

"It is," Mizusawa said, taking a sip of water. "I'm surprised Yuta turned out to be so kind and warm. Although his parents regularly send him enough money for him to get by, I don't know how he managed to pay all the bills and things. He never talks about it. I imagine that he must do all of the chores and run all of the errands. He also cooks for himself, too, since there's no one else to do it for him."

"How sad…" Natsuko sighed from over the counter."Though you could learn a thing or two from him, Wataru," she added with a piercing stare.

Wataru flinched from his mother's reprimand. "All right, all right. I'll help out."

"Maybe we should visit Yuta-senpai," Tsuchiya suggested. "Yuta-sempai smiles so much and he does so much as captain, I wonder if he ever feels lonely."

"No way, he's got us," Wataru declared and then cried out when Natsuko whacked him across the head with a wet dish towel.

"Don't be so quick to assume, Wataru! Haven't I taught you anything? About not jumping to conclusions when you don't have all of the facts? It's because you're like this that you're always getting into trouble."

"Yosh, we should visit Yuta right after dinner!" Wataru said. "We can surprise him. Where did he say that he worked at?"

"He never said," Hino said, looking up from his phone. "Just that he worked in a concert hall with classical music."

"Then he must _definitely_ be bored!" Wataru declared. "We should go! How many concert halls can there be in Tokyo anyway?"

"According to Google, like 150," Hino said, rapidly pressing buttons on his phone. "And that's in the greater Tokyo area."

"So many!" Kaneko gasped. "I didn't know there were so many."

"Not all of them have classical music tonight though," Hino continued. "If I narrow down the number of concert halls to keep only those that are playing classical music then that cuts it down to…ten halls."

"We don't have time to go to ten different concert halls," Kiyama said. "Are you sure it's okay to do this? Don't concert halls have some kind of rule that only people who pay can go inside?"

Wataru waved a hand. "It's gonna be fine. We can just tell the boss that we're Yuta's friends."

"Oh, Kiyama-kun has a point," Mizusawa said. "Concert halls are really strict about not having visitors. Well, maybe it's okay if we see Yuta at a ticket office—"

Hino snorted. Every head turned towards him. Feeling self-conscious, Hino looked down at his plate before turning to Mizusawa.

"Mizusawa-senpai, I've found it. Here's the address to copy down." Hino handed him the phone. Mizusawa quickly copied it down. Kiyama, who was sitting next to him, looked over Mizusawa's shoulder. His eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Suntory Hall, it's got those fancy rooftop gardens." He flushed a little at the confused faces the others were giving him. "My aunt took me once to a piano concert when I was five."

Ryosuke laughed. "Eh, besides _enka_, Kiyama likes piano, too?"

"_Urusai_," Kiyama scowled. "I was forced to go. Besides, I don't really remember it. I fell asleep ten minutes in. If I remember right, it's not too far from here."

"It's a couple blocks down," Mizusawa confirmed. "Do you guys want to head over there right now?"

"Sure." Wataru's reply was followed by the chorus of scraping chair legs and murmurs of "Thanks for the meal."

"Hino-senpai, where are you going?" Tsuchiya asked.

Hino lifted his phone in the air.

"I can't come with you guys this time because I'm going on a date with Mari-chan." Hino continued to smile smugly as Wataru emitted a strangled cry. "We're going to watch a movie and then get ice-cream afterwards."

"Have fun with Satonaka-chan then, Hino-kun," Kaneko shouted over Wataru's agonized wails.

"I thought you'd gotten over her already, Wataru," Ryosuke exasperatedly sighed as they all walked towards Suntory Hall.

"She was his first love," Mizusawa said wisely. "The first love is always the hardest, I think."

"Mizusawa-senpai sure knows a lot," Tsuchiya commented cheerfully.

"That's why I'm your senpai," Mizusawa joked, though his eyes briefly lingered wistfully on Kiyama. "But you'll recover, Wataru. You'll find someone better than Satonaka-san, someone who you fit with better."

"I can't think of anyone better than Mari-chan," Wataru sniffled.

"Come on, we're here already, Wataru," Ryosuke said. "So get a grip. Remember that we're here for Yuta. If he sees you looking like…well, looking like this, he's going to worry."

Wataru exhaled as he strode towards the row of shining glass doors.

"Yosh! Let's go see Yuta!"

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, <em>baba<em>, what do you mean we can't go in?"

"_Baba?_" The woman at the ticket office repeated, looking scandalized.

"Ne, Wataru, let me handle it." Ryosuke shoved Wataru aside and flashed a charming smile.

"So, Asuka-chan, one of our friends works here and we all came here to—"

"Ryosuke? Wataru?"

Wataru wheeled around.

"_Kashiwagi-sensei?_"

"Shouko-sensei!" Tsuchiya exclaimed.

Wataru looked at the two teachers. Kashiwagi-sensei was dressed in a suit and tie, looking pretty much like he normally did except he was in black and white. Shouko-sensei looked quite pretty in a tastefully short black dress. The two were holding hands, though Shouko-sensei self-consciously pulled her hand from Kashiwagi when the boys ogled at them.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Asuka-chan" seized the moment to protest.

"These delinquents were trying to concoct some kind of lie so that they could get in for free."

"Oh, that's not good, you guys," Kashiwagi began. "I know you guys may be excited to see Yuta tonight but you have to follow the rules—"

"Since when do we need to pay to see our friend?" Wataru demanded.

"If your friend is employed by a concert hall," Shouko-sensei answered.

Mizusawa's brow creased. "Wait, how did you know we were here to see Yuta?"

"Kashiwagi-sensei, were you worried about Yuta-senpai too?" Tsuchiya asked.

Kashiwagi looked at them uncertainly as he fingered the program in his hands.

"Well, it was a bit obvious that you were here to see Yuta—"

"_Minna_, what's going on here? There's a quartet playing right now and they can hear you—"

Wataru lifted a hand in greeting.

"Yo, Yuta. What's with the outfit?"

Yuta was wearing a black dinner jacket over a white dress shirt with a marcella front, a black cummerbund, black trousers, and polished black shoes.

Kashiwagi spluttered while both women present—Asuka and Shouko-sensei—looked shocked.

Yuta's eyes widened and his mouth fell open upon seeing everyone.

"Ne, Yuta, we all came here to visit, since we figured you were bored here."

Yuta's eyes darted wildly from face to face. When his gaze reached Mizusawa, Mizusawa's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. Ryosuke's eyes narrowed in sudden realization.

"Wataru, maybe we should—"

"Takenaka-san! You're supposed to be on stand-by back-stage right now." A short, balding man in a black suit grabbed Yuta's hand. "What are you doing here in the lobby?"

"Wait, Tachibana-san," Yuta tugged on the man's sleeve. "Wait a moment, please. This is important."

"Backstage, Takenaka-san," Tachibana snapped. "You shouldn't even _be_ in the lobby right now—"

"I know but my friends—" Yuta quickly turned to Asuka. "Mamoru-san, can you show my friends to some seats in the balcony? I know this is last-minute but they came all this way. We can work out the pay later."

Asuka practically fluttered her eyelashes and curtsied at Yuta, who coughed and looked away.

"Of course, Takenaka-san," she said sweetly. "Reiko will take over while I'm gone. Right this way." She showed the boys to a pair of elegantly carved wooden doors.

"Right, now that's been sorted out, we'll be getting back," Kashiwagi-sensei said.

Wataru, who was still very much confused, turned around to call Yuta.

"Yuta! What's going on?"

Yuta was already running back, sprinting for the corridor that led to the backstage area.

"I'll explain everything later!"

* * *

><p>"Man, these are nice seats," Ryosuke commented.<p>

"We're right in the very front," Kaneko observed. "We're lucky—these seats can't be cheap. They're probably on the higher end of the ticket prices."

"Shhh!" An irate woman in a black dress hissed from the row behind.

Wataru growled but Kiyama stayed his hand.

"This is a concert hall, Wataru. You make any kind of noise, they'll throw you out."

Wataru slouched into his seat.

"Man, this sucks."

"Shhh!"

"I thought the last piece was beautiful," Mizusawa said softly. "I don't know much about classical music but it was done very well."

"I agree, Mizusawa-senpai." Tsuchiya whispered. "The flutist was really good."

"They're pros, what'd you expect?" Kiyama said.

"That last song was sooo long," Wataru whined. "It took a whole hour."

"You're exaggerating, it took about ten minutes," Kaneko said. "And remember to don't start clapping when the song's not done yet."

"But it _was_ done," Wataru protested as the audience broke into dignified applause when the piece was finished. "She stopped, didn't she?"

"It's still the same song but they break it up into several parts," Mizusawa explained. "I think they're called movements—like the chapters of a book. So she stops in between movements but the song's not over."

"Is that how it is?"

"…performing Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto in E minor, our very own violin prodigy, Takenaka Yuta, who will be accompanied by acclaimed pianist—"

"Wait, did they just say _Takenaka Yuta_?"

Wataru's mouth fell open as Yuta strode across the stage, with a violin and bow in hand.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chapter 2- Yuta's Bloody Rose, Hino's Date with Mari-chan, and the Arrival of IXA<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 2- Yuta's Bloody Rose, Hino's Date with Mari-Chan, and Jiro's Night Out**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"No way."<p>

Those two words that tugged themselves from Wataru's lips didn't even begin to cover the shock Mizusawa felt when he saw Yuta walk on stage, in quick but measured steps, his slender long fingers wrapped around the violin's neck and bow. His hair was styled so that the front bangs were fluffed out and parted in two. There was the familiar look of intensity on Yuta's face, one that Mizusawa noticed Yuta adopted when he was concentrating on developing a new choreography or adding steps to their routine, but the feeling of the intensity was different, giving Yuta a colder look. As Yuta looked out to the audience, his eyes were like chips of glinting obsidian. He gave a slight nod to the accompanist and brought the violin to rest under his chin.

Yuta raised his bow and began to play.

If Mizusawa had to describe Yuta's performance in one word, the word would have to be "enchanting." There was no other way to describe the heavenliness of the notes Yuta created as he drew the bow along the strings. It was magic at its purest, a dazzling dance of sound and rhythm. Mizusawa could almost feel something deep within him call out to Yuta's playing.

It was as if he could hear his _own_ music beating in harmony to Yuta's.

Mizusawa sneaked a sidelong glance at the others. Kaneko kept taking off of his glasses and wiping them furiously with a cleaning cloth, as if polishing the lenses would make him enjoy Yuta's playing even better. Tsuchiya's face was frozen in pure delight, his small hands twitching eagerly to burst into whole-hearted applause at his senpai's performance. Ryosuke's mouth had fallen wide open and he could only mutely sit there, stunned into silence. Kiyama was leaning back in his seat, his usual stoic face betraying hints of admiration and approval so subtle that Mizusawa would have missed them if he hadn't been watching Kiyama with a practiced eye. (Despite the fact that Kiyama did not return his feelings, Mizusawa's affections for him were still going strong. He'd accepted that Kiyama was only going to be a good friend at most and that was the best that Mizusawa could hope for.)

Out of curiosity, Mizusawa tipped his head just a little more forward to see Wataru.

Wataru was leaning forward so much that his nose was within a centimeter of colliding into the head of the person sitting directly in front of him. He had not taken eyes off of Yuta ever since Yuta walked onto the stage. His gaze was transfixed, locking on to the fluid flurry of bowstrokes, the deep rippling of the chords, Yuta's fierce concentration on the violin. Wataru was sitting on the very edge of his seat, taking in every one of the captain's movements. Mizusawa recognized the look in Wataru's eyes.

It was a look that Mizusawa wished Kiyama had given him. But Mizusawa was graceful enough not to press the matter further.

"_As long as I get to be with Kiyama-kun as a friend, that will be enough for me."_ So Mizusawa locked up his own heart away, hiding his true feelings. It hurt him to do so but he had no choice.

Mizusawa wondered how long it would take for Wataru to realize the true extent of his feelings for their captain. Yuta had never really shown interest in girls but he never seemed interested in guys either. The guy was probably the closest to asexual as one could get as a teenager, though Mizusawa was still convinced that Yuta still had a sex drive.

Ryosuke had yanked Wataru back into his seat. The red-head yelped as he was forced back down.

"Oy! What ya do that for?"

The blond-haired Ryosuke clapped him on the shoulder.

"Eh, Wataru? You look like you've never seen a violin before."

Wataru spluttered, too prideful to admit that he'd actually never seen an actual violin. "Well—of course I have!" His eyes flicked back to Yuta. The violinist—it felt weird to call Yuta that, since Wataru had assumed he had dedicated his entire being to tumbling—had slipped into a softer series of notes, slow and sweet and crooning. The music felt a little similar to the music they used for their first few tournaments. But the music felt more real. If Wataru had to compare it, the tumbling music was like a picture of omurice and Yuta's violin was the actual sensation of warm egg and rice and chicken in his mouth.

"For some reason, that song makes me feel sad."

Ryosuke started at the comment that Wataru let slip from his lips. Out of all of the things he was expecting Wataru to say (or rather complain about), that had not been one of them. He glanced uneasily at the passion Wataru's normally open eyes had taken on. The customary fire in them had softened and as his face muscles relaxed, Wataru's face became softer, almost rounder. He looked almost…kind. Not that Wataru wasn't a kind person. Ryosuke had no doubt that Wataru had the biggest heart out of anyone he knew and as far as Ryosuke was concerned, out of the whole world too. Wataru would go through hell and fire for his _nakama_. But he rarely let his guard down, never exposed his gentler side. Even with his mother, Wataru still half-kept his mask of bluster and coarse language.

He'd never let down his mask completely to even Ryosuke, his best friend. Despite his efforts, Ryosuke felt a little trickle of an emotion that he recognized as jealousy. It was a very unpleasant feeling and Ryosuke tugged at his long wavy locks, quickly quashing the bitterness as he closed his eyes and allowed the serenity of Yuta's violin to take him away.

_To think that you could play like this, Yuta, who would have thought you were one of those guys who can do everything? I almost want to hate you, but you're so kind that I can't even do that. No wonder Wataru is so drawn to you._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sugoi, <em>Yuta-senpai!" Tsuchiya exclaimed, clasping his hands together and wringing them in excitement.

"It was a very inspiring performance," Mizusawa said, sidling up to Yuta to help him carry the bouquets. It seemed that the Karasumori tumbling captain was quite popular among the women in the audience.

"Thanks," Yuta said gratefully as he wiped sweat from his brow. He tugged at the stiff collar of his dress shirt. "I'd forgotten how hot it was under those lights."

"Was it your first performance this summer?" Kaneko asked, keenly peering from behind his glasses.

Yuta nodded. "Ah, before, it was just rehearsal but we didn't have all of those lights on." He gestured at the unfolded chairs scattered throughout the dressing room. "You can stay here for a while, if you like. I usually wait until the crowd thins out before leaving."

"Afraid of the paparazzi?" Ryosuke teased, propping his arms on the back of a chair.

"I don't really have that problem," Yuta said, cheerfully undoing his cummerbund. "It's mostly the older women who send me flowers."

"You mean those grannies?" Wataru plopped down into a chair, propping his feet up on a little table. Yuta chuckled.

"Don't be so mean, Wataru, some of them are actually not _that_ old."

Wataru scoffed. He'd seen the last woman. A middle-aged woman with wide hips and a mouth that ran a mile a minute. She even had the audacity to hug Yuta. Really, a woman her age, it was scandalous. Not to mention really creepy. Wataru cleared his throat and turned his attention to the simple elegance of the room.

"Is this your room? Sweet place."

"It's not really mine," Yuta said, settling himself into the chair by the large mirror. He loosened the bowtie around his neck. "I share it with two other musicians, but they're both out of town until the end of the week."

"Ne, can I see senpai_'_s violin?" Tsuchiya asked.

"I wouldn't mind looking at it too, Yuta," Kiyama said. His eyes flicked to the stringed instrument. "That's no ordinary violin."

"You have a good eye, Kiyama," Yuta praised, picking up the violin. Wataru leaned forward. Up close, the violin looked even more impressive. The wood was painted a deep red-brown color, like a rich mixture of red wood chips and loamy dark chocolate. The scroll of the violin swept to curve to a carved head of a beautiful lady. "Bloody Rose is one-of-a-kind."

"Bloody Rose?" Wataru asked, sounding out the unfamiliar words.

Yuta nodded. "It's the name of this violin."

"That's kind of cool," Ryosuke whistled, admiring the shiny varnish. "Wow, your parents must be loaded if you have this."

Almost immediately, a shadow crossed Yuta's face. Kiyama visibly tensed and Mizusawa caught himself from snapping, "Don't talk about his parents!" Tsuchiya and Kaneko looked worriedly at Yuta, whose eyes seemed to pierce through Ryosuke. Ryosuke gulped.

"Ahh, _gomen_, Yuta, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine, Ryosuke-kun." Everyone shivered at the added honorific that placed a little more distance between the two. Yuta took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I was going to tell you guys soon anyway. I guess this is a good time as any."

"Both of my parents are actually dead."

Mizusawa got up, face twisted with shock.

"Yuta! What do you mean—"

Yuta held up a hand to stop Mizusawa.

"It was easier to tell people that Takenaka Hiroto-san and Minami-san were my actual parents than to say that I was an orphan because my parents died in a fire." Yuta sighed. "In many ways, they are like my actual parents, even if they're not around much. They're busy people after all and now that I'm older, they don't need to take time out of their schedules to care for me. I don't remember what my real parents looked like."

"When…did the fire happen?" Kiyama asked.

Yuta frowned but looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I was pretty young, maybe in second grade."

"And you don't remember anything?" Kaneko asked. "Usually, people can remember—"

"I can't," Yuta interrupted, his voice tightening. "When I try, I remember the flames and then—" He pointed at his head. "—it hurts," he finished with clenched teeth.

"Then we won't talk about it," Wataru said. "We won't make you go through anything painful."

"That's right, Yuta," Mizusawa said. "If it hurts to remember, then don't."

Yuta's face slowly broke into a shy smile.

"_Arigato, minna_," he said, turning to look at everyone in the room.

"So how'd you get the violin, Yuta-senpai?" Tsuchiya tentatively asked. "I mean, you don't have to answer…"

"No, it's okay, Satoshi_-_kun," Yuta said, his fingers stroking the strings. "When they rescued me from the fire, apparently, I was holding on to the case that held this violin. So I think it may have been my father's."

"Maybe your father was a famous violinist?" Ryosuke asked. "You could look him up. See if there are any violinists with violins named 'Bloody Rose.'"

"I've tried," Yuta said, carefully placing the violin gently back into the case. "But I think while this was his violin, it wasn't the one he usually played. When I found it, the violin didn't look like it had been played very much. Oomura-sensei said that sometimes violinists have their own private violins, the ones that they only play for special occasions or that special someone."

"Doesn't seem that you've followed that special someone rule," Kaneko commented.

Yuta shrugged. "It's a wonderful violin but I'm not particularly attached to it. It's just my job—"

"Exactly the kind of attitude that keeps your music from transcending to a whole new level, Yuta-kun."

"Oomura-sensei!"

Wataru nearly jumped out of his seat at the appearance of a gruff, stocky middle-aged man clad in a mustard yellow suit. A pair of earbuds hung around his short, thick neck. He had not even heard the man walk in and Wataru prided himself on his keen senses, honed through years of street brawling.

"Yuta-kun, who are all of these people?"

"They're my friends. We're all on the same tumbling team—"

Oomura snorted.

"So these are the friends that are responsible for taking away so much time from your violin—"

Yuta's face hardened.

"Oomura-sensei, I thought we went over this. I will practice regularly on the Bloody Rose, I will play in summer concerts, but tumbling always comes first for me. And no, that is not negotiable."

Oomura looked as if he wanted to argue but he cast his gaze downwards.

"You are talented, Yuta-kun…"

"Maybe, Oomura-sensei, but I love tumbling more," Yuta said. "I'm sorry that I can't give more of my heart to the violin."

Oomura sighed, a sound that came deep from his lungs and reeked with regret.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you're still playing the violin at all at this point."

Yuta grinned. "Thank you, Oomura-sensei!" He leaped from his chair. "Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Everyone, this is Oomura-sensei. He's my violin coach but what's neat is that he also makes violins for a living. His most famous work was a violin called Black Star…"

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy the movie, Mari-chan?"<p>

Satonaka Mari nodded vigorously, her pretty curled locks swishing. "Yes, it was wonderful. I thought it was going to be scary, with all of the vampires, but it was actually quite romantic."

Hino Tetsuya allowed himself a small smile. He picked the movie that he thought would most appeal to teenage girls. For some reason, _Twilight_ was an immensely popular movie. Hino didn't quite understand why but he supposed it had something to do with girls liking the idea of having a forbidden relationship with someone who looked at them as food.

"Ah, I see." It seemed that Hino had chosen well. Hino hadn't particularly enjoyed the movie—he was really more of Sion Sono fan and the movie's plotline was too saccharine for his taste—but as long as Mari had enjoyed herself, he considered it a success. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Have you decided on your order?"

Hino inclined his head towards the smiling waitress.

"Just a moment. Mari-chan, anything you'd like? I'll pay." He froze as their fingertips touched, reaching for the menu. Their eyes met. It was then that Hino really noticed how wide and expressive Mari's eyes were. Despite himself, he leaned in closer.

"Ehhhh, that's a good mood! A good mood!"

"Impure! A young male and female gazing lustily at each other, so frivolously, it's definitely impure!"

Hino sighed as the mood vanished. One booth down from where they were seated, sat an odd couple. The first one who had spoken was an energetic woman with a hyper-bright grin, delicate cheeks and bouncing princess curls. She looked like an idol, chicly dressed, like one of those models that Hino vaguely recalled seeing in one of Nippori's magazines (not that he was ever inclined to look at such trashy things). The way she was crouching to watch them from behind the booth stall was borderline stalker creepy. Her companion, the second one who had interrupted, was an intimidating man with piercing dark eyes. He was clad in a white, short sleeve button up shirt under a black dress vest, a thin, black neck tie loosely strung around his loose collar. The ferocity of his stare was rather unnerving and Hino felt as if he had violated some key rule.

"Excuse me?" To Hino's surprise, it was their attending waitress who spoke. Her cheerful face tightened up with barely concealed fury.

The woman with the princess curls smacked the somberly dressed man on the arm.

"See what you did! You totally ruined the mood!"

"So quick to place blame on others, when it was you who instigated the situation? Be more honest with yourself. You are only trying to shirk responsibility."

The princess-curls woman sucked in a breath.

"Oh ho, I see what you're doing. You're just trying to avoid the subject so that you can re-inflate that ego of yours—"

The man instantly reacted at the words and emerged from his seat, eyes ablaze.

"You are mistaken. I only act for the sake of justice, and not for myself. Though as an agent of justice, I am exempt from the trivial social conventions of propriety—"

The woman thrust her finger angrily at the man's tie.

"There you go again, speaking to others in that condescending—"

The waitress approached them, her lips frozen in a tight smile. "I'm going to ask you two to leave. You're disturbing the other customers. Don't bother paying."

The woman protested, chatting gamely as the waitress pulled them towards the exit.

"Maa, don't be like that," she said, all smiles (Hino could have sworn the air around her lit up in model sparkles). "We just wanted to cheer for those adorable kids. Aah, to be in love~"

"Impure! Indecent conduct!" the man hissed, pulling the woman with him. "I don't understand why we had to waste a perfectly good evening engaging in such pointless activities when we could have been scouting instead—"

"Nago—" the woman interrupted, resisting the man's hold. She turned apologetically back to the waitress. "_Gomen ne_, he's been in an unusually bad mood today. So we'll just be going now! _Ja ne_!"

The door jangled noisily behind them. Hino watched the waitress sullenly staring outside.

"Ano…I think we're ready to order."

The waitress perked up and quickly returned to their table.

"One strawberry parfait please."

Hino let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

It seemed that the unexpected storm had passed.

* * *

><p>Even at night it was still noisy.<p>

Jiro rarely frequented outside of Castle Doran, preferring the tomb-like somber of Doran's empty halls over the cacophony and stench of the city. How many years had passed…seventeen? Eighteen? With little world contact, time seemed to still for the Wolfen. His kind, like the other Demon Races, aged very slowly. The human realm, it seemed to Jiro, always seemed to be in the helpless throes of frantic change, with humans living out their pointless lives, meeting pointless people, doing the same pointless things over and over again. It was a tedious world.

Still, there was only so many rounds of Hell's Maid an Arms Monster could take, so many chess games that could be played before the restless feeling of boredom sank into their bones, reminding them of the eternity they had.

In the end, it came down to a round of _jan-ken-pon._ Jiro won so he was allowed a night out, much to Ramon and Riki's chagrin, who were convinced that he somehow cheated.

_A lot has changed in eighteen years_, Jiro thought as he strode through the brightly lit streets, wincing at the blaring honk of a passing truck. _Well, the filthiness of the air is still the same._

He nodded appreciatively at the shortened skirts of passing women. Otoya would certainly have a field day with this. Jiro wondered how Yuri would look in a mini-skirt and tried not to blush.

The familiar sensation of melancholy settled within and the Wolfen growled in irritation. Though the dreams came less and less now, he occasionally dreamed of a world where Yuri had chosen his proposal, had chosen him over Otoya. Jiro dreamed of a family of pups to love and play with, of many years in the future—Yuri would regrettably be old but he would care for her, the mother of his revived race, to the end of her days—when the Wolfen race would return once more to seek revenge on the Fangires that had so mercilessly slaughtered their kind. It was a sweet dream that left a bitter aftertaste with Jiro's awakening to reality.

It was funny, really, how attached Jiro had allowed himself to become. But while he saw the majority of humans as nothing more than insects, he grudgingly admitted that there were a few humans that were worthy of his company. Unfortunately, those privileged members were now dead. Otoya left him years ago, succumbing to the poison of the Dark Kiva power. Yuri, too, he heard, had died as well, the legacy of her beauty lingering in her daughter, Megumi.

What of Otoya's legacy? The child of Kurenai Otoya and former Fangire Queen, Maya, had vanished mysteriously ten years ago. The stupid flying Kivat-bat had lost the boy in a sudden fire, an "accident" that Jiro suspected was the work of some cowardly Fangire with a grudge against the former Queen. By the time the Arms Monsters had arrived at the scene, the Kurenai mansion was already burnt to the ground and human rescue workers were swarming, wading through the debris. The smoke and ash had dispersed the child's scent to the four winds and after several days of relentless tracking (well, Jiro tracked, Ramon asked questions and Riki just threatened terrified social workers with a fist), the Arms Monsters were forced to retreat back to Castle Doran before it went on a rampage.

Jiro felt he had failed Otoya the day he let Kurenai Wataru die. Though the Wolfen side of him clamored at the absurdity of feeling remorse over breaking a promise to a human who was already dead, the guilt continued to gnaw at him, leaving him hollow and full of pain. It was only out of pure respect for Otoya that the Wolfen no longer feasted on humans, sustained by the life-force provided by Castle Doran and the occasional Fangire-slaying on full moon nights.

He'd been walking around for some time, only half-aware of his surroundings. By the time, he came to his senses, to his utter embarrassment, the Wolfen realized he was quite lost, and had wandered into an unfamiliar part of the neighborhood. He slinked off to either go find a map (they still had those, didn't they?) or accost a hapless human for directions. While turning a corner, in a rare display of klutziness, Jiro crashed into a group of high school boys.

"Ahh, _gomen-nasai!_"

Jiro growled. The crash hadn't hurt the Wolfen in the slightest but he had dropped his sunglasses in the scuffle. Dusting his black sleeves, the Wolfen surveyed the group of boys. They were definitely a motley gang. Three of them had conspicuously spiked hair and carried themselves with that relaxed but poised confidence (_Definitely street fighters,_ Jiro decided). The other two were dressed much more conservatively. What drew Jiro's attention was the one who had bumped into him. He stood out from the group, decked out in concert evening wear, the kind of clothes Otoya sometimes wore for formal concerts. Fate must have been laughing from above since the boy was even carrying what appeared to be a violin case.

Jiro spat from the corner of his mouth.

"Watch you're going next time, brats."

To Jiro's amusement, one of the delinquents, the red-haired one, lunged for him.

"What'd you say, you bastard?"

Jiro chuckled at the redhead's antics.

"Good thing I like you, brat," he said, neatly side-stepping the boy. To his mild surprise, the boy anticipated his dodge and moved towards him, swinging his fist. Jiro caught it in mid-strike and easily used the boy's momentum against him to send him flying back into the arms of his friends.

"He's fast…" the blonde-haired one gasped out. The other spiky-haired one, the stoic looking one, aggressively moved towards Jiro, but paused when the violin boy blocked him with an arm.

To Jiro's shock (he seemed to be experiencing that emotion at an alarmingly high rate that night), the violin boy took a step towards him.

"What are you doing, Yuta? He's dangerous," one of his companions, a bespectacled one, called out.

"Be careful," the stoic one warned. "He blocked Wataru's hit like it was nothing."

Disregarding their warnings, the violin boy called Yuta picked up a pair of sunglasses—which Jiro recognized as the ones that had fallen out of his pocket—and held them out.

"They're yours, aren't they?" Yuta asked. "Sorry for bumping into you. It was my fault for not looking properly."

Touched by this small act of kindness, Jiro stepped towards the boy called Yuta and accepted the sunglasses.

"_Domo_," Jiro said. "You live around here?"

Yuta nodded. "Sort of. Do you need directions? Where are you headed?"

As Jiro handed a scrap of paper that had an address scrawled on it (of course, he couldn't give the _real_ address of Castle Doran—somewhere in the middle of the forest wasn't a particularly helpful location—so he gave the address of a house in the neighborhood he was familiar with), he found himself drawn to the violin boy. Up close, the boy bore a striking resemblance to Otoya. Maybe Jiro was seeing a piece of Otoya in every male violinist (again, he cursed the flirtatious human for affecting him like this), but the boy really did remind him of a younger Otoya. If Otoya had cut his ridiculously long hair and cleaned up a bit and looked just a little bit more feminine…

"Here you go, sir." Yuta handed him a folded piece of paper with a list of directions. "This will take you to the train station. You can get to where you want to go if you ride it." The boy picked up his violin case and Jiro caught the sweet scent of wood and roses. "I have to get going now but I hope you find your way back."

Yuta returned to his friends and the high school boys disappeared into the crowd, leaving Jiro standing blankly on the sidewalk, clutching the directions tightly in his fist.

"Wood and roses…where have I smelled that before?" Jiro's eyes widened.

"_Masaka, Bloody Rose?_"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chapter 3- A Date Gone Awry, the Arrival of IXA, and an Invitation to Castle Doran<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 3- A Date Gone Awry, the Arrival of IXA, and the Mysterious Yankee**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? Does the parfait taste okay?"<p>

Mari yawned and then wiped at her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, the parfait's delicious. Won't you try some, Hino-kun?" She held out a spoonful before rubbing her eyes again. "How strange. I think I must be more tired than I thought."

Hino accepted the spoon. He wasn't a big fan of sweets but Mari _was_ offering. He swallowed the spoonful of creamy custard and handed the spoon back to Mari.

"Then why don't we finish up here? I could walk you back home."

Mari smiled sleepily. "Mmm, that would be nice, Hino-kun." Her eyelids fluttered.

Hino's chest tightened as he took out his wallet. Judging from Mari's current state, he doubted they would be able to make it back to Mari's place before she fell asleep. As he counted out the bills, Hino wondered how he didn't notice Mari's fatigue earlier.

_That's weird…she seemed perfectly fine half an hour ago…_

Leaving a neat stack of bills with a little extra for a tip, Hino gently slipped his hand to clasp Mari's and guided her towards the door.

"Let's get you home," Hino said and tugged on the door handle.

The handle did not turn.

Confused, Hino pulled at the door handle again. Sure enough, the door was locked.

Was the café already closed then? Why hadn't he heard anything about closing time?

"Was it delicious?"

Hino whirled around. It was the waitress from before. She cocked her head to one side, looking inquiringly at Mari, who, in her mysterious stupor, was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um, the door seems to have been locked," Hino said, suddenly feeling a tingle of fear race down his spine. The feeling only intensified when the waitress smiled.

"_Ara, ara,_ leaving so soon? You didn't even finish the parfait like a good little boyfriend." To the boy's alarm, an odd pattern of stained glass fragments appeared on the waitress's face. Pulling Mari close to him, Hino backed away from her until his back hit the door.

"What—what _are_ you?"

"It's been a while since we've fed, hasn't it, dear?" The waitress's face distorted and the air around her rippled before she transformed into an elephantine biped with scything tusks.

Hino screamed as her companion, a similar looking monster jumped onto the table next to them.

* * *

><p>Yuta hummed a fragment from the Mendelssohn concerto he played earlier that night as he reached for his apartment keys. The concert had gone a lot better than he thought. Though his friends' impromptu concert crashing had taken him by complete surprise, in the end it all worked out. He felt a little guilty about hiding away such an important part of himself from them for so long. Even to Mizusawa and Kaneko and Tsuchiya…it was a part of himself that he both clung to and wanted to forget. Giving up the violin felt too close to abandoning what was left of his parents, but playing the violin distilled feelings of pain and loneliness.<p>

Group tumbling had been the cure to that loneliness. No matter how many times Oomura-sensei told him that his true gifts lay in the world of music, Yuta would not cast aside tumbling for anything else in the world. It was the reason why he had ultimately chosen not to apply to music school, a decision that brought Oomura-sensei (as well as several other music schools) to bitter tears.

Yuta couldn't give up the violin entirely either. He tried. He honestly did. But the nightmares would return, visions of that night of fire, and only the Bloody Rose's song could chase them away. It was almost like a compulsion. Yuta swore that the Bloody Rose was possessed with some kind of violin-obsessed spirit that haunted him whenever he refused to play.

"_Tadaima_," Yuta called out, stepping into the empty apartment. He flicked on a light-switch and set the violin case down carefully on the coffee table. Wandering over to the kitchen, Yuta picked up a hurriedly scrawled note.

"'Two week-long business trip to the Netherlands. There's money in the drawer next to the fridge if you need it. Don't spend it all.'" Yuta crumpled the note and tossed it in the bin.

"Another business trip? They just got back two days ago." Yuta sighed and checked his phone. The Azuma restaurant would closing soon—he wondered if he biked fast enough he would be able to make it.

"Ahh, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be inconveniencing Wataru's mother like that." Yuta scratched at his head and then paused when he caught his reflection in a mirror. His hair had been growing longer recently and the dye was wearing off. "Guess I should remember to pick up some hair dye tomorrow," he said, mussing up his hair some more.

"Ehh? I look kind of like a _yankee_ this way," Yuta chuckled and wondered how the others would react if they saw his true tawny locks. When the Takenakas adopted him, they had insisted that he look like a proper Japanese boy and accordingly trimmed his hair and dyed it dark chestnut. He never really understood why. Orange-brown wasn't that strange of a color, was it? He actually preferred it over the non-nondescript dark brown.

"I wonder what everyone will say if I show up to practice like that?" Yuta laughed and recalled a bottle of hair-dye remover in the bathroom.

"Well…it'll be just for two weeks. I can re-dye it before Hiroto and Minami-san return."

As Yuta busied himself in the bathroom, he failed to notice that in the violin case on the table, the strings on Bloody Rose began to vibrate.

* * *

><p>What had started out as a perfect date had somehow devolved into the worst moment of Hino's life. Mari was practically incapacitated—it took almost all of Hino's strength to keep her upright.<p>

_Why is this happening to me? Why are there monsters after us?_

The monster that was formerly a waitress charged first. Hino quickly ducked, bringing Mari down just in time to dodge the scything tusks. The waitress, caught by surprise, was unable to stop herself from crashing into the door, the glass shattering upon impact. Squealing in pain, she struggled to pull herself free but her tusks had caught onto the other side of the wood. Her fellow monster reached over to help her.

Hino saw his chance and pulled on the handle, wrenching it wide enough so that he and Mari could slip outside.

"Hino-kun? What's going on?" Mari asked drowsily as they stumbled across the street.

"Never mind that, Mari-chan, we have to get away from here and fast. There are these weirdos—"

With a gargantuan roar, the monsters blew apart the door.

Hino yanked on Mari's hand.

"_Hurry!_"

Heart thumping wildly against his ribs, Hino led Mari through a labyrinthine network of alleyways.

* * *

><p>"Finally! The Bloody Rose!" Kivat-bat the Third flapped his golden wings. As the keeper of the Kiva power, Kivat-bat the Third was also sensitive to the unique sound frequencies of the Bloody Rose. Unfortunately, the owner of the Bloody Rose was nowhere to be found. Kurenai Wataru was most likely dead, which meant there was no heir for the Kiva power. It wouldn't be long before nosy members of the Checkmate Four like Bishop, came after the young Kivat-bat, demanding him to pay homage to the Fangire elite. Kivat-bat the Third would have nothing to do of it though—it was the former Queen's wish that her son and her son alone inherit the Kiva power. If Kurenai Wataru was truly gone from this world, the Kivat-bat would have no choice but to hold on to the Kiva power for as long as he could. No one but the rightful King could take it from him.<p>

The rumors of Bishop having found a possible King candidate did disturb the Kivat-bat though. With the Checkmate Four in disarray (Rook was still missing, most likely dead, and the new King and Queen had yet to be found and awakened), the Fangire population was getting out of hand. They were becoming bolder and more aggressive in their attacks. Feeding restrictions were no longer strictly enforced and Fangire were breaking the statute of secrecy by assuming their true forms in public, even during broad daylight! A puppet-King (Kivat had no doubt that was the kind of king Bishop would groom) would only make things worse.

Kivat missed Wataru though, however brief a time they spent together. He remembered the boy's tears when Maya first brought him to the Kurenai mansion to live all by himself. "To protect him from my enemies," she had told Kivat. The Kivat-bat snorted derisively. Fat lot of good that did—after Wataru spent two years in the mansion with Kivat as his only company, he perished in the fire set off by an angry Fangire. Kivat had tried his best to drag Wataru to safety but a falling piece of rubble had separated the two and trapped the Kivat-bat under a heavy dresser. By the time Kivat came to, Wataru was gone. Kivat got knocked around a bit by the Arms Monsters soon afterwards and after saying their bit, they left him on his own, heading out to search for Wataru themselves.

For the last ten years, Kivat searched desperately for any trace of Wataru, hoping that the boy was still alive somewhere. But without the Bloody Rose, Kivat's search appeared to be in vain.

Until now.

For the first time in ten years, the Bloody Rose sang. Albeit faintly, but its tune distinctly reached Kivat's ears. The Bloody Rose was somewhere in the city of Tokyo.

"Why does Tokyo have to be so goddamn big?" Kivat slowly descended and hovered a few feet above the towering buildings. He wheeled in the air, trying to home in on the Bloody Rose's song. Once he found the sweet spot, he prepared to dive—

-only to be grabbed by a passing jungle crow. Kivat hissed angrily, baring his fangs at the ornery bird.

"Get your grubby claws off of me, you stupid bird!" The crow squawked when he whacked it with his left wing. "I said, get _off!_"

The crow cried out as Kivat sank his fangs into its leg. It let go of him, cawing raucously. Almost immediately, two other crows flanked it.

Kivat gulped as the crows closed in on him. He launched into his finishing move, the Kivat Cutter, but before he could strike, another crow mobbed him from above.

Beset by hungry crows, Kivat plummeted down from the sky, losing consciousness as he fell into an unsuspecting student's open book-bag.

* * *

><p>Yuta stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still wrapped up in a towel. As he heated up some leftovers in the microwave, he suddenly frowned upon hearing an odd, but familiar sound.<p>

"That's strange…it sounds like a violin. But no one else on this floor plays." Yuta walked from the kitchen towards the living room.

"_Fight._"

Yuta gasped when a jolt of pain shot through his head.

"Who's there?" He addressed the empty room.

"_Fight._"

The mysterious voice seemed to be coming from the violin case. Inching towards it, Yuta hesitated and then quickly undid the metal clasps.

"_Fight._"

Yuta whimpered as a fresh wave of pain swept over him. He clutched at his head with both hands, trying to shut out the ominous voice in his mind that was ordering him to fight.

"Fight? Fight who? I can't fight!"

As the Bloody Rose continued to sing, Yuta collapsed to his knees, biting his lips to keep himself from screaming.

* * *

><p>Hino shrank back deeper into their temporary hiding place, a little space between two large dumpsters. He figured the stench of the overflowing garbage would mask their scent from the monsters that seemed to have a keen sense of smell. Sure enough, the move had paused in their hunt, confused at the sudden disappearance of their prey. They were still close by though, sniffing the air with their elephantine noses.<p>

"_Kuso_! Where did those _gaki_ go?" one of the monsters whined.

"How many times I've told you not to play with your food, Kaori?" her companion chided. "Just drain them once no one's looking. It's as easy as that! That parfait ended being a waste of time and effort. Only one of them ended eating the sedative anyway."

"But it makes hunting so much more fun!"

Hino drew back deeper into the dark shadow of the dumpster and checked on Mari, who was fast asleep. It was obvious that they couldn't move from their position, not at least until Mari woke up again. Thanks to years of tumbling practice, Hino was a very agile runner but he could not outrun the monsters while carrying Mari. All he could do was hope that the monsters would give up on them.

"That was a bust," one of the monsters said. "Man, I am soo hungry. I haven't fed properly for several days. Why don't we go back and try again tomorrow? I'm sure we'll have better luck then."

"You give up too easily, Tsuki-chan! They can't have gotten far—the girl's most likely fast asleep, thanks to the parfait I prepared. If the boy's smart, he'll leave her behind. We'll at least get one."

Hino's hand curled into a fist. There was no way he was going to ditch Mari-chan and run!

"Oh, I hate to share," Tsuki said mournfully. "The girl looked so pathetically thin. We'll hardly fill up from just her."

Taking care to make as little noise as possible, Hino slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew his phone. Carefully, he flipped the phone on to call the police—

Suddenly, a burst of cutesy pop music erupted from Mari's phone. Hino yelped and hastily shut it off but the damage had already been done. Pushing Mari behind the dumpster, Hino prepared to do the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his entire life.

_Gomen ne_, Mari-chan. _I had fun tonight._

"Hey! Over here!"

The two monsters turned towards his voice. Hino was waving his arms out wildly in the alley.

"Get him!" Tsuki screeched. Hino screamed when a pair of long fangs materialized in the air and moved straight for his neck.

He smoothly dove into a triple back hand-spring, then diving quickly into a somersault to dodge the fangs. The trick was to keep moving. It looked like the monsters had to concentrate looking at him in order to aim and as long as he kept somersaulting and doing continuous back flips, he could buy some time—

"He's jumping around like a little rabbit, hold him still." The monster stretched out her trunk and caught Hino's leg. Hino grunted as he was pulled to the ground. He struggled, twisting his body to wriggle free. Another trunk wrapped around his hands binding them together. A claw raked his hair and yanked him face to face with the monster girls.

"What a nice expression you have on your face…" the one called Tsuki breathed out. Hino flinched. "After we snack on you, your girlfriend can tide us over."

"That's enough, Fangire!"

The two monsters shrieked at the sound of gunshots, relinquishing their hold. Hino scrambled away back towards Mari. He turned in the direction of his savior.

It was the odd couple from back at the café. The stalkerish model and the glowering man. The model suddenly looked a lot more threatening with a silver gun in her hand. She eyed the two monsters with calculating calm.

"God has erred," she intoned. "The mistake of letting someone like you exist." She pointed the gun. "I will rectify it."

_Religious fanatics? _Hino thought faintly.

And then she fired.

The man she was with took out what appeared to be a metal belt and a glove with metal knuckles. He swung the belt around his waist, where it clicked shut. He punched his left palm with his gloved right fist.

"Fangire, return that life to God! _Henshin!_" He thrust the metal knuckled glove straight to his right side.

In a blinding flash of light, the man was clad in a futuristic white knight armor suit. Like one of those _tokusatsu_ heroes Hino remembered watching when he was younger. With a shout, the man leaped to join his partner in the fray.

Hino wondered what sort of insane world he and Mari had been dragged into.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fight…fight…fight…<em>"

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it _stop…_"

Yuta huddled under the covers of his bed, hands clapped over his ears. No matter what he did, the Bloody Rose continued to sound its haunting melody and the voice in his head would tell him to fight. He tried wrapping the Bloody Rose in sheets and stuffing it in the kitchen cupboard, right by the loud hum of the refrigerator, but the voice persisted.

"I don't think this is what Oomura-sensei meant when he said that musicians bond with their instruments…"

He winced as the music started up again, wondering why no one was knocking on the door, complaining about the noise the Bloody Rose was making. It had to be pretty loud to be heard down the hall since Yuta could hear it just as clearly from the bedroom as if he were standing right next to it.

Or maybe it was all in his head and he just needed more sleep.

* * *

><p>Nago Keisuke was the most infuriating man Hino had ever met. Yes, even more infuriating than his own father (who, thanks to Wataru's intervention, actually was being more civil to him). After the disruptive couple at the restaurant had defeated the two monsters, shattering them into stained glass fragments—what kind of monster turns into <em>glass<em> when it's killed?—Nago had the gall to scold Hino.

"This is what happens when you engage yourself in corrupting acts of impurity," he said. "If we had not been in the area, tonight would have been your last. You should use this opportunity given to you to reflect on your mistakes."

Hino's temper got the better of him.

"Excuse me? I don't see how we did anything wrong." Hino pointed at the piles of stained glass. "Those people from the café…those monsters…they attacked us!"

"Bad luck, _boya_," the princess-curls woman said, pocketing her gun. "We've had our eyes on their new café for a while. A lot of the customers from their old one used to go missing. They seem to like feeding on cute couples like you guys."

"Just what _are_ these monsters? Why did they attack us? Who are you?"

"Whoa…slow down with the questions," the woman said with a smile. "I guess introductions should come first! I'm Aso Megumi and this one here is Nago Keisuke. We're both members of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, a group that fights Fangire."

"Fangire? _Kyuketsuki_?" Hino thought back to the movie he and Mari just watched.

"Sort of, though Fangire is the correct term," Megumi said. "They're basically monsters that hide among society, pretending to be normal humans until they feed."

"So they suck on our blood?" Hino asked, feeling sick at the thought.

"Even worse," Nago interjected. "They drain human life energy, down to the last drop. Fatal, of course, and what's left of the victim crumbles into dust." He brandished his metal-knuckled fist. "This is the IXA knuckle. It gives me the power to fight Fangire, to protect humanity. Unlike you, I have no time to waste." He turned away from Hino and stalked off in the other direction. "Megumi, let's go. We have to report back to Shima-san."

"Eh? So soon? You're no fun at all!" Megumi grinned and ruffled Hino's hair. He squirmed from her touch. She pulled her hand away and looked past Hino's shoulder. "She should be waking up soon. Make sure she gets home safe and sound, okay? You're her cool boyfriend, aren't you?"

Hino watched Megumi run after Nago, a stray business card fluttering from her pocket. As he shifted Mari into a more comfortable position, he reached over to pick up the card.

_Café Mald'amour._

* * *

><p>"Yo, Nippori! How did last night go?" Wataru asked.<p>

Nippori grinned, swinging his bag around and dropping it on the bench. Ryosuke, Kiyama and Mizusawa were already in the club room, changing into their pink tumbling T-shirts.

"Work was good. I covered part of someone's shift and I'm gonna get paid extra for overtime."

"Good for you, Nippori! Just make sure you don't overdo it." Ryosuke gave him a friendly punch. "Oh, guess what we did last night? We went to scope out Yuta's work place."

"Really? Man, why didn't you tell me? I wanted to come!"

"It was a last-minute decision," Mizusawa said. "But everyone got a little curious."

"Who wouldn't be? He's so mysterious about it." Nippori took a swig of water from his canteen. "I want to know too! What's Yuta's job?"

"He's a violinist."

Nippori's jaw dropped at Kiyama's statement. "A what?"

"All this time, he never told us that he could play. Just when I thought I knew him, he goes and surprises all of us." Wataru stared down at the floor. "Why didn't he just tell us?"

"Maybe Yuta-senpai was afraid of how we would react," Tsuchiya said as he walked into the room. "I think you made him uncomfortable yesterday by saying that you hated classical music."

Wataru grimaced. "Really? Geez, I didn't know that he'd get all huffy about that. That's not like him."

"You know how much tumbling means to Yuta," Mizusawa said. "And I think even though he denies it, playing violin means a lot more to him than he lets on."

"No one could get that good without feeling something," Ryosuke agreed.

The door burst open as a frantic Kaneko ran in, carrying a magazine.

"You guys, you wouldn't believe what's going to happen this Friday!"

"Kaneko-senpai?" Tsuchiya inquired.

Gulping breaths of air, Kaneko straightened his glasses as he showed the inside of the magazine to them.

"No way…_Yuta?_"

"Yeah! Apparently he's going to playing a concert with Miyazawa Hitomi!"

Everyone in the room drew a blank look. "Who?"

"Miyazawa Hitomi, a famous violinist from Kyoto! Man, don't you guys know anything?" Kaneko jabbed a finger at a smiling female violinist posed next to the picture of Yuta. "Isn't Hitomi-chan pretty?" Kaneko crooned. After being met with a wall of incredulous stares from the others, he cleared his throat. "Anyways, since this is such a big event for Yuta, we should all go and support him!"

"Even if you say that, I don't think it'll be so easy, Kaneko-senpai. We don't want to trouble Yuta again like last night, do we?"

Kaneko lost his previous gusto as Tsuchiya's words sank in.

"Oh, good point," he said, sitting down.

Ryosuke peered at the magazine. "Hmm…so our captain's famous…"

"We shouldn't try to treat him any differently," Kiyama said. "This doesn't change anything about him."

Wataru nodded. "Yuta is Yuta."

But the uncomfortable silence reigned.

"He really should tell us these things," Nippori said. "So we don't have to be so shocked when we find out."

"We all have our secrets," Wataru replied.

"Ehh? What kind of secrets are you holding, Wataru?" Ryosuke teased. "You couldn't keep a secret to save your life!"

"What? Of course I could!" Wataru spluttered.

"Not with that face, you can't!" Ryosuke laughed. Wataru shoved him playfully and Ryosuke jumped away.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kaneko waved his hand wildly to get everyone's attention. He looked around to check for eavesdroppers and shiftily turned his eyes back to his audience.

"Rumor's been going around that there's a _yankee_ masquerading as a student this morning."

"_Masaka, _it's not Akabane, is it?" Everyone in the room tensed at the name. It was not too long ago that they had faced Wataru's nemesis and taken the blows from his gang. Though Wataru hoped that Akabane could reform, he knew that change was not so easy.

To everyone's mutual relief, Kaneko shook his head.

"No, it's not Akabane. But Asakura-san did mention that the _yankee_ was really good looking though. She said he passed by earlier this morning to talk to Shouko-sensei and Kashiwagi-sensei."

"Shouko-sensei? Then he wants to join our team?" Mizusawa asked.

"I don't know. I just overheard Asakura-san talking with Satonaka-san." Kaneko groaned. "Apparently, half the girls on the team think he's really cute." He made a face.

"This is bad," Ryosuke said. "We don't need a guy that'll turn the girls' heads. I say we don't let him join."

"That's awfully cold, Tsukimori-senpai," Hino said as he entered the club-room. As he descended the steps, he checked his phone.

"Oy! Hino, you're late!" Wataru accused.

"No, I'm not. Kashiwagi-sensei and Yuta-senpai aren't here yet," Hino said absently.

"Eh? That's rare. Yuta's never this late," Mizusawa said.

"How did your date with Mari-chan go?" Ryosuke asked. "Did you follow the tips I gave you?"

Hino ignored Wataru's wailing ("Ryosuke! You even gave him dating tips? You traitor!").

"I followed some of them," he said, sending a text message before snapping his phone shut. "Mari-chan had a good time. We even kissed."

"You _kissed?_" Wataru made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a cross between tires screeching and a cat choking.

"Ah." Hino stripped down his shirt and began to change. "We're going out again on Saturday."

"Don't count on it," Wataru scowled darkly.

Hino gave him a bemused look. "Why?"

"There's some good-looking guy who's running around this school giving respectable _yankee_ a bad name." Wataru laced his fingers together. "Like half the gymnastics girls are crazy for him. Better watch out or he'll steal Mari-chan."

"Heh?" Hino raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Azuma-senpai? Are you indirectly saying that you want Mari-chan for yourself?"

To Hino's surprise, Wataru backed down, gazing woefully at the floor.

"No, you won her fair and square. I don't go after girls who are taken."

"Azuma-senpai is so honorable!" Tsuchiya exclaimed in admiration.

"That's the kind of guy he is," said Kiyama.

"_Minna!_ Great news!" Kashiwagi-sensei shouted as he stepped into the club-room carrying an enormous bento box. "Someone's gone through all the trouble of making lunch for us. Be sure to thank him!"

Wataru froze at the sound of incoming footsteps. He was drawn to the visitor's tousled tawny mane. His mouth fell open as the person turned to face them with a nervous smile.

"_Ohayo_, _minna_," said Yuta. "Let's go all out today and have a good practice session!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chapter 4- Nippori Throws Away a Dangerous Toy, Kivat's Garbage Truck Adventure, and the Arms Monsters Have a Meeting<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 4- Yuta Turns a Lot of Heads, Ryosuke Talks about His Fears, and Nippori Throws Away a Dangerous Toy**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"Yuta-senpai's the <em>yankee<em>?" Tsuchiya blurted out.

"What?" Yuta's eyes widened comically and he self-consciously patted his hair. "Ah, this. Sorry about that. I didn't know that looking like this would confuse everyone."

"It's—it's just that you look so _different_," Kaneko said, struggling to find the right words. "Did you mean to dye your hair that color?"

Yuta shook his head. "No, I didn't dye my hair. I just took the dye off. This is actually my natural hair color."

"Oh." A pause. Then, "_Ehh?_"

"I've been thinking since last night," Yuta explained once everyone had gotten over their shock. "And I realized how bad it made me feel to keep my job as a musician a secret from everyone." He chuckled embarrassedly. "I thought you guys would think it was kind of lame, you know, for me to be playing violin."

"That's never crossed our minds, Yuta," Mizusawa insisted, shooting a sidelong look at Wataru, who clammed up from his fierce stare.

"It's the farthest thing from 'lame,'" Kaneko agreed. "Sure we were surprised, but it's really cool that you're so good at it."

"Now I really want to go see for myself," Nippori added.

"_Arigato_," Yuta said. "It really means a lot. You guys are like a family to me. I really want to try to be honest with everyone."

Ryosuke sidled up to Yuta and touched one of the locks.

"Heh? Who'd ever thought that you really look like this?" He clapped Yuta heartily on the back. "You almost look like one of us. Ne, Wataru, what do you think?"

Wataru just gaped at Yuta, speechless.

"Ah," he gulped, getting the words out with considerable effort. "It's kind of weird, but it looks good on you, Yuta. You—you look cool."

"Eh? Did Wataru just stutter?" Kaneko asked with a mischievous grin. "I think Wataru's the most surprised!"

"Why did you dye your hair in the first place, Yuta-senpai?" Hino asked.

"A number of reasons, really," Yuta said. "Mostly because Hiroto and Minami-san didn't want me looking like a _yankee._ They didn't want me to mix with what they called the 'wrong sort.'"

"Hiroto and Minami-san? Are they your—?"

Yuta nodded, a look of cold indifference creeping into his usually gentle face. "It feels weird to call them _Tou-san_ and _Kaa-san_, since we're not close or anything."

"Are they okay with your hair like this?" Kiyama asked, with a touch of doubt.

Yuta laughed. "Of course not. But this is just temporary. I'll dye it right back before they return from their business trip."

"Yuta-senpai! Whoever knew that you could be so sneaky?" Tsuchiya exclaimed before he realized that an adult was in the vicinity. He turned to Kashiwagi. "Kashiwagi-sensei, you'll keep this a secret from Yuta's parents, right?"

Kashiwagi smiled reassuringly at the team. "I promise not to tell, but Yuta-kun, you know it's not good to leave things the way they are with your parents—"

"I know," Yuta interrupted before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "I think we've talked long enough. Let's practice, everyone, and then we can break for lunch in two hours."

* * *

><p>"Look over there, isn't that the <em>yankee<em> that was talking to Shouko-sensei earlier this morning?"

"Oh my gosh, isn't that _Takenaka-san_? Did he dye his hair? He looks like a totally different person!"

"Takenaka-kun was cute before but now I can't figure out whether he's still cute or cool."

"I say he looks cool _and_ cute! I can't believe we thought he was some _yankee_ before."

"I heard that he also plays violin! Isn't that just sweet?"

"Really? Then I definitely need to get his phone number after practice!"

Ezaki Shouko was proud of the Karasumori rhythmic gymnastics program. It had not been an easy task but within the eight years she taught at Kara High, she brought a mediocre girls' rhythmic gymnastics team to one of Nationals-caliber. It was also due to the relentless efforts of one Takenaka Yuta that a men's rhythmic gymnastics team even emerged at all.

That did not mean the boy was exempt from her annoyance at his unintentional manner of disrupting practice. Nationals were only two weeks away. The last thing she needed was for her girls to get distracted.

"_Gomen-nasai_, Shouko-sensei." Kashiwagi bowed, smiling apologetically. "Yuta-kun doesn't mean to cause trouble. He says it's temporary, anyway, since his parents don't approve of his natural hair color."

Shouko-sensei sniffed. "I can see why," she said as she watched Yuta lead the team through their warm-up stretches. "May I ask what prompted this sudden change?"

Kashiwagi rubbed his head sheepishly, a gesture that Shouko-sensei found both infuriating and endearing. "Ah, I don't quite have all of the facts but it has something to do with Yuta realizing that he wants to open up to the team more. He feels comfortable enough to show a part of himself that he's never revealed before."

Shouko-sensei folded her arms together. "You're talking about the concert last night." She exhaled slowly before watching the boys. Today, they were working on perfecting their triple back-handspring, an advanced move that they managed to pull off at the Kanto Regionals but one that was still relatively new to them. Takenaka Yuta, Mizusawa Taku, and Hino Tetsuya were leading the others through the technique. The ones who struggled the most were Nippori, Kiyama, and Kaneko. Shouko-sensei tried not to wince as Nippori's knees crashed onto the mat at the end of his back-handspring.

_He's not turning with enough speed to finish the last one cleanly. He should really tuck in his knees more during the flips, _Shouko-sensei thought.

"Isn't Yuta-kun amazing?" Kashiwagi was saying. "I never knew he could play, let alone that he's a professional."

"I'm worried about his physical condition," Shouko-sensei interjected, noting the slight bags under the captain's eyes. "Gymnastics takes an enormous amount of energy alone. I can't imagine the physical and mental strain of balancing his music career and schoolwork on top of training. You should really tell him to quit the violin. It would be better for him, if he's really serious about tumbling."

"He says that he can't," Kashiwagi said. "I suggested it to him but he was very against it. He rarely is that serious so I backed off."

"You spoil the boys too much, Kashiwagi-sensei," Shouko-sensei exasperatedly said. "Because of your indulgence, even my girls are getting distracted."

"I apologize for all the trouble that Yuta-kun is causing for your team, Shouko-chan," Kashiwagi said, bowing once more before returning to his team. It took Shouko-sensei exactly ten seconds to snap out of her daze.

"_Shouko-chan?_" she squeaked, self-consciously running a hand through her hair.

Cursing the existence of men, Shouko-sensei clapped her hands and ordered her girls to start their routine.

* * *

><p>"Tango! It has to be tango!"<p>

"Hip-hop! It was the most popular at regionals, wasn't it?"

"Ano, maybe we could do jazz?"

"Boring—it has to be tango."

"What about _enka_?"

"You can be so funny, Kiyama."

"I was being serious."

"Really? My bad. I still think we should go with hip-hop."

"I've got it!" Wataru jabbed his chopsticks in the air. "Let's go with pop!"

"We can't have songs with lyrics in them," Yuta reminded him. He regarded the list he had created from everyone's shouted suggestions. "So Nippori-kun wants tango, Ryosuke and Hino-kun want hip-hop—"

"Hino-kun likes hip-hop?" Kaneko said with a note of surprise.

"—Mizusawa and Kaneko want something with jazz, Kiyama and Satoshi-kun want something with _enka_ and traditional instruments like the _shamisen_, Wataru wants pop but we'd have to take out the lyrics—" Yuta tossed down his pen.

"So basically, we can't agree at all on this."

"Well, why not just pick all of them?" Wataru asked. "Like what we did last time."

"I was thinking of that," Yuta admitted, picking up the list. "But it would be really nice if we could take them and make them fit so that they don't just sound like a mix of random songs—"

"Yuta-senpai, what if _you_ wrote a piece?" Tsuchiya suggested, struck by inspiration. "Do you compose music as well? I've always wondered how Yuta-senpai was so good at arranging our choreography."

Yuta flushed a little at the compliment.

"I do a bit of composition, but I've never done a big project like this—"

"That's a good idea, Tsuchiya!" Wataru enthused. He pointed at Yuta, who looked a little taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Yosh! Yuta, we're giving you the job of making our music!"

"It's 'composing,' not 'making,' Azuma-senpai," Hino corrected.

"They mean the same thing!"

Hino swallowed his last croquette and stood up.

"_Gochisosama_," he said. "Thank you for the food, Yuta-senpai. I'm going to go sit with Mari-chan."

Wataru made a little moan of despair as he watched Hino flounce off to greet Mari.

"Buck up, Wataru," Ryosuke said.

Wataru gave him a dirty look. "I don't need to hear that from someone who gave him dating tips."

Ryosuke suddenly became very interested in the _onigiri_ Yuta had brought. Fortunately for him, an oblivious Yuta was happy to oblige to explain the process.

Despite his total lack of interest in _onigiri_-making, Wataru was somehow drawn to Yuta's conversation. Now that he had gotten over the shock of Yuta's hair change, he could look at it more calmly now. It really did resemble a young lion's mane. Yuta's true hair was a deep orange-brown, a warm color that reminded Wataru of the shade of falling autumn leaves. It suited Yuta more, Wataru thought, than his hair before. While his eyes traced the features of Yuta's face, Wataru came to a disturbing realization as his gaze settled on Yuta's eyes.

"Ne, Yuta, did you have trouble sleeping last night? 'Cause you look like you're going to drop dead."

Yuta turned towards him, eyes widening.

"Wataru…"

"I'm serious."

Yuta broke into a small smile before yawning.

"Just a bit of trouble," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The…neighbors on the floor above me were playing their music really loudly so I couldn't fall asleep."

"Is that it?" Wataru said, looking relieved. "Next time they do that, you should just go and tell them to shut up."

Yuta laughed.

"That would be rather rude of me. Besides, it all worked out. Whenever I can't sleep, I stay up and try to do something productive." Yuta gestured at the bentos he had provided for everyone.

Wataru's jaw dropped.

"You made _all_ of these? But it must have taken you all night!" Suddenly, Wataru reached over and grabbed Yuta's hand. "Oy, promise me that you won't do something like this again."

Yuta started from Wataru's strong grip but did not pull away.

"Is my cooking really that bad?"

Wataru let go of Yuta, stunned speechless. Frantically, he tried to work out Yuta's words.

"No! That's—that's not what I meant!" More chopstick waving. Wataru groaned, wondering why he was getting all flustered. "I meant that you shouldn't push yourself so much. But the food you made—it's good. It's delicious, like my mom's."

Yuta's face lit up and Wataru could feel his heart jump a little.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. I wish Minami-san cooked."

"She doesn't cook? How did you feed yourself?" Wataru asked, bewildered. He couldn't imagine living a life where his mother didn't feed him delicious things like _omurice_ and _katsu-don_.

"I used to have a nanny," Yuta said vaguely. "She'd take me shopping and places. I learned how to cook a little from her. When she left, I learned enough so that I could cook for myself."

Wataru honestly didn't know what to say to that. He wondered why the Takenakas would bother adopting Yuta if all they were going to do was leave him with someone else to take care of. It didn't sit well with Wataru at all. The loneliness of Yuta's upbringing really drove home at that point and the words spilled from Wataru's mouth before he noticed them.

"If your neighbors are being noisy dumbasses, you can always come over to my place. I have a spare futon in my room and I promise it's pretty quiet as long as dumb Shigeo isn't there late. I mean, you don't have to come over only when it's noisy but whenever you feel like having a mom cook for you—I mean, not my mom is replacing yours but she's always happy to have you over and you like her _omurice_, right? No—what I _really_ mean is that you can come over whenever you want, not just when it's too loud or you're hungry—"

"Wataru," Yuta said and Wataru's babbling ceased. Wataru stared, scarcely daring to breathe as Yuta's solemn lips slowly parted into a bright smile. "_Arigato_."

Wataru nodded furiously as he grabbed an _onigiri_ and stuffed it in his mouth, wondering why for that moment where he met Yuta's gaze, he couldn't seem to breathe properly.

* * *

><p>"Ryosuke?"<p>

Nippori Keiji considered himself the luckiest guy in the world to have Wataru and Ryosuke as his friends. His relationship with Wataru was distinctly different from Ryosuke's though. Ryosuke was really Wataru's best friend, while Nippori was more of Wataru's _otouto_. It was the reason why he called Wataru "_Aniki_"—not just because he was younger than the brazen red-head but because he really admired him. There was no one who exemplified "cool" like Azuma Wataru—he always spoke his mind, always looked out for his _nakama_, and never backed down from a fight.

Nippori's faith in Wataru, unlike Ryosuke's, didn't diminish when Wataru decided to get involved in rhythmic gymnastics. It didn't occur to him that doing rhythmic gymnastics would make Wataru any less cool. In fact, it did quite the opposite—it inflamed Nippori's desire to see his _Aniki_ take the sissy world of rhythmic gymnastics and make it the coolest sport there was out there.

Maybe Wataru didn't notice it himself—Nippori allowed that if there was one thing his dear _Aniki_ lacked, it was not realizing the obvious—but tumbling really made him shine. That wasn't to say that Wataru was a terrible fighter—his _Aniki_ was still the best, despite being retired from street fighting—but he'd never seem to really enjoy it. Wataru always had this distant look in his eyes, even after a good brawl, a look that spoke of dissatisfaction. Nippori got the impression that until tumbling, Wataru had been searching for that "something."

"_Have you ever totally lost yourself in something? I…don't think I've ever have."_

It was the first time Nippori had seen his _Aniki_ look so troubled before. Wataru's doubt that he'd never found something meaningful to do with his life, that he'd find only emptiness in street-fighting, it was like discovering a new Wataru. Nippori had resisted the notion—there was no one who knew _Aniki_ better than him—but as he watched Wataru struggle with the painful stretches, the long hours of practicing handstands, the late nights of limping back home, Nippori realized how much more_ alive_ the "tumbling" Wataru seemed to become.

"Tumbling" Wataru wasn't a new _Aniki_ entirely, to Nippori's relief. He had been so afraid that Wataru would cut all his ties with the gang and replace them with his new bonds with the geeky tumbling team. Ryosuke certainly thought so and at first kept trying to yank Wataru back to their world, though Wataru resisted every attempt. Nippori watched Ryosuke's eyes filled with hurt at his friend's rejection. Though Ryosuke was popular among the girls and an overall very carefree guy, Nippori knew that Ryosuke had become dependent on Wataru. Wataru was just that kind of guy—the guy that drew everyone in. It was his own damn fault that all of his _nakama_ wanted to lean on him, to rely on him. Even Hino, who'd been cold with them, had been drawn in by Wataru's kindness.

"_I've finally found it…something that I can go crazy for_." Nippori was so glad when Ryosuke found what he was looking for.

Tumbling really was that awesome of a sport. But it couldn't solve everything.

"Ryosuke? You okay?" Nippori asked worriedly. Ryosuke had "that" look again. Nippori didn't envy the target of that look. In the old days, it meant Ryosuke would give his victim a new definition of pain.

"No…" Ryosuke said through clenched teeth. "What's so special about Yuta anyway?"

Nippori wasn't sure how to go about answering that.

"Um, what do you mean?"

Ryosuke lifted a finger in the air and waved it about before letting it point towards where Yuta and Wataru were sitting. Though his voice stayed calm and collected, Nippori could hear some frustration leak from it.

"What does Wataru see in Yuta? I mean, even before Yuta did that thing with his hair and the violin stuff." Ryosuke's brow creased. "I just don't see it."

"Do you remember that day, when Wataru accidentally broke one of the tumbling sticks?" Nippori asked.

Ryosuke scowled. It was the first (and unfortunately not the last) time they had seen the captain fly into an uncontrollable rage. Even Wataru had been shaken by Yuta's ferocity.

"_Please. Please stop looking down on rhythmic gymnastics. Please don't treat our gymnastics equipment like toys. Do you understand how important this equipment is to us? We didn't take care of it for it to break like this!"_

"Ah," Ryosuke grunted. "He got really angry that time, didn't he? Because we made fun of his dream."

"_That equipment you're treating like toys…this mat that you're standing on in your shoes…everything has our dreams wrapped up in it! Don't make fun of it! Don't laugh at it! Do you have any right to do that?"_

"We thought he was really stupid, wasn't he, Ryosuke? For daring to hit _Aniki_."

"_We've done the stretching and balance practice you make fun of every day without fail. We put up with being told rhythmic gymnastics is something only girls do. No matter how much we're told we're lame, or made fun of, we've been able to endure everything for the sake of the rhythmic gymnastics we love._"

"Ah, he was. Wataru held back and even let him land a hit."

"I think _Aniki_ at that time, recognized Yuta-senpai's strength," Nippori said. "It's not the same strength that we have—"

"I know," Ryosuke interrupted. He expelled out a breath, his fingers twitching in agitation. Wataru broke into raucous laughter at something Yuta said.

"I'm jealous, Nippori." And Ryosuke hung his head in shame. His knuckles tightened as he clasped his hands together and squeezed them. "And I know I shouldn't be, but I am. Wataru will always be my _nakama, _but I can't make him laugh the way Yuta does. Also, I don't like it when Wataru spends so much time with one person."

"They're only talking," Nippori observed. "But you never seemed upset when he liked Mari-chan."

"That's because he acted like an idiot around her," Ryosuke said matter-of-factly, squashing his water bottle. "A moron could tell that it wasn't going to go anywhere. Plus, I already knew she liked Hino, so it's not like she was a real threat."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking…do you _like_ _Aniki?_"

A look of utter revulsion crossed Ryosuke's face.

"God, _no!_" he spat out. "Wataru is my _friend_, like a _brother._ What made you even _think_ of that?"

"My bad, I misunderstood. But Wataru really is paying a lot of attention to Yuta-senpai, isn't he?"

"He is and the damned idiot doesn't even know his own feelings," Ryosuke reluctantly chuckled. As he continued to watch, the frustration faded from his face, replaced by a more solemnly pensive one. "I've never been so glad that he's so slow at these things, but still. Something might happen. Nippori, things might change around here."

"Ah," Nippori replied. "I'm afraid of losing _Aniki_, too. Though if it's Yuta-senpai, then I wouldn't mind so much."

Ryosuke sighed. "So it's 'senpai' now? Who knew you could be so polite?"

"_U-urusai!_" Nippori stammered. "I mean, he's my senior, after all…"

"Does that mean you'll call me 'senpai', too?" Ryosuke joked, snatching a wiener from his portion of the bento.

"You're no senpai, Ryosuke!" Nippori said with indignation, wildly attempting to retrieve the stolen wiener. He knew he must have looked rather silly, trying to take the food morsel back but it was worth it to see Ryosuke's smile again.

_Aniki, no matter what happens, Ryosuke and I'll be here for you._

* * *

><p>"They surprisingly look good together, don't they?"<p>

Mizusawa Taku jerked his head up, his lips twitching into a small "o" of surprise at Kiyama's comment. Kiyama leaned over to tower over the sitting Mizusawa.

"Eh?" Mizusawa cleared his throat, forcing himself to breathe slowly to steady his quickening heart. He pretended to become very interested in the rice he was eating. "Who are you talking about? Hino-kun and Satonaka-san?"

"I'm talking about Wataru and Yuta," Kiyama said, his voice flat.

"Ah, I see," Mizusawa said, feigning mild bewilderment, as if he had not been watching Wataru and Yuta's avid exchange for the last twenty minutes with a wistful smile. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, Kiyama-kun—"

"You, of all people, should understand the situation."

Mizusawa stilled, his head slightly bowed, and he became alarmed when he reached over to touch his face that his cheeks were damp with tears.

_Oh no, I can't. Whatever I do, I can't show myself like this in front of him, in front of everyone—_

Mizusawa wiped his cheeks and turned to smile brilliantly at Kiyama, his heart breaking from the lie he forced through his upturned lips.

_Someone disgusting, someone perverse like me, Kiyama-kun doesn't need someone like me to mess up his life._

"What are you saying, Kiyama-kun? That was in the past. I've changed." Distractedly, Mizusawa reached for the wasabi.

"Did you really change?"

Mizusawa pretended not to have heard.

* * *

><p>"What are you saying, Hino-kun?"<p>

"I deeply apologize for how things turned out last night."

Satonaka Mari's laughter was like little tinkling bells. She turned to smile as she reached out to clasp Hino's hands in hers.

"You say the oddest things, Hino-kun. I really enjoyed our date last night; there was nothing to complain about. The movie was fun and the parfait was really delicious. We should go back to that café sometimes."

"We shouldn't!" Hino said in panic.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Ah, um." Hino fished for a convincing excuse. "I mean, we can't. There are so many other wonderful places that I want to take you to, Mari-chan."

"You're so sweet, Hino-kun." Mari said. "Such a thoughtful guy."

As Hino modestly denied her claims, his mind was furiously working out why Mari did not seem to remember the Fangire attack at all. He supposed it had something to do with the sedative she was given. Hino wouldn't be surprised if the sedative somehow blurred the victim's memories to erase eyewitness evidence in the rare chance the Fangire's prey escaped.

_Just what are these Fangire? Those Fangire hunters, Nago and Megumi, made it sound like there are more of them out there. What if there are more of them in the city, pretending to be normal people? Maybe we should cancel the date on Saturday—I don't want Mari-chan to get hurt. I can't protect her._

"_Unlike you, I have no time to waste."_

Hino suppressed a growl. That Nago! The nerve of that man to speak to him so condescendingly, as if he were some layabout with no sense of responsibility!

_Still, that Nago seems strong. He has the power to beat the Fangire. He has the power to protect humans._

_I need that power to protect Mari-chan. And everyone around me._

"Hino-kun? Do you want to try some more of the _tamagoyaki_?" Mari offered him another piece.

Hino smiled, having already made up his mind. He opened his mouth wide to accept the delicious omelet.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuchiya-kun, could I ask you something?"<p>

Tsuchiya Satoshi, team manager, amiably nodded, scooting up to sit next to Kaneko.

"Have you ever dated someone before?"

Of the many questions Tsuchiya anticipated being asked—most of them tumbling-related—that was definitely not one of the top ones of his list.

"Eh?"

The bespectacled third-year waved a half-eaten _onigiri_ in the air before transferring it into his mouth.

"Sorry for springing that question on you so suddenly. I was just curious."

"It's not a problem, Kaneko-senpai," Tsuchiya said, recovering from his astonishment. "And um, to answer your question, senpai, yes, I have dated someone before."

Kaneko seemed to wilt a little at Tsuchiya's reply.

"Even a kid like you, has more experience than your _senpai_…"

Tsuchiya sensed that Kaneko was feeling depressed about the fact that he had gone out with a girl (granted, it had been just a friendly outing, a follow-up from a _gokon_, and they had parted shortly afterwards when they decided they would rather be just friends).

"Do you like someone, Kaneko-senpai?"

"That's the problem!" Kaneko said, his voice trembling with fervor. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm already in my third-year and never has a girl asked me out. Not even once for a joke! Is it the glasses? Maybe, it's the glasses, after all. I _knew_ I should have gotten contacts—"

"_Ano,_ I don't think it's the glasses, Kaneko-senpai—"

"—or maybe it's because I'm short? I know I overheard Ryosuke saying that girls like to date tall guys, since they're cooler and are easier to dance with—"

"Kaneko-senpai, I think you look fine," Tsuchiya firmly said.

Kaneko paused in his rant. "Then why aren't girls interested in me?"

"Is it so important to have lots of girls interested in you, Kaneko-senpai?" Tsuchiya asked. "I once knew a guy like that in middle school. He was very popular with the girls, but in the end, it gave him a lot of trouble."

"Really?" Kaneko looked mystified at the notion of having an "excess of interested girls" problem.

Tsuchiya nodded. "Yes, because it turns out that he was interested in someone else but the girls made it difficult for him to approach the person he liked, so he ended up being alone."

"That _is _sad," Kaneko affirmed, his fervor transmuting into solemnity. "It never occurred to me."

"Besides, Kaneko-senpai, you're such a nice person, I don't see why a girl wouldn't want to date you," Tsuchiya soothed. "You just haven't found the right girl yet."

"Maybe," Kaneko allowed. "So whatever happened with that girl you dated?"

"Oh, Mika-chan?" Tsuchiya said. "Ah well, we're just friends now…"

* * *

><p>"No, no, that's wrong, you have to rotate your hips more. That's how you get 'em."<p>

"Like this?" Yuta exaggerated the movement and almost fell over.

"More like that, but not so much that you lose your balance." Wataru squared his shoulders. "Okay, go ahead, throw a punch at me."

Yuta looked at him rather uncertainly. Wataru chortled at the expression.

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch it before it lands," he said, opening his palms. "_Saa..._show me that fist of yours."

Yuta did and Wataru paused to correct it.

"Make sure it's tight, keep those fingers curled, remember, you're trying to punch me, not slap me like some girl—oy, quit laughing!" Though Wataru was laughing too. "And don't tuck your thumb in—the last thing you want is for the punch to break your thumb…Yuta, go for it."

Yuta swung. Wataru caught it.

"Too slow," he said, letting go of Yuta's wrist. "Try again."

Yuta tried again, this time a little quicker than before. Wataru caught it again before manipulating Yuta's arm so that he was sent sprawling in the direction he came in. Yuta, not expecting the sudden reversal in direction, windmilled his arms before he came to a stop. Startled, he turned inquiringly towards Wataru.

"Was that—?"

Wataru nodded. It was the same move that the mysterious guy asking for directions from last night had pulled on him. Noting Yuta's sweaty face, Wataru pointed towards the pile of schoolbags. "Wanna stop?"

Yuta nodded, heading over the bags to search for a bottle of water.

Nippori noticed Yuta's search.

"Yuta-senpai, there's an extra bottle in my bag—by your left foot."

"_Arigato_, Nippori-kun." Yuta unclasped the bag and reached inside.

"_Itai!"_ Blinding pain shot up Yuta's arm as an irritated Kivat bit his hand from the depths of the hand. Yuta instantly yanked his hand out of Nippori's bag, cradling it in his uninjured hand. For a few seconds, Yuta could only watch in morbid fascination as a spidery network of stained glass markings extended from the bite and up towards his elbow.

"Yuta!" Wataru was by his side in an instant, the others close behind. "What happened?"

Yuta pulled his injured hand behind his back, the stained glass pattern fading from his skin. Hino blinked for a moment as he saw the marks vanish.

_What was that?_

"Um, I'm not really sure…" Yuta stammered, trying to keep his hand behind his back. Despite his protests, Wataru easily reached behind Yuta and pulled the hand he was hiding into plain view.

"You're bleeding!"

Mizusawa gasped.

"That's bad! Quick, someone get first aid."

Tsuchiya raced off to find some bandages.

"What should we do? It looks like it's bleeding quite a bit…what happened, Yuta?" Kaneko asked.

Ryosuke and Kiyama were crowded around Nippori's bag.

"Ne, Nippori, you didn't bring anything weird to school today, did you?" Ryosuke asked. "Like a knife?"

Nippori could only shake his head furiously.

"Of—of course not! I wouldn't—"

Wataru, who was helping Yuta clean off the excess blood, spoke.

"I believe you, Nippori. And besides, it looks more like something bit him."

Kiyama yanked out what looked like a shiny gold and black toy.

"A bat?" He said, dropping the toy. Kivat landed on the ground with a thunk.

"One of your brothers, Nippori?" Wataru asked.

Kaneko picked Kivat up, scrutinizing the black wings, the large red eyes, and the sharp pair of fangs. He rapped on the bat's head a few times before tossing it to Nippori.

"You shouldn't give your brothers something so dangerous to play with. I know it's just plastic but the fangs on there look sharp. What if your brothers got hurt playing with that, like Yuta?"

"You should throw that one away," Wataru suggested. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a new toy to replace that one."

Nippori's eyes filled with tears, as he was overcome by his _Aniki's_ generosity.

"_Aniki!" _ he bawled, tackling Wataru.

"The bandages are here!" Tsuchiya cried out, bringing an armful of bandages. Mizusawa grabbed a roll and reached over towards Yuta.

"You needn't go through all of the trouble," Yuta said, smiling. "I can put it on myself." Mizusawa held his gaze for a moment before nodding and handing Yuta the roll.

Yuta watched Wataru and Nippori leave to throw the toy away in the school dumpster. For some reason, Yuta felt uneasiness crawl into his belly and his instinct told him that the bat toy was more than just a toy. What he didn't say to everyone was that when he was reaching into Nippori's bag, his hands felt movement inside the bag and the sound of rustling wings before the bite.

The bite was the strangest of all. Kaneko's logical explanation of the bat's fangs being sharp enough to cut human skin was certainly plausible…Yuta wondered at the strange pattern that had formed on his skin earlier.

"I hope it wasn't poisonous or anything," Yuta sighed as he unraveled the roll and brought his injured hand to wrap—

-only to be met with an expanse of unblemished skin.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Kivat's Garbage Truck Adventure, the Arms Monsters Hatch a Plan, and Nago's New Apprentice<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 5- Kivat's Garbage Truck Adventure, the Arms Monsters Hatch a Plan, and Nago's New Apprentice**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>Mamoru Shima wiped the perspiration from his brow as he stepped off of the treadmill. Today's workout had been a particularly good one. He could feel the warmth of his working muscles and was quite confident that he would be holding out strong against Master, body fat percentage wise.<p>

"Shima-san." Nago Keisuke and Aso Megumi both entered the training room. From the lightness in Nago's confident footsteps, the mission had been a success.

"We exterminated two more Fangire last night, Shima-san," Nago reported. "Thanks to my power, a step towards the protection of humanity has been taken."

"Ah, it's just like you to take all of the credit," Megumi said, fiddling with the nails on her hand while shooting her partner a look of utter contempt. "If it weren't for _my_ information about the café's activities—"

"—I would have eventually investigated the matter and dispatched the Fangire responsible accordingly," Nago cut in. "Regardless of whether or not you participated, the outcome would remain the same."

Shima sighed deeply. Nago was a talented fighter, a dedicated soldier with a strong sense of justice. But diplomacy was definitely not one of his strong points.

"Nago-kun, do not dismiss Megumi's abilities so quickly. She is an important member of the organization, and a very capable fighter."

Nago harrumphed and haughtily ignored his reprimand.

"Onto the next piece of business," Shima continued as if he had not heard Nago. "I want the both of you to be on the lookout for people who are acting suspiciously, possible Fangires in hiding. I predict that Fangire activity in the area will be on the rise, especially since my sources have confirmed that the Fangire are expecting the new King's arrival."

"A new King?" Nago repeated, his eyes narrowing. "Kiva?"

"It hasn't been confirmed," Shima informed him. "Kiva's last appearance was over twenty years ago and he was defeated. But we can't be certain if the Kiva power has accepted a new user. There is great disorder among the Fangire and much contention regarding the successor to the throne. While the Fangire are isolated and disorganized, we must use this window of opportunity to our advantage."

Nago smirked, raising his chin up confidently to meet Shima.

"It doesn't matter who they are, whether they're Kiva or some usurper. I will defeat all of the Fangire!"

"Don't be so arrogant, Nago-kun," Shima chided. "Don't underestimate the strength of numbers. We don't know how many of them are out there, or where they are. We must tread cautiously, since we are so few."

"I have two missions for the both of you," Shima continued. "The first mission is to focus on recruitment. Simply put, we need more Wonderful Blue Sky members."

Upon hearing this, Megumi perked up.

"Oh, does this mean that I won't always get stuck with Nago on missions?" she asked.

"Why, Shima-san? We don't need anyone else besides me," Nago said.

"As powerful you are as IXA, even you cannot be everywhere at once, Nago-kun," Shima said patiently. "The more eyes and ears we have, the more able-bodied soldiers, even if they are incompatible with IXA, would vastly help our cause. Nago, I want you to use your discerning eye to keep a lookout for any possible candidates."

Megumi broke into a giggle.

"If you're asking for possible candidates, then I've already got one. He's a bit young but definitely full of spunk."

Nago switched his attention from Shima to Megumi, his tone incredulous.

"You're not seriously talking about the high school student we saved last night?"

"High school student?" Shima asked, perplexed.

Megumi smiled. "Yep! He was pretty cute! Too bad he's already taken—" Nago shot Megumi a glare. "—but he had a good fire in his eyes."

"He'll know where to find us," she added with a wink. "I left him my card."

Nago scowled. "Don't do anything unnecessary."

"_Ara_, am I sensing a little jealousy from you?"

"Listen up, you two," Shima snapped. There was only so much childish arguing he could take. Nago sulked while Megumi pouted. "Until we can get more members, you two are all we've got so drop the attitudes and start working together." Once he was satisfied that the two hunters were suitably chastened, he handed out the files containing details for their next assignment.

"A Fangire has been attacking young female violinists. It has already claimed two victims. Your next assignment is to guard Miyazawa Hitomi, a famous violinist from Kyoto. We believe she will be the Fangire's next target. She is visiting this week in Tokyo for her upcoming concert at the Bunkamura this Friday evening."

Nago flicked through the file's content with detached professional interest. He picked up the magazine article insert.

"She's surprisingly youthful for forty," he remarked.

Megumi, however, was more drawn to the photo of the young violinist next to Miyazawa.

"Hehh, this Takenaka Yuta is also pretty cute! If only I were five years younger…where are all of the cute guys of my generation? I suppose I can dream."

"Please refrain yourself from indulging in sinful thoughts, Megumi-san," Nago said, looking sour. "May I remind you that the mission takes first priority?"

"Ne, Shima-san, are we gonna protect this guy, too? Since he's playing a duet with Miyazawa-san?" Megumi asked, eyes lighting up at the prospect. Nago snorted.

"Since the Fangire has been targeting female violinists, we'll mainly focus on protecting Miyazawa Hitomi," Shima said. "But keep an eye on Takenaka Yuta. Make sure he stays out of the way if things get ugly. A rampaging Fangire isn't a picky one and the last thing we want to happen is to incur collateral damage."

* * *

><p>Kivat could not believe the situation he was in. Besides suffering the indignity of being mistaken for a child's <em>toy<em>, he had to suffer the humiliation of being discarded like _garbage._

"You'll regret this!" Kivat screeched angrily, gouging at the inside walls of the dumpster with his Kivat Cutter. He slumped in defeat and flapped over to perch on a half-crushed soda can.

_Not much I can do except wait for someone to open the lid_.

Kivat had almost forgotten about the arrogance of human adolescents. They were cuter when they were younger, Kivat reflected. It was probably that process called puberty that ruined their innocence.

It was either that or the horrid hypnotic thing called the computer.

Kivat only felt a little guilty for lashing out so violently. The jungle crows really did a number on him and it was a wonder the vicious birds didn't end up ripping his wings off. The bag he had fallen into was a smelly, cramped place, not at all ideal accommodations for a young, unlucky Kivat-bat. To add to the Kivat-bat's discomfort, the bag's owner had the awful habit of hoisting and swinging the bag over his shoulder, giving Kivat the terrible feeling of being stuck in some kind of demented roller-coaster ride. He was perfectly justified in biting the hand of whichever nasty human brat dared to stick his grubby fingers inside the bag.

Or maybe not. Kivat-bats had to be careful with their fangs. The substance their fangs injected with their bite, which gave strength to Fangire, was absolutely lethal for humans. Granted the bite Kivat had given the foolish human boy who reached into the bag wasn't enough to kill the human but Kivat was astounded to see that the boy didn't collapse. He had no way of confirming the boy's condition since he was quickly shut away immediately afterwards along with today's trash—there was always the chance that the necrosis was delayed.

"The blood…somehow if feels like I've tasted it before…but where?" Kivat paced along the end of a broken ruler.

"It can't be…_Wataru?_"

The bat cringed as the contents of the dumpster violently shifted to one side. As the lid of the dumpster opened, instead of the liberating light of day, only a maw of foulness and yesterday's leftovers greeted him.

* * *

><p>Bishop was in a bad mood.<p>

Aside from the fact that he was _still_ unable to locate Rook, who had gone missing after being severely injured by IXA and a collaborative ambush comprised of survivors of the Wolfen, Merman, and Franken races, he was _still_ unable to find the King (not to mention a new Queen but that was an entirely separate basketful of stress). He had compiled a list of possible candidates, each less likely than the last but still no luck. Noboru Taiga, the late King's son, was the most likely to ascend the throne but he had been taken away by Maya to be raised among humans in society. Bishop was _still_ trying to pinpoint Taiga's whereabouts, with little success. All he knew was that Maya had left him in the care of Mamoru Shima, the human that led a Fangire hunting group. But Bishop's spies had reported back to him that Shima was no longer in custody of Taiga and that Taiga seemed to have left the man quite some time ago.

Bishop was at his usual place whenever he needed to vent out some serious stress—a small, old church in the Minato district. Though the church was largely abandoned, Bishop hired a Fangire handyman that kept the building tidy and the organ in tune. Call it a stain mark of sentimentality but Bishop was quite fond of the church, of its derelict grandeur and the pocket of emptiness that the organ would fill up and up until the walls were about to _burst—_

As Bishop slammed down the last notes, he became aware to the sound of someone clapping. Smoothly, with the grace of a stalking panther, he dusted off his black robes, straightened his glasses, and turned around to see the meal his music had ensnared.

To Bishop's astonishment, his prey was a young adolescent male, most likely around seventeen. He had a lithe figure, fluffy orange hair, and nimble, long-fingered hands. He appeared to be a schoolboy, with a black bookbag slung neatly across his shoulder.

_Odd,_ Bishop thought as he advanced towards the boy. _My music tends to attract the ladies. Well, I suppose it's fortunate that I'm irritated enough that I don't care to be picky._

_Though he looks alarmingly alert for someone who's supposed to be under a Fangire lure…_

"_Sugoi!_" the boy exclaimed excitedly, clapping furiously. "Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, isn't it?"

Bishop stopped in his tracks, his carefully composed face betrayed by a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Boy, you…know of Bach?"

His prey shook his head, oblivious of the bared, floating fangs that Bishop had unsheathed.

"I'm not too familiar with his organ pieces other than the one you just played," the boy said. "It's a marvelous piece."

"Oh?" Bishop queried, with faint amusement. His fangs twitched closer towards the boy's neck. "Interesting. Most people would say that the music evokes fear."

"That doesn't make it any less a masterpiece," the boy said earnestly. "Music is always evolving, and the piece itself is constantly being reshaped, being re-written, because the musician puts his feelings in the notes. Though I'm trying to figure out why you are so angry."

Bishop's fangs froze, inches away from the boy's neck.

"Oh?" Bishop asked politely. "What makes you say that?"

His prey—foolish, naïve young man—laughed sheepishly.

"It's hard to explain, but somehow when you played, especially the last few measures, your notes…they were full of frustration, like you were very upset about something. It felt like you were trying to find something or someone very important to you." The boy looked around at the walls, the stained glass windows. "Sorry, I know I'm not making much sense right now, am I?"

"You aren't," Bishop said, pushing away his thoughts of a beautiful woman clad in black, her eyes always looking so far away, indulging in art and music, the "only human inventions worth pursuing." Such a tragedy, such a disgrace, the Queen had fallen so far.

The boy suddenly checked his phone and yelped at the time.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late. I promised to help him with his homework an hour ago!" The boy quickly bowed to Bishop. "Father, I hope you find whoever you're looking for."

The boy ran out of the church. And Bishop let him.

Before he knew it, a dry chuckle escaped his lips.

"'Father?' He really thinks I'm a priest?"

But Bishop did not forget his prey's appearance. Or the mouth-watering scent of his life-energy.

* * *

><p>When Kivat, covered in grease and bits of caramel toffee and smelling of old miso soup, burst through the doors of Castle Doran, he stumbled upon a very strange scene.<p>

The Arms Monsters were crowded around a small table, playing Hell's Maid. The boy in the sailor-_fuku_, as usual, was dominating.

"You guys make it too easy," Ramon said, tossing down his final pair of cards. He grinned as he leaned back in his chair, kicking up his legs to reveal his white knee-socks and penny loafers.

"Shut up," Jiro scowled, tugging at his loose collar. The white front of his buttoned shirt rumpled as he bent forward, scrutinizing the back of Riki's cards. The Franken stared back, his bronzed face impassive.

"No. Sniffing."

"That's too bad, Jiro," Ramon said mildly as the Wolfen cursed loudly at the card he had drawn from Riki's hand. "Should I get the doghouse ready?"

"Wait!" To Ramon and Riki's surprise, Jiro placed down his cards face-down on the table. "I almost forgot to tell you."

"Giving…up?" Riki asked with deadpan amusement.

"Forget this game, you two. There's a matter more important that we have to discuss."

Ramon pouted as he watched Jiro clean up the cards in the table.

"That's rare of you, Jiro, to say such serious things. And ending the game early…just what are you thinking?"

"I found the Bloody Rose."

Those words got Ramon and Riki's attention fast.

"What?" Ramon's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Jiro placed the stack of Hell's Maid cards in the center of the table.

"I couldn't believe it either at first, but my nose never lies."

Ramon sank back into the large chair, the toes of his loafers barely brushing against the polished hardwood floor.

"After all these years, the Bloody Rose finally turns up…it didn't burn along with everything else in the fire, which means…" The young Merman sat up and gave Jiro a pointed stare. "So? Who has it right now?"

Jiro frowned. "Some second-rate musician. He looked pretty young."

"Eh? And you didn't bring him here? You're losing your touch, Jiro!"

"He had friends with him, quite a party. There was no way I could just knock them all down and grab him."

Ramon cupped his chin in his two hands, looking contemplative.

"Sure you could have, I don't see why you held back."

Sometimes, Jiro swore that the young Merman was even more bloodthirsty than he was.

"Ah well, what's done is done," Ramon shrugged. "What does the boy look like? So we can find him. And find out where he got Bloody Rose. Maybe we'll find out what happened to Otoya's son."

Jiro scrunched his brow in thought. Ramon laughed, his tone incredulous.

"Don't tell me you forgot already."

"There were a lot of humans to remember!" the Wolfen huffed. Riki handed him a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"Drawing?" Ramon asked, craning his neck towards Jiro with interest. "Like what the human police use to find criminals. That's a good idea, Riki."

Ten minutes of frustrated grunting, pen-biting and paper scrunching, Jiro presented his sketch of Yuta to them, only to have Ramon burst into derisive laughter. Even Riki managed a few whole-hearted snickers.

"That doesn't even look human!" Ramon breathlessly gasped between laughs. Snarling, Jiro ripped the drawing to shreds, tossing the pieces in the air.

"Looks like we'll have to rely on my nose, after all," the Wolfen said, his chest heaving. "I have memorized the boy's scent. And Bloody Rose's smell is unmistakable to me." As if to prove his smelling prowess, Jiro began to dramatically pace around the room, sniffing vigorously, his nose wrinkling as he caught the scent of Kivat.

"Why does it smell like garbage?"

Kivat, who had been wheeling lazy loops in the air above them, perked up.

"Finally! You take notice of my presence—"

"Can you do it, Jiro?" Ramon asked. "You always complain that there are too many smells in the cities. A single street alone must have like a million different scents. Can you really sniff out one scent among a million—no, a billion others?"

Jiro reared back, affronted by Ramon's doubt.

"You're talking to the guy that could sniff out women with the slightest traces of Café Mald'amour's specially brewed coffee."

Ramon held up his arms placatingly.

"_Hai, hai_, I forgot about that. So." Ramon began to fiddle with the Hell's Maid deck, deftly shuffling it. "What's our plan when we find him?" He fanned out the cards onto the table and picked the top card. "The usual kidnapping and interrogation?"

"Beat. Him. Up," Riki offered.

Jiro crossed both of his arms out in front of him, rejecting both of their ideas.

"You guys can't come up with anything better? In situations like this, it's best to go for subtlety. Go gently with the humans, you guys remember how fragile they are."

"What are you suggesting? That we send him a personal invite to Castle Doran to sit down for tea and cake?" Ramon asked, with a touch of thinly veiled sarcasm.

"Maybe," Jiro acceded as he deliberated over the possibility. "But if the kid doesn't cooperate, _then_ we can do kidnapping and beat the stuffing out of him."

Kivat, who felt that the discussion's subject had gone quite beyond the bounds of civility, flapped down from the chandelier hanging overhead and landed smack on the table, dragging a large scrap of a magazine page.

"You three! Is this the boy you're looking for?"

Jiro wrinkled his nose, stepping away from the Kivat. Riki, who had no such qualms about the stench—privately, the Franken thought it was quite a soothing aroma—reached over to take the scrap and smooth it out with his white gloved fingers.

"Heh? You came back, Kivat," Ramon said, clapping his hands. "What happened to you?"

Kivat shook his golden wings with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Oh nothing, just the usual. Got mobbed by crows, manhandled by rowdy teenagers, stuffed in a school dumpster—"

Jiro's eyes widened as he recognized the violinist he had bumped into.

"That's him! The boy with Bloody Rose!"

"What?" Kivat squeaked as Riki offered the magazine scrap to Ramon.

"I thought you said he was a second-rate violinist," Ramon said. His eyes narrowed at the image of the female violinist. "This is bad, Jiro. It's _her._"

Riki observed the photo.

"Pretty," he said. "Delicious."

Ramon shook his head. "You don't want to mess with her, Riki. It's been a while but I've seen her before. She's a Fangire, and she has this fetish of feasting on young musicians and lures them with her violin music." He stared down at the article. "I thought she retired from music due to some accident with her instrument. Why has she come back after twenty years?"

"She probably got hungry," Jiro grunted. "Or maybe she got someone to fix that violin."

Riki groaned.

"Bad. Fangire woman will eat our target."

"Riki has a point," Ramon said. "I don't think it's a coincidence that she's going to be playing a concert with the boy with the Bloody Rose. If anything else, she's going to snack on him as soon as the concert ends."

Jiro growled, his hackles rising. "No Fangire is going to get to him before _we _do. Change in plan, guys. We're going to protect the boy from getting killed before forcing him to give us the information we need. If this—" Jiro glanced at the article. "—Takenaka Yuta snuffs it, we lose our only lead."

"It says here that he's currently a third-year attending Karasumori High," Ramon read out loud. "And is also the captain of the men's rhythmic gymnastics team."

"Rhythmic gymnastics, what the hell is that?" Jiro asked. "The twerp does ribbon twirling, like what girls do?"

Ramon shrugged. "Rhythmic gymnastics, huh? That sounds kind of fun—" He yelped when the Wolfen grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Oy—what are you doing?"

"Congratulations, you're officially going to be our undercover operative at Karasumori," Jiro said. "Your task is to get close to the Takenaka boy until we can talk to him properly. Get him to trust you, he'll be more likely to spill if you're friendly. Meanwhile, I'll keep watch on him from afar and prevent him from getting himself killed by Fangire. Riki will stay at Doran to keep the castle under control."

"Ehh? But I don't look old enough to be a high school student!" Ramon complained. "And hanging out with kids isn't any fun at all."

"No one's gonna believe you if you say you're actually over a hundred years old," Jiro said, ignoring Ramon's protests. "And it doesn't matter if you look a little younger. You can be one of those annoying genius kids who've skipped several grades. You're certainly annoying enough." He ducked as Ramon flung a plate at him.

"Suppose I actually decide to go with this mad scheme of yours, Jiro," Ramon said, advancing steadily towards the Wolfen. "—what sort of sailor-_fuku_ are we talking about here?"

"Gakuran," Riki corrected. "You. Are. Not. A. Girl."

"Eh?" Ramon uttered in dismay. "I don't get to wear a sailor-_fuku_? That's not cool at all! Please tell me there's at least a stylish cap involved."

Jiro told him. And Ramon agreed.

Riki stalked off to go pummel someone into filling out the necessary paperwork for Ramon's new identity.

* * *

><p>Kido Akira sighed.<p>

Business had been slow at Café Mald'amour. Aside from his regulars—Shima, Nago, and Megumi—the shop received very few customers. The owner of Mald'amour grimaced at the jaunty sign of the Starbucks from across the street. The franchise owner had the audacity to amble across the street and lecture to him about coffee-making, when Kido was sure that the man had never been able to brew a cup of coffee so fine that even a finicky Wolfen would pay for it.

"Cheer up, Master," Megumi said as she sipped her afternoon drink. "Any minute now, I'm sure, a customer will walk through that door."

The door jingled. Kido turned towards the door.

"_Irashaimase_—"

Megumi pouted. "It's only Nago."

"What do you mean by that?" Nago Keisuke demanded as he sat at the counter. "Are you displeased with my presence?"

Megumi slurped loudly.

"What made you _ever_ think of that?"

"My keen senses and warrior intuition," Nago replied before turning to Kido. "Master, one coffee please."

Kido Akira happily went to make the coffee. To his and Megumi's surprise, Nago made a very un-Nago-like gesture.

He wiped the corner of Megumi's mouth with a napkin.

Startled at the bounty hunter's proximity, she shoved him away.

"Too close!"

Nago stumbled but reoriented himself upright. "There was a chocolate stain on your lips. It was most unsightly."

"Well, that might have been because I was having a _chocolate_ sundae just now," Megumi huffed. "Honestly, does a guy like you have any sense of personal space?"

Nago carefully tossed the napkin in the trashbin by the pillar. He haughtily strode back to his stool.

"I was only trying to tidy up your slovenly appearance," he said. "But I see now that it was a mistake. It seems that it is not only your appearance that needs fixing but also your manners. What kind of warrior allows chocolate to be smeared on—"

"_Irashaimase_," Kido Akira greeted as a high school boy dressed in a white tracksuit with "Japan" spelled out in the back stepped inside.

Megumi's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh, you're that boy from last night—"

To her chagrin, the boy swept past her as if he hadn't heard her.

Hino Tetsuya bowed deeply to Nago.

"Please make me your apprentice!"

* * *

><p>Next Time- Chapter 6: Stakeout at Bunkamura, Ramon's First Day, and Yuta Meets Kivat<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 6- Stakeout at Bunkamura, Ramon Plays With Some Neighborhood Thugs, and Yuta Meets Kivat  
><strong>

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"<em>Sugoi<em>, such a grand concert hall."

"Please refrain from leaving your mouth wide open like a fish, Megumi-san," Nago said as they strode through the aisle. Megumi huffed and pretended to become very interested in the décor. On stage off to one side, Miyasawa Hitomi was already tuning her violin. A grumpy Oomura was coordinating with the stage crew director with the orchestra's seating chart.

Nago briefly brushed Hino on the shoulder as he walked past, pulling Megumi by the arm.

"Stay close and don't draw attention to yourself," the bounty hunter murmured to him.

Oomura scowled when he saw the uninvited guests.

"You can't just come in here without authorization!" he spat as he shoved the stage crew director aside. As he stomped over to them, he bumped into a stage crew member who was carrying several music stands. Though the worker did not trip, he did end up dropping the music stands, which fell to the floor with a clatter.

To Hino's alarm, Oomura's eyes seemed to bulge grotesquely. Nago had explained to him that Fangire had two forms—their true form and their human form. Though Fangire had complete control when shifting between these two forms, during times of duress, sometimes a Fangire would manifest into its true form unconsciously. Nago told him to be on the lookout for sudden mood swings and possible unnatural discolorations of the skin.

Before Nago could reach for his IXA knuckle, Oomura's phone rang. Hino recognized it as a fragment of a violin piece. Oomura picked up the phone, his anger vanishing as quickly as it came. After muttering a hurried apology to them, Oomura answered the phone.

"_Moshi-moshi. _Ah, Yuta-kun?" Oomura's eyes immediately softened as he cupped the phone with his hand. "No, not at all. How was practice today? Something came up? You're not hurt, are you? _Yokatta_, that's good to know. I'll let everyone know…"

"_Konnichiwa!_" Megumi greeted, her voice extra upbeat. Miyazawa Hitomi smiled demurely as she finished tuning. Cradling the violin in her arms, she carefully placed her bow down on a soft cushion next to her music stand.

"And you are…?" she asked, her voice whisper light and sweet.

"We're _big_ fans of yours!" Megumi glibly continued. "And we're so excited for your concert this week! We had a friend let us in because we couldn't resist meeting the famous Miyazawa Hitomi in person!"

Hino was more amazed by the fact that Megumi managed to say all of that without stopping to draw another breath.

"You are too kind," Hitomi said. "It's been a while since I've given a concert. My skills are no longer what they used to be."

"If you don't mind answering, why did you start to give a concert now?" Nago queried.

Hitomi looked down at the violin in her arms.

"To be honest, the reason I haven't played was because until very recently, I couldn't find anyone who could fix my violin."

Megumi nodded in sympathy.

"It got smashed straight through, didn't it?"

Nago elbowed Megumi for her slip—the exact nature of the violin's damage was private information—but fortunately Hitomi didn't seem to notice. Hino supposed she dismissed Megumi's comment as merely a dedicated fan's remark.

"Yes," she said absently, as she gently stroked the violin's neck. "It happened twenty years ago, right after a performance. It completely broke me. I couldn't pick up another violin to play. The memory of losing my old one was too painful."

"It's so lucky that you've found someone who could fix it!" Megumi enthused. "I can't tell at all that it was once even broken."

"_Arigato_, I am very grateful that Oomura-san was able to fix it. He was reluctant at first though—"

"How suspicious," Nago muttered.

"Well, I suppose it might have been because the violin was in pretty bad condition," Hitomi admitted. "He was not the first violin repairman I had approached. All the others before had advised me to get a new one since the violin was beyond repair. But when I mentioned to Oomura-san that I would play a concert at the Bunkamura, he ended up agreeing to fix it." The peacefulness in her eyes hardened a little. "Though my violin will never be quite the same again. I've accepted that."

"Do you remember the one responsible for its destruction?" Nago asked.

Hitomi gave him a piercing look.

"I can never forget that night," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "That hateful woman, the one who did not understand music, only cared to destroy it." Her voice broke off and Hitomi closed her mouth to look away.

"She even took _him_ away from me."

* * *

><p>"So just finish that chapter and you'll be good to go. I'll leave my notes with you so you can look them over later tonight." Yuta closed his notebook and handed it to Wataru, who accepted it.<p>

"I'll make sure to get 'em back to you tomorrow," Wataru promised. "And thanks for the help. And for coming all this way. You really didn't need to."

Yuta shook his head as he stuffed the textbooks back into his bag.

"It wasn't any trouble, Wataru. Friends help each other out. Besides, you need to keep up your grades if you want to stay on the team."

"I know, I know." Personally, Wataru didn't see the point of school, other than a place to hang out with friends and meet girls. It wasn't like they needed to know those trigonometric identities outside of class. Seizing the chance, Wataru asked, "Yuta, wanna stay for dinner? _Kaa-san's_ making _sukiyaki_."

"I'd love to," Yuta began apologetically after checking his phone for the time. "But I actually have to be in Shibuya in about an hour. I'm meeting my duet partner for the Friday concert."

Wataru remembered Kaneko mentioning that concert. "Another concert, eh?"

Yuta nodded. "Yes, it's a pretty important event. It'll be my first time playing in the Bunkamura. I'll be playing two short solo pieces and then one duet with Miyasawa-san, the violinist from Kyoto. It'll be her first public concert in twenty years, so everyone's excited about that."

Wataru wondered how Yuta found enough time to actually go to school like a normal person.

"_Ganbare,_" Wataru said. "And thanks again. I'm not very book-smart, but I think I learned a lot."

Yuta placed a reassuring hand on Wataru's shoulder. "You give yourself far too little credit, Wataru." With a gentle smile, the captain headed downstairs.

"See you tomorrow at practice!" Yuta called out.

Upstairs, Wataru picked up Yuta's notebook with grim determination.

* * *

><p>As Yuta crossed a street, his mind was still focused on the new music for the team's new group tumbling routine.<p>

"_Yosh! Yuta, we're giving you the job of making our music!"_

"Even if you say that, I don't know if I can make it happen," Yuta said aloud to himself. "Playing music is one thing. Composing it is another. And nothing I've written was ever remotely good…"

Yuta thought about a piece that would satisfy everyone on the team. He tried to imagine what such a composition would look like…a fusion of hip-hop, jazz, classical, _enka_, tango, and pop.

"_Muri-muri_," the boy laughed. "I can't imagine what a composition would even begin to sound like." Up ahead, Yuta could see the apartment building come into view. His eyes registered a familiar flash of red and yellow.

Yuta squinted, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Tsurumi?" Yuta said slowly, amazed that the Washizu captain was still training so vigorously so late in the evening.

To Yuta's alarm, Tsurumi slowed his pace before suddenly collapsing to the ground.

Disregarding the red light, the Karasumori captain sprinted across the street to Tsurumi's prone figure.

"Tsurumi! _Tsurumi!_" Yuta managed to pull the Washizu captain into a sitting position. To his relief, Tsurumi was still breathing, though erratically. Fumbling with his phone, Yuta was about to call for an ambulance, when he felt Tsurumi's hand clasp his dialing hand.

"Don't…call," Tsurumi rasped. "Don't…want…the hospital."

Yuta was one button away from calling. "_Demo—_" His protests died as Tsurumi's grip on his hand tightened.

"Yuta…don't call," Tsurumi insisted once more before his eyelids fluttered shut, his consciousness escaping.

Yuta sighed as he pried Tsurumi's hand from his own. Against his better judgment, he tucked the phone away. Lifting Tsurumi's arms, Yuta bent in front of Tsurumi to carry his limp form on his back.

"Oof…either you've gotten heavier or I've gotten weaker," Yuta grumbled as he set off for his apartment with Tsurumi. "Lucky for me, the apartment's only a block and half away."

Judging from the time, Yuta was definitely going to miss his train to Shibuya.

* * *

><p>Hino jumped when Nago tossed him a gun.<p>

"You'd better keep this on your person at all times," the bounty hunter said. "Watch out for the recoil—it will hurt if you're not careful."

"Are you serious?" Hino blurted out, almost dropping the silver weapon. Despite its compact appearance, it was surprisingly heavy. Megumi must have fairly strong wrists, to be able to hold it so effortlessly, Hino thought. "Civilians, let alone high school students, aren't allowed to own firearms!"

"You said you wanted to be my apprentice," Nago said. "And that you would obey every order I give."

"I did not—"

"So when I tell you to arm yourself, you will do so immediately without question," Nago said, continuing as if he had not heard Hino. "Without a weapon, you are not a soldier, you are a _liability_. This isn't some kind of thrill ride. Fangire _kill_. It's either you or them. And I'd rather it not be someone we are investing our resources in."

"Aww, so Nago actually cares?" Megumi teased, her hand closed around her own gun, just tucked out of in view under the flap of her purse. "Hino-kun, this is still just surveillance. We're going to trail Oomura. If he reveals himself, we'll back up Nago."

Hands trembling as they clasped around the gun, Hino gulped as he followed after Megumi.

* * *

><p>"Just what exactly are your intentions, Miyazawa Hitomi-san?" Oomura Takeo was not a man of grace. Taciturn was his most comfortable social mode, but one did not get by through life by avoiding confrontation. The Frog Fangire, bit by bit, was slowly getting used to the bustle and chaotic pace of the city, though he still couldn't get used to the noise. Earplugs were a blessing and the man was never without them. Earplugs, along with beautiful classical music recordings, were the only tools that allowed Oomura to keep his promise to Kurenai Otoya.<p>

"I should be asking you the same question, Oomura-san." Miyazawa Hitomi was a bit of an eccentric in the world of Fangire. Most Fangire rarely went into the field of entertainment and the arts, not because they lacked the aesthetic sense, but simply because the risk of exposure was too high. With Fangire hunters afoot, it was plain foolishness, even for seasoned Fangire, to go about marking their celebrity trails with mysterious disappearances. But Oomura had heard that Miyazawa Hitomi was an avid lover of violin music and delighted in the thrill of risky hunts. "And you were so compliant when I asked you to fix my violin, too…"

Oomura did not like the slippery feel of her words. _Just like the octopus she really is_, he thought spitefully. _She uses music to hunt, rather than for its beauty._

"I repaid a debt I owed to you long ago," he answered, with a touch of anger. She had helped cover his escape after his messy disposal of another unworthy owner of Black Star, the greatest masterpiece. "Nothing more. If I had known that you would be using it once more for such a vile purpose, I would have tossed it in the furnace."

"Vile?" Miyazawa repeated with a soft laugh. "My, my, my, Oomura-san. I see the rumors about you going soft are true. It is our way, our race's noble way of ridding the world of such a pathetic species." Her delicate lips curved into a cruel smile. "You've become so weak, to actually sympathize with humans."

"Maybe I have," Oomura admitted, his voice calm and without shame. "But the creatures you call 'pathetic,' I believe that they are the key to unlocking the true potential of music. And if we kill them, that pinnacle will never be reached."

"You honestly believe in such a stupid thing? You're more naïve than I thought. Humans are nothing more than prey. Any music they produce is trash, a shoddy imitation. Open your ears, my dear little frog. Do you call the noise they make _music?_"

"What about Kurenai Otoya? Was his music 'trash,' too?"

Miyazawa fell silent and Oomura knew he had struck gold. He remembered Otoya mentioning that he had once coached a "lovely goddess who could play but not understand music."

"Kurenai Otoya was an exception," Miyazawa began with reluctance. "But what does it matter? He's long gone. Like a typical human, he died."

"Even we do not live forever, Miyazawa-san," Oomura said. "Kurenai Otoya may have died, but his music lives on."

To his alarm, the familiar gleam of hunger sparkled in Miyazawa's eyes.

"Is that why you're teaching him, Oomura-san?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet grin. "This Takenaka Yuta, you hope to have him as Otoya's replacement?"

Oomura tensed, ready to slip into his true form. It was as he had feared. Miyazawa Hitomi's target was not some hapless female violinist in the orchestra.

She was after Yuta.

Otoya's son.

* * *

><p>"I don't want someone to replace him, I want someone to <em>surpass<em> him…"

"…sure about that? Not even showing up tonight, with a concert right around the corner. I hear he's even doing tumbling…can he ever surpass Kurenai Otoya, who gave all of himself to the violin?"

"What are they talking about? I can't really hear—" Megumi wriggled her foot impatiently. Nago shushed her so loudly Hino thought it was very fortunate that Oomura and Miyazawa were so thoroughly engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice their presence behind a tall stack of boxes.

"It appears they are discussing the absence of Takenaka-san, who was supposed to appear tonight for the rehearsal," Nago noted, scribbling away in his notebook. "Oomura, our suspect, looks rather agitated. His tone is becoming fiercer and more hostile."

Hino noticed how Miyazawa seemed to shrink away and back a few steps from Oomura.

"Miyazawa-san seems nervous," Hino added.

"I wonder if it's because Oomura is acting like a total creep," Megumi suggested as they watched Oomura turn from Miyazawa, looking frustrated.

"Yuta will come around, sooner or later," he said with clenched teeth. "Tomorrow, you'll see. But if you _dare_ to even lay a finger on—"

Miyazawa gasped.

"So violent, Oomura-san," she whispered. "Are you sure Takenaka Yuta can be protected…by someone like you?"

With a roar, Oomura whirled around and charged towards her, his hands growing claws.

Immediately Megumi and Nago pulled out their weapons. Megumi fired off a warning shot while Nago fastened on the IXA belt and let loose a jet of crackling wind. Oomura ducked while Miyazawa instantly fainted from shock.

"Fangire! Face me like a man!" Nago bellowed, preparing to transform.

Oomura knocked over a drum set before wildly fleeing the scene. Hino crouched down by Miyazawa's side.

"She's okay," Hino said with immense relief. Megumi grinned as she pocketed the gun. Nago tossed her his notebook as he headed after Oomura.

"Leave Miyazawa-san to Megumi," Nago ordered, his string of buttons jingling. "For now, go home. Do _not_ tell anyone of what you have seen here tonight."

Hino watched as Nago left to go chase Oomura. His hand slipped into his book-bag to feel the cold smooth surface of steel.

_I have to warn Yuta as soon as possible._

* * *

><p>After making sure Tsurumi was resting comfortably on his couch, Yuta quickly dialed Oomura's number.<p>

"Oomura-sensei!" Yuta said as his coach's gruff voice answered the phone. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"_No, not all._" For some reason, Oomura-sensei sounded extremely pleased. "_How was practice today?_"

"It was good…listen, I can't make it to rehearsal tonight." Yuta braced himself for one of the coach's stern, overbearing lectures. "It's kind of an emergency."

"_Something came up? You're not hurt, are you?_"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Yuta was mystified by the lack of scolding but decided not to ruin his good fortune by commenting on it.

"_Yokatta, that's good to know._"

"Oomura-sensei, I'll make sure that I practice the pieces tonight so that I'll be ready for tomorrow's dress rehearsal." Yuta started when Tsurumi began to stir.

"_I'll let everyone know that you can't make it tonight. Make sure you don't strain yourself, okay? You don't want to get sick right before the concert._ _Ja ne."_

"Water…" Tsurumi croaked from the sofa.

Yuta rushed to the kitchen and brought Tsurumi a glass of water.

"Don't drink it so fast!" Yuta admonished when Tsurumi choked on the water. Yuta clucked his tongue as he took the empty glass back. "Honestly...don't you think this is a bit too much training, even for Nationals?"

"No," Tsurumi replied rather stubbornly, propping his head up with a hand. "Washizu must take Nationals. And it is my duty as captain to take us there—all the way to the top."

"Well, you obviously can't do that if you work yourself to exhaustion," Yuta sensibly said.

Tsurumi glared. "What we have—our current level—isn't enough. We can't win with the level we displayed at regionals."

"It was a very powerful performance, Tsurumi—" Yuta said.

"Akihiko," Tsurumi interrupted brusquely. Yuta looked startled for a moment before understanding flickered in his eyes.

"It's been awhile, since you let me call you that."

"Well…it bothers me that we parted on such bad terms," Tsurumi said, looking at anything but Yuta in the room.

"Really?" Yuta asked, with tones of skepticism. "And I suppose you're bothered by such feelings, especially when it's so close to Nationals?"

Tsurumi's gaze remained firmly affixed on somewhere above Yuta's head.

"Do you remember our times at Miura?"

A slow, dreamy smile spread across Yuta's face.

"How could I forget? So many memories...Satoshi was there, too. He was such a good _kohai_, wasn't he? He really admired you. Come to think of it, you were made captain during third year when the team went to Nationals—"

"I was really angry when you didn't make the team."

Yuta laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about? I just wasn't good enough to make the cut—"

"If you hadn't spent all of your time on the violin, you might have had more time to get better—"

Yuta sighed deeply. "You're bringing that old argument up again—"

Tsurumi's hand reached out to grasp his wrist tightly and shook it vigorously. He gave Yuta such a piercing look that the Karasumori captain could not tear his eyes away.

"Don't you _dare_ say that you haven't got any talent, _Yuta_," Tsurumi spat. "True, you started a little late—in fact, if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have had the courage to snitch a little time from your infernally busy music schedule during second year to learn how to somersault and do the deer handstand—but you picked up the basics really fast. Everyone—even Coach—was impressed. It was like you were _made_ for tumbling. You would have caught up with everyone else, if that violin teacher of yours didn't force you to miss over half of our practices."

"Leave Oomura-sensei out of this," Yuta insisted, eyes turning steely. "It was _my_ decision to play the violin, not his."

"Why? I didn't—_still_ don't—understand why you didn't quit. You never seemed into it. Didn't you _like_ tumbling?"

Yuta tried not to wince, tried not to show how deeply Tsurumi's arguments drove home. He had been so torn then. The strong desire to feel closer to his dead father had clashed horribly with his new desire to learn gymnastics. He'd been drawn in by the hypnotic beauty of Bloody Rose and after a few hours of fiddling around with the bow and plucking the strings, he'd been shocked to wrangle out something that could really be called music and not just random noise. He'd spend several hours in the park after school was let out, just experimenting with notes, figuring out simple melodies solely by playing by ear. By watching other violinists play, Yuta had even figured out how to _vibrato_, an advanced technique that involved vibrating the string to create a fuller and richer tone.

Then one day, Yuta met Oomura, who was passing by the park where he used to practice. He had been impressed by Yuta, and had inquired who his teacher was. When Yuta had confessed that he had none, Oomura had excitedly demanded to take Yuta on as his student. Hiroto and Minami were pleased that Yuta would have something long-term and time-consuming that he could occupy himself with and had allowed Oomura to come over for private lessons.

Eager to please, Yuta had studied hard, surpassing everyone's expectations. Frankly, Yuta didn't think his playing was all that special but Oomura had continued to push him. By Yuta's second year of attendance at Miura Middle School, he was already playing in concerts with the local orchestra. Between the daily three-hour long practices, two-hour long rehearsals twice a week, and grueling four-hour long sessions on the weekend with Oomura, Yuta almost had no time to study, let alone participate in club activities. He began to hate playing the violin and would pass by the gym where the men's gymnastics team practiced, looking on with envious eyes.

"Of course I liked tumbling," Yuta finally said, pulling Tsurumi's hand away from his. "That's why I almost quit."

Tsurumi's eyes widened incredulously. Yuta didn't blame him. It had been difficult for him to understand at the time. And the way he ended up lashing out at Tsurumi had only made things worse.

"_Yuta, you missed practice again," Tsurumi said, eyes filled with concern. "We were working on the back hand-spring. I was going to show you how to do it properly."_

"_Gomen, Akihiko. I wasn't feeling too well after class." Yuta cast his eyes downwards towards the floor, unable to meet Tsurumi's worried gaze, trying to push down the feelings of guilt and shame. Tsurumi had been so kind, had been such an understanding and warm friend, from the day he pulled Yuta, with violin case in tow, to the mats and without greeting began to show him how to do the stretches._

"_Again? Are you really okay? This is the second time this week you've missed practice. Lately, you've been looking really sickly…you aren't straining yourself, are you?"_

"_No, it's nothing like that," Yuta hurriedly said before his phone rang. When he answered it, he tried not to wince as Oomura's voice came screaming into his ear._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT REHEARSAL AN HOUR AGO! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DOING THAT STUPID TUMBLING AGAIN—"_

"_Yuta, you're still playing—"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_But, didn't you say the other day you promised to quit?" Tsurumi reached out towards Yuta. "Listen, Yuta, Nationals is coming in two months, you, of all people, can't afford to waste your time fooling around—"_

"_I'm not fooling around, Tsurumi," Yuta said, rejecting Tsurumi and pushing his hand away. "And I didn't promise to quit violin, only that I would think about it. Unlike you, tumbling isn't __**all**__ I think about."_

_Tsurumi turned red. His voice became hard and bitter. "That's how it is then, I see. Well, then go play in your stupid concerts, __**Takenaka**__. The team doesn't need someone half-hearted like you."_

"Someone half-hearted like me…couldn't be on the team, Akihiko," Yuta said, his eyes wandering to where the Bloody Rose lay. "Like you said, I wasn't really into it. The joy of freely making music, the joy of gymnastics practice, when I thought I could try to do both, I ended up feeling trapped by both. I couldn't enjoy gymnastics while feeling like I was compromising my music career. And even though I was playing in an orchestra, it always felt very lonely, since everyone else was a lot older than me." He faced Tsurumi once more. "I needed some time away to figure things out…so that when I started high school, I would have no regrets."

Tsurumi laughed. "You have no idea how shocked I was to see you at the Prefecturals during our first year of high school. I thought you had given up tumbling altogether. Though it was surprising to see you guys compete as individuals."

"Oh, that," Yuta rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly. "We only had four members then—Mizusawa, Kaneko, Aoyama, and me. Kaneko and I were the only ones with prior tumbling experience. Mizusawa and Aoyama were basically novices—I figured that it wouldn't be too wise for us to try group tumbling, with the club being so new and all."

"You're definitely more suited for group tumbling than individual," Tsurumi commented. "Though…you weren't bad at it. You know, with the rope routine."

"Aw, now you're making me feel embarrassed," Yuta chuckled. "It felt _soo_ awkward being alone on the mat, with only a rope in my hand."

"It must have been hard."

"Eh?"

"To have created and built up the club all by yourself."

"Maybe at the beginning," Yuta allowed. "We…weren't terribly popular. A lot of people thought we were silly, they didn't understand how serious we were. There were several times when I felt like giving up, but I didn't, do you know why?"

Tsurumi looked down at his fingers. "Your friends?"

Yuta beamed. "Ah. You can't imagine how good it felt, Akihiko. I really owe a lot to Mizusawa and Kaneko for sticking it all the way with me. But it was really when Wataru and his friends joined that it really felt like a club."

Tsurumi was unable to fully suppress his derisive snort. "Those _yankees_?"

"Don't make fun of them, Akihiko. Even you can't deny that Wataru's final tumbling at regionals was breathtaking."

"It was passable," Tsurumi said begrudgingly. "Ne, Yuta…that phone call you had just now when I was waking up…was that?"

"It was Oomura-sensei," Yuta confirmed. "I told him that I wouldn't be able to make it to tonight's rehearsal. I promised to practice on my own though."

"You've changed," Tsurumi observed. "You wouldn't have done that four years ago."

"Like I said, I needed time on my own to think," Yuta said. "About which of the two was more important to me." He unlocked the latches of the violin case and withdrew the Bloody Rose. Tsurumi watched as he slipped on the shoulder rest and rosined his bow.

"And?" Tsurumi asked, transfixed as Yuta placed the violin under his chin. He lifted the bow and placed it on a string. "Which did you choose?"

"I thought our performance at regionals would have been a clear enough answer for you," Yuta said. "But I've also realized that the violin is also a part of me that I can't just throw away."

Tsurumi watched Yuta as he began to play a soft and sweet melody. Against his will, the Washizu captain admired how fast and skillfully Yuta's left fingers moved up and down the strings, how graceful and serene he looked. He felt a little humbled by the sacrifice Yuta had made- to surrender all of those years completely dedicated to the violin in order to spend grueling hours practicing on the tumbling mat.

_Yuta, forgive me for not realizing until now…the day you chose tumbling over the violin, the music world might as well lost one of its most promising musicians._

* * *

><p>"Oh no…I think I burned the <em>tamogoyaki<em> on one side."

Tsurumi Akihiko watched in mild amusement as Yuta hurried around the kitchen, hair still wet from his morning shower, frantically trying to prepare breakfast and a lunch bento all at once. It reminded him of all of the times he had visited Yuta in middle school and how impressed he had been by Yuta's self-sufficiency.

Tsurumi picked up the morning newspaper and flipped through the pages, pausing at an article of interest.

"You have a concert on Friday?"

Yuta was currently scraping off the burnt egg remnants of the omelet he had been frying.

"Yeah," he said as he rinsed off the pan in the sink. "It'll be my last major one in a while, since summer break's ending soon. Oomura-sensei knows better than to schedule a concert when I have school. You don't mind just having _natto_ with your rice, do you? I think that's the only thing I didn't manage to burn this morning, besides the fish. But if I remember correctly, you don't like fish that much."

"It'd be rude of me to complain, since you're the one who's feeding me," Tsurumi said, while carefully avoiding the plate of fish. He helped himself to some of the rice before looking up to see Yuta furiously attacking his hair with a brush. "I've been meaning to ask…what made you suddenly decide to dye your hair like a _yankee?_"

"I didn't dye my hair," Yuta said, busily brushing away. "You might not believe it, but this is actually my actual hair color. Hiroto and Minami didn't like the way it looked when they adopted me so they made me cut it and dye it black."

"And while they're away, you take the dye off?" Tsurumi said, raising an eyebrow. "You've become quite rebellious, Yuta."

"Not you, too!" Yuta groaned. Now satisfied that his hair looked presentable, he finished packing his lunch and sat down at the kitchen table to join Tsurumi for breakfast. "I don't really get why everyone's making such a big deal out of it. It's not like I've become a different person."

"For some people, just changing your look is enough for them to say that you've become a different person," Tsurumi observed.

"Is that so?" Yuta mumbled through a mouthful of rice. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind Tsurumi and nearly choked on his rice. "Ahhh, I'm going to be late for practice! Tsurumi, you're sure you feel well enough to walk back home?"

Tsurumi frowned but didn't comment on Yuta's sudden change in addressing him. "I let my parents know that I stayed over at a friend's last night, so I'm going to practice later today."

It was Yuta's turn to frown. "I don't think you should be practicing yet—"

There was a frantic knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Tsurumi offered. Yuta nodded as he took their empty rice bowls to the sink.

"If it's the newspaper seller, tell him that I don't want any more," Yuta called. "The guy tricked me last time and I had to end up paying for five different subscriptions."

Tsurumi opened the door.

"Yuta-senpai, we need to talk—"

"What are you doing here?" Tsurumi demanded, glaring.

Hino folded his arms, returning Tsurumi's glare tenfold.

"I should be asking you the same question."

* * *

><p>Ramon sighed as he walked along the pier, kicking pebbles into the water and watching them make ripples on the surface.<p>

"Stupid Jiro and his stupid plan…" The young Merman was deeply disappointed that he wouldn't get to wear his sailor-_fuku_ to school. When he had complained, Jiro had sat him down and with the help of several diagrams—since they were drawn by the Wolfen, of course, they were undecipherable—and proceeded into a long lecture on "human societal roles." All Ramon got out of the lecture was that Jiro should _never_ be allowed near a blackboard and that kids around his age had no rights and apparently were banned from doing anything fun.

"Sailor-_fuku_ are for girls…who came up with a rule like that? I think I look good in this." Ramon spun around, his tie fluttering about him. Seeing several shiny motorcycles parked haphazardly along the road, he skipped up to them, admiring the sporty colors and sleek designs.

"I can't even ride one of these…" Ramon grumbled as he hopped onto the nearest one.

"Oy! _Gaki!_ What are ya doing, messin' with our bikes?"

Ramon smiled at the approaching thugs as an idea came to his head. It had been less than an hour out of Castle Doran and he was already bored.

"_Saa_…let's play," Ramon said, hopping off of the bike and onto another one. He kicked his loafers in the air as he leaned into the motorcycle's frame.

_Let's have some __**real**__ fun…_

* * *

><p>"Yuta-senpai, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about—"<p>

Yuta was about to reply when Tsurumi tugged him away to point out at some "fascinating" thing on the street.

It was official. Hino hated Tsurumi. He didn't know why the aloof Washizu captain was suddenly all chummy with Yuta but he figured it couldn't be good. Although Hino had heard from Tsuchiya that Yuta and Tsurumi had both gone to the same middle school together and were on the same gymnastics team, Yuta had never let on that he had, at any point, gotten along with the prickly Washizu captain.

_He's so clingy with Yuta-senpai_, Hino thought sourly as Tsurumi broke into an uncharacteristically wide smile and pointed excitedly at some random ice cream shop across the street.

Worst of all, it looked like Yuta was _letting_ Tsurumi pull him along. He nodded and responded to Tsurumi's comments politely, all the while checking the time to make sure they weren't running late.

How was Hino supposed to warn Yuta about Oomura being a Fangire when he couldn't even get a minute alone with him?

When they reached an intersection, Tsurumi finally let go of Yuta's arm.

"This is where I leave you, Yuta," he said. "See you around?"

Yuta smiled. "I look forward to it."

Finally. As Tsurumi was stepping away from them, Yuta turned to Hino.

"Hino-kun, you said you wanted to tell me something important?"

Hino, who noticed that Tsurumi was watching them with unusual interest, pulled Yuta closer so that they could speak discreetly—

"Yuta!"

Hino wanted to groan. Why, oh why, did his _senpai-tachi_ have to be on time? Mizusawa and Kaneko ran up to them, with Tsuchiya tagging along. Their eyes widened when they saw Tsurumi.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Kaneko angrily squawked. Mizusawa's reaction was less vehement, though his eyes looked at the Washizu captain with an emotion somewhere between veiled suspicion and genuine curiosity.

To everyone's surprise, Tsurumi greeted Tsuchiya.

"Heard that you've been doing well, Satoshi-kun."

Tsuchiya grinned.

"I have, Tsurumi-senpai," he said happily. "My manager duties keep me busy."

"I'm not your senpai anymore, Satoshi-kun," Tsurumi said kindly. "Work hard, but don't wear yourself out."

If the situation had not been so dire, Hino would have found the bulging eyes and dropping jaws of his senpai rather amusing.

After Tsurumi had waved Tsuchiya and Yuta good-bye and dashed across the street, Kaneko grabbed Yuta by the arm, speaking in loud, hushed tones.

"Let me get this straight. Tsurumi, the Washizu captain—the same guy who looked down on us and treated us like dirt for the last three years—that was him—and he was being _nice?_"

"Tsurumi-senpai's not as bad as he lets on," Tsuchiya defended. "Though I must say that I'm kind of surprised by how he acted this morning. Yuta-senpai, didn't it remind you of how he used to be like?"

"Wait, wait, wait, Yuta, don't tell me you were _friends_ with that guy?" Kaneko hollered, looking scandalized. "I can't imagine…such a thing."

"He's just got a lot on his mind," Yuta said as they all started walking towards school. "I think I might have helped him sort out some of the things that have been on his mind. That's probably why he's friendlier now."

"Eh? People can change that fast?" Kaneko marveled. "Well, I don't buy it. What about you, Tsuchiya-kun?"

"Well, I'm going to agree with Yuta-senpai…"

Taking note of the frustration in Hino's eyes, Mizusawa sidled up to his kohai.

"What's wrong, Hino-kun?"

Hino scowled and brushed him off.

"_He_ got in the way," Hino complained. "Wouldn't let me get a word in edge-wise. It's like the whole world's against me or something."

Mizusawa had the funniest feeling that Hino was angrier about Tsurumi's unexpected appearance even more than Kaneko was.

* * *

><p>"Nippori, you started on the summer homework yet?" Ryosuke asked.<p>

"Not at all!" Nippori uttered rather proudly.

Kiyama sighed. "You're not going to wait until the last day, are you? You're going to seriously regret not starting it earlier."

"Don't worry about it! I'll get it done. It's just some dumb math assignments and some lame book we have to read for history." At that point, Nippori's voice dropped to a whisper. "Anyways, I'll start waaay before _Aniki_ does."

Ryosuke snickered.

"That's right. Kiyama, if you think Nippori is bad, wait till you hear about Wataru—"

"I already finished the math homework," Wataru said briskly as he casually walked past them.

Ryosuke and Nippori's jaws dropped.

"Say what?"

The red-head turned back to see the three halted in their tracks.

"What are you guys doing? Standing there with your mouths open like that—you guys look like morons."

Ryosuke dug into his bag and pulled out their math assignment.

"What's sine squared plus cosine squared?"

Wataru paused in mid-step. "One, of course," he said, scoffing.

Nippori let out a little wail.

"Was _Aniki_ right?"

Ryosuke smacked him on the head with the homework.

"How should I know? I haven't done the homework yet!"

Kiyama looked at the former Karasumori gang leader with something akin to deep respect.

"He answered it right," Kiyama said before joining Wataru.

Ryosuke and Nippori shared looks of bewilderment before joining the other two.

"Who are you and what have you done with my _Aniki_?" Nippori howled, running after Wataru.

* * *

><p>Jiro grumbled as he checked the time on his watch.<p>

"He's late," he grumbled as he tugged at the red tie he wore around his neck. Riki had purchased clothes that would be presentable for Jiro's role. To the Wolfen's relief, the clothes were quite tasteful. A pity he couldn't wear his leather jacket—the material would have been impractical in the summer, anyway—but Jiro rather liked the light blue button down he was wearing. He made a mental note to thank Riki once he finalized Ramon's enrollment at Karasumori. The Franken, despite his reticence, had a surprisingly good eye for fashion.

"Just where did he go off to?" Jiro wondered out loud. "We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago." He glanced in the backseat where a set of child-sized clothes lay, courtesy of Riki. "I'm going to look really stupid if I show up for the school appointment with no kid. He'd better not have gotten lost…"

Miles away, Ramon, while ducking meaty fists and metal pipes, sneezed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aniki, Aniki<em>, what year did the American Perry come to Edo?" Nippori asked.

"Perry who?" Wataru drew a blank. "How the hell should I know?"

Ryosuke laughed as Nippori burst into tears of joy. "There's the Wataru we know."

"Tch. You guys make it sound like I'm a moron or something," Wataru glowered.

"So the only homework you ended up doing was math," Ryosuke continued. "Well, that's still pretty impressive for you. I thought you hated math."

"I only did it because if I didn't do well, I couldn't do tumbling anymore," Wataru admitted. "And Yuta's good at math."

"Yuta-senpai?" Nippori asked. "He offered to help?"

"That's awfully nice of him," Ryosuke said slowly. "How are you gonna pay him back, Wataru? It must take a lot of patience for him to sit down with you and make you learn something."

"_Urasai!_ " Wataru shouted. "You—"

"Wataru," Kiyama interrupted, his voice low.

Wataru stopped and noticed that there was a fight at the pier. A couple of thugs from Midoriyama seemed to be after some kid, probably to steal his lunch money. He stomped over to the scene and easily pulled one of the guys off and shoved him onto the ground.

"_Teme_, what the hell are you guys doing?" Wataru could feel the fighting spirit course through his veins. He held himself back though, since he'd sworn he'd give up street fighting for good. That didn't mean that he was going to just stand back and watch a couple of punks bully a kid though. Likewise, Nippori, Ryosuke, and Kiyama backed him up, ready if all hell broke loose.

One of the thugs recognized Wataru and paled instantly.

"_Aitsu!_ He used to be Karasumori's gang leader! Let's get outta here!"

Jumping on their bikes, the Midoriyama gang fled.

"You okay, kid?" Wataru asked, offering a helping hand. The kid didn't look roughed up too badly, though the front of his sailor-_fuku_ was smudged with dirt. He looked pretty young too, probably a middle-schooler.

The kid smiled brightly as he accepted the hand and got to his feet.

"_Arigato, oniisan_," the kid thanked and glanced around worriedly. "Oh no! Where did it go?"

Ryosuke twirled what looked like a black beret in his hand.

"This yours?"

The kid's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, that's mine. Thanks." Ryosuke handed the beret back and the kid placed it back on his head.

"Let us know if those punks come back," Wataru said. "Our school is close by, we'll make sure they don't cause any more trouble."

"Thank you for the offer." The kid seemed a bit too happy for Wataru, though he chalked it off as relief at being saved. "It certainly has been a rather interesting morning. But I think I have to go now. The old wolf's gonna get mad if I keep him waiting for too long. See you around!"

Kiyama and the others watched the kid skip away with bewilderment.

"You don't think the kid belongs in some kind of weird gang, do you?" Kiyama asked.

* * *

><p>Practice started off normally. Yuta had taken Ryosuke, Kiyama, Nippori, and him aside and told them that they were ready to try the multi-layer technique, a technique that Wataru had been especially keen on trying. Mizusawa would be working with him and Ryosuke while Kaneko would be working with Kiyama and Nippori. Yuta watched and offered helpful tips to them on perfecting the timing of their somersaults.<p>

"Wataru, try not to rush your tumbling," Yuta called out when Wataru finished two seconds earlier than he was supposed to. "Remember, this isn't a race. You have to make sure you finish exactly when you're supposed to, not earlier or later."

"Got it," Wataru said, determined to try again. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hino approach Yuta and whisper in his ear. Yuta frowned.

"Not now, Hino-kun. After practice," Wataru heard him mouth. "Go help Kaneko. It seems that he and Nippori are arguing again. And Kiyama-kun looks like he's running out of patience."

Discreetly, Wataru edged towards Ryosuke.

"Ne, Ryosuke, maybe it's just me—"

"It's just you."

"_Baka!_ I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!" Ryosuke adopted an appropriately chagrined look before Wataru continued. "Is it just me, or is Hino been acting weird this morning?"

Ryosuke looked confused, but interested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he hasn't been making those gooey lovey eyes at Mari-chan like he usually does," Wataru said.

"Hino? Making 'gooey lovey eyes'? You sure you don't mean yourself?"

"What I mean is why has he been looking at Yuta all morning? Seriously, look at him right now. He hasn't taken his eyes off of him since practice started."

Ryosuke looked over to where Hino stood. Though he was talking with Kaneko, his gaze kept turning back to where Yuta was standing.

"I see what you mean," Ryosuke said. "So? Hino's ogling Yuta. He's a weird guy. I thought that was a given."

"That jerk!" Wataru growled, feeling his stomach churn. "That guy…he just makes me so mad!"

"Why?"

"First he stole Mari-chan, and now he's going to steal Yuta, too? What kinda guy does that?"

Ryosuke had absolutely no response to that statement. Thankfully, before he could answer, Yuta called for everyone's attention

"Everyone! We're going to try to put the multi-layers together. Hino's group—Kaneko, Kiyama, and Nippori-kun-you guys are going first."

As everyone mobilized, Wataru shot a venomous look at Hino, who was hovering beside Yuta.

"Look, Wataru, Nippori's gotten really good." Ryosuke pointed out as Nippori smoothly dove under Kiyama. When Kaneko finished the technique, there was a smattering of applause from the others.

Yuta beamed.

"That was well done, you guys. So, I guess my group will go next. Mizusawa, Ryosuke, and Wataru—you guys are up next."

As Wataru brushed by Yuta, Hino smirked.

"Don't mess up."

Wataru fought every instinct not to grab his shirt and shake him by the collar.

"Hino-kun, that wasn't very nice," Yuta chided. "_Ganbare_, Wataru."

Wataru nodded and exhaled loudly, trying to relax. As he took up his position, his fists tightened when he saw Hino whispering to Yuta again.

"Not _now_, Hino-kun," Yuta said sharply.

Ryosuke caught Wataru's murderous look.

"Calm down," he murmured as he prepared to dive.

Unfortunately, Wataru was so immersed in his fury that he failed to heed his friend's words.

The next thing he was aware of, while he was diving, Mizusawa's legs were coming up faster than he expected. The world exploded in a burst of pain.

"_Mizusawa! Wataru!"_

* * *

><p>By the time Jiro had finished, both the principal and Kashiwagi Yutaka were reduced to tears. Although Jiro sat back, looking very pleased with himself, Ramon found the whole affair rather boring and embarrassing.<p>

"Jiro…" he said softly, through clenched teeth. He wondered if he'd be tried in court for attempting to strangle his "uncle."

"Such a sad, sad story," the principal of Karasumori sobbed. "P-poor child, you've never known how ful-fulfilling a proper education is."

Ramon tried his hardest to smile politely instead of gagging.

"I insist on taking him on as one of my students next term." Kashiwagi was slightly more coherent, though he was still sniffling a great deal. "I think some of my students would have a good influence on Ramon-kun. A nurturing environment is exactly what he needs."

Jiro was all smiles, heartily shaking the principal's hand.

"Then you'll take him as a student? Thank you so much, I can't tell you how much it means to me. I really want my nephew—" Ramon snorted but no one noticed "—to be freed from his traumatic past. If the school is willing to help, I could die happy."

("That could be arranged," Ramon muttered.)

The principal handed Jiro an orientation packet as well as a list of the required textbooks.

"Fall term starts in about a week and half, so we'll see Ramon-kun then. Don't be afraid to drop by if you have any questions, all right?"

Jiro bowed before smiling and leaving with Ramon. After Ramon was certain, no one else was within earshot, he turned to the Wolfen.

"What the hell was _that_ about? My parents being mauled by bears on a camping trip? Me living on a deserted island with nothing but a cardboard box and a fishing rod for five years? And what was that about me being on a bus that was hijacked by terrorists that were trying to steal a pool? And you being my _uncle? Jiro, are you out of your mind?"_

"What are you talking about?" Jiro asked, looking uninterested. "We have to give them something and humans totally buy into that kind of sentimental crap. It's a nice cover for a totally un-cute, dysfunctional kid like you."

Ramon spluttered in indignation. "I think you're having way too much fun."

"Why shouldn't I? It's a lot more entertaining this way," Jiro said, loosening his collar and pulling the tie so that it hung loosely on the left side of his shirt.

"Is that like your style or something?" Ramon asked offhandedly, pointing at Jiro's tie.

The Wolfen looked down at his loosely buttoned shirt.

"I guess."

A few minutes of quiet walking later:

"Ne, Jiro, do you really think I'm not cute?"

Jiro reached over to ruffle Ramon's hair.

* * *

><p>Yuta fretted as he attempted to look for more ice-packs in the fridge. Grabbing a few, he was able to hurry out of the door when Hino stopped him.<p>

"Yuta, I have something important to tell you."

Yuta sighed, recalling the agony in Wataru's eyes when he collided with Mizusawa.

"Can it wait until later? Mizusawa and Wataru are hurt."

"I've waited all morning to say it, Yuta-senpai. I can't wait any longer."

Yuta turned to face Hino, an exasperated expression on his face.

"What could possibly be so important that—"

"Oomura is a monster. You should stay away from him."

"Hah?" Yuta looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oomura Takeo, your violin coach, is a monster. He tried to attack your duet partner, Miyazawa Hitomi, last night. And I think his next target is you."

Yuta shook his head furiously, looking more confused than ever.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hino, but I _do_ know that Oomura-sensei isn't a monster, nor is he the type of person to _attack_ anyone."

"I saw it," Hino insisted.

"Oomura-sensei's been my violin coach for over eight years now," Yuta said. "He's taken care of me, shown me the ropes. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere as a musician without him. And he's more than just a coach. He's a close friend. I won't allow anyone—not even you, Hino-kun,-to just call him a monster."

"But—" Hino tried one more time to convince him but the captain had already left the room. Hino stood there in the club room all by himself, wondering what his next move should be.

"Yuta-senpai doesn't believe me…what should I do now?"

An eavesdropping Ryosuke quietly tiptoed away from the door and headed after Yuta.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about that."<p>

Mizusawa smiled despite the fact that his leg was killing him.

"Really, Wataru, I'll be fine," he said, his voice full of quiet reassurance. "You don't have to apologize. I think I took the lesser damage between the two of us. How's your leg holding up?"

Wataru waved his hand dismissively. "The old _baba_ said that I'd be recovered if I rest for two weeks, so it's nothing."

Yuta entered the room, followed by Ryosuke, Nippori, and Kiyama. Ryosuke and Nippori immediately rushed to Wataru's side, heaping ice packs around his injured leg. The red-head hissed in pain at the sudden cold.

"Oy, careful there, you guys! It hurts when you throw them at me like that!"

"Oh shut up, you big baby," Ryosuke said, tossing an ice-pack in the air. "You've been through worse."

"Still, it isn't a good idea for you to push yourself, Wataru," Yuta lectured as he helped Nippori pack the ice packs more tightly so that Wataru's leg was elevated. "I know you don't think very highly of Shouko-sensei but she really knows her stuff. If she tells you no tumbling for two weeks, she really means two weeks."

"No way…" Wataru groaned. "Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Grow old?"

"Well, now you'll really have time to work on your summer homework, _Aniki_," Nippori snickered.

"Says the guy who hasn't even started his," Wataru retorted.

Mizusawa couldn't help smiling at the scene. He jumped a little when Kiyama offered him an ice-pack.

"Here, let me help you with your leg," Kiyama said and before Mizusawa could politely and firmly protest that he could handle it on his own, Kiyama reached over and picked up Mizasawa, easing him into a more comfortable position.

"That's better, isn't it?" Kiyama asked him.

Mizusawa, cheeks flaming, could only nod hesitantly in reply.

* * *

><p>With a slam, Yuta shut the door behind him and tossed his tumbling gear bag on the floor by the coat rack. Collapsing onto the sofa, the Karasumori captain exhaled deeply.<p>

"What a day…Wataru and Mizusawa got injured...I wonder why? Wataru seemed to be doing well before…maybe he got nervous or something." Yuta stared at the ceiling as he mused. "And what was with Hino-kun today? He was so cold towards Tsurumi—well, I guess that's sort of how everyone acts towards him—but really, he went overboard today, calling Oomura-sensei a monster. He's never even met Oomura-sensei before…how on earth did he hear something like that?" Yuta let out a cry of frustration. "Mou…this is too confusing to deal with right now…I really want to sleep, but I have rehearsal in three hours and Oomura-sensei's really going to bite my head off if I miss this one…"

Yuta started when he heard knocking at the door. Groaning, he reluctantly got off of the sofa and walked to the door. He rubbed his eyes as he pulled the door open.

"We have a doorbell…" Yuta blinked and poked his head out to face an empty hallway.

"People playing jokes?" He said as he closed the door. "I wish they would bother someone else, but I guess since I'm already up and moving, I might as well practice a bit more." Yuta picked up his violin case before he realized something.

"Oh no, I need to call and let him know that I can't come over to help him tonight because of rehearsal." Yuta reached for his phone and scrolled down the contacts list for Wataru's number.

"Wataru."

Yuta nodded. "That's who I'm calling—ehhhh?" He spun around, looking for the intruder. "Who's there?"

"I'm up here."

Yuta looked up. And yelled when he saw what looked like a bat toy. That was flying on its own. And _talking_. Like it was alive. It even managed to twist its mouth into a disapproving frown.

"Not so loud, Wataru! You want everyone on this floor to hear you?"

Yuta looked around the room, wondering who the talking bat toy was addressing. Seeing no one else in the room, Yuta tentatively pointed a finger at himself.

"You're…talking to me?"

"Of course!" The bat flew down so that it was face-to-face with Yuta. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"Um…" At this point, Yuta was half-convinced that he was dreaming and decided to humor the bat—if the bat was even real in the first place. "…I think you might have possibly mistaken me for someone else?"

The bat toy, which had been doing little flips in the air, paused in its play.

"No, I'm not mistaken," the bat said with confidence. "I had my doubts at first. I thought Jiro might have been mistaken but now that I'm here, in this room, the last puzzle piece has fallen into place." The bat pointed at the violin case. "You owning the Bloody Rose, your reaction to my bite…it all makes sense now. You might have grown older but you're still the same Kurenai Wataru."

Yuta's frame shook as he felt something within him stir, reacting to the familiarity of that name.

"Kurenai Wataru?" he echoed.

"That's you," the talking bat said, turning a smart loop in the air. "I'm Kivat the third and I've been searching for you for a very long time, Kurenai Wataru, rightful inheritor of the Kiva power…"

* * *

><p>Next Time- Chapter 7: The Inheritor of Kiva, the Truth about Fangire, and Hino's Resolve<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 7- The Inheritor of Kiva, the Truth about Fangire, and Hino's Resolve**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>The one thought that kept running through Yuta's head throughout the entire conversation was: <em>This has got to be the weirdest, most realistic dream I've ever had.<em>

"I'd really like to wake up now, though," Yuta murmured as he turned away from the imaginary talking bat.

Speaking of the imaginary talking bat, it had the nerve to give him a hearty whack on Yuta's hand when Yuta was able to reach over to pinch himself.

"Pay attention, Wataru!" Kivat-bat the Third snapped, his jaws clicking with disapproval. "Let me assure you that this is _not_ a dream. I am real. I am not some kind of plastic toy that little human kids play with." The Kivat-bat shuddered a little as he recalled the rough manhandling at the hands of Wataru's classmates. "I am a proud member of the Kivats, members of the Thirteen Demon Races."

"Demon…Races?" Yuta repeated, his mind conjuring up images of hellfire and cackling horned imps. Kivat, sensing the unpleasant nature of the mental image his words had conjured, immediately blanched.

"We're not evil!" he hurriedly went on to say. "We actually try to keep to ourselves and avoid interaction with humans whenever possible, though that's become pretty impossible, considering how humans have occupied so much territory over the years." Kivat held out his wings placatingly. "Aside from the Fangires, the members of the other Demon Races are actually pretty scarce, almost to the point of extinction."

"Fangire?" Yuta asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Kivat nodded solemnly. "They're the most prosperous of the Demon Races, and possibly the most dangerous. They're basically stained-glass vampires. And no, they don't feed on blood, but on human life energy, with their fangs. And they're not afraid of sunlight or the cross or garlic—that's just human superstition." After allowing a few moments for the information to sink—Yuta just looked very, very pale—the Kivat continued. "In their true forms, most of them are kind of ugly—they sort of look like animals—but to avoid detection, they stay in their human forms and take on human names to blend in."

"You mean…these Fangire…pretend to be normal people?" Yuta asked, looking ill.

"They mostly keep to themselves when they're not hunting," Kivat said. "And even when they hunt—don't give me that look, it's not like humans are vegetarians either—the majority prefer to avoid draining so much life energy that it kills the humans—it's hard to explain away mysterious disappearances like that."

"So they don't kill?" The ashen pallor on Yuta's face was still there, though he seemed to be breathing more easily. "Wait, the 'majority'? Does that mean—?"

Kivat sighed. Well, he'd made it this far in the explanation and the boy seemed to be taking it all in better than he thought…at least he appeared to be, one could never quite tell with humans.

"Well, the Fangire population is governed by an elite group of Fangire royalty called the Checkmate Four," said Kivat. "There's the King, Queen, Bishop and Rook and they all work together to protect the Fangire. But due to certain circumstances, the Checkmate Four is in disarray—I believe that three out of the four positions are vacant—and without their rule, the Fangire have gotten out of control. That's where _you_ come in, Wataru."

Yuta flinched but to Kivat's relief, he did not flee.

"It is the responsibility of the one who wields the Kiva power to protect humans from the rampaging Fangire. Wataru, you are the one destined to wield that power."

He paused for dramatic silence.

"Um…Bat-san?"

"It's _Kivat_, not Bat-san," Kivat corrected.

"Not to be rude or anything…but might it be possible that you're looking for someone else? My name's not Wataru, it's—"

"Takenaka Yuta," Kivat interjected, causing Yuta's eyebrows to arc upwards in surprise. "That name…was that the one given to you at birth?"

"Well, I was adopted," Yuta admitted. "But how would you—"

"Did they sympathize?" Kivat asked. "The family that took you in…they must have felt sorry for you, a kid who almost perished in a mysterious fire—hey, watch it!" Kivat swooped downwards to avoid Yuta's flailing arms.

"How'd you know?" Yuta demanded, hands reaching for the bat that danced outside of his reach. "Who told you that? _Who told you about the fire?_"

"Hey, watch the wings! Despite the fact that I look like I'm made of plastic does _not_ mean that I can't feel pain." Kivat cursed the callousness of his words. "And no one told me about the fire…because I was there." To Yuta's amazement, a tear welled up in Kivat's right eye.

"The fire came on so suddenly and we got separated before I could protect you…I'm sorry, Wataru."

_I couldn't protect you._

* * *

><p>Nago Keisuke prided himself on his endurance, his agility, his strength. He considered himself the finest soldier in the world. Armed with the keenest of combat instincts, with justice at his beck and call, there was no Fangire that could escape his judgment.<p>

Therefore, when the local police interfered, Nago was rightfully irritated and was perfectly justified in punching an officer that tried to handcuff him.

"What are you doing? You can't just go attacking people like that, even if you _are_ a bounty hunter!" Nago had silenced the impudent man with a right hook and sweeping kick, sending his assailant into two other officers. To Nago's chagrin, the Fangire he had been chasing all night suddenly switched tactics and pulled off a fairly convincing quivering-in-fear act.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Officer," Oomura babbled, his voice a tremble. "He just became _violent—"_

Nago punched another officer in the nose, all the while trying to draw the IXA knuckle out to transform.

"Trying to run away, you worm? You cannot hope to defy justice—" To Nago's alarm, the police officers around him seemed to have multiplied. Even with his impressive physical prowess, evading arrest would be near impossible.

"Bring him around the station. We'll have him cool down in a nice cell," the sheriff said coolly as the squad of officers dragged Nago away.

Behind him, Oomura exhaled a raspy breath of relief.

* * *

><p>"We've met before and lived together in your father's house, until ten years ago," Kivat said. "You probably don't remember because the trauma from the accident is blocking memories of your life before the fire."<p>

Yuta swallowed uneasily as he recalled the horrific nightmares that kept him up during his first few years with the Takenakas.

"I used to dream about that night," Yuta admitted. "And a distant voice that called out…that might have been you. You said you were there?"

Kivat nodded. "We got separated. I got trapped under a heavy piece of furniture—which actually saved me from being burned to a crisp. But when I came to, you weren't around and the house was in ruins. With the human rescue workers arriving, I had to make myself scarce. And when I searched, I couldn't find you at all…I just assumed the worst." Kivat descended until he was eye to eye with Yuta. "I'm sorry for not protecting you better, Wataru."

"Um, Kivat-san…it feels weird when you call me that."

Confusion spilled across Kivat's face and his wings twitched.

"But, that _is_ your name, the name your real parents gave you."

"One of my best friends is also named 'Wataru,' so when you say 'Wataru' I think of him instead," Yuta said, his mind lingering on the fiery-spirited red-head. "I've been 'Yuta' for so long, so I just can't get used to the idea of being called something else."

"I never got the impression that you were particularly attached to the Takenakas, so why the attachment to 'Yuta'?"

"I'm not," Yuta said. "Even when I was a child, they were still rather distant with me and we spent very little time together as a family…sometimes, I wonder why they'd bother adopting me in the first place if they were so busy that they couldn't even devote any time to raising a child. Regardless of whatever motives they had, I can't deny that they've taken care of me. They gave me a new name, a place to call home, a chance to start over. They didn't have to, but they did." Yuta smiled apologetically at Kivat. "_Gomen_, Kivat-san, I don't think I can ever be your 'Wataru,' but maybe…someday, I can get used to being a 'Kurenai.'"

Kivat resisted the temptation to burst into wailing sobs at Wataru's rejection of his name, but forced himself to nod in understanding and keep his voice free from any sad emotion.

"_Wakatta,_ for the time being, I'll try my best to remember, _Yuta._"

To Kivat's relief, Yuta at least appeared interested in learning more about the past he had forgotten.

"Kivat-san, you mentioned my father…did he use the Kiva power to fight against Fangire?"

"On several occasions he did," Kivat reluctantly disclosed. "But he preferred the IXA unit, another power that is similar to the Kiva power but is compatible with more than one person."

"Then Father fought against the Fangire?" Yuta pressed on, looking intrigued. "Was he…killed by a Fangire?"

Kivat winced, remembering Maya's words to him before she left her son at the Kurenai mansion. She warned him against telling Wataru more than was necessary. If he wasn't careful, the Kivat-bat would soon be forced to suspiciously evade a bunch of questions involving sensitive information that ought not to be revealed to Wataru before he was ready.

"Not exactly, he fought against a really strong Fangire—the King, actually—in order to save your mother," Kivat finally said. "He won, but the damage he sustained from the battle shortened his lifespan greatly, so he died shortly before you were born—but he was known for being a great violinist!" Kivat added hurriedly. "Even more than a warrior of justice, Kurenai Otoya was a musician. His violin playing was legendary, as well as his violin making skills, which he learned from your mother." Kivat's eyes flicked over to where the Bloody Rose lay. "In fact, the Bloody Rose—the ultimate violin—was made by them!"

Excitement sparked in Yuta's eyes for the first time during their conversation. He picked up the Bloody Rose, admiring the quality of the craftsmanship.

"So this was made by them, _Tou-san_ and _Kaa-san_? I'm really glad that I didn't totally quit playing…" Yuta grimaced when he recalled that mysterious night when the Bloody Rose began to sing. "Kivat-san, is the Bloody Rose—has it got any special abilities?"

"Of course!" Kivat was eager to get back to getting Yuta to accepting his role as Kiva. "It was made with your father's feelings to protect people—'to protect the music of others' was what he always said. It's no mere violin but also a valuable tool to alert you of Fangire attacks."

"Alert?" Yuta repeated suspiciously. "You mean like when it starts to sing?"

"You've heard its song, already? That's good. Then it's pretty clear what you have to do next when it does."

"You mean, Bloody Rose is telling me to fight?" Yuta exclaimed, looking repulsed at the very notion. "Because that's what I hear when it starts to sing. I hear this voice in my head that tells me to fight."

"Well, of course, you have to fight," Kivat said, looking surprised that Yuta was taking the role so hard. "How else are you going to save people from berserk Fangire?"

"I can't fight, I don't know how…I can't even land a decent punch!" Yuta blanched as he realized that fighting Fangire would probably involve killing them, especially if they were truly "berserk." "Anyway, it's not my responsibility to fight—what if the police come and arrest me for killing someone, even if they were a monster? Shouldn't this kind of thing be left to the police?"

"The police are helpless," Kivat said firmly. "It also doesn't help that there are Fangire who are part of the police that will keep them from helping victims. Only you can help them, Yuta. And don't worry about not being able to fight. The Kiva power will guide you, but only if you choose to accept it." Kivat revealed his fangs. "To transform into Kiva, I'll bite you with my fangs so that we can _henshin_."

To Kivat's disappointment, Yuta looked less than thrilled by the prospect of becoming Kiva and fighting monsters.

"I'll…think about it, Kivat-san." Yuta felt a twinge of guilt at seeing the flying bat appearing so forlorn. "I have time, don't I? Until an actual Fangire appears, I can think about it some more." Yuta's eyes widened as he checked the time. "Oh no, I'm going to miss the train if I don't hurry!" He quickly packed up the Bloody Rose back into its case and grabbed his bag.

As Yuta headed out the door, he didn't notice as Kivat quietly slipped into his book-bag.

_If you wait until a Fangire appears, it might be too late, Yuta…_

* * *

><p>To Nago's mortification, the first thing Megumi did when she saw him behind bars was laugh hysterically. With all of the dignity he could muster, Nago crossed his arms and frowned.<p>

"I fail to find the humor in this situation, Megumi-san," the IXA-user said. "If the point of your arrival was to mock me with uncouth laughter, then I will request the guards to escort you from the building."

"_Mattaku,_ I see that your time behind bars hasn't done anything to deflate your pompousness in the slightest." She walked up to the bars and peered inside. "Heh…they even gave you a pillow to go with the bed…I hope you're not getting too comfortable in there."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nago sniffed. "It's not as if I'm supposed to be in here. They were in the wrong, I was in the right—"

"Stop talking and just listen," Megumi hissed, her voice turning brisk and business-like. "It doesn't matter who's right or wrong—don't give me that look, Nago, because I know what you're going to say and I don't really want to hear it. Because of _your_ reckless actions, even with Shima-san doing damage control—your bail fees are coming out of your paycheck, by the way—you're now officially banned from the Bunkamura."

Nago growled. "How dare they—?"

"You're lucky that they're going to release you in a couple of hours," Megumi said. "In the meantime, I suggest that you take the time to cool off while you're in here."

Nago exhaled slowly before relaxing his grip on the bars. "You're being awfully mature, Megumi-san."

"It must be my imagination, because there's no way the real Nago Keisuke would give anyone besides himself a compliment."

"I give credit when it's due, Megumi-san," Nago mumbled. "So what's the plan now?"

Megumi beamed. "The mission continues. I'm to go with Hino-kun with the Bunkamura tonight for the dress rehearsal. We'll keep an eye on Oomura to make sure that he doesn't attack Miyazawa-san, or anyone else. The ban on you will be lifted after the concert tomorrow. Once you're released from here, head over to headquarters where Shima will give you your instructions."

Nago disliked the thought of leaving Megumi all alone with a high school kid—his apprentice, but one that still needed further guidance and training—as her only back-up. Any notions of concern evaporated when Megumi laughed at him once more.

"You look so worried there, Nago!" She pulled out her phone and dialed Hino's number. "Don't worry about me."

Nago watched as Megumi greeted Hino in an extra bubbly voice.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Hino-kun? This is Megumi, are you busy right now? I need a _huge_ favor from you—"

Nago grimaced at the feminine cutesiness that overflowed Megumi's words.

_Trying to sound younger, Megumi-san? How indecent, you sound best when you're arguing with me._

* * *

><p>"Tsurumi?" Yuta almost dropped his violin case when he saw Tsurumi leaning on the frame of his front door. He looked a lot healthier than the night before and judging from the training gear, the Washizu captain had come straight from practice. "You weren't waiting outside for long, were you? Why didn't you knock?"<p>

"I actually just got here," Tsurumi replied, stepping away from the door. "I was going to leave it at the mailroom on the first floor, but I figured it'd be better to give it to you in person." He thrust a piece of paper into Yuta's free hand.

"Come see us at Nationals," Tsurumi said. "I promise it'll be a performance you won't want to miss. It'll be held at the same place as regionals."

"Tsu—Akihiko…" Yuta looked down in amazement at the ticket in his hand.

"It's in part to thank you for last night," Tsurumi said. "Not only for helping me but for explaining things to me…I feel that I understand you a little more now, Yuta." He held out a hand. "Friends?"

Yuta smiled as he accepted the hand. "Ah. Friends." Once their hands parted, Yuta reached into his bag and pulled out a little bundle of tickets. He carefully extracted one from the pile and handed it to Tsurumi.

"If you have time, come to the concert on Friday. It would mean a lot to me if you could come."

"We have practice that day, and my mother's making me go to this dinner to introduce me to someone from Teito University..."

Yuta nodded in understanding.

"It can't be helped—"

"I'll see, though," Tsurumi interrupted. "Weren't you in a hurry to go somewhere, Yuta?"

Yuta gulped at he checked the time. "I'm _really_ going to be late! See you, Akihiko!"

With a faint smile, Tsurumi watched Yuta dash off for the stairs, his footsteps steadily fading into silence. The Washizu captain's lips curled with disdain.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Hino-san," he said, addressing the seemingly deserted hallway. "Are you chasing him, too?"

Hino stepped from his hiding place to face Tsurumi.

"You're mistaken, Tsurumi-san," Hino said. "I've only come to warn him."

"Warn him? About what?"

"It's none of your business."

"If it's about Takenaka, then it concerns me."

Hino sensed that the conversation was going to become a long one if he stayed.

"Excuse me," he said as he turned his back on Tsurumi. As he walked away, his phone rang. Hino checked the caller ID, recognizing Megumi's number.

"_Hai_," Hino said as he accepted the call.

Behind him, Tsurumi glared at his retreating back.

"He'd better not get in my way…"

* * *

><p>Tsukimori Ryosuke was bored out of his mind.<p>

He didn't see the point of spending an entire afternoon to clothes shopping, but his sister, Saki, would box his ears to hear such blasphemy. For such a girly girl, she was astonishingly adept at giving her annoying little brother "punishments." It wasn't fair, really, that their parents were gullible enough to think that she was a perfect angel. Ryosuke supposed that his track record as a juvenile delinquent (contrary to the school body's popular belief, he _was_ a natural blonde) and his mediocre grades didn't exactly endear himself to his parents. Still, it was a bit too much when his mother had asked him to accompany Saki to the mall.

"You should put your tough rebel look to good use and protect Saki from pick-pockets and creepy stalkers," was how his mother had phrased it before Saki, with a triumphant squeal, clamped onto one of his arms and pulled him out of the door.

"Protect _Nee-san_ from pick-pockets? I think it's those guys who need the protecting," Ryosuke groaned. Saki, despite her petite figure, could pull off quite an impressive roundhouse kick.

It was how he was stuck in one of Shibuya's busiest malls, burdened with several bulging shopping bags, all purchased by Saki.

"You're so slow, Ryosuke!" Tsukimori Saki complained. Ryosuke ground his teeth. It was easy for her to say, she wasn't carrying thirty pounds worth of clothing. The size of the bags heaped in his arms was also interfering with his line of sight—he could hardly see what was in front of him and took cautious steps to avoid running into a pole.

"Isn't this all a little too much, even for you, _Nee-san_? I'd better not be the one paying for all of this."

"Don't be silly, Ryosuke. I wouldn't sink so low that I'd mooch off my little brother." Ryosuke decided to keep quiet about the multiple times in the past when she'd conveniently forget to bring her wallet whenever they went out and Ryosuke had been forced to foot the bill. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a lingerie store. "They're having a sale today—I _must_ take a look!" She thrust a small bag of ribbons she'd just bought and added it to the teetering pile of goods in Ryosuke's arms. "You stay here with the bags. I'd _better_ not catch you sneaking in the store to drool over some panties."

"As if I'd do something like that," Ryosuke scoffed as he parked himself and Saki's bags on a bench. "There's no way I'd be interested in the old-lady clothes that _Nee-san_ wears."

He ducked but Saki merely sniffed and trotted towards the store. Ryosuke slouched into the bench, nudging at one of the shopping bags. Propping his feet on the bench, Ryosuke was settling to a nice afternoon nap when a child's voice—oddly familiar—cut through the air.

"_Yadda!_ I don't want to wear that! It looks hideous."

"You have to. For school."

"Ne, ne, that outfit over there, I like the colors. It even comes with a bow, see?"

"Ramon, that's for girls."

"Ehhh? Is that so? That's soo unfair!"

"We'll take the _gakuran_."

"But Riki—"

"Not negotiable."

Ryosuke peered from behind the pile of shopping bags at the store across from the lingerie store. It was a place that sold school uniforms and he recognized one of the customers standing just outside of the store's entrance.

"That _gaki _from this morning…" Ryosuke breathed as he spied the distinctive sailor-_fuku_ shirt the kid wore. He was such a weird little kid and the casual way he brushed off his encounter with the Midoriyama punks had been downright unnatural. This time, he wasn't alone but was accompanied by a burly man dressed impeccably in a white shirt, long black tail coat, and black ruffled trousers. The man's attire reminded Ryosuke a bit of what he thought foreigner underworld guys would have worn in the past. The man, who had arms that looked broad enough to break a guy in half like a toothpick, swiftly turned his head towards Ryosuke, his slicked back black hair gleaming. Ryosuke dove for the safety of his sister's bags, avoiding the scrutiny of the man's gaze. Breathing hard, Ryosuke stayed that way for a while, until the conversation between the sailor-_fuku_ kid and his odd escort started up again.

"You're pretty into all of this, Riki," the kid was saying as he idly fingered one of the sleeves of a shirt on display. "Considering that this mission is short-term. To think that you'd even convince Jiro to let you take me shopping, it's unusual."

"It is important. To look right." Ryosuke couldn't believe how deep and gravely the man's voice sounded. He spoke slowly, with frequent pauses, like a foreigner. Despite the slowness, he did speak Japanese like a native, though.

"I guess so," the kid replied. "I wonder where that old bat disappeared off too. He'd better not have gotten himself stuffed in another dumpster. He smelled pretty awful when he came back from the last one, didn't he, Riki?"

Riki did not reply, though Ryosuke was alarmed to see the man smile grimly.

"He smelled. Like rotten things. I enjoyed it."

Ryosuke was struggling to banish the gruesome image of a hapless old guy being stuffed in a dumpster by masked men in black suits from his mind, when the kid spoke again, his voice alarmingly close.

"That's dangerous, you know, you could fall off the bench like that and break your neck."

Ryosuke yelped as he felt the kid's breath tickle his neck. When did the kid suddenly get behind him? Ryosuke quivered a bit when Riki's shadow loomed over him. Riki pulled at his pristine white gloves, eyeing him hungrily.

"Eh? You look familiar!" The kid clapped his hands with delight. "Ah! You're that _Oniisan's _friend, the one who helped me this morning!" The kid hopped off of the bench and twirled his beret merrily. "He's all right, Riki."

Riki grunted. Ryosuke stared.

"Ah, don't mind him, Riki's my…ah, my bodyguard," the kid continued. "I'm just your ordinary human child—very helpless— so I get myself into all kinds of weird and possibly dangerous situations." Ryosuke repressed a snort as he was thoroughly convinced that the kid was neither ordinary nor helpless. "So that's why Riki's here with me, to make sure I stay out of trouble."

"Is that so?" Ryosuke asked, feeling ridiculous for even continuing the conversation. Every one of his instincts screamed for him to get away from these two very dangerous people.

"I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me!" the kid suddenly said when his bodyguard gave him a not-so-subtle nudge. "I'm Ramon. I expect we'll be seeing more of each other. And you are?"

Ryosuke reluctantly reached over to accept the offered handshake. The kid's hand felt unnaturally cool and smooth, almost slippery. "Ryosuke, nice to meet you, Ramon-san."

Ramon pumped a fist as he twirled himself a few times, dragging Ryosuke along from the ride.

"_Yatta!_ My first human friend, Riki! And we didn't have to tie anyone up, either!" Before Ryosuke could even generate a hypothetical scenario that would call for such an odd exclamation, Ramon pulled Ryosuke towards one of the shops further down the walkway.

"There's a hat shop right around the corner. Let's go looking and see if they have any berets or sailor caps!"

Ryosuke spluttered as he tried to tug free from Ramon's grip. To his alarm, the kid's grip was incredibly—no, impossibly strong.

"My sister's bags—" he managed to choke out.

"_Daijoubu,_ Riki will watch over your things! Come on, Ryosuke-oniichan!"

Ryosuke, looking back towards where his sister's things were, could have sworn that Ramon's bodyguard broke into a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>"Hino-kun? What are you doing here?"<p>

Hino braced himself for Yuta's probing gaze. He knew it must have looked odd, almost as if he were stalking Yuta by following him to his workplace. But Megumi had called him and asked for his help, since Nago had somehow gotten himself arrested. Hino didn't get the full details but it had something to do with Oomura giving Nago the slip and Nago breaking a police officer's nose out of frustration. Anyways, whatever actually happened, Nago was officially banned from Bunkamura's Orchard Hall until after the concert.

"He's helping me with my work," Megumi said, coming to Hino's rescue. She smiled charmingly at Yuta, offering a friendly hand. "I'm Aso Megumi, an acquaintance of Miyazawa Hitomi. My regular partner wasn't able to make it and Hino-kun was so sweet to help me out here. You must be Takenaka Yuta."

Yuta looked slightly taken aback—Hino couldn't blame him. Megumi's overfriendliness took some getting used to.

"_Hajimemashite_, Aso-san," Yuta said with a short bow. "Then I'll leave you to your work."

"No need to be so reserved, Yuta-kun!" Megumi called after him, her tone effusive. "You can call me Megumi-chan!" She tensed a little when a certain slovenly dressed man walked towards Yuta, who greeted him warmly. "Let's coordinate, Hino-kun. Keep an eye on Miyazawa-san while I do the same for Oomura-san. We can communicate through the speakers." She tapped at the button sized electronic on her collar.

"I want to monitor Oomura-san," Hino said with startling conviction.

"Are you sure, Hino-kun? You know that he's—"

"I can't leave him alone with Yuta-senpai," Hino said.

Megumi stared at him for a moment before she relaxed into a kind smile.

"All right, Hino-kun. If you're that determined, I know I can't stop you." She touched his bag. "Make sure you keep the weapon within easy reach. And if Oomura starts acting violently—"

Miyazawa Hitomi suddenly let out a little scream as she tripped over a drum set that gathering dust in the corner of the stage. Hino winced at the cacophonous crash of the cymbals as the violinist tried to detangle herself from the mess.

The conductor—an elderly, scrawny man with a booming voice—was beside himself with anger.

"The stage crew should have taken care of that equipment ages ago! Where are they?"

"Megumi-san," Hino whispered, pointing at where Oomura stood.

The man was quivering, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His face had taken on the stained glass patterning that revealed his Fangire identity. As the conductor roared, Miyazawa only got more flustered and created more noise.

Oomura's going to attack, Hino realized.

Just when the air around Oomura began to ripple, Hino became aware of the sound of a violin playing. Yuta, amidst the chaos, had stepped onto the stage and began to tune, the notes cutting through the noise but planting themselves gently in the ear like paper butterflies. The effect Yuta's playing had was almost instantaneous. The conductor stopped yelling, Oomura's Fangire markings vanished, and the rest of the orchestra, including Miyazawa Hitomi, were stunned into silence.

"Sorry for being late, everyone," Yuta said, looking sheepish at the sudden attention. "I'm ready to start now. Miyazawa-san, are you all right?"

The duet partner could only smile demurely in return.

"Whenever you are, Takenaka-kun."

Hino watched as the rehearsal resumed as scheduled, his gaze switching back and forth between Oomura and Yuta.

_He looked like he was ready to attack_, Hino mused as he watched Oomura nod in agreement to a comment the conductor made. _Why did he stop?_

_It wasn't because…Yuta-senpai started playing?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Nago-san, I had a question."<em>

_The bounty hunter sniffed imperiously but looked pleased that his apprentice was relying on his expertise._

"_Go ahead. Don't hold back. I will answer."_

"_About the Fangire…you said that they hunt and kill humans."_

"_That is correct."_

"_Does that apply to some Fangire, or all Fangire in general?"_

_Nago's gaze sharpened in intensity._

"_What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice becoming soft. Dangerous, even._

"_I mean, is it possible for some Fangire to be kind, just like how not all humans are criminals?"_

"_You are questioning me," Nago suddenly said, his voice turning hard._

_Hino, sensing the danger, tried to back down._

"_No, I didn't intend—"_

"_Nevertheless, you are questioning me," Nago stubbornly continued. "Whatever I say, you must remember that I am always right. I am justice, so therefore my judgment is right. And when I say that all Fangire are evil and must be destroyed, you must agree with me—do I make myself clear?"_

"_Crystal, Nago-san," Hino unwillingly replied._

"_There's no such thing as a kind Fangire, Hino-kun" Nago said slowly, sounding calmer. "They may look like humans, they may even do a credible job of acting like humans, but in the end, they are evil monsters, threats to humanity." He clapped his hand on Hino's shoulder._

"_It's not a pleasant job, or an easy one. But it is our duty to protect humanity. Even if it involves getting our hands dirty."_

_I'm sorry, Yuta-senpai, but I have to do this, to protect you, and others like you._

* * *

><p>After rehearsal ended, Hino crept towards the dressing room where Yuta and Oomura had gone off to. His hands felt sweaty and hot from holding on to the silver gun and he jumped at every little movement. He steeled himself for the moment when he would burst into the room and strike down the Fangire once and for all. Yuta might be upset at first, but once he saw Oomura for the monster he truly was, he would understand and forgive Hino.<p>

At least, that was what Hino hoped would happened.

With the gun poised, Hino inched towards the dressing room. The door was partway open, giving Hino a good view of one half of the room without getting too close to the door. He could see Yuta loosening his bow, while the violin perched on the dressing table under the mirror.

"I've heard…disturbing rumors, Yuta-kun," Oomura was saying. Hino almost gasped at the sincerity of the man's concern. The Fangire certainly was a very convincing actor, Hino thought. "That someone might interrupt the concert tomorrow. I don't think it's anything too serious but you might be in danger. Yuta-kun, if you don't really want to, you don't have to play. There's still time to change the program—"

"What are you saying, Oomura-sensei?" Yuta chuckled as he picked up the Bloody Rose. "It's rare that you'd get so flustered right before a concert. And you know as well as I do that changing the program the night before the concert just doesn't happen."

Oomura bit his lip. ("Out of frustration, not fatherly concern," Hino fiercely told himself as he continued to listen.) "Yuta-kun, I know that you've never been particularly happy with playing, especially since it takes away time from your gymnastics—"

"I want to play, Oomura-sensei."

Both Oomura and Hino's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it, Oomura-sensei, but the violin is something special to me." Yuta fondly looked down at the Bloody Rose. "This violin—Bloody Rose—is an instrument that symbolizes the love my parents had for me, and contains the dreams of my father, Kurenai Otoya." Oomura started at the name but Yuta continued on. "Tumbling is still important to me but the violin is precious to me too. I want to play in the concert, not just for myself but for my father, who loved the violin more than anyone else I know."

"Yuta…" Oomura uttered, completely at a loss for words. He reached over to clasp his student's hands. "I understand. I won't say anymore then. I'm sure...if he were still alive, Otoya would be very proud of you." Oomura's eyes gleamed bright with passion. "Play your heart out tomorrow, Yuta."

As Oomura helped Yuta pack up his things, Hino lowered his gun before slipping it back into his bag. Without a backwards glance, he turned away from the dressing room and walked back out to meet with Megumi in the foyer.

"What took you so long?" Megumi asked with a touch of exasperation. "Nago's going to drop you off tonight, since it's getting late. He doesn't like to be kept waiting, that man."

"I just got a little lost, Megumi-san. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

_I will not kill Oomura-san, even though he's a Fangire_, Hino thought determinedly. _I'm sorry, Nago-san, but I don't think I can be your apprentice anymore. I acknowledge that you are strong, but I can't obey you blindly like you want me to. Because I know that the justice you call your own is not infallible._

_I want to see for myself whether all Fangire are truly monsters, and make my judgment then. Because, right now, I can't look at Oomura-san and not call him kind. _

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chapter 8- A Series of Misunderstandings, Kurenai Otoya's Legacy, and the Arrival of Kiva<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 8- A Series of Misunderstandings, Kurenai Otoya's Legacy, and the Arrival of Kiva**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"You're the best, Yuta!" Wataru was practically prancing with glee. Yuta and the others laughed lightheartedly at his enthusiasm.<p>

"Don't push yourself too hard, Wataru, you're still injured," Yuta reminded him. He began handing out the tickets to everyone else. "Here are the tickets for tonight's concert. I was able to arrange it so that you guys get to sit together."

"Eh, really? You're such a nice guy, Yuta," Kaneko praised.

Tsuchiya graciously accepted the proffered ticket, looking down at it with reverence. "Are you sure, Yuta-senpai? Tickets like these must cost a lot…"

"It was no problem at all, Satoshi-kun. So don't feel like you have to hold back," Yuta said. "If you could come, I'd be glad to see you."

"Of course we all will!" Wataru announced heartily, pulling Ryosuke and Nippori close and thumping them heartily on the back. "You two game?"

Nippori nodded eagerly.

"I have tonight off so I can come. If _Aniki's_ going, then I am too!"

Ryosuke groaned.

"Well…I _was_ going to a _gokon_—" The blonde trailed off as Wataru glared. "—but I can cancel, of course."

"It would be nice, wouldn't it, Kiyama-kun, if we all went as a team to support Yuta?" Mizusawa asked, looking up at Kiyama.

"Ah, it would be," Kiyama said.

Hino hesitated when Yuta offered him a ticket.

_I know that Oomura-san isn't a bad person but why do I get the feeling that going to the concert is going to be a bad idea?_

"Hino-kun?"

"Ah, _gomen_, Yuta-senpai," Hino said, snapping out of his reverie. His outstretched fingers reached out and paused partway towards the ticket. A few seconds agonizingly passed by and Yuta self-consciously started to withdraw the ticket from Hino's reach.

"It's okay if you don't want to go, Hino-kun—"

Hino's hand flashed out to snatch the ticket.

"I'll go, Yuta-senpai, you can count on it."

Yuta nodded in thanks, though his eyes looked wary. Undoubtedly, he had not quite forgiven Hino for his attack against Oomura. Mizusawa, observing the chilled friendliness Yuta was giving to Hino, wondered what could have happened between them.

_Yuta, did you and Hino-kun get in a fight or something?_

"Oh, I got an extra ticket, in case Satonaka-san wanted to come too," Yuta said, reaching into his bag.

The last thing Hino wanted was to bring Mari into a place that had a high chance of Fangire attack.

"Mari-chan's going with Asakura-san and several members of the girls' gymnastics team to karaoke tonight, Yuta-senpai."

Yuta's hands emerged from his bag, empty-handed.

"It's just as well," he said, dusting his hands. "I forgot that I already gave the extra ticket to someone else."

"You did?" Kaneko asked, looking intrigued. "Who? Someone we know?"

Yuta nodded. "_Demo_, I'm not sure if the person will show. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"You're being awfully secretive, Yuta!" Kaneko teased. "_Masaka…_a secret girlfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuta wouldn't—" Wataru stopped when he realized what he was about to say. Thanks to his outburst, everyone's eyes were on him, including Yuta's. Flustered, Wataru laced his fingers on both hands together and his hands behind his head to lazily stretch them out. "I mean—he wouldn't keep such an important thing from us, right, Yuta?"

"Of course not," Yuta said, much to Wataru's relief. "I wouldn't lie to you guys."

Unbeknownst to Wataru and even Yuta himself, it would be the first of many lies Yuta would tell.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Ryosuke.<p>

Surprisingly, his exhaustion had nothing to do with morning practice. It didn't even have to do with the twenty stuffed shopping bags Ryosuke ended up lugging back home for Saki (though the bags might explain the current ache in his arms).

Ryosuke was convinced that his two hours with the weird sailor-_fuku _kid, who called himself Ramon—if that was even the kid's real name—had completely drained all of his energy. Ramon had wanted to try on all five hundred and seventy one hats that the store had. And somehow Ryosuke found himself being seated and having sombreros and caps thrust upon his head. He had the sinking feeling that Ramon was treating him like a toy, or a mannequin. He would have refused to go along with the whole ordeal, if it hadn't been for the creepily glowering Riki who was watching them from the other side of the shop window. Ryosuke had no wish to be thrown in a dumpster, nor be crushed by those two large fists, and so had resigned to his fate at the gleeful hands of the kid until the kid mercifully finished trying on the last hat in the shop—a dark green beret—and had called for Riki to the counter to pay for the hat. From there on out, enacted one of the oddest transactions Ryosuke had ever witnessed.

"That'll be 1200 yen," the cashier said, smiling pleasantly down at Ramon. "A new hat for your boy?"

"Riki's not my father," Ramon replied back cheerfully. "He's my bodyguard."

The cashier chuckled, delighting in Ramon's childish imagination.

"Oho, is that so? Why would a cute little kid like you need a bodyguard?"

"He. Has. Many. Enemies," Riki responded, reaching into his bag and pulling out what appeared to be a broken part of a candelabrum. Judging by the gleam and the heavy thunk it made when it struck the counter, Ryosuke guessed it was made out of solid gold. "Payment," Riki added.

"Ah, I can't accept this—"

Ramon cocked his head. "Oh, is it not enough, _Ojiisan?_" He reached into his pocket and dropped a diamond ring onto the counter. "I think our knowledge of currency exchange rates is a bit out of date, but I think this should be enough." Ramon donned the beret and smiled. "We'll be going now! See you around, Ryosuke-niichan!"

"Keep the change," Riki had rumbled before leaving a shocked cashier and an equally stunned Ryosuke in the hat shop.

So that was how Ryosuke's "playdate" with Ramon had gone. Ryosuke fervently hoped that he'd never see the kid again.

"He can't be normal, he's gotta be the son of some yakuza boss." Just the thought of that was enough to make Ryosuke quiver.

"Ryosuke, you all right?" Wataru peered closely at Ryosuke, his lips twitching into a frown of concern.

Ryosuke grinned reassuringly, allowing some of his troubles to slide away from him. Tsuchiya had invited everyone over to his family's bathhouse and Ryosuke was ready for a nice, hot and soothing soak. It would be a good way to unwind all of the stress he'd accumulated the day before.

An afternoon free of weird sailor-_fuku_ yakuza kids and stoned-faced bodyguards—

"Ryosuke-niichan?"

"What?" Ryosuke snapped, turning towards the voice. When he saw Ramon, he promptly screamed.

"_You!_" he spluttered, leaping back from Ramon.

"Ryosuke?" Wataru's eyes bugged out when he spotted the slouching man with an undone tie hanging down his shirt.

"Yo, _gaki_." Jiro lifted his hand in greeting. He grinned, revealing a set of disturbingly white teeth. "You guys like to stick together, I see."

"What do you want with us?" Nippori breathed out loudly, his fists at the ready.

To everyone's surprise, Jiro shoved Ramon forward.

"Oy, you'd better say your bit, Ramon."

Ramon scowled but stepped towards Wataru, who tensed.

"_Arigato_, _oniisan, _for saving me the other day." Ramon looked up from his bow, a gentle smile on his face. "I'm Ramon, and I'd like to know _Oniisan _and his friends better."

"Weird name," Kiyama mumbled under his breath. The hairs on his arms tingled when he thought Jiro smirked.

Aside from Ryosuke and Kiyama, everyone seemed to warm up a little to Ramon.

"Ramon-kun, is it?" Tsuchiya said kindly. "_Hajimemashita_, I'm Tsuchiya Satoshi. Do you live around here, or are you just visiting?"

"We've been in the area, but moved here recently," Ramon answered, flashing a smile. "I'm excited to go a new school. Hmm…what was the name? Kara-something?"

"Karasumori High?" Mizusawa supplied. (Ryosuke groaned.)

"That's the one!" Ramon said with delight.

"You're awfully young to be in high school, Ramon-kun," Kaneko said, frowning.

"I look younger than I really am," Ramon said. Behind him, Jiro chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hino asked.

"I just remembered that I had something to do, Ramon," Jiro said, lazily scratching his head. "I'll leave you with these guys. Pick you up in an hour, all right?" Without another word, he strode away, leaving Ramon.

"Who was he?" Wataru asked. "We've seen him before."

"Another bodyguard?" Ryosuke uttered, with a tone full of dread. Unfortunately for him, it came off to everyone else as a sarcastic remark.

Ramon grinned. "Don't be silly, Ryosuke-niichan. _That_ was my uncle."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for today. I checked out the building and it'll be perfect for Doran."<p>

Riki grunted.

"How's Ramon? You're actually worried about him?" Jiro laughed. "He's fine. I think one of the brats is scared to death of him. But Ramon's made contact with the target. We can begin the next phase of the plan."

The Wolfen scowled at the suspicion that laced Riki's gravelly voice.

"I'm going to check something in the area that's been bothering me for some time."

"Better not be an excuse," Riki grumbled. "No. Hunting."

"I know, I know," Jiro said with a gusty sigh. "This shouldn't take too long."

The Wolfen flipped his phone shut and stalked towards the café he knew was right around the corner. His nostrils flared at the rich aroma of coffee beans.

* * *

><p>Jiro adored Café Mald'amour's coffee.<p>

Though having a keen sense of smell definitely had its usefulness in hunting and survival—being able to smell a certain Fangire King from twenty miles away upped the Wolfen's advantage in making quick escapes—more often than not, it was an inconvenience to Jiro, who was dismayed to discover that a hypersensitive nose also came with a very discerning palette. Nothing but dishes prepared with the finest and freshest ingredients. Which was annoying, since it made him very picky about eating and drinking. Anything less than delicious tasted terrible. Jiro couldn't even begin to count the number of times he spat out and refused to pay for a cup of substandard coffee.

With a derisive snort towards the Starbucks across the street, Jiro stepped into Mald'amour, breathing in the smell of coffee and a flowery scent that reminded him of Yuri.

To his amusement, the café's décor had changed little in the past twenty years. Aside for the added plates on the wall and a larger dog, Mald'amour's interior looked pretty much the same it looked twenty years ago. Even Kido Akira, the owner, looked only slightly older.

Jiro seated himself at the counter, watching the café owner absently rinse out a clean cup.

"One coffee, please."

It had been worth coming all this way, the Wolfen thought with satisfaction, just to see Akira's jaw drop in astonishment.

"Jiro?" Kido Akira gaped.

"_Hisashiburi-dana,_ Master." Jiro lifted an arm in greeting. "You're looking well."

Slowly, Akira's lips twitched into a warm smile.

"Not as well as you do, Jiro! You look like you haven't aged a day! Still the ladykiller, I presume?"

Jiro grinned wolfishly.

"In more ways than one, Master." The poor man didn't need to know about the ten or so customers he had preyed on back then. "But not recently. I don't get out much these days."

"Work?" Akira asked as he ground the coffee beans.

"You could say that," Jiro said. His gaze flicked to the nearly empty restaurant. Save for an odd young couple sitting together at the end of the counter, there were no other customers. "How's business?"

Akira sighed.

"That bad, huh?"

"Twenty five years I've kept this place running, Jiro, and _those American guys_ across the street think they can waltz in and steal my customers with their junky pastries, plastic cups, and over-roasted coffee beans."

Jiro took a sip and savored the liquid as it ran down his throat.

"You haven't lost your touch, Master," Jiro said as he downed the remaining contents. As he reached into his pocket for some yen bills, the couple arguing from the other end of the counter drew his attention.

"All I am requesting is a window of opportunity—"

"No means no, Nago. You're staying outside tonight, unless you want to land back in that cell again. And this time, I won't be bailing you out." The source of Yuri's flowery scent seemed to be coming from the pretty young woman in stylish boots. She reminded Jiro of a softer version of Yuri. Not that Yuri was masculine, but this woman lacked Yuri's haughtiness. She was a happy little thing, almost childish.

"Yuri's daughter?" Jiro drawled out as he watched the two argue.

"Yes, that's Megumi," Akira confirmed. "She looks a lot like her mother, doesn't she?"

"I guess," Jiro said, wondering what man could have captured Yuri's heart. It was no secret that she had been absolutely smitten with Otoya until Otoya fell head over heels in love with one of the most dangerous creatures on earth—the Queen of Fangires, of all people. In the greatest act of selflessness the Wolfen had ever seen, Yuri had let Otoya go in the end, though Jiro knew it must have ripped her heart to shreds to do so. "Who's the other guy?"

"Ah, that's Nago-kun," Akira said, clucking his tongue. Jiro caught a familiar flash of metal from underneath the man's vest. "He's got very _unique_ opinions on the world."

"IXA's new user, eh?" Jiro drawled, watching Nago gesticulate emphatically. As Megumi shrieked with laughter, a faint blush spread on Nago's cheeks. "It must run in the family…that Aso charm." Slowly standing up, Jiro slapped seven hundred yen on the counter.

"Might as well make things interesting. You don't mind, do you, Master?" Jiro eased into a familiar swagger until he was right between Megumi and Nago. Before Nago could protest, Jiro suddenly grabbed Megumi's hand and brought his lips to kiss her gently on the fingertips.

"To the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Jiro purred.

Predictably, Megumi snatched her hand back, flushing crimson. Nago seethed.

"What do you think you are doing? I cannot forgive such an act of impropriety!"

"You'd better be careful, _shonen_. Just because it's against your honor doesn't mean that other wolves won't bite back." Jiro allowed Nago to grip his arm a little more tightly—he couldn't totally crush the boy's confidence—before shaking it off. Under the pretense of a very obnoxious yawn and stretch, Jiro's eyes caught movement from outside the window.

"An unpleasant wind is blowing, _shonen_," Jiro said, looking contemplative. "With tonight's full moon, that's to be expected."

Ignoring Nago's reply of "What?" Jiro lazily sauntered out of the shop, inclining his head towards Akira.

"Thanks for the coffee, Master."

"Come again," Akira warmly returned before he was besieged by a frantic Nago.

"Who was that man, Master? To take advantage of Megumi like that, he must be the worst kind of person!"

"That man, Nago-kun, was IXA's first user."

If the situation had not been so serious, Jiro would have laughed. Instead, as he turned a corner, his jaunty footsteps became swift and sure. Loping with predatory grace, Jiro licked his lips.

_Let the hunt begin_.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Kiyama particularly enjoyed giving the impression of aloofness. It was just that there was so much more he could learn by listening and watching those around him. A silent agreement between himself and Wataru, who had pulled him from the depths of hellish despair and given him another place to belong. Kiyama took quiet pride in protecting the more vulnerable members of the team, especially on Tsuchiya, the plucky boy unlucky to be burdened with a debilitating chronic illness, while not life-threatening, prevented him from doing the tumbling he loved.<p>

Kiyama wasn't sure what to think of his feelings towards Mizusawa. They were getting to the point of becoming very good friends, and Kiyama had started confiding in Mizusawa, a privilege that only Wataru had. No one would ever replace Takashi, but Kiyama felt that his feelings towards Mizusawa were proceeding on a different track. When he had first found out Mizusawa's feelings for him, he had been strangely relieved since he had been under the impression that Mizusawa hated him. Of course, that didn't make things any less complicated. Kiyama, despite his rather traditional upbringing, wasn't homophobic, but Mizusawa's confession did make things awkward. Kiyama always thought he had liked girls, but the more he tried his hand at dating, the less interested he became in pursuing romance.

Maybe Ryosuke, the dating maniac, could tell Kiyama what he was doing wrong.

The bath was as noisy as ever. Nippori and Kaneko were at it again, arguing like two yowling cats. Yuta and Mizusawa watched and chided the two for their childish behavior. Wataru, who seemed quite taken with the mysterious sailor-fuku kid named Ramon, only looped an arm around the kid and laughed.

"They say that fighting brings men closer together, eh, Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke, who seemed unusually quiet, jumped a little.

"Ah, yeah," he muttered, looking perturbed.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Ryosuke-niichan?" Ramon asked cheerfully, swiftly moving through the sloshing water. _The kid moves like an eel_, Kiyama thought as he watched Ryosuke flinch when Ramon grabbed his wrist. "Come join us over here!"

Ryosuke looked very unhappy at the thought of joining Ramon but did not protest when the kid dragged him to the other side of the bath with Wataru.

"Let's play, niichan-tachi!" Ramon whooped, splashing water all over.

"You really are a kid, aren't you?" Kiyama couldn't help commenting.

"I'm actually over a hundred years old!" Ramon shot back, gleefully slipping away from a startled Mizusawa and Tsuchiya. He beamed at Kiyama. "Just kidding!"

"Hey, quit it!" Hino complained when Ramon ducked underwater to tickle his feet.

"It's okay, isn't it, Hino? Ramon's having fun," Wataru said as he playfully splashed at Ramon. "Wanna have a contest to see who can hold his breath the longest?"

"You sure, Wataru-niichan? You'll lose."

"Ehhh, that confident, are you?" Wataru bared his teeth into a challenging grin. "Anyone want to join? Ryosuke? Nippori? Yuta?"

Ryosuke weakly shook his head. Nippori enthusiastically agreed. Yuta, who had been sitting in the bath with a slight frown for some time, also declined.

"I'll sit this one out," Yuta said and to Kiyama's surprise, the captain moved over to where he sat.

"You look like you have something to say, Yuta."

"Not really," Yuta replied, eyes focused on watching Wataru's newly adopted "brother." "But something's been bothering me. I'm not sure what."

Kiyama had a pretty good idea what Yuta was talking about. He hoped Yuta would elaborate but the captain had lapsed into silence. As seconds dragged by, Kiyama realized he would have to make the first move.

"What do you think of the new kid?"

"Ramon-kun? He's nice enough. Wataru seems to like him." Again, the frown appeared on Yuta's face. "But, I can't put my finger on it, I get the oddest feeling from Ramon…I don't know what it is…but it just feels strange."

Kiyama grunted in assent.

"Ramon…he's definitely not normal."

A gasping Wataru wailed when Ramon won the contest.

"Oy, how'd you do that, Ramon? You were underwater for so long…we thought you might have drowned!"

Ramon smiled charmingly.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_," he said, bringing a finger to his lips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from the vantage point on top of a nearby row of lockers, Kivat-bat watched the tumbling team play.<p>

"So these are Wata—no, Yuta's friends…" Kivat ducked when Kiyama turned to look in his direction. Once the Kivat-bat was quite sure the very perceptive human was no longer aware of his presence, he peeked back to see Ramon "attack" Ryosuke.

"What's he doing?" Kivat asked, bewildered by the young Merman's antics. "I hope he's remembered that he isn't allowed to hunt, though I was pretty sure Ramon prefers young females over males. Not to mention Yuta might never speak to me again if one of his friends got hurt—"

"…I get the oddest feeling from Ramon…"

Kivat's heart almost leapt and danced with glee at Yuta's words. Yuta's wariness towards Ramon, despite the Merman's talent to put the humans around him at ease, was an indication that Yuta's latent Fangire powers—in particular, the ability to distinguish human and non-human presences—were starting to develop, a sure sign that the time for the Kiva power's awakening was near.

"That looks like fun, though…" Kivat pouted, longingly looking at the nice warm bath.

* * *

><p>"<em>I smell octopus and she's not getting away…<em>" Jiro sang once he was sure he had the Fangire cornered. Though he had no idea why the Fangire had been following Yuri's daughter, he knew he didn't like it.

The Fangire had already transformed. From its confident stance, Jiro realized that it still hadn't realized he wasn't human either. Like all Fangire, her true form was quite ugly. He could see the disgusting suckers on her tentacle-y legs.

"I'm not in the mood for seafood," Jiro said, confusing the Fangire. The Fangire paused, wondering why her prey was so talkative and seemingly suicidal. "That's really Ramon's department. But he isn't here, so you'll have to deal with me."

With an angry squeal, the Octopus Fangire charged, shooting tentacles from her body.

Jiro snarled at her, allowing his hands to be encased in blue fur and his fingers to sharpen into claws. Pouncing, he made quick work of the Fangire's tentacles. He dove for the kill but the Fangire was too quick. With satisfaction, his claws swiped at the Fangire's right leg and the Octopus Fangire cursed as she stumbled.

She fired several ink-balls. Jiro effortlessly dodged them, his nose wrinkling from the pungent smell. As the barrage of ink bombs cleared, Jiro was annoyed to find that the Fangire was gone.

"She's quick at running away," Jiro said, his claws sliding back into ordinary human fingernails. The blue fur receded, replaced by skin. "But I've got her smell memorized now. She won't be able to run for much longer."

With a whistle, the Wolfen went off to pick up his beloved "nephew."

* * *

><p>"That's not your uncle," Wataru said as he sized up the smartly dressed giant.<p>

"Of course not, that's my butler." Ramon, hair still damp from the bath, skipped over to the Franken. "Riki! What happened to Jiro? I thought he was supposed to pick me up."

"Jiro. Is. Busy." Wataru gawked. One couldn't blame him. With Riki's deep, gravelly voice, his lack of facial expression and his imposing height, it wasn't hard to imagine that he wasn't quite human. Behind him, Wataru caught Ryosuke whispering, "I thought he was a bodyguard?" while an incredulous Kaneko uttered not so quietly "He has a _butler?_"

"You left Doran all alone?" Ramon asked, looking incredulous. Wataru wondered if "Doran" was some kind of pet. Or possibly a baby, but Doran was a weird name for a kid.

"I put it. To sleep. But it will…wake up soon."

Ramon nodded in understanding. "Then we'd better get back." He waved to Wataru. "See you, niichan-tachi!"

Once Ramon and his "butler" had left, Tsuchiya posed his question.

"I wonder if Ramon-kun and his family are foreigners?"

"He's got a weird butler," Nippori remarked. "I got a creepy vibe from him."

"The whole family's weird," Kiyama said.

* * *

><p>Miyazawa Hitomi cursed her luck as she limped past the park gates. It was fortunate that she healed fast. The damned Wolfen had taken a good chunk out of her leg. If his claws had gone any deeper, she wouldn't have been able to escape, let alone stand long enough to play in tonight's concert.<p>

"I thought the Wolfen died out some twenty years ago," she grumbled, seething with rage. "I couldn't even get close to that woman's daughter and then it _had_ to attack me…it's like the stories say, those flea-bitten savages have no sense of restraint."

To compound her misery, Hitomi hadn't fed for several days. Nearly a week. At this point, she was almost ready to ditch her plan and just grab some unfortunate runner out for an early evening jog in the park for a pre-concert snack.

Just as she prepared to duck into some bushes to await her prey, Hitomi's ears picked up on a lovely strain of violin music.

"Who's playing?" she wondered, following the music. She recognized it as one of the pieces that would be played at tonight's concert. Hitomi's search led her to a small clearing, where a young man with tousled tawny locks, was playing. His back was turned towards her but Hitomi identified him right away as Takenaka Yuta, her duet partner. She watched him play, enchanted by the magical quality of the notes, the earnest passion behind every bow stroke. While Yuta's playing was not as technically advanced as hers, his music sparked and glowed in a way hers never did.

"Otoya…" The name fell unwillingly, unhappily, from her pursed lips. Drawn to him like a magnet to iron, Hitomi stepped towards the violinist. "Takenaka Yuta…you really remind me of him—"

The spell broke when Yuta lowered his bow, slowly turning around to greet the man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, his entrance marked by a swirling gust of leaves.

"You're…Ramon's uncle."

Jiro chuckled. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you properly earlier. I wanted to thank you. You give really good directions to the train station."

Yuta relaxed a little, though his eyes were wary.

"It was no trouble," he said. "Might I ask where you were earlier? You didn't pick up Ramon like you were supposed to."

"Getting along with my nephew, are we? That's good." Jiro fiddled with his sunglasses. "I had some business that held me up later. I haven't quite finished it right now and one of the things I hate most is leaving things hanging." When Yuta did not reply, Jiro glanced up at the darkening sky.

"It's getting late. You should get back inside. It's dangerous to be out alone." Jiro sniffed at the scent of octopus in the air. "All kinds of dangerous folks that prowl when the sun goes down."

"Thank you for the advice," Yuta said, bowing slightly to Jiro before packing away his violin. With one last courteous bow, he left the clearing.

Without even turning his head, Jiro called out to Hitomi.

"There's no point in hiding. My nose can smell your octopus stink a kilometer away."

Since the Wolfen made no indication of transforming, Hitomi guessed it was safe enough to emerge from her hiding place and into the open. She had her transforming skates, anyway, in case she needed to make a quick getaway.

"You're a Wolfen, aren't you?" Hitomi dared to meet Jiro face to face, mere meters away.

Jiro spat on the ground. "So what if I am?"

"I thought your kind was wiped out, eradicated." If there were enough Wolfen survivors and they had started breeding…such news would rock the Fangire world.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"The boy you let go…is he your prey?" Hitomi asked. She'd heard Wolfen were particularly possessive of their prey and killed outsiders who dared to interfere with their hunts. Hitomi had no such qualms against stealing food from a Wolfen's nose—it was the Wolfen's fault for being so slow and careless.

"You lay a hand—oh, sorry, a sucker on the boy, you'll have to answer to me," Jiro said. The vicious light in his dark eyes marred the serenity of his relaxed face. "And this time, I'll tear both your legs to shreds."

"No filthy Wolfen tells me what I can and can't eat." Hitomi drew herself up to her full height, though she had yet to transform. Despite her bravado, she still wasn't sure she could beat the Wolfen, with his home field advantage of being on land. She licked her lips. "Kurenai Otoya's legacy would indeed be a rare treat, but I'm already after a sweeter dish."

The Wolfen's aura of killer intent only seemed to thicken at her words.

"You're after Aso Megumi," the Wolfen said impassively. "Why?"

"None of your business, you flea-bitten mutt," Hitomi taunted.

"Name-calling isn't very nice," a childish voice chimed.

To Hitomi's alarm, the Wolfen had friends. One looked like a capable fighter while the other looked like a child. Despite their human appearances, Hitomi knew that they were far from human.

"She wants revenge," Ramon said as he and Riki flanked Jiro. "Apparently, Yuri-san, the girl you liked, wrecked her violin in the past."

"Oh?" Jiro said, quirking an eyebrow as they advanced towards Hitomi. "You don't say."

Hitomi, sensing that this was a fight she could not win, screeched angrily before transforming into her true form and speeding away from them as fast as she could on her skating feet.

"We should. Go After Her," Riki said, his face hardening. Jiro flung an arm out to stop him.

"_Yamete_, let her go. See how things play out. We let her live so we can figure out what she means by 'Otoya's legacy.'"

"She was talking about Yuta, wasn't she?" Ramon said."Come to think of it, Yuta plays violin, too, doesn't he? Like Otoya." His eyes widened. "Maybe…Yuta is Otoya's son?"

"We don't know yet," Jiro said. "But we gotta watch her closely, in case she goes after him. Otoya's son or not, Takenaka Yuta is the key to our answers about that night." Jiro removed his sunglasses and placed them in his shirt pocket.

"By the way, if you two are out here, who's watching Castle Doran?"

Ramon ducked behind Riki.

"_What do you mean you left Doran completely unsupervised?_"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell is <em>he<em> here?" Wataru glared at the unwelcome newcomer.

"How rude, but I suppose it was presumptuous of me to assume that a dog like you would have manners." Tsurumi's words raised the hackles of not only Wataru but Ryosuke, Nippori, and Kiyama. Mizusawa immediately stood up, ready to act as peacemaker in case things got too rowdy.

"What did you say to _Aniki_?" Nippori hissed, cracking his knuckles.

"You'd better be prepared to eat those words," Ryosuke assented, eyes lit for battle.

Mizusawa sighed.

"Do you guys want to get kicked out before we even get to hear Yuta play? After all the trouble he went through to get us the tickets?"

To Mizusawa's satisfaction, those words seemed to have made an impression on them. Wataru scoffed as he turned away from Tsurumi.

"Che, he ain't worth our time, but there's no way I'm sitting next to him!"

Behind Mizusawa, Kaneko arched an eyebrow.

"Then just switch seats with Hino-kun. He's the farthest from Tsurumi-san."

Hino opened his mouth to object but was elbowed by a protesting Nippori.

"I want to sit next to Aniki!"

"Then you switch seats with Ryosuke," Mizusawa said with a tone of exasperation. "So from the far end, Wataru, Nippori-kun, Ryosuke" (Ryosuke nodded to Mizusawa in thanks) "then, Kaneko, Satoshi-kun, Kiyama, myself and Hino-kun. That should work out for everyone, right?"

As everyone shuffled around to their new seats, Hino refrained from voicing his complaints at having to sit next to the Washizu captain, who seemed to be under the assumption that he was interested in Yuta. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. Hino jiggled his right foot, feeling under his sole the gun Megumi had slipped in when they met in the lobby earlier.

"You came to see Yuta-senpai."

Tsurumi looked odd in his freshly pressed button down shirt and tie. Hino wondered if the captain had come straight from an interview or event required formal business attire.

"He invited me, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Tsurumi crossed his legs and arms, his knuckles turning white.

Hino took the first stab.

"I never knew you were interested in music."

"You're mistaken, Hino, if you think the sole reason I am here is to partake in such a frivolous activity."

Hino breathed in sharply.

"Do you speak that way to Yuta-senpai?"

Tsurumi snorted, his voice shaking with mirth.

"You would do well to remember that my business with Takenaka is between me and him, Hino," Tsurumi said. "I know things about Takenaka that you will never know about it."

"Oh? I wonder if that's true…" Hino said, dismissively looking away from Tsurumi and bringing their brief conversation to an end.

Mizusawa only looked on, trepidation coloring his cheeks.

* * *

><p>It angered Miyazawa Hitomi that her target was less than a meter away and she still hadn't managed to corner and finish her off. Her concentration was completely off and during one of her solo pieces, she had nearly made a major blunder.<p>

Oomura's absence had proved more distracting than she had anticipated. She could sense that the old frog was still somewhere in the auditorium, most likely hiding in the audience. The old fogy was no match for her and knew it but she wondered if he would interfere if she chose to attack his student Yuta instead of the Aso girl.

"He probably would," she murmured from behind the curtains. Hitomi was disgusted to see a waving Megumi wishing good luck to Takenaka right before his entrance.

"It's bad luck to say 'good luck' to a musician before he performs, Megumi-san," Hitomi reminded her, her face the epitome of professional politeness.

Megumi blinked.

"Ah, is it? Well, it doesn't matter, does it? It's just superstition."

_As uncouth and ignorant of the music world as her mother was,_ Hitomi thought disdainfully. _I shall enjoy feasting on her._

Yuta began to play.

Hitomi's clenched fists slowly opened up as she, along with everyone else in the hall, was swept away by the music.

_I want to play with you, Takenaka Yuta, Kurenai Otoya's legacy…_

* * *

><p>"It was a very moving performance, Miyazawa-san!" Megumi clapped as she followed the violinist back to the dressing room. Most of the performers had already left. Hitomi preferred it this way. It made her task a lot easier.<p>

Hitomi smiled demurely, lifting the violin to her chin. The length of her gown swirled ominously.

"How about a special performance just for you, Megumi-san?"

* * *

><p>After a thorough examination from head to toe, Nago had only one thing to say about the company his apprentice kept.<p>

"Disgraceful, slovenly juvenile delinquents—they will grow to become society's scum someday."

"Say that one more time to my face, you bastard!" Wataru roared. Ryosuke and Kiyama glowered menacingly while Nippori spluttered with outrage. Yuta bit his lip, the previous celebratory mood dissipating with the arrival of the strange man who called Hino his "apprentice."

"I can't forgive anyone who looks down on my friends," Yuta told Nago, clutching the handle of his violin case tightly. "Even if you do seem like a man of your word."

Nago looked astonished at Yuta's daring. His eyes, which lingered briefly on Yuta's unruly hair, met the captain's calm, determined gaze. His lips lifted into a thin smile of approval.

"You have an earnest face, Takenaka-san," Nago finally said, to everyone's surprise. "Let us hope that purity will not be tainted by the evil that is out there." He turned and stalked off, his string of buttons jingling at his belt.

"Seriously, Hino, why are you even hanging out with this weirdo?" Wataru growled, still not yet appeased. "He's got no social skills."

"Not that you should be judging, Azuma-senpai," Hino replied. His eyes suddenly caught the hunched figure of Oomura slipping back into the building. "Wait, I think I forgot something back in the lobby, I'll go get it."

He hurried after Oomura.

"Let's have some _omurice_ to celebrate!" Wataru said. "My place, okay? That work for you, Yuta?"

Yuta nodded vaguely, though his head was feeling strange. Someone was playing violin music, someone very technically skilled, but the notes…the music left a bad sensation in Yuta's stomach. He'd never heard such awful music before…

"Be right back, you guys! I need to use the toilet." Yuta dashed up the stairs, skidding into the empty foyer. The music had gotten louder and more distorted now and Yuta's ears were starting to hurt.

"Yuta?" Kivat emerged from Yuta's bag, looking puzzled as Yuta quickly undid the clasps and took out the Bloody Rose. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stop the music," Yuta said as he quickly tightened the bow hair and attached the shoulder rest. "Whoever's playing that song…I've got a really bad feeling."

The rich tone of the Bloody Rose filled the foyer. Kivat looked on, his flapping wings keeping him afloat in midair, watching Yuta close his eyes and play, the strokes of his bow parrying whatever invisible enemy he seemed to be fighting.

Finally, Yuta put the violin down.

"They stopped," he said with relief.

Then, the Bloody Rose began to sing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Matte!<em> I just want to talk!"

Oomura trembled as his hand reached for the back exit door.

"You're one of those Wonderful Sky hunters, aren't you?"

"I know you're not a bad Fangire, Oomura-san," Hino said firmly, holding his hands out in a gesture of peace. "You're just looking out for Yuta-senpai, aren't you?"

Oomura tensed when Hino stepped towards him.

"Don't mistake me for a good guy, boy," Oomura said, his voice low. "I need Yuta's music. It's the only thing that keeps me from breaking the promise with his father."

"A promise with Yuta-senpai's father?"

Oomura shook even harder. "I can't stay here for much longer. I have to get home, back where it's quiet. It's going to get very noisy here, especially with _her_—" He gulped nervously. "I have to get back, or else I lose control."

"Come back!" But Oomura had already disappeared behind the door. Hino lowered his outstretched arm, wondering why the Fangire had seemed so panicked.

Minutes later, gunshots resonated in the building.

"Megumi-san!"

* * *

><p>Miyazawa cursed whoever interfered with the allure of her violin's melody and broke its enchanting spell. Megumi had her gun out and ready, facing Hitomi who shed her human skin.<p>

"Our mistake was thinking that there was only one Fangire," Megumi mused as she cocked her gun. "To think that it was you all along, Miyazawa-san. God has erred. The mistake of letting someone like you exist. I will rectify it."

"Die!" Hitomi shrieked shooting inkballs. Megumi ducked behind a chair and fired several shots at Hitomi's chest. She shook them off easily before demolishing the music stands. Megumi stumbled but caught herself in time to grab Hitomi's empty violin case—the violin Hitomi clutched in her hand—and chucked it at the Fangire. Hitomi jumped back, the case clattering noisily on the floor.

"You'll pay for that—" she seethed, careful to keep her violin out of harm's way.

"Megumi-san!" Hino rushed into the room, gun out and ready.

"You're late, Hino-kun!" Megumi said crossly, shooting rapidly at the Fangire. "Where's Nago?"

"I don't have his number yet, Megumi-san," Hino reminded her. "Why didn't you call him?"

"Keep this a secret from Nago but my phone battery died right before the concert," Megumi said sheepishly, firing away. "He'll kill me for being irresponsible—oops."

They gulped as the Fangire shakily brushed the splinters of violin from its arm. Several of Megumi's bullets had found their way to Hitomi's violin, or to be more precise, what remained of it.

"You _bitch!_ Like mother, like daughter! Forget draining, I'll just tear you apart!" Her tentacles knocked their guns away and Hino found himself fighting for air, his fingers at his throat.

Suddenly, the hold slackened as the Fangire' attention riveted on the intruder.

* * *

><p>After ditching Bloody Rose in one of the lockers, Yuta ran, his heart racing as Kivat swiftly circled above him.<p>

"There's a Fangire in one of the dressing rooms!" Kivat urged. "Someone's being attacked. Yuta, are you ready?"

"No, but it doesn't look like I have a choice. What do I have to do?"

"Catch and bring me to your hand—it doesn't matter which one," Kivat said. "Don't pull back when I bite you. It'll hurt a little at first."

Yuta nodded. As Kivat dropped in speed and altitude, Yuta snatched him and allowed the Kivat, after yelling "Bite!" to sink its fangs into his hand. He winced but was fascinated by the spidery network of stained glass markings spreading upwards from his hands and up his arms. Chains materialized around his waist and a red metal belt wrapped and secured itself. Yuta tugged at the belt.

"Stick your arm out and yell out '_Henshin!'_" Kivat advised. "And place me upside down on the belt."

Yuta felt a little silly but obeyed the Kivat-bat. As he turned a corner, he stuck his right hand in front of him.

"_Henshin!_"

The world in front of him exploded in a fountain of stained glass hues as Yuta became encased in the masked armor of Kiva.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" The Fangire shrieked, shooting tentacles at him.<p>

The Fangire really was hideous, Yuta noted as he dodged the tentacles. He wasn't sure how exactly he was doing it—but the Kiva armor seemed to react to his thoughts and gave him the strength to get past the tentacles and give the Fangire a punch that would have made Wataru proud. As the Fangire was sent sprawling across the room, Yuta looked down at the Fangire's would-be victims. His heart leapt when he spotted Hino.

"Quickly!" he urged, his voice distorted through the mask. "Get to safety!"

Hino got the message and grabbed Megumi, who was staring at Kiva with a mixture of horror and gratitude. Yuta caught a look of himself in the dressing room's mirror and jumped back to see the black leather and silver metal get-up he was wearing.

"Yuta! Watch out!" Kivat warned as the Fangire was up and about again, furious that her meal had been interrupted.

Yuta ducked and yelped when a chair went sailing through the air and struck him, knocking the breath out of him.

"Lead her outside!" Kivat advised from his belt. "There's a back door that leads outside, we can't fight in here!"

"Got it," Yuta panted, as he got to his feet, stepping over some violin fragments. He dashed out of the door and out into the hall, the Fangire at his heels. The coldness of the evening air welcomed him as he exited the building, the Fangire snarling behind him.

"Try a spinning kick!" Kivat suggested.

"Eh? But I don't know how!"

"That doesn't matter, just do it!"

The Fangire charged and Yuta yelled out as he lifted his leg and kicked. To his amazement, his kick sent the Fangire crashing into a dumpster.

"Wow…"

"You're not finished yet!" Kivat reminded him. "Take out the Wake-Up Fuestle."

"The what?"

"Check the right-side of the belt. There should be three of them. The Wake-Up Fuestle is the red one in front."

Yuta looked down on his right side and pulled out what looked like an oddly shaped red whistle.

"That's right. Stick that to my feet," said Kivat. "Let's go! _Wake up!_"

Yuta felt a rush of power as he was overcome by an inexplicable urge to kick up his right leg. The armored leg, previously wrapped in chains, transformed into a pair of red bat wings.

Suddenly, Yuta found himself flying in the air, propelled by the leap of his left leg. His right foot glowed as he prepared to deliver the crushing blow—

In mid-flight, Yuta was shocked to see the Fangire's form ripple in a rainbow of stained glass before revealing a haggard-looking woman in a purple evening dress. Yuta cancelled the move and landed cat-like on the ground, mouth open in shock.

"Miyazawa-san?"

* * *

><p>Next Time- Chapter 9: Darkness Moon Break, the Helm of Responsibility, and the Invitation of Castle Doran<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 9- Darkness Moon Break, the Helm of Responsibility, and the Invitation to Castle Doran**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"Miyazawa-san…you're a <em>Fangire<em>?"

Yuta dumbly looked on at the shivering violinist, who drew loud, shaky breaths. Miyazawa's form trembled, her eyes wide and haunting. She stumbled as she tripped on the ragged hem of her gown.

"Kiva…" she gasped through dry lips.

Yuta lowered his fists. Miyazawa-san was a Fangire? But such a thing, it couldn't possibly be true.

_She's scared of me_, Yuta realized watching Miyazawa shake.

"What are you doing, Yuta?" Kivat hissed from the belt. "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't, Kivat," Yuta said quietly, much to Kivat's dismay. "It's Miyazawa-san."

"That doesn't matter—she's a Fangire, Yuta, a _Fangire,_" Kivat emphasized, as if repeating the name of the species Miyazawa belonged to would help justify killing her.

"I have to know why, Kivat," Yuta said. Then he raised his voice, so that Miyazawa could hear. "Why, Miyasawa-san? Why do you attack the people who love and appreciate the music you make?"

To Yuta's astonishment, Miyazawa cackled, her voice high and hysterical.

"You're asking me _why_? Of all the questions to ask…you certainly picked a stupid one." Miyasawa lifted her chin defiantly. "Don't be so naïve to think that I love music simply because it's beautiful. I love music because it helps me hunt, a tool to ensnare my victims in the way that is most pleasing to me. It is useful to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't bother."

("See? She's a loony," Kivat said, but Yuta ignored him.)

"You're wrong, Miyazawa-san. The music you play, though it fills me with pain, it have touched me inside." Yuta laid a hand across the Kiva armor chest-plate. "I have a hard time believing that you see music as only 'useful.' The truth is…you really love the violin, don't you?"

Miyazawa's eyes narrowed.

"Yuta-kun?"

Kivat gulped.

"Now we're in for it."

* * *

><p>"That was close," Jiro huffed. "If we had been there a minute later, Doran would have stormed out of the building. <em>That<em> would have been hard to explain."

Riki grunted in agreement.

Jiro paused to wipe his brow.

"Anyways, Ramon, why are _you_ here when it's your turn to watch Doran tonight?"

Ramon skipped happily along the ledge of the building that overlooked the back end of the Bunkamura. His newly purchased green beret perched crookedly on his head.

"Don't worry so much, Jiro! I just fed Doran, so he should be pretty sleepy." Ramon stopped and twirled around, admiring the city lights. "Besides, the view from here looks sooo pretty!"

"Come down from there," the Wolfen scolded. "It's dangerous."

Ramon hopped off the ledge, landing neatly in front of Jiro.

"Ehh? You weren't _worried_ just now, were you?"

Jiro scoffed.

"Who'd worry about a brat like you?"

"Kiva," Riki interrupted, raising a gloved finger to point.

"Oy, don't go joking like that, Riki—ow!" Jiro scowled when Ramon tugged him towards where Riki stood. Leaning precariously over the rooftop's ledge, they watched Kiva corner the Octopus Fangire.

"What's he waiting for?" Ramon wondered, hand resting on his chin. "He's just…standing there."

"Talking," Riki added before lapsing into silence as he watched the two below.

* * *

><p>"Why…does a mere human wield the Kiva power?" Miyasawa blinked in confusion before lifting both of her bare arms up in front, in a placating manner. "You won't kill me, will you, Yuta-kun? I'm not a bad person. All I ever wanted was to play the violin, but one day, a terrible woman destroyed my violin. It was almost broken beyond repair...you can't blame me for hating that woman. As a fellow musician you should be able to understand…that the instrument is everything. Since the woman died, I only came back to exact retribution—no, <em>justice<em> on the daughter."

"It's not the instrument that's most important, Miyazawa-san," Yuta gently said. "It is the warm feelings of the musician in the performance. If your cause was truly just, your music would not bring pain. Your feelings of hatred have caused your music to hurt people."

Miyazawa sneered.

"Who are you, a half-hearted amateur, who thinks he can pick up the violin one day and abandon it the next, like changing clothes, to lecture _me_? You're no Kurenai Otoya!"

Yuta's hands shook.

"What do you know about my father, Miyazawa-san?"

From atop the rooftop ledge, Jiro's eyes lit up in understanding.

"So that's how things are…"

* * *

><p>"Megumi-san, just who was that man?"<p>

It was no great secret—on the contrary, one might even call it general knowledge—that Aso Megumi was a great talker. Never mind whether her audience was willing—in fact, she was infamous for butting in on other people's discussions and offering helpful advice. Megumi didn't charge a yen for her trouble and yet inappreciative people like Nago had the temerity to call her "nosy." Though the IXA user couldn't deny that her bubbly loquaciousness came in handy in gleaning information or distracting targets. No matter whatever the situation, if anyone asked, Megumi was only happy to oblige.

With only one exception. And that was on the subject of Kiva. Shima-san, who was usually forthcoming with information regarding Fangire was surprisingly reticent whenever the subject of Kiva came up.

Still, Megumi couldn't deny Hino a somewhat proper explanation.

"I think…that was Kiva."

"Kiva?" Hino repeated, perplexed.

"According to Nago, Kiva is humanity's enemy."

To his credit, Hino didn't seem incredibly bowled over by this new bit of knowledge.

"Why would such a terrible person bother to save us then? Nago-san must be wrong."

Megumi laughed. "How mean of you to say that, Hino-kun! Especially with you being his precious apprentice and all."

Hino shrugged as he moved closer to where Megumi was crouching.

"What else do you know about Kiva?"

"I'm afraid there's not too much more I can tell you." Megumi tapped a finger on the gun she was holding, the moonlight running along its silver edge. "I know that Kiva has a power that is similar to Nago's power of IXA. Nago was told by Shima-san that the last Kiva user was a cruel tyrant who killed a lot of people."

"So the Kiva power can be passed on," Hino deduced.

"Right, just like the IXA unit. Only for the Kiva power, the users are limited to Fangire royalty."

"They're run by a monarchy?" Hino frowned. An organized government could prove to be very troublesome.

"They're disorganized right now," Megumi said. "The previous King, the former Kiva user, got killed. The Kiva that saved us, the current Kiva user, must somehow be a member of that bloodline."

"That would mean that there is such a thing as a good Fangire, right, Megumi-san?" Hino asked.

Megumi did not reply but motioned towards Hino. Hino followed her and peeked from behind the stack of crates to see the towering bulk of Kiva's back. Hino watched, in fascinated horror, as Kiva attempted to talk reason to the Fangire that had tried to kill them.

"Cast aside your hatred, Miyazawa-san," Kiva said, his deep voice resonating with compassion. "It's not too late to start over."

"Will you let me go then? I'd be grateful for a second chance…"

"Is the new Kiva an idiot or something?" Hino heard Megumi mutter. "Even a kid can tell that those are fake tears."

("This isn't good, Jiro, we should do something, shouldn't we? At this rate, she's going to kill him." The Wolfen continued to stay silent and merely shook his head.)

Kiva stepped towards Miyazawa, evidently concerned about her injured leg.

"Let me help you up," he said. Reaching for her hand, he was oblivious to the hovering sharp tentacle that protruded from her other hand's fingers and inched towards the back of his neck.

Without thinking, Hino stood up. Lifting the gun, he fired.

Miyazawa shrieked in dismay when the shot, by some miracle, blew the barbed point of the tentacle off. Kiva leaped back with shock, raising his gauntleted arms to defend himself. However, Miyazawa's attention had shifted and Hino shivered from the murderous black of her eyes.

"Get down, Hino-kun!" Megumi shouted but Hino's knees were locked as the tentacles sped towards him—

An agonized cry rang out. It did not belong to Hino. The tentacles fell to the ground as the Fangire staggered from the force of Kiva's finishing kick—Darkness Moon Break, a move so powerful that it left a deep bat-shaped insignia embedded into the ground. The Fangire burst in a shower of rainbow fragments, leaving behind a pile of stained glass pieces and a floating, bright orb.

Then the moonlit sky darkened.

* * *

><p><em>Miyazawa-san…<em>

Something in Yuta seemed to break when he swung his leg for Darkness Moon Break. His ears no longer seemed to be working properly. His eyes too, everything seemed to go blurry. It was only the faint sensation of dampness sliding down his cheeks that Yuta realized that he was crying.

Although Yuta was sure he should be stunned at seeing a flying dragon castle appear out of the sky, all sense of feeling drained out of him. Only a vague sensation of emptiness remained.

"That's Castle Doran," Kivat chimed from his belt. Yuta watched numbly as the purple dragon gulped down the winking white orb before returning to the sky. "It cleans up after the remains of Fangire souls, so that they don't cause any more trouble."

_Miyazawa-san, who was just alive and well in front of me only minutes ago, is now…_

"So we finally meet, Kiva!" Nago Keisuke rushed into the alleyway, eyes lit for battle.

(Jiro covered his eyes and groaned. "Oh great, here comes the hothead.")

Yuta slowly turned his head to see the bounty hunter take out the IXA knuckle.

_With this power, with this very body, I have…_

"Kiva, you will die at my hands!"

_I have done the unforgivable…_

"Yuta, run!" Kivat urged.

"_Henshin!"_

_I have killed._

* * *

><p><em>Nago-san is serious about killing him<em>, Hino realized as Nago donned the gleaming white armor of IXA. Kiva slowly turned to face IXA, the red eyes that framed the mask glowing inscrutably.

As Nago charged, Hino knew what he had to do.

"What are you doing, Hino?" Nago asked, his raised fist halting centimeters from Hino's face.

Hino gulped, knowing the weight of the risk he was taking.

"Are you going to attack the one who saved me and Megumi-san? Is that what you call 'justice,' Nago-san?"

Although Hino could not see Nago's face because of the IXA helmet, he imagined Nago's face was flushed with anger and exasperation.

"This and that are completely unrelated. Now get out of the way!"

"No."

Nago cursed at his apprentice's obstinacy.

"As you are _my_ apprentice, when I give you an order, I expect you to obey. Now, stand aside."

"I quit."

"What?" Nago squawked, nonplussed.

"If I quit as your apprentice, then I don't have to listen to you anymore, right?" Hino stepped back from Nago and crossed his arms to look past the bounty hunter. "_Gomen-nasai, _Nago-san. I can't accept your teachings. I'll continue to seek my own justice and find out the truth about the Fangire."

To Nago's incredulousness, Hino walked away from him, with a bounce in his step. As if he was _glad_ of surrendering the coveted position of being his protégé.

Just when Nago didn't think the situation could get any worse, he realized that Kiva was now nowhere in sight, having had escaped sometime after Hino's intervention.

"Now you've gone and done it," Megumi said with a sigh as she emerged from behind the crates. "And here I was about to tell Hino-kun that you were actually a nice guy."

Nago wondered how exactly things had gone so wrong. All he intended was to defeat Kiva, humanity's enemy…was that such a terrible thing?

* * *

><p>"Yuta and Hino have been gone for awhile, haven't they?" Mizusawa checked the time. "The train doesn't leave for another hour but it'll take a little while to walk over there."<p>

"You don't think they got lost, did they?" Kaneko asked, looking worried.

"Well, it's a pretty big building," Ryosuke said slowly. "Hey, Wataru, where are you going?"

The redhead was already halfway towards the swinging glass doors.

"Be right back!" Wataru yelled, speeding past an usher, who shot him a dirty look when he bumped and scattered leftover programs all over the ground. Tsuchiya was at the usher's side, apologizing profusely as he, Mizusawa and Kaneko helped the usher retrieve the programs.

* * *

><p>Wataru found Yuta in Orchard Hall. Yuta was sitting on the stage, head bowed and knees pressed tight against his chest, violin case by his side. His shoulders shook as he buried his head in his hands. Relieved to have found his friend, Wataru walked towards Yuta, the energetic pacing of his quick footsteps dying away when he caught sight of Yuta's wet cheeks. Stunned, Wataru stared, his chest growing tight as he watched Yuta bite his lips to prevent the sobs from escaping.<p>

Seconds later, Wataru was crouched in front of Yuta, shadowing the captain's hunched form.

"Yuta, what happened?"

Yuta furiously wiped his cheeks and closed his eyes to stem the flow of tears.

"Wataru?" Yuta's voice wobbled despite his best efforts to keep it steady. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," Wataru said, frowning. "Oy, what happened?"

Yuta opened his eyes and looked away.

"It's—it's nothing. Nothing happened." He yelped when Wataru gave him a firm shove.

"Don't give me that," Wataru said, scowling. "Even a _bakayaro_ can tell that you're upset."

"Is that so?" Yuta asked distractedly, burying his face in his hands. "_Gomen—_"

Wataru grabbed the hands hid Yuta's face and pulled them away. "No, don't apologize. That's just stupid. Hey, Yuta, look at me when I'm talking to you. It feels weird when you keep looking down like that."

Much to Wataru's relief, Yuta finally looked up, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Wataru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind letting go? You're kind of hurting my wrists."

Wataru immediately let go of Yuta's hands as if they had burned him. He laughed sheepishly.

"_Wari wari,_ my bad. I get carried away sometimes. Don't know my own strength."

The two would have lapsed into an awkwardly peaceful calm if Yuta had not asked very quietly:

"Wataru…have you ever lost control during a fight?"

"What?"

"I mean the days when you used to fight," Yuta clarified, his voice low. "Was there a time when you hurt someone…really badly, even though you didn't mean to?"

Wataru hissed as he stared into the darkness of the seats in the balcony.

"Yeah," he said. He could hear Yuta suck in a sharp breath. Wataru looked down at his hands, noting the roughened calluses and tough skin. "A long time ago. In middle school. When I was still fresh at street-fighting. I thought I was a real tough guy. Thought I could take the leader from Midoriyama High on my own." A bitter laugh.

"One day, I caught Hibiki and his guys picking on another middle school kid. They were making fun of his hair, because it was long like a girl's. Made fun of his folks too, since they were poor." Wataru looked back at Yuta, who was mesmerized by his tale. "Funny how the first time someone called me _Aniki_, I was getting my ass kicked."

"You saved Nippori-kun," Yuta realized.

"A smart street fighter chooses his battles wisely," Wataru said. "Hotshot wannabes charge in, fists swinging wildly. It was the stupidest move I could have made—I should have run. But I couldn't let Hibiki turn Nippori into mincemeat." He shook his head. "Hard to remember what happened after, other than Nippori screaming, 'Aniki! Aniki!' Hell, I didn't even know his name then. It was the first time I got beaten up so bad. Broken arm and leg. But I got Hibiki though. He got sent to the hospital with six broken ribs. It was really bad. They were worried that he wouldn't make a full recovery."

"What happened to Hibiki?"

"When he came out of the hospital, I couldn't believe my eyes," Wataru admitted. "The guy who was once _ripped_—suddenly looked really weak, like he could break any second. He lost a lot of weight while stuck in bed and they said that it was lucky that his ribs didn't puncture his lungs—otherwise he would have really been in a lot of trouble." The redhead swallowed, as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "It hit me then that if I had punched him a little harder, I could have killed him."

Yuta shuddered, his shoulders tensing. Wataru's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oy, Yuta, you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid…" Yuta mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

"Of what?"

"…of hurting someone…of killing them."

Wataru laid a reassuring hand on Yuta's shoulder, gently unwrapping Yuta's arms.

"_Ba-ka_," Wataru said, flicking Yuta's forehead. Yuta flinched from the contact, looking up at a standing Wataru with inquiring eyes. "As if you'd ever do something like that."

"But—"

"And even if you were forced to fight, it wouldn't be dumb and reckless," Wataru continued. "I'm sure the only reason you'd have for fighting is to protect your friends. That's what you said to Akabane, right?" Wataru offered Yuta a hand. "What do you say we get going now?"

To the redhead's surprise, Yuta did not take his hand but pulled at his sleeve.

"Can you…sit with me…just for a little longer?"

Wataru found himself unable to refuse those beseeching brown eyes.

As he plopped down next to Yuta, the auditorium door on the far right closed quietly as Hino slipped out.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Tsurumi-san? The hall's closed."<p>

Tsurumi scowled. Hino merely smiled back politely, not moving from his current position, which intentionally blocked the Washizu captain from entry into the auditorium.

"None of your business, Hino-san," Tsurumi said, his voice frigid as frost.

"You're interested in Yuta-senpai, aren't you?" Hino, who was watching the captain carefully, noticed how the captain's cheeks briefly flushed, confirming his suspicions.

"What are you thinking, Hino?" Tsurumi asked, rudely dropping the honorific. _I must have hit a nerve_, Hino thought.

"I think I'm more worried about what's going on in Tsurumi's head right now," Hino said, mimicking the captain's discourteous speech. "Whatever you have planned for Yuta-senpai…your plans won't go as you please."

Tsurumi leaned in so close that his nose was practically rubbing up against the top of Hino's head.

"Is that a challenge, Hino?"

Hino glared right back, not the least bit intimidated by Tsurumi's height advantage. Getting attacked by Fangire seemed to have given Hino nerves of steel.

"What do you think?" Hino asked, allowing a sly smile to creep across his face. "Don't tell me that Tsurumi-san is afraid of _losing_." Tsurumi's face twisted with anger, his eyes gleaming dark slits. "What a scary face, Tsurumi-san. I wonder what Yuta-senpai would think if he saw you like that—"

"Hey, you two!" One of the hall staff members called from the other end of the foyer. "You'd better leave. We're closing right now."

"_This isn't over, Hino_," Tsurumi snarled before briskly walking away, his footsteps heavy with barely contained fury. Hino watched his retreating back before exhaling out a sigh of relief. It had been a long and eventful night and he had just about reached his limit after having had more than his fill of battle—

"Hino-kun?" Yuta blinked owlishly, violin case in hand. Hino jumped away from the door, knowing that it must have looked rather strange that he was standing guard over it. To his relief, Yuta looked in much better spirits. Wataru seemed to have done his job in comforting the captain well.

"Why were you standing behind the door?" Wataru asked, following Yuta.

Before Hino could make up a plausible excuse, the redhead created one for him.

"You were waiting for us? Man, you sure are a nice guy, Hino!"

Hino smiled nervously.

"Ah, yes, I was," he said. "Yuta-senpai, we should get going now. They're closing. Everyone's waiting outside."

"We shouldn't keep everyone waiting," Yuta said with a smile. "Especially for your mother's _omurice_."

"Damn straight we shouldn't," Wataru agreed.

Hino couldn't help but cover his victorious grin as he watched his two senpai head towards the exit.

_I won't let you interfere with them, Tsurumi._

* * *

><p>When Kivat finally returned to Castle Doran the next morning, he was surprised to see Ramon and Riki playing chess while Jiro wrestled with a Rubik's cube.<p>

"Kivat! You're back!" Ramon greeted him before proceeding to capture Riki's knight. Riki grunted.

With a dubious look at the swaying chandelier above them, Kivat settled on Riki's head. Fortunately, the Franken didn't seem to mind.

"I have important news for you three," said Kivat, drawing himself up to his full height. "Takenaka Yuta is Kurenai Otoya's son."

Riki poured a cup of tea. Ramon took a bite out of his cake. Jiro turned the cube a few more times before frowning.

"Hey, are you guys even listening? I said that—"

"We know," Jiro said, fiddling with the cube. "—that Takenaka Yuta is Kurenai Wataru."

Kivat almost fell out of Riki's hair.

"What? How?"

"Ne, Jiro, can we invite Yuta-niichan over for tea?" Ramon asked as he twirled one of Riki's captured pawns.

"Bring him here, to Castle Doran?" Jiro queried as he raised his head, still half-slouching in the armchair. "I don't see why not. Kivat, how's the boy doing?"

Kivat cringed a little from Jiro's calculating gaze.

"You hang around the boy, so you should know how he is," the Wolfen said almost dispassionately. "A twiggy softie like Takenaka, I can't imagine that he'd kill his first Fangire and act like it was nothing."

"I can!" Ramon chirped.

"You don't count. Go finish your game," Jiro shot back. "And I goddamn hope that Riki trounces you."

"Unlikely," Riki rumbled in dismay.

"You're right about Yuta," Kivat admitted. "He's taking the Fangire slaying a lot harder than I expected. It didn't help that he was personally acquainted with the Fangire he killed." Kivat decided to leave out the part where Yuta had broke down after running away from IXA. "I think it'd be best if you'd hold off on inviting him to Doran just yet. I'll talk to him and get him more used to fighting Fangire and accepting his role as Kiva."

"_Yatta!_ Check and mate, Riki!" Ramon whooped. "It's too bad that we have to wait, but I guess it can't be helped."

"Go talk to the boy," Jiro said to Kivat. "But remember, there's only so long we can wait. Now that the Kiva power has accepted Yuta, Yuta's fate to fight Fangire has been set. If he reacts badly and tries to run…the Bloody Rose's call will only become that much more painful to bear."

Jiro dropped the completed cube onto the chessboard, knocking over Riki's checkmated king.

* * *

><p>Hino waited patiently until Megumi had finished her photo shoot.<p>

"Hino-kun? What are you doing here? Wait, don't tell me. Nago sent you."

"I'm not his apprentice anymore, Megumi-san," Hino reminded her. "I came to see you. I didn't know that you were a model."

Megumi nodded distractedly as she checked her purse.

"Well, I can't be fighting Fangire all of the time," she said. "Even Nago, who'd much rather fight Fangire all day long if he could, has a part-time job. So what are you here for then, Hino kun?"

"Teach me how to fight, Megumi-san."

"I thought you said you quit," Megumi said.

"I said I quit as Nago's apprentice, I never said that I quit the Wonderful Blue Sky organization," Hino corrected her. He bowed deeply. "Please. I want to be able to protect my friends."

"Don't bow so low like that. It makes me feel embarrassed," said Megumi. "If you can speak so passionately about protecting your friends, there's no way I can turn you down. But it'll be hard, Hino-kun. You'll have to work a lot. And you might not get to go on as many dates with your cute girlfriend as you want to. You sure you still want to do this?" She grinned as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bustling streets. "Good! I'm starving right now. Let's get lunch. There's this cute little restaurant right around the corner—they have the _best_ fried fish…"

* * *

><p>Bishop, to say the least, was not pleased.<p>

One of his informants had reported back to confirm Kiva's return. It irked Bishop to hear that some renegade, by dumb luck, had not only stumbled across the King's inheritance but had figured out how to use it to kill Fangire. It had been taken a lot of work to cover up Miyazawa's disappearance and now Bishop was faced with surly Fangire who were demanding compensation for working overtime.

"Next thing they're going to demand is sick leave and vacation pay," Bishop sneered as he pounded at the organ. He tried to assure himself that Kiva's appearance was only a minor annoyance. There was no guarantee that the user was even compatible, Bishop thought, since the armor was still in its chained, unlocked form. Anyone—even a lowly human—could have transformed into Kiva. Bishop sincerely hoped that it was some human—that way, the human would succumb to the poison and die after donning the armor. If it was a Fangire, that would make matters much more troublesome since it was highly unlikely the Fangire would hand the power over.

Worst-case scenario, Bishop would have to deal with a Fangire that would try to take the throne. The scenario did not appeal to him in the slightest.

_Things would be a lot easier if we had a proper base of operations_, Bishop thought sourly. _The infernal castle's changed locations again._

His hands stopped playing as soon as he sensed someone at the church doors. Catching a whiff of the visitor's life-energy, he turned away from the organ and greeted the visitor.

"We meet again, the boy who knows Bach." Yuta hovered in the doorway. "You might as well come in," Bishop added, noting the boy's hesitation. "May I ask what you're here for?"

"I'm not particularly religious," Yuta began. "But there's something that's been weighing on my mind. I thought coming here would help."

Bishop was amused by the earnestness of Yuta's troubled expression.

_He really thinks I'm a priest. I suppose this makes things easier._

"Do you want to confess your sins?" Bishop asked, attempting to inject some kindness into his voice.

"Do you think that would help?" Yuta looked skeptical. "I've never really understood the point of confession, Father. I mean, confessing doesn't make the sin go away."

"For many humans, admitting sins relieves the burden," Bishop said, with a hint of scorn. "You might say, it heals the soul."

Yuta's eyes lit up.

"I see, then that's kind of like when I play."

_So he's a musician_, Bishop reflected. _I suppose that's how he would be familiar with Bach._

"What do you play?"

"Violin."

Bishop closed his eyes.

"Are you saying that you confess by playing the violin?"

"Is that wrong?" Yuta asked.

"Does it work?"

"You mean if it makes me feel better? Of course," Yuta said. "That's partly why I play. Somehow playing the violin relaxes me, makes me feel not exactly happy, but peaceful. Isn't the same for you, Father?"

"Call me Bishop," Bishop said, fingers gliding on the keys. "I wouldn't know. But common sense dictates that if an activity lifts your spirits, repeating it would bring you more pleasure."

"I guess that makes sense," Yuta said with a laugh. "Bishop…maybe we can play together someday? Your organ and my violin?"

"A fine idea," Bishop said, wondering if he could make that someday into "soon." He licked his lips. "I'd love to have you for dinner tonight…"

"Takenaka Yuta," Yuta said, realizing that he had not bothered to introduce himself. "I'm sorry, Bishop-san. I don't have my violin with me. One of the strings broke yesterday and Oomura-sensei had to get it replaced."

"Oomura?" Bishop repeated, eyes narrowing. "Oomura Takeo?"

"You know him?" Yuta asked, sounding delighted. "I didn't know you were his friend. He doesn't get out much."

"I can imagine why." If Bishop recalled correctly, the Frog Fangire had an unusually low tolerance for noise. He wondered why the reclusive Fangire was bothering to keep Yuta alive. The brimming, mouthwatering intensity of Yuta's life-energy aura was a clear sign that the Fangire had showed notable self-restraint. Even Bishop, who prided himself on his self-control, was having some trouble resisting.

"You should invite him along," Bishop suggested. "We can give him a private concert."

"He'd like that," Yuta said, before bowing. "_Arigato_, Bishop-san. You were a big help."

The boy was out the door before Bishop realized that his prey had succeeded in eluding him once again.

* * *

><p>Today just wasn't Nago's day.<p>

Hino, his apprentice—not former apprentice because all resignations had to be approved by Nago—was still stubbornly insisting that Nago's justice was not "true justice" and refused to answer his calls. To make matters worse, Hino somehow roped Megumi into his self-proclaimed rebellion and Megumi was not only deleting his messages but gave him the cold shoulder during their briefings. Shima-san did not comment, only vaguely telling Nago that "real men own up to their mistakes." Nago did not know the point behind Shima's statement. Nago's manly status had not been jeopardized because he did not make any mistakes. But Shima was about to make a big one, though, and Nago, acting purely out of selfless concern, wanted to help.

"Shima-san, please retract your previous order and give me permission to kill Kiva."

Shima sighed, feeling a Nago-induced migraine coming on.

"Nago, don't make me repeat myself. All orders are final and absolute."

"But Kiva might be humanity's greatest enemy!" Nago said as he continued to keep up with Shima's brisk pace. "If that possibility exists, we should destroy him as soon as possible. The Fangire already outstrip us in terms of numbers. We don't need any more enemies besides them." When Shima did not reply, a mortifying thought came to Nago. "Could…could it be because you think I will lose? I know my power best. My Rider System is better than Kiva's."

"Instead of focusing on Kiva, shouldn't you deal with the problems in your unit?" Shima said. "I hear that Aso-san is not on speaking terms with you. That's problematic considering she's your partner on missions. And the new recruit seems to have lost faith in you."

"They'll come around," Nago said confidently. "It will not take them long to realize that I am always right."

Shima reached for the aspirin in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Nippori Keiji whistled happily as he finished making his last delivery. With the money he had earned, the month's rent and bills would be covered. There would even be a little extra that he'd give to Hinako. Half of it would go towards their small but growing savings pile while the other half would be used to buy a treat for his brothers.<p>

It was after dinnertime but still early in the evening. Nippori figured he'd swing by Aniki's so that he could finish his summer homework. It was impossible to do work at home and he could always count on Aniki's place to be well-stocked in food and fun.

Nippori stopped whistling when he spied a gathering of high student students dressed in red-orange and mustard yellow tracksuits. He recognized them as the Washizu tumbling team. They were being unusually rowdy tonight, especially the captain. Nippori spotted Tsurumi, the guy that his Aniki hated with a passion. He was pulling along someone, his face lit up in laughter.

It had to be someone not on the team, Nippori concluded as he squinted through the moving sea of red and yellow. The "someone," dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, pulled away from Tsurumi, the ends of his loose scarf flying.

"Congrats on placing first, Tsurumi, but I really need to get going now."

Nippori's mouth fell open when he placed the owner of the voice.

"Eh? So soon, Yuta? I insist you come with us to celebrate," Tsurumi cajoled. "We're having sushi tonight."

"That sounds really nice and I'm really thankful that you offered but—"

"Yuta-senpai!"

Yuta squirmed away from Tsurumi's grip.

"Nippori-kun?"

Nippori, greeted by a lone friendly face among a wall of hostile, sneering ones, grinned back.

"You're helping Aniki with his homework tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was just about to go there right now—"

"Why waste your time helping those morons?" Tsurumi scoffed. "All your hard work's just going to go to waste—"

Despite his vow to fight only in self-defense, Nippori wanted to smash the Washizu captain's face in for insulting them. To his surprise, Yuta was a lot quicker than he was.

Yuta grabbed Tsurumi's collar, pulling it up roughly.

"Take that back, Tsurumi." The other Washizu guys stirred but Tsurumi calmly held out a hand to stop them.

"I was only joking, Takenaka," Tsurumi said calmly, once Yuta let go of his collar. "Can't take a joke?"

"If you want me to be your friend, you're going to have to learn to respect the friends I have now," Yuta said, his voice deadly serious.

"Let's go, Nippori-kun," Yuta said, the quiet menace in his voice gone as quickly as it came.

Nippori dutifully followed.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Yuta asked.

"For defending Aniki."

* * *

><p>Mizusawa was fidgeted, feeling very self-conscious and rather underdressed compared to the man sitting across from him. Tsugami Kaori, head model and owner of Tsugami Photo Studio, was dressed impeccably in a black pinstripe suit, crisp white shirt and red tie. His dark bangs were swept to one side and his roundish face complemented his genial smile. All in all, quite an attractive man, though Mizusawa wasn't quite sure what the model wanted with him.<p>

"Anything you'd like to order before we talk properly, Mizusawa-kun?" Tsugami asked.

Mizusawa wriggled in his seat, feeling uncomfortable under what he felt to be a very scrutinizing gaze.

"No, thanks."

"An iced tea, please," Tsugami ordered, smiling charmingly at the waitress. She giggled a little before flouncing off to make his drink. "Mizusawa-kun, have you ever been interested in modeling?"

"Modeling?" Mizusawa repeated. "Like in fashion magazines?"

"Exactly," Tsugami nodded enthusiastically. "I won't lie. Modeling is a tough business, but that's because the standards are high. You're young but you've definitely got the looks and charisma. My eyes can tell. I've been in the industry for quite some time, Mizusawa-kun. I think you can help bring the industry, specifically male modeling, up to a higher level."

"Tsugami-san, I'm very flattered you think so but I'm not interested—"

Tsugami handed him his business card and a brochure.

"If you change your mind, Mizusawa-kun, just give me a call." He smiled. "Or better yet, just drop by my studio. There's no commitment. You can see for yourself what modeling's like. You show a lot of promise, Mizusawa-kun. I hope you reconsider."

Mizusawa accepted the materials, thanking Tsugami.

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Mizusawa blushed and shoved the brochure into his desk, away from Kiyama's view. "Mmm, nothing important. Did you finish the summer homework, Kiyama-kun?"

"More or less," Kiyama said, tossing his bookbag under the desk next to Mizusawa's.

"You're sitting there?" Mizusawa asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ah, you don't mind?" Kiyama said, settling into the seat.

Mizusawa frantically shook his head.

"Yo, Mizusawa!" Wataru greeted as he was followed by Ryosuke. They settled themselves by Kiyama and Mizusawa. The blonde yawned as he pocketed his phone away.

"Another _gokon_?" Wataru said with amusement. "You should have kicked it at my place last night. Nippori and I had a wild time trying to teach Yuta how to play _Final Fantasy XII_."

"I thought you guys were doing homework? And Nippori went all the way to your house because he needed to do work too."

"We got that done, of course, Yuta wouldn't play unless we did," Wataru said.

"How else were you two going to get any work done?" Yuta said, greeting them. To Wataru's relief, Yuta looked a great deal calmer. Last night, while Yuta had been his usual friendly and polite self, Wataru sensed that Yuta's thoughts were elsewhere.

Kaneko dashed in two minutes before the bell, mumbling about waking up late as he joined them. Asakura and her girls were chatting it up on the other side of the room. Wataru did get a little tongue-tied when Mari came over to greet him and ask about his summer.

"Ah, it was, uh, pretty good, ummm.."

"What he means is congratulations on placing first at Nationals," Yuta said, wandering over to help Wataru with his predicament. "The girls' gymnastics team is amazing. We'll work even harder to match you guys."

"Thank you for your kind words, Azuma-kun," Mari had said happily, though it was technically Yuta who had voiced them.

Wataru was temporarily spared from Ryosuke's teasing when Kashiwagi entered the classroom and called for order.

"I hope everyone had a wonderful summer break," Kashiwagi said with a smile. "Now, this is a bit unusual, but starting today, we're going to have a new transfer student join us for this term. I hope you all will make him feel as welcome as possible." He turned to the door. "You can come in now."

Ryosuke who'd been in the middle of poking Wataru in the back with a pencil dropped his writing instrument when a familiar person skipped into the classroom, wearing his _gakuran_—was that a fluffy bow at his collar?—unbuttoned and a green beret on his head.

"I'm Ramon Bashaa," Ramon said with an impish glint in his eye before he turned his back to write out his name. "I'm a very psychologically disturbed child, due to my parents getting mauled by bears before my very eyes when I was five, so don't mind if I say really weird things that don't make sense." Ramon bowed. "_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._"

A few more pencils (and cell-phones) clattered onto desktops. Kashiwagi sniffled loudly, dabbing his eyes with a tissue.

"Ramon-kun, there's an empty seat behind Yuta-kun. You can sit there."

Ramon pranced over to Yuta, enthusiastically wringing his hand as if they were meeting for the first time.

"No wonder he's so messed-up," Kiyama commented, slouching in his seat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kawaii!<em> Ne, Ramon-kun, tell us more about your past."

"Umm, okay. What would _oneesan-tachi_ like to hear?"

"How about the time you were on a bus that was hijacked by terrorists?"

"Or the years you spent on a deserted island with nothing but a cardboard box and a fishing pole?"

"No, tell us about the time you had to play Old Maid with a wolf-man!"

Ezaki Shouko smiled politely for ten minutes. After all, she couldn't blame the high energy of her girls. They swept Nationals after all.

But after ten minutes of indulging in their girlish fascination with the transfer who had shown up at practice after class, Shouko employed her sternest voice to get their heads back to gymnastics.

"Calling it a voice is kind of misleading," Wataru said, furiously cleaning out his ears, which were still ringing from Shouko-sensei's bellow. "Hey, Ramon! Want me to show you how to do the stretches? I can teach you how to do a back-flip."

"You mean one of these?" Ramon said before executing a flawless back-flip. He finished with his move by dipping forward to pick up his fallen beret.

Then, to everyone's shock, Ramon retreated to the corner of the mat and fell asleep.

("_Kawaiii!_" one of the girls squealed from the other end of the room).

Yuta shook his head as he helped Kaneko with the stretches.

It was going to be a long practice.

* * *

><p>"Hino-kun? What happened to your hands?" Mari snatched at Hino's hands, holding them out. She traced the whip-like lacerations on the back of his hands.<p>

"Oy, Hino, you should go get that checked out," Ryosuke commented as he passed by. "Those look pretty serious."

Mari made soft noises of sympathy as she reached for the first-aid kit.

"Did you even clean these, Hino-kun? They could get infected!" Mari fretted.

"_Gomen_, Mari-chan, I didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Silly, Hino-kun!" Mari scolded, carefully applying the disinfectant. "What happened?"

"I ran into a mean cat the other day," Hino said, smiling at her.

It was then that Ryosuke instantly knew that Hino was lying.

* * *

><p>"Mizusawa, where are you going?" When Mizusawa mumbled something under his breath as he collected his things, Kiyama decided to bring up the brochure he'd caught Mizusawa looking at earlier. "Not to that modeling studio."<p>

Mizusawa froze before turning to face him.

"How'd you—"

"Sorry but I caught a glimpse of the paper you were looking at before homeroom," Kiyama said. "Normally, I wouldn't care. What you do is your business and I have no right to butt in. But the brochure you had got me worried."

"Why?" Mizusawa asked. "You don't approve of modeling?"

"You don't seem the type to show off his body for an audience of strangers," Kiyama said coolly.

"Well, there's plenty that you don't know about me," Mizusawa insisted. "Maybe I want to try something new."

"But _modeling?_" Kiyama said, unable to keep the incredulity from creeping into his voice. "You can't be serious—"

"I am," Mizusawa quietly said.

"Why?" The word fell from Kiyama's lips, unbidden.

"Well, not about modeling, exactly," Mizusawa said. "But finding something besides tumbling. Something that can help me move—" He sighed. "It's complicated to explain, Kiyama-kun."

"Do you even know anything about modeling?" Kiyama asked, running through a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's what I'm going to find out," Mizusawa said. "You…won't tell Yuta and the others, will you? I don't want them to laugh."

While Kiyama believed that mocking laughter would be the least likely reaction from the others, he reluctantly nodded. He was then struck by a flash of insight.

"Mizusawa, what's the name of the studio you're going to?"

Mizusawa pulled out the brochure.

"Tsugami," he said, triggering alarm bells in Kiyama's head.

"I've heard…bad things about the owner," Kiyama said slowly, trying to remember the exact details. "Before he went into the modeling business, Tsugami used to work for another company, a pretty high up position. A lot of the female staff that worked under him mysteriously disappeared."

Mizusawa stared. Kiyama couldn't help but feel that the words he just uttered sounded ridiculous.

"It's just rumors, Kiyama-kun," Mizusawa finally said. "But I'll be careful."

The uneasy feeling within Kiyama's stomach only worsened when Mizusawa slipped out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Damn brat sleeps like a baby,<em> Ryosuke thought as he helped Kaneko clear the mats. _I wouldn't be surprised if he slept with a thumb in his mouth._

Ramon didn't suck his thumb but he _did_ pout as he slept on the floor. It was kind of endearing, Ryosuke allowed, in a child-like way. It almost made one forget the freakishly disturbing things that came out of the kid's mouth when awake.

Speaking of Ramon, Kaneko almost tripped over him on his way out. Ryosuke quickly reached out and pulled Ramon out of the way.

"Oy, watch where you're going, Kaneko!" Ryosuke shouted before realizing that his words would wake Ramon.

By some incredible feat, Ramon was still asleep, head in Ryosuke's arms, snoring lightly.

_He really is a kid_, Ryosuke thought as he picked up Ramon and carried him over to the benches—

A large, cold hand slammed on his shoulder. Ryosuke shrieked, staggering from the blow. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with Riki.

"I'm here. To pick up Ramon."

"Uh yeah." Ryosuke's mouth had gone dry, his knees buckling not from excess weight but from fear. "He's, uh, he kind of fell asleep."

"I see," Riki said, reaching over to transfer Ramon's sleeping form into his own arms. Minutes later, Ramon stirred, stretching his arms and yawning luxuriously. He gave Ryosuke a sleepy gaze before he rubbed his eyes.

"Ryosuke-niichan?" Ramon warbled as he yawned, acting as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence to be carried bridal-style and woken up in his butler-bodyguard's arms. "Ahh, that was a good nap!" Then as an afterthought: "Oh, Riki's here to pick me up. See you tomorrow, Ryosuke-niichan."

Riki gave a short bow to a stunned Ryosuke before leaving with Ramon still in his arms.

* * *

><p>Yuta wiped the sweat accumulating on his brow as he finished organizing the club room.<p>

"I knew we hadn't thrown away the extra ropes for the rope routine," Yuta said as he sat down on a bench. The reflection of his face in the mirror on the wall stared back. Yuta fingered a lock of his hair.

"They're coming home tonight," Yuta said with a regretful sigh. "I should probably dye it black before they see me."

"That would be a shame, I like Yuta-niichan's hair the way it is."

Yuta almost jumped out of his skin.

"Ramon-kun!" he gasped. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw that Ramon was carried by Riki.

"Riki wants to give you something, Yuta-niichan!" Ramon said, bouncing up and down. Yuta was impressed by the strength in Riki's arms to handle that much force. Ramon hopped from Riki's arms so that the Franken could reach into his pocket and pull out a dark purple envelope. He handed it to Yuta.

"For you," Riki said, bowing deeply. After taking off his beret, Ramon copied Riki.

"Drop by for tea, Yuta-niichan," Ramon said merrily. "Jiro doesn't like people to know but his cakes are to die for. And Kivat will be there too."

"Kivat?" Yuta said. "Wait, how do you know—?"

Ramon and Riki were gone.

Baffled by the two's disappearance, Yuta turned his attention to the purple envelope. He broke the red wax seal in the back and pulled out a cream-colored card.

_Kurenai Wataru, or Takenaka Yuta, whichever name you prefer,_

_You are cordially invited for evening tea tonight at Castle Doran._

* * *

><p>Next Time- Chapter 10: Tea and Cake at Castle Doran, a Modeling Disaster, and What It Means to Be Kiva<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 10- Tea and Cake at Castle Doran, a Modeling Disaster, and What it Means to be Kiva**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"You're sure this is the right place, Kivat?"<p>

Yuta looked up at the impressive skyscraper that pointed into the sky. Shiny steel and polished concrete. It looked like any other building complex in the business district. A far cry from the flying purple dragon castle that Yuta saw drop from the sky to finish off the remains of what had been Miyazawa Hitomi. He had followed the instructions on the back of the invitation with a mix of skepticism and curiosity. Ramon and his stoic butler, Riki, were an odd pair but Yuta had the feeling they had the answers to the questions he had.

Kivat perched on his shoulder, his little clawed feet clinging onto Yuta's shirt. It was a sensation that Yuta hadn't entirely gotten used to yet. He longed for the happy days when he didn't know about monsters that drained human life energy and mechanical toy-like bats didn't come knocking at his door to speak of a greater destiny.

And now apparently, according to Kivat, he was going to have evening tea with three other monsters.

"Not Fangire, of course!" Kivat had hastily added on the way. "They're sworn to help Kiva, to help you."

"But what if I don't want to be Kiva?" Yuta wanted to plead, but somehow the question stuck in his throat and never voiced itself properly.

"Yuta-niichan!" Ramon greeted him at the door. The boy had shed his _gakuran_, and was wearing the sailor_-fuku_ that he so dearly seemed to love. "You came at a good time. Jiro just finished the cake. And Riki's made sandwiches and tea."

Before Yuta could utter a single word of protest, Ramon yanked him into the building. Yuta squinted. Not that it would have helped, considering it was pitch black.

"The lights?" Yuta wondered. Flapping overhead, Kivat's eyes glowed red in the dark.

"Oh, we don't use electricity in the building—it saves the trouble of having to pay bills," Ramon said. The dark did not seem to bother him in the slightest, Yuta noticed. Ramon tugged him along and Yuta almost stumbled as his foot caught on a stair. Ramon skipped along, pulling Yuta up the winding staircase. "Though Jiro's been interested in installing an elevator. What do you think, Yuta-niichan?"

Yuta, who had just gone up eighteen floors' worth of stairs, staggered a little to catch his breath.

"I think…it might be a good idea."

"An elevator might be fun!" Ramon enthused as they walked. "We should get ones with lots of buttons! Those are always fun to push—here we are."

Though Yuta was very well aware that his slack jawed reaction to the slumbering Doran was not at all flattering, he couldn't help but gape in amazement. What was he supposed to say when shown a monstrously large purple dragon with a castle built into its back like a bloated tortoise's shell?

"That's Doran," Ramon said, voice ringing with affection. "A bit redundant, but it suits him, don't you think?"

"The Dorans are also members of the Thirteen Demon Races, Yuta," Kivat explained. "They're very powerful, but not terribly intelligent and are incapable of speech. The Fangires captured this one and bound it to their castle so that it would serve as the base of operations for the Checkmate Four."

"The Checkmate Four?" Yuta repeated. "You told me those guys were the Fangire's leaders. Why would you bring me here?"

"There hasn't been a Fangire that's stepped into Doran for twenty years," Jiro answered, poking his head from a window. "We've made sure of that."

"You can say we kind of kicked them out," Ramon said with a shark-like grin.

Yuta shivered. Ramon sniffed heartily, eyes half-closed in rapture.

"Devil's food cake, Jiro? You shouldn't have!"

* * *

><p>Ramon pulled Yuta along, like a child who drags a stuffed toy that is too big for him to carry. He waved his hand dismissively at the ornate brass decorations, the heavy chandeliers, the rich satins and silks of the wall hangings ("They're all so old and boring. It's my job to dust them every now and then."). They wound their way through wide, echoic hallways, where the torches on both sides lit up as they passed by. Yuta jumped but Ramon only smiled and pointed out in juvenile glee the grotesque gargoyle heads that graced the walls.<p>

"It's okay, Yuta-niichan, they won't bite," Ramon said when he noticed Yuta shying away from the walls. "They've been dead for over seventy years. Though you might want to avoid them, just in case. Jiro swears that one of them can still bite."

They furtively passed by a mysterious door ("You don't want to go in there, Yuta-niichan, you might not come back!") and a large throne room that Yuta felt strangely drawn to. Peeking inside, he spied the splendidly decorated throne, breathing in the sweet smell of the red rose petals scattered across the floor and swirled at the throne's feet.

"That's not a very interesting room, Yuta-niichan," Ramon interrupted his reverie and firmly tugged Yuta away. "I'll show you something cooler!"

They briefly walked past the bedrooms, most of them unoccupied. Ramon took a peek inside one and quickly closed the door, his nose wrinkling. Yuta blinked as he caught the glimpse of a pink poster, a bed draped in luxuriant dark furs, and most disturbingly, what appeared to be the remains of a Sika deer splattered on the floor.

"Jiro likes his Onyanko girls," Ramon said cheerfully, as if that explained everything.

Riki's room was bolted shut. An air freshener in the shape of a Christmas tree adorned the doorknob.

"And for good reason," Ramon said. "You'd never know it, since Riki does such a good job with housekeeping for everywhere else, but his room smells pretty bad. Personally, I don't really mind the smell of decay, but picky Jiro can't even walk by Riki's room without a bottle of cologne in hand."

By the time they reached Ramon's room, he was practically bouncing off the walls.

"My room is the best, Yuta-niichan!" Ramon cried out, throwing open the door. He dashed in, pulling off his beret and tossing it to the side. Intrigued by the sound of splashing, Yuta entered Ramon's room—

-only to scream when he saw what appeared to be a green fish monster bobbing up and down in a large swimming pool.

"Yuta-niichan! It's me!" Ramon called out, his voice high and joyful. As he swam to the edge, Yuta could see the green fins and scales flash in the sparkling water. "Sorry, I got too excited," Ramon said and hauled himself out of the water.

"You're not…a Fangire," Yuta concluded, his voice tinged with doubt. Ramon blinked and Yuta fancied the boy, despite his nonchalance, was actually quite nervous, having made the slip of transforming in front of his guest.

Ramon's form shimmered.

"Am I scary, Yuta-niichan?" Ramon asked, voice trembling. "I can switch back—"

The young Merman lapsed into shocked silence when he felt Yuta's arms close around his scaly armor in a hug.

"You should get dry, Ramon-kun," Yuta murmured before letting go. "You don't want to catch a cold."

For the first time in a hundred years, Ramon felt the urge to cry.

* * *

><p>Kiyama did not comment as Tsuchiya Satoshi fell into step with him as they walked home together. It was a somewhat regular routine for the two, since they lived relatively close to each other. Though Tsuchiya looked hale enough, Kiyama was always afraid that his kohai would overexert himself and suddenly collapse.<p>

And now it looked like his kohai had something that he wanted to say, but in his usual tactful manner, was too timid to say it outright.

Fortunately, Kiyama could be very patient when the situation called for it.

"Ano…"

Kiyama waited.

"Kiyama-senpai…you see a lot, don't you?"

Kiyama grunted.

Unperturbed by his senpai's gruffness, Tsuchiya continued.

"As manager, it's my job to look after the team, but sometimes it's hard, though. I don't like to see everyone in pain, so lost in their own problems that they forget that help is always close by."

"I get that everyone wants to work out their problems by themselves," Tsuchiya said. "So I don't want to say anything. All I can do is listen."

Kiyama was taken aback by Tsuchiya's imploring gaze.

"I'm not strong like you, Kiyama-senpai," Tsuchiya said. "And my eyes aren't as far-seeing as yours, but even I can tell that there is something that's bothering you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kiyama said, a bit too quickly.

Tsuchiya's lips lifted into a warm smile.

"You're worried for Mizusawa-senpai," he said. "And it's not your usual fretting. You keep fingering that bracelet of yours."

Kiyama looked down at his right wrist and caught his fingers deftly turning the green and white glass beads.

"That seems important to you."

"It was from Takashi." There. Kiyama had said it. Never before had he uttered his dead friend's name before those who hadn't already known him.

And now Tsuchiya knew as well.

"Do you pray with it?"

Kiyama's fingers paused in their bead turning.

"I guess you can call it that," he said. "My old man wouldn't be too happy."

"Oh?"

"My dad went atheist. Broke my grandfather's heart, actually, since he didn't want the line of _onmyouji_ to end."

"Your grandfather practices magic?" Tsuchiya asked, looking intrigued.

"_Says_ he does," Kiyama corrected. "He's always warning us about bad weather and giving out _ofuda _and _omamori. _He even gave me a _hamaya _to ward off evil spirits for New Year's. My dad threw it all away."

"Your grandfather must have cared a lot, though," Tsuchiya pointed out.

"Are you kidding? He's nothing more than a crazy Shinto priest…but I kept the _hamaya_, though." Kiyama's face became more thoughtful. "He said he liked me, and some mumbo-jumbo about a strong aura. It's his fault that I always notice every little thing, like I'm expecting some _mononoke_ to ambush me—"

To Tsuchiya's alarm, Kiyama's shoulders suddenly tensed, and furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?"

Kiyama's eyes narrowed.

"I've got a bad feeling…"

Tsuchiya watched Kiyama dash off without another word.

"I think your grandfather would be happy for you, Kiyama-senpai," Tsuchiya said. "I think you're more like him than you think."

* * *

><p>"Try the cake, Yuta-niichan, it's really good!"<p>

They were in the tearoom. Though Yuta had been under the impression that it was evening tea, a veritable feast was spread out over the dark polished wooden tables. Cold-cut sandwiches sat along platters of _sashimi_, accompanied by bowls of miso soup and rice. Jiro was slicing a chocolate cake, all the while scowling at Ramon who whisked away the cake slices as quickly as Jiro cut them.

"Everyone knows that you're supposed to eat the _sashimi_ first—you're going to spoil your appetite," Jiro scolded.

"Eh? Don't be so picky, Jiro! It's just evening tea, so it's not like it matters," Ramon kicked off his shoes as he dropped several sugar cubes into his tea.

"More tea?" Riki asked, holding out a porcelain teapot in Yuta's face.

"Um, no, thank you, I'm good," Yuta said, lifting his half-full teacup.

Jiro, having given up his efforts to keep Ramon away from the cake, settled comfortably into the armchair directly across from Yuta. He propped his elbows on the chair's arms and brought his fingertips together.

"Now that you've had something to eat and drink, we can get down to business," he said. "Rest assured you are completely safe while inside these walls, Kurenai Wataru."

"He prefers to go by Yuta," Kivat interrupted.

"Doesn't really matter to us—you're still Kurenai Otoya's son, one way or the other," Jiro said with a shrug. "You've probably noticed right now that we're not exactly human."

"Ramon-kun mentioned that you're not Fangire," Yuta said.

"Of course not," Riki rumbled, his voice as deep rolling thunder.

"Riki's a Franken," Ramon said and helped himself to the _sashimi_. "Kind of like what humans would call a Frankenstein, though they got a lot of things wrong. He's very strong, aren't you Riki?"

Riki, looking dignified in his evening tailcoat, bowed modestly before handing Yuta a napkin.

"Riki doesn't say very much," Ramon clarified. "Franken speak rather slowly."

"Or maybe everyone else just talks too fast," Jiro suggested with humor. "I heard splashing upstairs," he added. "So you've probably seen what Ramon is."

"A _ningyo_?" Yuta guessed, referring to the singing fish-like creature in Japanese folklore.

"Having golden scales would be really bothersome, I'd never be able to escape, Yuta-niichan!" Ramon said, clapping his hands with mirth. "It was a good guess though—I'm a Merman! We're really, really cool. Much better than the Wolfen."

"Wolfen?" Yuta inquired, turning to Jiro.

"Ah, that would be me," Jiro said, lazily raising a hand. "We're like werewolves. Enhanced hearing and smell, superior night vision—what you expect. Except our bites don't turn you into wolves—they just rip you apart."

"Don't scare Yuta-niichan!" Ramon admonished, glaring at the Wolfen. "Don't make us sound like we're monsters—"

"We technically are, and the boy needs to know that," Jiro argued back. "Yuta, you must understand that it is not in our nature to sympathize with humans. I'll give it to you straight—humans are weak. They live short lives and they die so very easily."

"How are you different from the Fangire then?" Yuta asked.

"Fangire wiped our people out," Riki answered, his voice resonating with baritone anger.

"The last Kiva user, the Fangire King, ordered a decree to hunt our kind to extinction," Jiro said.

Yuta gasped.

"But why?"

"Who knows?" Jiro shrugged. "The guy was a nut-job to begin with, though with Fangire that's not surprising. The royal bloodline was pretty screwy too—they've been inbreeding for the last couple of centuries—you got cousins marrying cousins or brothers marrying sisters. But anyways, he was the reason why Fangire invaded our territory and picked us off one by one, till only us three were left." The Wolfen laughed bitterly. "Well, he got his wish, all right. The Wolfen, Merman, and Franken races are done for."

"So that's why you hate the Fangire," Yuta said. "But you mentioned that the last Kiva was the King, so why would you help me?"

"The King is the King. Yuta-niichan is Yuta-niichan," Ramon insisted. "The power may be the same, but it has changed hands. We don't think you'll be a crazy genocidal maniac like the last Kiva."

"Fight for justice, not evil," Riki said.

"This is our chance to strike back," Jiro added. "If you will help us take down the Fangire—"

"I don't want to wipe out the Fangire," Yuta quietly said.

Shocked silence.

"What?" Jiro said with the edge of a snarl.

"Oh, but Yuta-niichan, you promised!" Ramon pleaded, clinging onto him. "We even hugged!"

"I only promised I would listen to what you had to say," Yuta said, gently prying Ramon's hands from his own. "I'm really sorry for what happened to you guys. You've suffered things that no one—human or nonhuman—should go through. But the more I listen, the more it sounds like you guys want revenge. And I can't be a part of that."

"And besides," Yuta added. "I never wanted the power of Kiva in the first place. I only used it so that I could protect my friends."

To Yuta's surprise, the Wolfen threw his head back and laughed.

"Like father, like son! I see you've not only inherited his musical talent but also his absurdly strong sense of justice." When Yuta made to speak, Jiro chuckled.

"Damn Kurenai Otoya…a skirt-chasing womanizer he was, but an honorable man. He saved us when the King personally hunted us down and bound us to this castle. We owe our lives to him." He fixed Yuta with a fierce, steady gaze. "That is why we swore to him to never attack another human, to watch over you, to protect you from harm, and to aid you from the day you accepted the Kiva power."

"But we failed," Ramon said, head bent with shame. "Ten years ago. The night the Kurenai mansion burned down."

* * *

><p>"<em>So bored…<em>"_ Ramon kicked his shoes in frustration._

"_Don't scuff those shoes. You know how much they cost?" Jiro said, not looking up from his newspaper. _

"_An arm and a leg you ripped from the salesman?" Ramon asked innocently._

"_No, 5000 yen," Jiro said, looking mulish. "Be thankful for my overwhelming generosity."_

"_I'm not thankful. I'm just amazed that you'd be so stupid to actually pay the full amount."_

"_It's called patronage," Jiro said in his defense. "We buy his things, and he keeps his mouth shut."_

_Riki stomped into the room, his beetle black eyes glittering._

"_Fire. The mansion burns," he reported._

_Jiro dropped his newspaper. Ramon stopped scuffing his shoes._

"_The boy?"_

"_Gone."_

_Jiro's lengthening fingernails tore the newspaper to shreds._

"_Shit."_

* * *

><p>Despite his initial reservations, Mizusawa thought modeling looked rather fun.<p>

After introducing himself to the friendly receptionist at the front desk, Mizusawa was greeted by an enthusiastic young photographer named Taiki.

"Come to see Tsugami-san? We're just about done with the shooting for the day, but you're welcome to stay and watch," the photographer had said before bringing Mizusawa to the main studio.

Mizusawa watched Tsugami pose and smile, brushing hair from his eyes while the head photographer animatedly snapped pictures, occasionally barking out orders to Taiki and the other photographers to adjust lighting and change props.

"That's a wrap! Good work, everyone!" the head photographer boomed as the set-up crew began taking down the equipment. "Tsugami-san, do you want to discuss the shooting schedule for next week?"

"We can discuss it tomorrow," Tsugami said, cutting the photographer off. "I believe I have an appointment with Mizusawa-kun. Mizusawa-kun, we can talk in my office."

Mizusawa followed Tsugami.

"Is it really okay not to meet him? We didn't actually set up an appointment—"

"It's fine," Tsugami reassured him, his teeth pearly white. "To be honest, I needed a break. The shoot took longer than usual and we only stopped once." He held the door open for Mizusawa. "As you can imagine, I'm positively famished."

"I didn't mean to keep you from your dinner, Tsugami-san," Mizusawa apologized as he stepped inside, wanting to kick himself for coming at such an inconvenient time.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not," Tsugami grinned but frowned when his cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he groaned.

"Bishop…" Tsugami hissed before flashing a smile to Mizusawa. "Excuse me. Wait here while I take this call."

Mizusawa nodded and took a seat as Tsugami left the room, cupping the phone to his ear.

"_Hai, _Bishop-sama…"

Mizusawa jumped a little when he felt his own phone vibrate against his pants' leg.

"_Mizusawa, where are you right now?"_

"Kiyama-kun?" Mizusawa said, eyebrows lifting with surprise. "I'm at the Tsugami Photo Studio right now."

"_Which floor and room?_"

"First floor, room five," Mizusawa answered. "Kiyama-kun, is something wrong? You sound out of breath."

"We have to get out of here _now_."

Mizusawa dropped his phone, hardly believing his eyes. Somehow Kiyama, sweating and slightly out of breath, was right in front of him.

"Kiyama-kun, what are you doing here? How'd you get here—" Mizusawa paused when he saw the long slim object clutched in Kiyama's fist. "A _hamaya_?"

"I'll explain later, but we have to go!" Kiyama wrenched Mizusawa from his seat and towards the door.

"Wait, Kiyama-kun!" Mizusawa scrambled to retrieve his fallen phone. He followed Kiyama out the office. "I don't understand—"

"Mizusawa-kun, are you leaving already?"

Tsugami Kaori smiled pleasantly as he stood between them and the exit.

"_Gomen_, Tsugami-san," Mizusawa apologized, trying to sound calm as he felt Kiyama's grip tighten on his wrist. "My friend—"

"Don't be deceived, Mizusawa," Kiyama interrupted, his voice sharp. "He's not human."

Tsugami's eyes twinkled in faint amusement.

"What makes you say such a thing?" Tsugami asked and beckoned to Mizusawa. "Mizusawa-kun, come with me. We can discuss your modeling career—" He reached for Mizusawa.

Kiyama snapped.

"Don't touch him, _youkai!_" Kiyama roared and stabbed the model in the face with the _hamaya_.

Tsugami shrieked in anger as a stained glass pattern rippled on his face and skin.

* * *

><p>Yuta paled when he heard Bloody Rose's cry.<p>

"Hear that?" Jiro said, looking grim. "You know what you have to do."

"I can't escape it, can I?" Yuta asked, wincing as the song increased in volume.

"You could _try_," Jiro said. "I imagine with practice, you'd eventually get used to the pain. But are you prepared for the consequences of doing nothing? Somewhere in this city, a Fangire, with the intent to kill, is attacking a helpless human. Can you live tomorrow with the burden of knowing you let an innocent die when it was within your power to prevent yesterday's tragedy?"

"I don't have a choice, don't I?"

"You always have a choice," Jiro said, baring his teeth into a grin. "Though, sometimes, all the options stink."

Yuta exhaled before exchanging a nod with Kivat.

"Tell me what I must do."

* * *

><p>"Motorcycle. It is yours," Riki said as he pulled the dust cover off a red Honda Shadow 750. He tossed Yuta the helmet.<p>

Yuta gawked at the impressive looking vehicle, knuckles turning white as he gripped the helmet.

"The Machine Kivaa," Kivat proudly said, fluttering in excitement. "—designed by Motobat the 16th, master craftsman of the Kivat Race. It was made just for you, Yuta and runs like a dream."

Jiro descended the last of the stairs, with Ramon close behind.

"He's not kidding when he said it was meant for you," Jiro said. "Damned thing threw me off when I tried taking it out for a spin. It's a living motorcycle equipped with the soul of a horse monster—highly temperamental—I guess that's what you call 'horsepower.'" He chuckled.

"Oh, that was terrible, Jiro!" Ramon said as he watched Riki help Yuta with the helmet. "Don't worry about speeding, Yuta-niichan. The Machine Kivaa has Shadow Veil, an invisibility cloak once you hit one hundred kilometers. So go as fast as you can!"

Riki hoisted Yuta onto the Machine Kivaa. The engine roared to life, and Yuta could have sworn the motorcycle purred in delight.

"Ride safely," Riki advised as he stepped back with Jiro and Ramon.

Yuta tossed him a look of sheer panic. "I've never rode a motorcycle before!"

Ramon pressed a button on a remote and a garage door opened up to reveal a shaft of sunlight.

"Remember to look both ways before crossing an intersection!"

"Like he's going to have time for that," Jiro scoffed. "I wouldn't worry too much. Just hold on tight. The Machine Kivaa will guide you."

"Let's go!" Kivat said with delight as he circled Yuta. "_Bite!_"

Yuta's hand closed on the Kivat.

"_Henshin!_" Yuta said, transforming into Kiva—

-and then proceeded to almost fall off the bike when Machine Kivaa shot forward.

"Will Yuta-niichan be all right?" Ramon wondered as Kiva left.

"That is what the helmet is for," Riki replied.

* * *

><p>Mizusawa had always liked horses. They were handsome, noble creatures, very sleek and fast and graceful. Mizusawa always pictured their equine faces as wise and friendly.<p>

Until Tsugami transformed into a blue carnivorous bipedal horse with claws and proceeded to attack them. Mizusawa's idyllic image of horses was forever shattered.

"Outside!" Kiyama urged, reassuringly squeezing Mizusawa's hand. If the situation had been less dire, Mizusawa might have allowed himself to bask in the opportunity to feel the pleasant sensation of Kiyama's warm, callused hand clasped in his.

Instead, Mizusawa gritted his teeth and followed Kiyama into a sprint as they escaped into the parking lot. With a cry of triumph, Mizusawa slammed the door in Tsugami's horsey face.

"We should call the police," Mizusawa said, his voice shaking.

The door behind them exploded. Mizusawa gasped when a glass shard cut deeply into his arm. He slapped a hand to it to stem the blood flow. Kiyama was at his side, pulling him away from the door as he wiped the blood away with his sleeve.

"It—it won't stop," Mizusawa said, his voice hushed and fearful.

"_This really has become a mess, you're more trouble than I thought, Mizusawa-kun_." Tsugami advanced on the two, a line of goopy drool sliding down from his jaws. "_I should have stuck to girls, but none of the girls I've pursued seem to like me very much…you will have to do. You even __**look**__ like a girl…_"

A pair of transparent fangs materialized above Tsugami and shot towards Mizusawa.

"I said _don't touch him!_" Kiyama bellowed as he pushed Mizusawa away and lunged towards Tsugami to kick him in the stomach.

Tsugami cursed in pain before cackling in delight. To Mizusawa's horror, Kiyama collapsed to his knees, screaming as the fangs dug into his neck.

"_Never mind the hunting restrictions. No one follows them anyway_," Tsugami said with detached glee. "_I'll just drain the both of you—" _Tsugami suddenly made a choking sound, as if something had caught in his throat. His clawed hands flew up to his neck and he retched.

"_What's with your life energy? It tastes awful! It's burning my throat!_" Tsugami spluttered and waved his hand. The fangs yanked from Kiyama, spitting out a glowing substance. Kiyama took in rapid shallow breaths and he massaged his neck, trying to stop his hyperventilating.

"Kiyama!" Mizusawa tried to pull Kiyama into a sitting position. Tsugami eyed the wheezing Kiyama suspiciously.

"_For some reason, you don't taste good. I'll just kill you._"

"Kiyama!" Mizusawa cried out as Tsugami charged. Mizusawa cursed his helplessness and the fear that coursed through his body, rendering his arms and legs weak and immobile, unable to protect Kiyama or take him to safety.

_Gomen, Kiyama, I got you involved in something like this. It's all my fault—_

Tsugami shrieked. Mizusawa ducked, his eyes widening as a red motorcycle flew over them to strike Tsugami in the head. Tsugami dropped to the ground like a stone, moaning as he clutched his head. His whimpering reminded Mizusawa that horses were particularly sensitive to head injuries.

The motorcycle's wheels squealed to a stop. Mizusawa blinked as the rider dismounted. Their savior was a curiously dressed person, encased in a strange red armor that clinked with chains. The rider wore a mask of glinting yellow, the top framed in crimson metal stylized in the shape of a bat.

Tsugami lurched to his feet, his knees shaking as the mysterious rider advanced.

"K-Kiva…" Tsugami uttered in horror as he struggled to regain his balance.

The rider did not reply. Instead, he reached into his belt and pulled out a red whistle and stuck it into the gold bat-shaped belt buckle. Mizusawa started when the bat buckle came to life and pulled free from the belt. The rider kicked up his right leg, almost a perfect vertical split—Mizusawa hazily wondered if the rider did gymnastics—and the bat circled the leg, breaking the wrapping chains to unfurl a set of red bat wings.

_When did the sky darken? _Mizusawa thought as the rider leaped into the air before gracefully falling back down to deliver the most devastating jumping kick he'd ever seen. Not that Mizusawa had seen that many flying front kicks in person, but even with his lack of experience, he knew that a kick that not only shattered a monster into hundreds of glass shards _and_ left a huge crater in the shape of a bat's wings was a more than impressive one. Maybe even godlike.

When a giant purple dragon castle swooped down out of the sky to chomp down on what was left of Tsugami, Mizusawa imagined that his blood loss might have been greater than he thought.

* * *

><p>After the dragon left, the rider walked over to them. Kiyama, who was now breathing more normally, stiffened. The rider immediately stopped and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kiyama shakily drew in a breath and pulled himself upright, eyes still wary.

"Ah, thanks."

With the mask it was hard to tell, but the way the rider's head turned a little to the right gave Mizusawa the impression that his attention had shifted.

"That looks pretty serious," the rider said. He looked as if he was torn between staying a safe distance from them and wanting to examine Mizusawa's bleeding arm. "You should apply pressure over the wound. Use sterile gauze, or a clean shirt. That will stop the bleeding. Ice and elevation will slow the blood flow."

Kiyama had already stripped his jacket and pulled off his unbuttoned white shirt. Mizusawa blushed, trying to keep his eyes away from Kiyama's bare chest. Kiyama reached over to wrap the shirt firmly around Mizusawa's arm.

"Kiyama-kun, your shirt…" Mizusawa objected.

"You heard what the guy said," Kiyama said, making sure the improvised gauze was secure.

"If the bleeding doesn't stop after about fifteen minutes of pressure, go to a hospital," the rider said, turning away. "If it stops, which I think it will, remember to flush the cut with clean water and apply disinfectant."

"_Matte!_" Mizusawa called out, his uninjured arm reaching out to the rider, who retreated to his motorcycle. "Tsugami-san…that monster…you saved us…" His voice trailed off awkwardly as he realized he wasn't sure of the question he wanted to ask. "_Arigato_, for saving us…Kiva."

The rider acknowledged Mizusawa with a slight nod before he revved up his motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot and down the street, vanishing in a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>"Not a bad job," Jiro said as Yuta returned to Castle Doran. After parking the Machine Kivaa, Yuta slowly pulled off his helmet. "You fought well."<p>

"They were my friends!" Yuta exclaimed, eyes darkening with worry. "What else could I have done?"

"Your father's dearest ambition was to obtain the power to protect humanity," Jiro said. "He said that 'all humans are music.' To him that was the most precious treasure—he made it his life's goal to protect that treasure from those who threatened it."

"'All humans are music?'" Yuta repeated.

Jiro leaned in close, his breath puffing in Yuta's face.

"Tell me, Takenaka Yuta, if those people had been complete strangers and you saw that they were being attacked, would you still save them?"

Yuta's eyes watered.

"Yes…" he choked out with a strangled sob.

Satisfied, Jiro released him. He tapped the motorcycle's upper cowl.

"You can keep the bike, you know," Jiro informed him. "It's yours."

Ramon, eager to dispel the tense atmosphere, danced excitedly around Machine Kivaa.

"You should ride the bike to school, Yuta-niichan!" he said. "Then you'd be sooo cool!"

Yuta managed a smile.

"I don't think so, Ramon-kun. Naomi-san would throw me out if I ever did such a thing."

Jiro twitched.

"Naomi? As in Aso Naomi?"

Yuta gave him an odd look.

"Yes, I think that was her name, before she married Hiroto-san. Do you know her?"

Jiro did not enjoy it whenever his thoughts gravitated on Yuri. The memories were still too recent, the pain too fresh in his mind. But Jiro recalled Yuri talking about her cousin Naomi once, and how they had gotten into a big fight. Something about Yuri's work with Fangire. Or maybe it was Otoya. Jiro wasn't sure. Yuri had been a little teary and more emotional than she had liked to admit. Jiro had guessed that Yuri had been close to Naomi and her cousin's cold treatment had hurt her deeply. The Wolfen was beginning to suspect the reason why the Takenakas had adopted Yuta in the first place.

"Probably not," Jiro found himself saying. "There are a lot of Aso Yuri's in Tokyo." He shot Ramon and Riki a warning glare.

Ramon nodded vigorously. "Jiro was very popular with the girls, which was great for him because it made hunting—mmmphhh" Riki covered Ramon's mouth with an enormous gloved hand.

"If you ever run into any trouble, call for me," Jiro said to Yuta.

"How?" Yuta asked.

"Just say my name," Jiro said. "We're connected to the castle, which is connected to Kiva. If you need us, just call for us. We'll be able to find you."

"See you in school tomorrow, Yuta-niichan!" Ramon added, once he had freed himself from Riki's hand. "Try not to mention that I can breathe underwater to Wataru-niichan and the others. They might freak out."

"Look, we know that you didn't ask for this," Jiro said. "Hell, none of us ask for over half the things that happen to us. But that's how life is. You get dealt a crappy hand, and your next hand doesn't look too good either. The good news is that you're not alone in this."

"What Jiro means is that the good news is that you're lucky I'm good at cards," Ramon said.

Despite his exhaustion, Yuta laughed.

* * *

><p>Yuta groaned as he checked the number of messages on his phone.<p>

"Fifteen calls from Oomura-sensei. I already told him that I wasn't going to perform next week. A call from Tokyo University's School of Music—I thought I didn't apply there. Two calls from Kaneko. A call from Satoshi-kun. Five calls from Tsurumi—I wonder what he wants. Two calls from Wataru—oh, I'd better answer that. He probably forgot to copy down the homework again. A call from Mizusawa—I hope he's all right. I didn't want to leave him there—"

"You've already helped him enough, Yuta," Kivat said, peeking out from Yuta's schoolbag. "If you had done more, he might have suspected your identity. And your identity as Kiva must stay a secret."

Yuta sighed.

"This is for the safety of your friends, too," Kivat reminded him. "If the Fangire catch wind of who you are, your teammates will be in danger. Kiva has far more enemies than you think—Yuta?"

Yuta had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His hands clenched as he froze.

"Yuta?" Kivat asked, trying to see where Yuta was looking at. He caught a glimpse of the man Yuta was staring at.

A man with a long chain of buttons strung at his belt.

"You are…the one from before," said Nago Keisuke.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chapter 11- The Many Woes of Nago Keisuke, the Restaurant from Hell, and the Garulu Saber<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

A/N: Expect chapter updates to be updated roughly once a month unless noted otherwise. Please do not bombard me with emails demanding me to update faster. It's rather annoying and not at all helpful. I will update on my own time. Also, fill out the favorite Tumbling character poll on my profile—it'll help me gauge which characters you guys are most interested in reading more about and will be a contributing factor in the development of the fic.

Additionally, it is not my policy create OCs. In fact, I am aware that many readers (including myself) find them rather obnoxious, particularly since they often function primarily as self-serving fantastical versions of the author. However, for given the depth and breadth I have given this world, OCs will be needed to move the plot along, particularly since there is so much we do not know about the Tumbling cast and their families. I will keep OCs to a minimum though, and render the Tumbling and Kiva casts as faithfully as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 11- The Many Woes of Nago Keisuke, the Restaurant from Hell, and the Garulu Saber**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>Yuta could hardly believe his bad luck. Of all of the people he had to bump into on his way home, it had to be the crazy man that tried to kill him.<p>

_And now he's going to kill me_.

"You…" Nago began. Yuta tensed, his legs ready to spring into action. He had no way of judging whether or not the man was a fast runner, but Yuta hoped that he could use Nago's larger frame against him. "You are the violinist from the other night. Takenaka Yuta-san, was it?" Nago's eyes glimmered with the light of recognition and his face relaxed into a slight smile. "The boy with the honest eyes."

Yuta could only stare. That sounded a lot like a compliment. People generally didn't give compliments right before they killed someone, did they?

"Come join me for a cup of coffee at Café Mald'amour," Nago suddenly said, dark eyes ablaze.

"Ehhh?" The cry of protest slipped through Yuta's teeth before he could suppress it. He looked down into his partially opened school bag and to his great annoyance, Kivat was pretending to sleep, tucking his head under one of his wings.

"But—it's late, I have to get home, my parents are expecting me—" How strange it felt for Yuta to refer to Hiroto and Naomi as his parents, when he was now only starting to unravel the mystery of his real father.

Nago's lips pursed into a stern pout, his cheeks puffed. The change in demeanor from serious to contrite was so swift Yuta wondered if it was possible for Nago to be a Fangire—his switch in personality was just that disturbing.

"The path of the just is truly one strewn with thorns," Nago said with a sigh. "I've faced a lot more difficulties than usual. Megumi-san won't answer my calls, my precious apprentice insists on instigating his little rebellion—to have the _temerity_ to quit…does he not realize that he cannot see the path of justice without my light to guide him?"

Yuta wasn't sure how much of Nago's dramatic rant was processed in his brain, but one particular fact did stick out.

"Wait, Hino-kun _quit_?"

* * *

><p>"Wait! Come back here!"<p>

Oomura Takeo did not obey. He merely fired a few shots at his pursuer. To his satisfaction, the Fangire yelped in pain the shots hit home. With nary a backwards glance, Oomura made himself scarce and hopped away. After backtracking several times in case there was another follower, Oomura slowly made his way back to the apartment, and melded back into his human form. His hands trembled as he reached into his pocket for the key.

With a jerk, he unlocked the door and dashed in, slamming the door shut behind him. With a loud gasp of relief, Oomura flicked on the lightswitch, revealing a studio apartment with soundproofed wall. Except for a cot in the corner and an ancient piano in the center of the room, the room was largely devoid of furniture. But that was the way Oomura preferred it.

"It doesn't matter," Oomura said aloud as his hand reached out to caress the piano keys. "If Bishop's agents are already after me…" Terror seized him as he contemplated the possibility of his address being known to the slimy Checkmate Four member. The Checkmate Four's authoritative power over the Fangire was heavily crippled by the fact that three of the four members were missing in action, but even Bishop alone was still quite dangerous. Oomura had relied on the fact that Bishop would be too busy trying to rein in the young and wild Fangire that would be foolish enough to draw unwanted attention. Now Oomura could only curse his foolish brazenness. Despite they were both musicians, Bishop was no friend of his. While Oomura was perfectly content to stay away from humans and let them live, Bishop favored extinction, a move that Oomura didn't think made the least bit of sense. It seemed incredibly stupid to wipe out your food source. Oomura had a romanticized perception that some humans were not merely food, but were artist, a view that irked purists like Bishop to no end.

Oomura's hopes of being left alone to a long and quiet life were dashed. Bishop was on the move, if his agents were already afoot, ferreting out hiding Fangire and summoning them to answer Bishop's call. Though Oomura was no longer active in the Fangire underground news network, even the rumors of the appearance of a new Kiva had reached his ears.

"Like the Fangire need another genocidal maniac," he snorted, but shifted uneasily. Kiva's arrival was an ominous portent, a sign that the Checkmate Four would be reassembled. And if all four of them were assembled…not even Oomura could hope to defy them. His best bet was to gather his belongings and flee as far as he could. He heard that Hokkaido was a nice and quiet part of Japan, though he shuddered at the thought of enduring its icy winters. Frogs don't do well in winters and Hokkaido's winters were known to be harsh.

Oomura's eyes fell on the color photo of Yuta playing, clipped from the concert program. His eyes darkened with worry as he realized that fleeing to Hokkaido would involve leaving his student. Though Otoya did not explicitly mention anything about protecting his son, Oomura thought that abandoning Yuta danced perilously close to betraying the man.

Especially since Yuta's life energy was at _that_ particular stage of development. Unwittingly, Oomura licked his lips before frowning at the sight of the twin transparent floating fangs that had materialized. He banished them away with a wave, wearily sinking onto the piano bench. When had his young student's life energy looked so good and tasty? Human life energies fluctuate, and every Fangire, of course, had his or her own preference for type of life energy. Some liked children, others liked the sweetness of women. But one type of life energy that was universally succulent to Fangire was the life energy of humans who were passionately in love. The love didn't have to be romantic, though many Fangire found the flavor of romance very appealing.

What disturbed Oomura was that Yuta's life energies were reaching maturation levels, characteristic of humans who were deeply in love, romantic or platonic. It was one of the reasons why Oomura hated the tumbling team—they were a risk for Yuta, who could not help but care for them dearly. Yuta's kindness only made his already delectable life energy even more attractive for hungry Fangire. Oomura supposed he should be thankful that Yuta did not seem romantically inclined towards anyone—there was nothing like the distinctive flavor of a human in love. Even Oomura was unsure if he'd be able to resist.

"I can't take him with me," Oomura said to himself, his hands clenching into tight fists. "He wouldn't go willingly. He's too damned attached to those tumbling guys. But if I go and leave him, who's to stop other Fangire from attacking him? He's no Otoya, but I need his music nonetheless…"

Oomura swore as he slammed his fists down on the piano keys, cursing the futility of his situation.

* * *

><p>"Eat up, eat up—it's my treat!"<p>

Hino could only groan in reply. Unperturbed by her student's apathetic response, Megumi cheerfully fed him a piece of mackerel.

"You've got to eat up, build up your strength, Hino-kun!" Hino looked at the young woman with a newfound respect. How the hell a model was able to put him through five hours of brutal combat training and still have the energy to smile and make jokes…Hino did not want to think about the possibility too deeply. Besides, he was simply too exhausted. Tumbling training was nothing compared to Megumi's training. Hino was certain he had torn every muscle in his body—it certainly felt like it, as if someone had ripped the muscles off his limbs and set them alight. Megumi assured him that it was perfectly normal to feel that way.

"You're sure you're not just trying to kill me?" Hino croaked. The pain in his right arm had subsided a little, enough so that Hino could reach for his cell phone. His face tightened at the two missed calls from Mari.

Megumi, for all of her affected—or maybe she was just naturally that way—blasé approach to life, did not miss the look of consternation that crossed Hino's face.

"It's Mari-chan, isn't it?" she asked, her voice gentle.

Hino slowly nodded.

"It's the second date I've had to cancel," he said. "I feel like a jerk. She probably hates me. I'd hate me too, if I were her—"

Megumi wiped his cheek with her napkin.

"Silly Hino-kun, you've got soy sauce on your cheek," she said, her hand stilling as Hino's hand closed around hers.

"What are you saying—we didn't get soy sauce," he said, pulling her hand away from his damp cheek.

"My mistake," Megumi said, with a grin before digging into her rice bowl with manly gusto. "Finish your dinner. I'll drop you back at your place."

Hino stared at her before picking up his chopsticks.

"_Arigato_."

Meanwhile, sitting two booths down, Tsukimori Ryosuke frowned, his eyes uneasy..

* * *

><p>"Master, two coffees please."<p>

"I don't drink coffee," Yuta said, his voice laced with frost.

Kido Akira's hand hovered over the coffee beans.

"You don't like coffee?" he asked slowly, his tone scandalized.

Yuta immediately looked chastened, his gaze lowering as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"I meant no offense," he murmured, his cheeks coloring. "I'm sure your coffee's delicious. It's just that—coffee's never agreed with my stomach. My body doesn't seem to like it."

"How curious," Kido Akira said. And it was curious. Kido allowed there were those who simply did not like the bitter taste, but it was rare that he'd encounter someone who could not digest it properly. Kido could only remember one other customer who had had a similar adverse reaction to it.

"Master's coffee is the best, Yuta-kun," Nago said,, sniffing the coffee appreciatively. "I'd advise you to try some."

"Thank you for the advice, Nago-san, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Yuta shot back as he ignored Nago, turning his attention to the golden retriever. Getting down on his knees, Yuta approached Buruman.

"What's your name, boy?" Yuta said, scratching the dog behind the ears. Burumon whined and licked Yuta's face.

"He's Buruman," Kido said. "It's unusual to see him so friendly with strangers. People are usually afraid of him because he'd bark at them…"

"There's nothing scary about Buruman," Yuta said, standing up. Buruman nuzzled his hand.

"You're the second person Buruman's ever liked from the get-go," Kido said, his thoughts turning once more to the talented violinist. Come to think of it, the man never liked coffee either, though he had been perfectly willing to drink himself sick for the sake of impressing Yuri.

Kido was drawn out of his nostalgia when Yuta addressed Nago for the first time, his voice chilly.

"You mentioned that Hino's your apprentice," he said. "What exactly are you making Hino do?"

Nago sipped from his coffee.

"That's none of your business, Yuta-kun."

Yuta scowled. "Don't address me so familiarly, Nago-san, when I hardly know you. And you're wrong."

"Me, wrong?" Kido had to give Nago credit. The bounty hunter genuinely looked mystified at the very notion of him being wrong.

"I'm Hino's captain," Yuta continued. "As captain, I have a responsibility to look after my _kohai_." The ferocity in his eyes intensified. "Recently, Hino's been coming to practice, _injured_. And I don't mean your occasional muscle strain or tumbling related injury. I'm talking strange injuries—bruises, lacerations, like he was hit with a whip—"

To Yuta's shock, Nago chuckled.

"So that's what it was all about," Nago said, his eyes alit with the spark of pleasure. "To think that he has developed the initiative to go and train on his own. I am extremely pleased to hear that Hino is working so hard. He is truly worthy of being my apprentice."

Yuta crossed his arms, his frown growing longer.

"Care to explain what you mean by that, Nago-san?" he said through gritted teeth.

To Yuta's puzzlement, Nago looked pleased rather than annoyed.

"You have a strong sense of responsibility and justice, Yuta-kun," he said. "To show so much concern for your subordinate…my eyes were not wrong that night. You are a pure person." Nago pushed his finished coffee to the side.

"Yuta-kun…become my apprentice."

"Oomura-sensei was right about you," Yuta said with disbelief. "You're crazy."

Nago's eyes widened.

"Your violin teacher?"

"You caused so much trouble for him that he was almost afraid to come to the concert," Yuta said.

"Yuta-kun, you must realize that your 'violin teacher' is nothing more than a—"

"—a 'monster?'" Yuta finished for him, his suspicions confirmed. "Ah, I heard from Hino. And now I know who's responsible for putting such a ridiculous idea into his head."

"Yuta-kun—"

"I'm not going to listen to any more of your nonsense," Yuta said, cutting Nago off. "And if you know what's good for you, you'd better stay away from Hino-kun too."

With that, Yuta left the café in a huff. Kido expelled a gusty sigh, feeling that a great storm had just passed out the door.

"Nago-kun, you really should watch what you're saying," Kido began.

Nago, as usual, was not paying any attention to anything other than himself.

"Master, my duty as humanity's savior is a very tough one indeed…I say words that must be said, even if my apprentice wishes to shut his ears to them…"

_He's not your apprentice_, Kido thought as he washed a cup.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing like <em>daifuku<em>!" Asakura Aoi exclaimed as she crammed another piece of mouthwatering mochi into her mouth. "_Arigato_, Ayame-chan!"

Satonaka Mari quietly chewed on the glutinous rice sweet in pensive appreciation.

Yamamoto Ayame blinked.

"What's wrong, Mari-chan? You've been oddly quiet today. Is it the _daifuku_?"

"No, no!" Mari said. "It's delicious, really, it is! I've had a lot of _daifuku_ because my father's work takes us to lots of places in Japan, but this is really the best tasting mochi I've had so far."

"Isn't it? _Kaa-san_ makes the best mochi in all of Japan," Ayame proudly said, eliciting a chorus of agreed murmurs from the rest of the Karasumori girls' gymnastics team. "Just don't tell Shouko-sensei about this. You know she goes on about the strict diet we're supposed to follow."

Asakura made a face. "Protein shakes? Pass!"

The Kara High girls broke into laughter.

"How are things going with Hino-kun?" Asakura asked.

The girls immediately got quiet, eyes bright with interest.

Mari blushed at their attention, looking down at her half-eaten piece of mochi.

"Oh ho, it must be going good, if even the thought of him can make your face look like that!" Ayame said, grinning. "How many dates have you guys been on?"

"Um…two, I think."

"Ehh? Only two?" Asakura frowned. "I thought you guys would go out more."

"Well…we're taking it slow," Mari stammered. "I mean, there's no need to rush…"

It was really embarrassing, Mari thought with a touch of misery, to tell them that their last date had been several weeks ago. Hino had been oddly busy lately and every time Mari started to bring up the topic of possibly a night out or just a simple walk in the park, Hino had apologized before running to wherever he'd been going. He still returned all of her calls, but often at rather late hours. Their conversations had gotten more terse. Mari, to be honest, was a bit frightened that Hino might have gotten himself into some kind of trouble. Maybe Azuma-kun would know more about that.

"_Baka_," Naoko, one of the girls, piped up. "It's not the number of dates you go on. It's the _quality_ of the dates. Two wonderful dates are better than twenty so-so ones."

"That's true," Asakura said. "If he's serious, he'll take you out to eat at a fancy restaurant. Maybe French, I hear those are the best."

"How romantic!" a girl sighed.

"Have you heard of the new French restaurant that opened last week?" Ayame asked. "Maison Cercueil? It serves only couples and the food's supposed to be fantastic."

Mari nodded. She'd seen the flyer in the email. The restaurant was actually relatively close to the Azuma restaurant.

"I heard getting a reservation's impossible though," Asakura said. "It's that popular."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Hino-kun took you there, Mari-chan?" Naoko asked.

Mari wistfully looked down at her phone.

* * *

><p>"Where'd that guy go off to?"<p>

Azuma Natsuko looked up from the sink.

"Ah, Shige-chan?" she asked. "He's been busy sending angry emails and phone calls to anyone who would care to listen."

Wataru, slouched at the counter, with an opened book laid out and an elbow propped up against his head, chuckled.

"What's he up to now?"

Natsuko smiled. "Well, business has been a little slow this week," she said, deftly rinsing a cup. "Shige-chan's convinced that the new French restaurant that's just opened has something to do with it."

Wataru scowled. He remembered passing by the restaurant on his way back home. It looked like a place for the super rich.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't you think he might be right? About the new restaurant taking away your customers?"

Natsuko smiled.

"You're so cute when you get riled up, Wataru," she said. "Don't get upset. It's not the new restaurant's fault. They're catering to a different crowd—they only take young couples. We're a family-style restaurant, so there's plenty of business for both restaurants." Natsuko reached out to ruffle her son's unruly red hair. "I won't be mad if you took someone like Mari-chan to Maison Cercueil…"

"_Kaa-san!" _Wataru whined, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Mari-chan's…well, I think we're just friends now. It didn't work out."

"One of the best things that the young can do is to fall in love," Natsuko smiled. "And I don't mean the speed-dating or blind-dating or whatever it is you guys do these days…"

"You mean like when you fell in love with _Oyaji_?"

"It won't always happen like that," Natsuko said with fond melancholy. "But when it does happen, you'll know."

"I don't know…maybe my love luck just sucks," Wataru said. "Mah, who needs mushy love stuff anyway? I've got Yuta and Ryosuke and Nippori and Kiyama and Yuta and—"

"You said Yuta-kun's name twice," Natsuko said.

"Eh?" Wataru jerked his head, startled. "I did? Huh, that's weird."

Natsuko smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>'Wataru dropped the box of spare T-shirts he was holding.<p>

"Mizusawa, what happened to you?"

Mizusawa ducked behind Kiyama, a motion that went noticed by everyone on the team. But even Kiyama's height could not hide the thick white gauze that encircled Mizusawa's arm.

Tsuchiya gasped. Kaneko lifted a hand to his lips, his mouth falling open. Hino's eyes narrowed. Ryosuke exchanged worried looks with Nippori. Yuta frowned.

"What happened, Mizusawa?" he asked.

Mizusawa broke into an embarrassed smile.

"It was really stupid," Mizusawa began, emerging from behind Kiyama. "I fell off my bike and cut my arm on the gear chain—you know how rusty the thing is. Fortunately, Kiyama was nearby to help me. It wasn't too serious but we ended up going to the hospital just in case."

"Is that so?" Ryosuke asked keenly, pressing closer. "You should be more careful, Mizusawa. You're not that clumsy, are you?"

"He's not," Kiyama interjected, protectively putting himself between Mizusawa and the others. "You'd better leave him alone; he's been through a lot."

"Maa, maa, _wakkata_." Ryosuke's eyes glinted with a shrewdness that Kiyama did not like. Ryosuke, in spite of his careless mannerisms, could be annoyingly perceptive.

"How did the chain cut your arm, Mizusawa-senpai?" Hino was asking, his eyes closed in thought. Mizusawa fidgeted a little.

"It happened really fast, Hino-kun," he said. "I didn't really stop to think about how it happened—"

"But you must remember a little more about how it happened," Hino insisted.

Kiyama did not like to intervene and deal with the situation in a more physical manner, especially towards Hino, who looked just as delicate as Mizusawa, but Hino's interrogation, however gentle and genuinely curious it was, had to end. Kiyama reached out to pull Mizusawa away—

"Hino-kun, give Mizusawa some space," Yuta said. Kiyama's hand stopped, inches away from Mizusawa's wrist. As Yuta's eyes followed the movement, Kiyama, realizing what it might have looked like, quickly dropped the hand to his side.

"But—"

"Help me fill out these forms, Hino-kun," Yuta said, a little more sharply. "As the captain for next year, you'll need to know how to fill out the paperwork."

Mizusawa's face shone with gratitude towards the well-timed intervention. Kiyama could not shake off the feeling that Yuta seemed to know that there was more to their story than they were letting on. And he instinctively knew not to press the matter further.

_As expected of the captain_, Kiyama thought as he resumed fussing over Mizusawa's injury, much to the other boy's pleasure and embarrassment. _Yuta…you really are a reliable person._

* * *

><p>"You <em>stole<em> my apprentice!"

"I did not! Don't talk about Hino-kun like he's some object—"

"He's _my_ apprentice!"

"Hino-kun doesn't belong to you. And for your information, _he_ came to me. Maybe he was just tired of you—"

"What part of _'_he's _MY_ apprentice' do you not understand?"

Shima sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm commanding two squabbling children instead of capable soldiers."

Megumi huffed.

"Nago started it," she said. "He's just upset because I do a better job of teaching Hino than he does."

"Such a notion is laughable, Megumi-san."

"Says the teacher who's so terrible that his own student ran away to find a better one."

"_Quiet_, you two," Shima said, raising his voice. "Leave your petty squabbles outside the gym, far from my earshot. We have more important things to discuss. Like the new Fangire attacks."

"You're referring to the recent disappearances of the patrons of the new French restaurant that opened in the Minato district?" Nago queried, scanning the contents of the file report.

Megumi perked up at his mentioning of a French restaurant.

"Is it Maison Cercueil?" she asked, looking like an overly eager puppy. "I've heard that they have the _best_ food. The chef is kind of a sketchy guy but his food is to die for—"

"You may be very close to the mark, Megumi-san," Shima said. "We have reason to believe that the chef and owner of the restaurant, Count Inukai, is a Fangire who uses the restaurant as a preparation ground to fatten up his customers' life energy before killing them."

"It's bad taste to kill your customers," Megumi said with a frown. "I feel like a Fangire would have more sense than that. I mean, he wouldn't be able to stay in business for very long if he keeps picking off all of his customers, right? You're sure he's a Fangire?"

"The name he gives the restaurant is kind of obvious," Nago said. "Though I feel insulted to think that he has such a low opinion to think that humanity's savior does not know French."

"Cercueil means 'coffin' in French, Megumi," Shima informed her. "And we have not confirmed his Fangire status. It may be the case that another Fangire is responsible for this and is merely using Inukai's restaurant as a feeding ground."

"So you want us to go undercover and investigate," Megumi said with a nod. "Understood. Hino-kun and I will look into it."

"You mean, you and I will look into it," Nago corrected. "Hino-kun is still a minor, and a high school student."

"So? I mean, we're just pretending anyways, and it'll be good practice for Hino-kun." Megumi paused before grinning mischievously. "Ara…are you jealous, Nago?"

As Nago sputtered, Shima took that as a chance to reach for his aspirin.

* * *

><p>"Hino-kun?"<p>

"Hmm?" Hino looked up, his cheeks bulging with the onigiri he had just bitten into. Mari laughed at the sight.

"You look like _fugu_, Hino-kun," she giggled.

Hino swallowed, his face twisted with mock dismay.

"That can't be…Mari-chan, how could you have discovered my great secret? I will whisk you away to my ocean kingdom, to live among the crabs and sea urchins."

"I wouldn't mind that," Mari said.

"We should go to the beach," Hino suggested. Mari turned to him with mild surprise. It was rare for Hino to propose a date, not without some prompting. "I'm free this weekend—the weather should be beautiful. We could have a picnic."

"Could we?" Mari said, excitement slipping into her voice. "Hino-kun, that would be—"

Hino's phone rang. Hino checked the caller ID and his carefree smile stiffened into a grim line.

"Sorry, Mari-chan, but I have to take this."

Hino left, leaving the half-eaten onigiri to rest with the rest of the uneaten bento Mari had brought for them to share. Mari watched Hino walk quickly towards the rooftop stairs, his right leg limping ever so slightly. Mari wondered if Hino had somehow pulled a muscle during practice, but doubted it. Hino knew better.

"Tears don't suit a face as pretty as yours, Mari-chan."

Mari blinked, looking up into the face of the one who offered her the handkerchief.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

"Shhh…" Ryosuke lifted a finger to his lips, his eyes playful. "You don't have to say anything. I saw what happened."

Mari looked away, certain that her face was scarlet.

"Oh, you know Hino-kun, he's always so busy…"

"Ah, I know," Ryosuke said, his easy smile fading. "There's nothing wrong with gokons, but even a free-spirited guy like me knows when that once you've found the right person, you have to take her seriously." His eyes focused on Mari's damp cheeks. "This isn't the first time, is it?"

Mari lowered her gazed, wondering if she feigned ignorance, the blonde playboy would lose interest.

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Mari-chan~" Ryosuke punctuated his statement with a sing-song lilt. "But fine, we can play your little game—good thing I like games." He cocked his head. "Let's make things interesting, Mari-chan."

"Have you heard of Maison Cercueil, Mari-chan?" Ryosuke asked, folding his hands in thought. "Ah, so you have. How would you like to go there?"

"I heard that reservations were really hard to get—"

"Don't worry about that," Ryosuke said bracingly. He pushed a slip of paper towards her. "Show up at the big fountain in the park across from the restaurant on Saturday at noon. I promise that you won't be disappointed."

"Excuse me for saying this, but I'm not interested in you, Tsukimori-san," Mari said. "And I'm not going to betray Hino-kun."

Ryosuke laughed.

"Oh, I won't be going," he said. "I'm happy with the girls I meet through gokons…a cool guy like me can't stand to be tied down…but you misunderstood. I'm not asking you to betray Hino." Ryosuke leaned in so close that he was nearly touching Mari's nose. "I'm asking you to _test_ him."

"Test him?"

"It's part of the game, this game of hearts," Ryosuke said, drawing back. "Consider it, at least. I have a feeling that when Hino-kun comes back from his phone call, he'll blow you off. Or make some kind of excuse. This way, you can enjoy yourself."

"But—"

"Don't think of it as a real date, Mari-chan," Ryosuke said. "Think of it as going out with a friend. You can do that even if you're dating someone."

"Hino-kun—"

"—has been neglecting you," Ryosuke cut in. "If he's not going to fight for you, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Why are you doing this?"

Ryosuke shrugged.

"There are a lot of things that annoy me," he said. "Up on that list is guys that make girls cry."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"Investigating, what else would I be doing?"

"Well, last time I checked, I called for Hino-kun, not you."

Nago frowned. Megumi was being more obstinate than usual.

"He's a high school student."

Megumi tossed the silk napkin down onto the table, slowly getting to her feet.

"You're still going on about that? It's not like we're _actually_ dating, we're just going to pretend to because this restaurant only takes couples—"

"My point was that he has school right now," Nago said. "And you were just going to pull him straight out of there to satisfy your strange desires? You're despicable."

Megumi bit her lip, her cheeks dusted pink.

"What are you saying?" she sulked. "Don't you mean yourself?"

Nago jumped from his seat, his back ramrod straight. He towered over her.

"No, you're the despicable one."

"No, _you_ are."

"No, _you_ are."

"No, _you _are." Megumi pushed Nago with her hand. Not expecting the blow, Nago stumbled back, his elbow catching the glass pitcher, which fell from their table and shattered, splashing water over Nago's new shoes.

"Look at what you've done," Megumi said, poking him with her finger. "It's your fault."

Nago poked her back. "Pick it up."

"Why should I? I didn't do it."

"You dropped it."

"Because of you!"

"No, because of _you_."

"No, it was definitely all you."

"No, it was _you_."

"No, it was _you_."

Five minutes later, an irate Count Inukai had kicked them out of the restaurant, informing them that they were not to come back. To their mutual displeasure, they were stuck on reconnaissance duty and spent their lunch hour trailing after the happy and satisfied looking couples that trickled out of the restaurant. When they couldn't stand each other's company, they decided to split up, the first decision that they both agreed on.

"It's your fault, Nago," Megumi moaned out loud, wincing as she limped in her high heels. She'd been following a middle-aged couple from earlier. So far, nothing eventful had happened and Megumi despaired at the good food that she didn't get the chance to even taste. She leaned against the car, looking up at the clear sky.

_Gods, I could use a coffee…_

A scream. Megumi's hand shot into her purse for her gun. She whipped it out and aimed it at the Fangire, a bright blue one that vaguely resembled a prawn. A mutated prawn. Megumi simultaneously fired and ran to shield the woman. Her husband, to Megumi's regret, was already beyond help.

"That's enough, Fangire!" Megumi shouted, coolly pointing the gun at the snarling monster.

Where was Nago when you needed him?

* * *

><p>"…Oda Nobunaga was actually well on his way to extending his rule to all of Japan when his conquest was cut off by one of his very own generals. Can anyone tell me who—yes, Ramon-kun?"<p>

"Akechi Mitsuhide, of course," Ramon said, playing with his beret.

"Very good, Ramon-kun!" Kashiwagi beamed. "Do you have an interest for history?"

"Not really, Kashiwagi-sensei," Ramon said, pouting cutely. "It's just that I've seen it all."

"Is that so? You mean like a television series? One of those historical dramas?"

"No, I mean like I've actually seen it."

"Ramon-kun means that he's really impressed at how realistic the dramas are," Yuta hastened to explain. He gave the young Merman a meaningful look.

Ramon smiled brightly.

"Yup, that's what I meant."

Yuta tensed, his pencil slipping from his fingers as he heard the growing strength of his violin's song. Ramon met his gaze and gave him a tiny nod.

He raised his hand.

"_Gomen_, Kashiwagi-sensei. May I be excused to use the toilet?"

Kashiwagi nodded, looking a little uncertain.

"Ah sure, Yuta-kun, but make sure you don't take too long, okay?"

Yuta was out the door before Kashiwagi finished his sentence.

"Wow," Wataru observed, impressed at Yuta's speed. "He must really need to go."

"I hope he's okay," Mizusawa said.

"But he seemed perfectly fine just a minute ago," Kaneko observed.

Ramon chose that moment to break into tears.

Kashiwagi was at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong, Ramon-kun?" he asked, his voice trembling with concern. Kashiwagi patted Ramon, who was bawling his eyes out. "Are you experiencing a flashback? Any pain? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Ramon sniffled.

"Just—just a memory, Kashiwagi-sensei," he said. "_Gomen_, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, no Ramon-kun," Kashiwagi patted him on the head. "You've had a painful childhood. I understand. Cry as much as you need, if it'll make you feel better."

Kiyama scoffed under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>Fighting<em>, Yuta thought as he was stabbed in the chest with the Fangire's halberd, _looks really easy in the movies but is actually really difficult to execute._

It wasn't exactly a very fair fight either. Sure the Kiva armor was helpful, but he was going up bare-handed against a crazy monster with a halberd.

Yuta grunted in pain as the Prawn Fangire shot him a spray of its crusty foam, which exploded on the armor upon contact.

"Get behind one of the cars!" Kivat urged from his belt.

Yuta obeyed, ducking behind a car. At the very least, he consoled himself, he had bought the two women enough time to escape.

"Use the blue colored fuestle," Kivat instructed. "You can't beat that guy without a weapon. We'll match blade for blade."

"This one?" Yuta asked, pulling out the blue dog-head shaped whistle.

"Ah, that's the one," Kivat confirmed. "You can call the Garulu Saber."

"Garulu?"

"Jiro's Wolfen name," Kivat said. "We're calling him."

"Eh, now? What if he's—what if he's busy?"

"Trust me, he's not," Kivat said. "He's most likely lounging around in the castle, playing cards or something." His fangs clamped down on the whistle, which glowed pale blue.

"_Garulu Saber!_"

A wolf's howl, triumphant and wild, filled Yuta's ears and his hand caught the Garulu Saber. The hilt adorned with a wolf's head, the blade wickedly long and sharp like the crescent moon, it was a truly beautiful weapon. Yuta immediately became aware of the newfound power that flowed from the sword's handle and up to the rest of his body. Catching his reflection in one of the car windows, he was surprised to find that his armored chest and visor had been dyed blue.

_Be proud, boy. It is the color of my people._

_Jiro?_ Yuta thought, trying to accept the fact that there was an unfamiliar voice inside of his head.

_Don't freak out. My soul is in the Garulu Saber and through the Kiva armor, our minds are connected._

_I'm hoping this isn't going to be permanent._

_Of course not, though if you don't mind, I'm gonna take over and finish the shrimp guy off._

Yuta did not completely relinquish all control but he noticed an abrupt shift in the natural flow of their combined thoughts. The river of thoughts suddenly became more turbulent, the waters churning as the Wolfen's feral instincts dominated. It was an exhilarating and terrifying sensation. Yuta found himself snarling at the Fangire, baring his teeth beneath the mask as he clawed at the ground and danced around the Fangire, striking at it multiple times with lightning fast slashes. He could feel Jiro's crow of victory as the Prawn Fangire yelped in pain and stumbled back.

_Now for the finishing blow_, Jiro said with malicious pleasure.

Intuitively, Yuta commanded the churning waters of their thoughts to still. As the river calmed, Yuta could feel the balance of control shift towards him.

_What are you doing?_

Yuta turned to face the one who had caught his attention

_Ah hell, it's the IXA user_, Jiro groaned. _What the hell he's doing here?_

Yuta turned back to the Fangire, only to find that it had fled.

"Kiva!" Nago shouted and he charged.

_Does he think he can beat us without transforming? Hey, Yuta, what are you doing?_

Yuta blocked Nago with a kick and then taking a chance, allowed the Wolfen instincts to take hold of him long enough for him to leap and jump off from Nago's shoulders. Reigning in control, Yuta backflipped and landed on a nearby car.

_Nice, was that some kind of gymnastics trick?_

_You can call it that._

_Hey, hey. What are you doing? You can't just leave the fight like that!_

_Yes I can, Jiro-san,_ Yuta thought as he reached for the belt. _I need to get back to class._

Jiro groaned.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chapter 12- Wataru's First "Date", A Day with a Sabbat, and the Mark of the Spider<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

A/N: Chapter twelve ended up being longer than I expected. As a special treat, I will be doing a double post and will post two chapters, instead of one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 12- Playing the Game of Hearts, Wataru's First "Date," and a Spider's Shadow**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"Mari-chan wants me to do <em>what<em>?"

Ryosuke sighed. Sometimes being a good friend could be hard. Especially when your friend was clueless when it came to the game of stealing hearts. It was a hard game to play but Ryosuke relished the challenge. Third-party coaching was something that game purists like Ryosuke frowned heavily upon but Ryosuke reasoned that Wataru needed all the help he could get if he were to snatch Mari's heart and claim her for his own.

"Mari-chan told me to tell you that she wants to meet with you for lunch," Ryosuke repeated, as patient as ever. "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Well, uh—"

"The answer you're supposed to give is 'yes,'" Ryosuke said, resisting the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation.

"Um, yeah," Wataru gulped nervously. "I'm fr-free on Saturday."

Ryosuke grinned.

"Be at the front of Maison Cercueil at noon and don't be late. There's nothing that turns a girl off than having to wait for a late date," he said, handing Wataru a slip that contained the map and address of the restaurant. "It's French so be sure to wear something besides your school uniform. And by something else, I mean something nice." Ryosuke flashed Wataru an easy smile. "You gotta dress to impress."

Wataru reached for the map but stopped with his fingers hovering right over the paper, his face was still filled with confusion.

"But isn't Mari-chan with Hino—?"

"_Baka_," Ryosuke chided. "It's not a _real_ date. It's an outing between two friends. It's not like the couple only hangs out with each other right? Like Hino hangs with us."

Wataru frowned as he wrapped his head around this.

"But Mari's not a guy," he said, looking troubled. "She's a girl. That's different. And even if it's not a date, it _feels_ like one." Wataru looked at Ryosuke with imploring eyes. "I don't know…it just doesn't sit right with me."

"What are you getting so worried about?" Ryosuke heartily asked. "Even if it's French, it's just lunch. I mean, it's not like you're buying her dinner, or that she's asking you out. Mari just wants to spend time with someone else besides Hino."

"But—"

Ryosuke hated to do it but at this point, it seemed he would have to pull the guilt-trip card. It wasn't a card that he was totally against using, but he didn't want to use it on Wataru if he could avoid doing so. "Mari specifically told me that she was really looking forward to getting to know you better."

"She—she did?"

Ryosuke nodded emphatically. "But I guess I'll have to go and tell her the bad news then. I feel really bad already—the saddest thing in the world is a girl's disappointed face. Who knows? She might even cry—"

Wataru snatched the map from Ryosuke and stomped off, his cheeks red.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Now come on, already. We're gonna be late for class."

Ryosuke smiled. "Okay," he said, whistling as he followed, hands interlaced behind his head.

Nippori watched him go, his lips in a frown.

* * *

><p>Ryosuke burst out laughing at the sight of Wataru's painting during art class.<p>

"What the hell is that supposed to be? A monkey in a tutu?"

Wataru threw one of the paintbrushes at Ryosuke, which hit Ryosuke's face and left a blue smear on his cheek.

"It's a guy doing a backflip," he said, with all the dignity he could muster.

"Then what's that supposed to be?" Kaneko asked as he pointed at the red blob that looked like a lumpy skirt.

Wataru flushed in embarrassment. "I thought it'd be cool if I gave him a cape. You know like one of those _tokusatsu_ heroes."

"Well, I think it's a good attempt," Mizusawa said as he wandered over to them. "But Wataru, you should know that capes are highly impractical in tumbling. Especially long ones."

"I like the idea of a cape, though" Yuta said. "That's really creative."

Wataru sheepishly scratched his head.

"Ahhh, it's not such a great drawing, looks like crap really, what'd you draw, Yuta?"

Yuta shyly half-hid his painting with his body.

"It's really bad…"

"I'll be the judge of that," Wataru said, pushing Yuta a little so he could see. A half-painted violin gleamed on the canvas. "Whoa…"

"You really are good at everything, aren't you Yuta?" Kaneko admired. "Is that—?"

Yuta nodded. "It's supposed to be Bloody Rose but it's hard to do it from memory—"

"Ahhh, Kiyama, yours is badass good," Ryosuke marveled as he drew everyone's attention. "Samurai, _ka_? You forgot the face though."

"Samurai wore masks in battle," Kiyama explained. "And I didn't want to try drawing the face."

"Not bad," Kaneko said with a slight air of snobbery, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"What's with the attitude Kaneko?" Wataru asked in mock-aggression. "You think Kiyama's samurai isn't good enough?"

"Oh, I never said that," Kaneko said, pushing up his glasses in a fierce smile. "But he has a long ways before he can surpass me."

Wataru and Ryosuke weren't sure whether or not to laugh in their bespectacled friend's face for his uncharacteristic pomposity.

Yuta chuckled.

"During our first year here, when the men's gymnastics team was just forming, the art club was very unhappy when I managed to steal Kaneko away from them," he said. "Kaneko doesn't do much art now, but he's still a very fine painter, right Mizusawa?"

Mizusawa nodded.

"Kaneko's good with animals," he said.

"Really?" Kiyama asked, looking interested.

Kaneko puffed his chest a little.

"I don't like to brag but they're my specialty," he grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "I really outdid myself this time, despite not having touched a paintbrush in almost two years. It might be my best work yet—"

Kaneko beamed as he dramatically unveiled his painting for them all to see.

"I had a really hard time with the horse's legs—"

"_Mizusawa!_" Kiyama roared, much to everyone's shock, as he dived to catch a fainting Mizusawa.

* * *

><p>"Ryosuke."<p>

Ryosuke turned around, a carefree smile playing on his lips.

"Yo, Nippori," he greeted. "You got work today?"

Nippori shook his head. "It's my night off."

"That's nice. Wanna hang at Wataru's?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you alone."

Ryosuke's smile faded into seriousness.

"What's wrong?"

Nippori gulped. He wasn't sure how he'd go about saying this but all he knew was that it had to be said.

"What are you trying to do, Ryosuke, setting Wataru up like that?"

"What are you talking about, Nippori?"

Nippori swallowed but determinedly continued.

"Let me put it more politely—what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing setting up _Aniki_ with Mari behind Hino's back?"

Ryosuke's smile slid off his face as easily it had came.

"I think you've misunderstood," Ryosuke said, his voice calm and light. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"But Hino—"

"—doesn't know how to play the game," Ryosuke interrupted. "This game of hearts, not just anyone can play. If it weren't for my help, Wataru would still be losing."

"I think the one who's misunderstanding the situation is you, Ryosuke," said Nippori.

"Hah?"

"_Aniki_ isn't like you, who plays around for fun," Nippori quietly said. "When _Aniki_ plays, he plays for keeps."

Ryosuke shrugged, his relaxed fingers curling loosely on the stair railing. His smile had returned and if it weren't for the fact that Nippori had known Ryosuke far better than that, he would have believed that his protesting words had left his blond-haired senior unruffled. But Nippori noted the tension in Ryosuke's cheeks, the slight narrowing of the eyes as they regarded Nippori with hawkish canny.

"Don't be so tense, Nippori!" Ryosuke cajoled. "I don't see why you're so worried, especially when I'm actually doing a good thing."

"Making _Aniki_ steal Hino's girlfriend doesn't seem like a good thing to me."

Ryosuke's eyes darkened. His knuckles turned white as his fingers clenched on the smooth railing.

"I can't stand that a guy who has such a great girl can treat her so badly," he said. "That's a dirty way of playing."

Nippori blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand."

Ryosuke leaned in closer towards Nippori, eyes ablaze, one of his hands cupped to his mouth in a conspiratorial whisper.

"What I'm saying is that Hino isn't the nice, clean guy we thought he was." When Nippori's bewildered expression only became more apparent, Ryosuke sighed. "He's _cheating_ on her."

"What? Hino wouldn't do that!"

"That's what I thought at first," Ryosuke said. "Until I saw him the other day with another girl."

"No way…" Nippori gasped.

Ryosuke slowly bobbed his head. "At a _gokon_, I saw Hino with another girl, an older one." Ryosuke cocked his head thoughtfully as he remembered. "She was super hot, real pretty, like a model. They looked cozy together."

"Cozy? You mean…"

"Ah, like that," Ryosuke said, rubbing two fingers together. "She was even feeding him fish. They looked real close."

"Poor Mari-chan, I can't believe Hino would ever—"

"You see what I'm getting, Nippori?" Ryosuke prodded. "My plan will make everyone happy. Wataru will get Mari-chan, like he's always wanted and what Hino does is his own business. Mari deserves a _real_ guy, not some guy who'll ditch a date to go hang with some other chick. It's perfect—"

"It's an awful plan."

It was now Ryosuke's turn to look bewildered.

"What are you talking about—"

"Ryosuke, don't you realize that what you're doing is wrong?" Nippori asked. "Everyone will be unhappy. _Aniki_ doesn't want to win Mari like this, it's got to be fair and square. This way of going behind Hino's back and stealing her…it's cowardly and you know it."

Ryosuke's face hardened until it was as cold as stone. The anger in his eyes blazed forth like sparking embers.

"Are you saying that I should let Hino get away with this?"

"I'm saying that you should trust Hino more—he's _nakama_, isn't he?"

"_Nakama_ don't lie," Ryosuke insisted.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Hino hasn't been honest with us," Ryosuke said. "And I can't trust a liar."

"Hino doesn't—"

"You've noticed how he's showed up to practice, with cuts and bruises on his hands and legs?"

Nippori's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah…he cut up his arm pretty badly," Nippori said. "I remember Yuta-senpai was angry at Hino for not telling him and trying to do the exercises with his arm in that condition. He said that he—"

"Got attacked by some kind of cat or animal?"

"How did you—"

"Hino used the same excuse for Mari the other day," Ryosuke said. "At least he's not a terribly creative liar."

"What makes you think that he's lying?"

Ryosuke scoffed. "I used to own a cat. More of a monster really, like a grouchy baby tiger. He used to claw at anyone who'd try to pick him up. The scratches on Hino's arms couldn't have been done by a cat. They're too deep." He exhaled slowly. "I didn't get too close of a look but I think they might have been done with a whip, or maybe a knife."

Nippori's mouth fell open.

"And that's not the half of it," Ryosuke continued, ignoring Nippori's jaw-dropped state. "He's been skipping study period—not that anyone goes to it but Hino never did before—and he's been so secretive about what he's doing after practice. I almost forgot but he got into a big argument with Yuta a few weeks ago—I didn't catch all of it but it sounded like Hino was accusing Yuta's violin teacher of being a monster."

"Yuta's violin teacher?"

"That's right, you weren't there at the first concert," Ryosuke said. "Oomura-san or Bomura—one of those names. He's Yuta's violin coach. Weird guy but Yuta admires him. Anyways," –Ryosuke waved a hand dismissively—"the point is that was weird for Hino, to put down Yuta's teacher like that. And he seemed pretty intense about it too. Yuta was really upset after—not that I blame him—who wouldn't be?"

"Shouldn't we be trying to help Hino then?" Nippori asked. "We don't know what's going on—"

"—other than he's a player and a liar?"

"—shut up and listen to me, Ryosuke," Nippori growled, raising his voice for the first time in the conversation. "All I got from what you've told me is that Hino is in some kind of trouble—something bad and so serious that he can't deal with it on his own. Shouldn't we try to help him?"

Ryosuke remained silent, but Nippori knew he was listening.

"_Aniki_ didn't turn his back on you when you got in all that shit with Akabane," Nippori said. Ryosuke flinched a little, having still not quite recovered his near-betrayal of Wataru's trust. "Even when you were acting like a bastard, he still looked after you because he cared. Can you really turn your back on Hino—even if he's an ass sometimes—knowing that he's in trouble?"

After a lengthy pause, Ryosuke grunted.

"Tch, when did you start acting like you actually know what you're talking about, Nippori?" Ryosuke asked, chuckling softly. "When you put it like that, there's no damn way I can argue."

As Ryosuke began to lay out a plan to follow Hino and find out what he was up to, Nippori knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"You look upset, Yuta-niichan."<p>

Yuta barely looked at Ramon, who was happily following his footsteps by skipping along the edge of the sidewalk, balancing precariously on his toes. Ramon twirled his beret with one hand, the other hand wrapped around the handle of a book-bag.

"I am upset, Ramon-kun," Yuta said with a sigh.

"Does it have something to do with what happened during art class?"

Yuta sighed. Kivat, who was nestled in Yuta's book-bag, fluttered his wings.

"You mustn't get too overly emotional, Yuta," Kivat advised. "Some things are just beyond your control."

"It's my fault that Mizusawa had that panic attack during art class," Yuta said, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "When he saw Kaneko's horse painting…I've never seen him look so scared."

"I imagine his brush with the Horse Fangire has left him with a phobia of horses," Kivat said. "Not entirely unreasonable. He almost did get killed."

"Humans are awfully delicate creatures, aren't they, Kivat?" Ramon inquired before he realized Yuta's clenched jaw. "Ahh, _gomen ne_, Yuta-niichan. I didn't mean to insult your friends."

"I know you didn't, Ramon-kun," Yuta said, mentally kicking himself for forgetting that for all the young Merman's boyish form, Ramon was not human.

"So what are you going to do?" Ramon asked. "Help Mizusawa-san?"

"I don't know what to do about his fear," Yuta admitted. "If only I had been quicker…what use is the Bloody Rose if it only lets me know where a Fangire is right when it's attacking someone?"

"I'm glad you asked, Yuta-niichan!" Ramon said, with a bounce in his step. "We can't catch all of the Fangire this way but investigating strange disappearances and places can help."

"I guess I can check the local news to see if anything comes up," Yuta slowly said. "Though I'm not sure how much that would help. Wouldn't Fangire be more careful with covering their tracks?"

"The smart ones, anyway," Ramon said. "But there's plenty of stupid and greedy Fangire out there. You don't have to look hard."

Yuta suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yuta-niichan?" Ramon asked, backtracking to where Yuta stood. He looked over to see what had caught Yuta's attention. "Ahh, do you like French food, Yuta-niichan? It looks really expensive, though!"

"I've got a weird feeling about that place," Yuta said, his eyes transfixed on the building. "Maison Cercueil?"

"French for 'coffin house,'" Ramon observed, sidling up to Yuta. "Heh…I think you might have found something, Yuta-niichan! What kind of person would want to name a restaurant something so disturbing? The Fangire who owns the place must think it's really funny—that humans would want to come in and eat even when the sign screams danger."

"We need to investigate this," Yuta decided, with one last hard stare at the restaurant before continuing on his way.

Ramon clapped his hands.

"You're really getting into the Fangire hunting, aren't you?"

"I'm not getting into anything," Yuta firmly said, eyes looking straight ahead. "Don't think that I'm enjoying this. I'm doing this so no one else gets hurt."

"Yuta-niichan, you're walking too fast—I can't keep up!" Ramon complained when Yuta increased their walking pace. Ramon followed Yuta, walking away from the restaurant which reeked of the sweet and sickening scent of dragon bones and soul fattener. Whoever the restaurant owner was, he had to be a rich Fangire, to be able to afford such luxurious and expensive ingredients to make the most unholy delicious sauce, a sauce that temporarily raised a human's energy levels to induce an artificial state of ecstasy and lust. Despite Ramon's vow to Otoya to abstain from feasting on human souls, the Merman couldn't help but have a begrudging respect for the Fangire's choice of hunting tactic.

Not that the Fangire's hunting would last, with Kiva hot on its trail.

_He really resembles his father,_ Ramon thought as he skipped after Yuta, remembering the quiet strength of Yuta's declaration to protect humanity.

* * *

><p>Wataru had never been on a real date but he was pretty sure that spilling one's drink on your friend's lap was not a cool way to start things off.<p>

_It's not a date, it's not a date, it's just a—thing between two friends_…the words Wataru chanted in his head became less and less convincing.

"Azuma-kun?"

Wataru fidgeted.

"Ah—this is a nice place, isn't it?"

Mari nodded uncertainly.

"I haven't had French food in a long time," Mari said. "Do you enjoy French food, Azuma-kun?"

Wataru jerked his head.

"Ahh—I like French fries," he said.

To his surprise, Mari laughed softly.

"Is this your first time at a French restaurant?"

Wataru uncomfortably looked down at the table.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Why don't we get the house special then?" Mari suggested. Her fingers reached out to touch the top of Wataru's hand. Reflexively, Wataru pulled his hand away, leaving Mari's hand awkwardly in front of him. She looked confused but pulled her hand back and called for the waiter.

"Are you the owner?" Wataru asked as Count Inukai accepted their order.

"Indeed I am," Count Inukai said, a tight smile upon his smooth face. "I am also the chef and waiting staff of Maison Cercueil."

"That's a lot of work for one person," Wataru said, knowing from personal experience just how hard it was for him and his mother to run Kamome Restaurant. "You should hire some people to help you out."

"Oh, I will," Count Inukai smiled down at the two. "In fact, I'm calling my very dear old friends back to help."

"Oh, that so?" Wataru said, turning his attention back to the menu. "That's good."

"Two house specials—" Mari shivered when Count Inukai licked his lips.

"_Merci_, I'll get started on your orders straight away," Count Inukai said, his voice brisk and business-like as he took back the menus.

"No rush, _ojiisan_," Wataru said. "It's only you that's doing all the work and you must have a lot of customers."

"My policy is a maximum of two couples at a time," Count Inukai said snappishly, annoyed at the red-headed boy's probing concern. "And I can handle everything myself. You just sit there and enjoy the food."

"Nice guy," Wataru said sarcastically as he slouched in his seat. He stiffened and sat up straight when he remembered who he was in the company of. Fortunately, Mari's attention was elsewhere. Her eyes looked far-away. Wataru managed to refrain from blushing—it was much easier to hold back when Mari wasn't looking directly at him. This way, Wataru could admire how pretty Mari looked today, with her gently wavy locks spilling loosely over her shoulders.

_She's really pretty but also really bummed out. If Hino were here—_

Wataru's gut clenched.

"Mari-chan, how—how are things going with Hino?"

Mari instantly teared up and Wataru panicked, wondering if he had just violated one of the dating rules Ryosuke had mentioned in their dating tips session the night before.

"_Gomen ne_, Azuma-kun." Mari sniffled, wiping her tears away furiously with her sleeve. "For looking like this—I shouldn't—it's so embarrassing, especially when you're being so nice—and all I can think of is Hino-kun and if he's okay—"

Wataru wanted to strangle Ryosuke's neck for convincing him into this situation in the first place. He was really bad with tears and crying girls.

_What am I supposed to do? Comfort her, I guess but I'd feel weird about putting an arm around her. Damn it, Hino should be here doing this, instead of me—_

"M—Mari-chan," Wataru stammered. "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

Through the sniffles and quiet sobbing, Wataru pieced together the story. Things with Hino had been going great, except for the last several weeks, when Hino had been cancelling virtually all of their dates and had been receiving phone calls from a mysterious woman named "Megumi."

"I'm worried for Hino-kun," Mari said. "He's been showing up to practice with new injuries. And I don't like to think that he's hiding something for me but…how many cats can one possibly run into? And then Ryosuke mentioned something about testing Hino—"

"Ryosuke…that guy still thinks it's just a game?" Wataru growled, his temper getting the better of him.

Wataru deeply cared for Ryosuke but the one thing he could not stand about his blonde-haired friend was his lackadaisical attitude towards romance. It might be old-fashioned but Wataru genuinely did not believe in dating someone unless he was seriously interested in her. Though Wataru did not understand love, he understood that it was a serious thing, not to be taken lightly. Whenever his mother spoke of his father, her voice softened, her eyes with a wistful light that was both enchanting and painful. Wataru imagined love would make a person look like that. Ryosuke, the prince of gokons, had only laughed at Wataru's stickler ways, playfully teasing that with such a finicky tactic, Wataru would forever remain a bachelor in his old age.

To Wataru's surprise, Mari was frantically shaking her head back and forth.

"I know Tsukimori-kun isn't a bad person, Azuma-kun," Mari said. "His eyes looked very sad. He said things about Hino-kun…mean things…but it looked painful for him to say them."

Wataru wondered if Ryosuke, in his weird roundabout way, was trying to help Hino. But then why drag Wataru into the whole mess?

"_Do you really like Mari-chan?" Ryosuke said._

"_Of course! She's so pretty and nice! And when I look at her, I just stop breathing—"_

"_So you like her, but that doesn't mean you love her, right Wataru?"_

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_ Wataru scowled, _as if I'd actually fallen in love._

"Here is your order," Count Inukai said, with two steaming hot plates. He smiled a shark's grin. "Enjoy."

"It smells really good!" Mari complimented. Count Inukai bowed and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Mari-chan…do you love Hino?" Wataru asked.

Mari's fork froze midway to her lips.

"Azuma-kun…I'm not sure…but I think so."

"You're not sure?"

Mari blushed.

"It's hard enough to figure out when you like someone, Azuma-kun," she said. "But love…I think that's even harder, you have to know them. I really like Hino-kun and I want to know him better—"

_Mari-chan is such a pretty girl…but do I really know her?_

Wataru's revelation hit him like a thunderbolt.

_No, I don't. I don't really know anything about her. At all._

Mari's phone rang.

* * *

><p>Megumi prided herself on being a strict taskmaster. Not as intense as Nago—but then again, the IXA user was in a class of his own—but plenty intense. She ran Hino so ragged that he could barely totter up the stairs to his home when Megumi dropped him off.<p>

It looked like the training was finally paying off, though. Megumi observed with satisfaction as Hino shot several Fangire holograms with his Fangire Slayer. When the last one vanished, Hino's brow was sticky with sweat.

"Good work, Hino-kun," Megumi complimented, checking her stop-watch. Hino had broken his personal record by five seconds. She tossed him a water bottle, which Hino swiftly caught.

"Cool down and hit the showers," Megumi told him. Hino gave her a quizzical look.

"Are we cutting the training session short, Megumi-san?' he asked.

Megumi winked.

"I never said that training was over," she said. "There's someone important I want you to meet."

"It better not be another fish restaurant owner," said Hino, heading off towards the showers. As the sound of his footsteps faded away, Megumi dug into his duffel bag, pulling out Hino's cell phone. Her eyes widened at the sheer number of unanswered messages. Her manicured fingernails tapped gently on the screen.

"Maa…that's not good, Hino-kun. You shouldn't make Mari-chan sad, or some guy's going to take her when you come back!"

A mischievous smile spread across Megumi's face as she opened up Hino's contact list and searched for Mari's name.

_Sorry Shima-san, you'll have to meet Hino-kun some other day. Young love is too important to ignore!_

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?"<p>

Mari's chin wobbled.

"Hino-kun texted me," she said. "He wants to meet at the park—he says it's very important."

Mari's agonized look coupled with her reluctance to leave Wataru midway through their "date" was too much for Wataru to take.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Wataru demanded. "Don't just stand there—go after Hino!"

Mari hesitated.

"But—"

"I thought you liked him—if you really liked him, you should go to him," Wataru insisted. "Don't worry about the meal, I'll pay for it. Go to Hino."

"Azuma-kun—"

"Go already!" Wataru roared, giving her a slight push. Mari stumbled towards the door. As she pulled herself upright, her eyes found Wataru's.

"_Arigato, _Azuma-kun!" She bowed deeply before leaving the restaurant.

Wataru slumped in his seat, looking at the two plates of food before pulling out his wallet.

"How much does French food cost again?" he wondered.

It was then that Wataru's attention was drawn towards the main entrance, where Count Inukai was arguing with a customer in the lobby.

"If you could just give me a few minutes—"

"Couples only!" Count Inukai said, looking annoyed. "I see no reason to give you special treatment. You'll sign up for a reservation like everyone else."

"But this is important—"

Wataru leapt from his seat and moved closer to the lobby, his jaw falling open at the pushy customer.

"Yuta?"

Yuta, dressed in a gray hoodie and dark jeans—hardly the appropriate attire for a classy restaurant but an outfit that oddly suited him—turned his gaze from the fuming Count Inukai. Yuta's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise.

"Wataru!" he greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just—" Wataru felt his cheeks growing hot. It wasn't as if he could tell Yuta that he went out on a "date" with Mari only to convince her to go after Hino...

"I will ask you again to leave," Count Inukai cut in. "Only couples who have made reservations—"

"He's with me." The words flew out of Wataru's mouth without conscious thought.

"Eh—but weren't you with that—" Yuta looked startled but a grateful smile crept onto his face.

Count Inukai, looking between the two, threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Whatever, just come on in, you're letting in the cold," he said to Yuta.

* * *

><p>Mari felt her feet get heavier with each step. Despite the urgency that took hold of her when she first left the restaurant, Mari was actually very nervous.<p>

_What does Hino have to say that's so important?_ Mari thought fearfully as she crossed the street, the canopy of the park's trees within her sight.

_Is—is this where it's all going to end?_

"Hino-kun!"

Hino looked up from the park bench he was sitting on, a large wicker basket in his lap. He was a blue sleeveless jacket that drew attention to his slender toned arms. His eyes widened when he saw Mari.

"Mari-chan?"

"Hino-kun…" Mari hung back, not daring to get too close to Hino.

Hino looked confused, wondering why exactly Mari was here. And judging from the look on her face, it was as if she knew he was going to be waiting in the park. Megumi had only given him instructions to wait in the park with the picnic basket to meet with someone she wanted to introduce. But Mari…

"You said you had something important to me, Hino-kun," Mari said, her voice anxious. "So…here I am."

"I did?" Hino asked.

Mari held up her phone.

"You said to meet here."

"But I—" Hino flipped his phone, eyebrows lifting in bemusement at Megumi's text.

_Love waits for no one, Hino-kun! Enjoy the day with Mari-chan~_

"Hino-kun?"

Hino tucked the phone away in his pocket and opened up the picnic basket, the pungent smell of fried mackerel and shrimp stuffed onigiri filling his nostrils.

"_Onigiri, _Mari-chan?" Hino asked, offering Mari one.

Megumi squealed with delight from behind a bush.

"Those two look so cute together! I should have set those guys up sooner." Megumi checked her phone. "Oh no—I'm going to be late for the shoot!" She cast another fond look at the happy couple. "I think my work here is done."

As Megumi skipped left the park, she failed to notice that there was another pair of watching eyes from the treetops. The owner of those eyes drank in Megumi greedily, his hand puppets twitching.

* * *

><p>Next Time- Chapter Thirteen: Fangire Intoxication, Day with a Sabbat, and Bishop's Opening Move<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

A/N: Part 2 of this month's special update. Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 13- Fangire Intoxication, Day with a Sabbat, and Bishop's Opening Move**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"Eh? Satonaka-san was here?"<p>

Wataru nodded. "She was worried about Hino, so we talked about them. But I think things between them are gonna be okay."

"Really?" Yuta asked. "That's good. I was pretty worried about Hino-kun. He's been looking worse for wear lately, showing up his arms and legs cut up. He mentioned something about extra training but I was afraid he was overdoing it."

"But are you okay, with Mari leaving you like that?"

Wataru twirled a spoon.

"I wouldn't say that I'm feeling great," Wataru admitted. "I mean, part of me still thinks I like her. But I've been thinking, you know and I realized just how little I actually know about Mari-chan. I mean, I think I was more into her looks than into her as a person, you get what I mean?"

Yuta smiled.

"You've matured, Wataru," he said.

Wataru groaned.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out! It's kind of a relief but still-arrghh, Hino is damned lucky to have Mari—!" Wataru dug his spoon into his plate to gather some of the dark, sweet-smelling sauce. "Might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here."

"Wait," Yuta suddenly said, snatching Wataru's wrist, the wrist that held the spoon. Wataru's hand jerked a little, some of the sauce spilling back on the plate.

"Yuta? What's wrong?"

Yuta stared hard at the rich, thick sauce, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Call it intuition but Yuta had a bad feeling about the food. He felt there was a connection between the restaurant's food and the Fangire's hunting tactics. The hairs on his neck raised in alarm and Yuta could feel Count Inukai's eyes watching them closely.

"What's wrong?" Wataru asked, a little unnerved by Yuta's silence.

"May I?" Yuta finally asked, after wrestling to come up with a plan to prevent Wataru from touching the food. "That looks really good."

"Really? It looks kind of like shiny mud to me, but it must be good, if it costs this much." Wataru relinquished the spoon to Yuta, who held it right under his nose and gave a deep sniff, as if smelling it would give him evidence to confirm his suspicions.

The sauce smelled good. Really good. Tantalizing even. Yuta's mouth watered, his taste buds practically tingling in anticipation. But beyond the pleasant odor, Yuta picked up a faint metallic smell, barely noticeable, obscured by the aroma of herbs and spices but nonetheless present.

Yuta recognized it as the scent of blood.

* * *

><p>Just as when Yuta was about to lower the spoon and "accidentally" spill it on the table, Ryosuke and Nippori burst into the room.<p>

"Wataru!" Ryosuke shouted. "We need to talk—"

"Yuta!" Wataru cried out in alarm. Yuta, startled by the commotion, had unintentionally downed the sauce. Half-choking, half-swallowing, Yuta bent over, coughing.

"Oy, what's wrong?" Nippori asked, hurrying to Wataru, who was already at Yuta's side. Yuta's face was reddening from the coughing.

"W-water," Yuta weakly sputtered, in between coughs.

Wataru hurried to pour some water, but spilled some of it on himself as he held the pitcher with shaking hands.

"Hey, Yuta, are you okay?" Ryosuke asked as Wataru fed Yuta the water. "Hey, Wataru, don't pour down his throat so fast—you'll make him worse."

"Choked," Yuta said breathlessly, his eyes bright. His breathing came more easily with the water, but the redness in his cheeks had yet to subside. "_Arigato_, Wataru. You saved me there."

"So long as you're all right," Wataru said, before looking up. "Hey Ryosuke, Nippori—what are you guys doing here?"

"We came here because we thought we could find out where Hino is," Ryosuke said. "Is Mari-chan here? Don't tell me you screwed up big time on the first date after all the work I went to set it up."

"Wataru's with me." Wataru jumped a little when he felt Yuta's hand snake and clasp firmly over his wrist. He yelped when Yuta tugged him closer. "You'll have to look for her somewhere else."

"Yu…ta?" Wataru gulped as Yuta regarded him with a half-lidded gaze. Yuta's face was sweaty and flushed, cheeks rosy. Nippori looked confused.

"Yuta-senpai? Are you sick? You don't look well at all."

Yuta chuckled.

"No, I feel great, actually," he said, his voice dropping to a deep purr. To Wataru's alarm, Yuta leaned closer to Wataru. "_Really_ good."

"Okay, something's definitely wrong with him," Wataru squeaked, nervously trying to untangle himself from an uncharacteristically affectionate Yuta. He looked up imploringly at his friends. "A little help here, you guys?"

Nippori wrung his hands helplessly.

"Uh…I dunno, _Aniki_."

"Yuta, stop that," Wataru said when Yuta moved to nuzzle his chest. Yuta whined when Wataru crossed his arms. He pawed at them, trying to pry them loose.

"You're being mean, Wataru…"

"We should get him to a doctor," Ryosuke said. "I'm guessing that he hasn't been like this the whole time he was with you?"

"No," Wataru said, struggling with a squirming Yuta. "He was fine, until right after you guys came in. Right after he choked on the—"

"It must be the food," Ryosuke realized. "Maybe some kind of drug."

"What kind of crazy business are they running here?" Nippori squawked, raising his voice.

"Hey, I don't need you _yankees_ mucking up my restaurant!" Count Inukai snarled, his chef hat wilted to one side. The romantic atmosphere he had worked so hard to achieve was now completely ruined, thanks to these troublesome human boys. "Get _out!_"

"Hey, you can't just throw my friends out," Wataru said, trying to rise from his seat but was pulled back down by Yuta.

"Actually, he can," Ryosuke said to Wataru. "Come on, let's get Yuta outside. Maybe he'll cool off after some fresh air."

"Hold on," Wataru said, reaching into his wallet for the yen bills. "I have to pay first."

Yuta stirred from Wataru's arms.

"Ne, Wataru~" Yuta drawled. "Can I pay for you?"

"No, it's okay, I can do it," Wataru said.

"But I want to," Yuta said in a whine. "Please?"

"Just let him do it, Wataru," Ryosuke said as he helped pry Yuta off of the redhead. "It'll at least get him away from you."

"But what if he's really sick—?"

Yuta snatched the bills from Wataru and hopped over the table.

"I'll pay so wait for me~" he sang before heading towards the counter, his gait slipping into a walk that was part sashay, part prowl.

Wataru staggered to his feet and winced. His foot had fallen asleep.

"_Aniki!_" Nippori rushed over to help him.

Ryosuke headed after Yuta.

"I'm gonna go with Yuta, just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Ryosuke did not tell Wataru how unnerving the gleam in Yuta's eyes was.

* * *

><p>"So I sign here?" Yuta asked as Count Inukai counted up the bills.<p>

"Correct," Count Inukai said before frowning. "You're short 2000 yen."

"Is that so?" Yuta said, voice as sleek as silk. His fingertips glided on the glossy counter-top, drawing little invisible circles. "Why don't you let that slide this time…Prawn-san?"

Count Inukai's face tightened.

"Excuse me?" he said, eyes flicking to Wataru and the others, who were waiting by the door. Since Yuta's back was turned towards them, only Count Inukai saw the faint network of stained-glass markings appear on Yuta's cheeks.

"Keep your disgusting eyes off of him," Yuta purred, eyes narrowing as he followed the chef's gaze. His voice dropping to a low snarl. "He's mine."

Count Inukai dipped his head in mock deference.

"I didn't realize he was already taken," he said, bowing obsequiously. "I apologize."

Yuta bared his teeth before his lips curled into a derisive sneer.

"Just as long as you understand," he said, practically ripping the receipt from Inukai's hands. "Stay away from him."

Yuta returned to a cautious Wataru, as amiable and playful as an enthusiastic puppy. Ryosuke shivered as he caught Count Inukai's expression as they left—a face that was twisted with the ominous mix of suppressed rage and hunger.

* * *

><p>Megumi stretched languorously as she congratulated herself with a fruit smoothie purchased from a street vendor. It was a good day's work and Megumi found it relaxing to not think about Fangire.<p>

"I wonder what those two are up to now…" Megumi giggled at the thought."Ah, to be in love~"

Megumi yelped when a hand grabbed her from behind. Reflexively, she used the momentum to swing her leg around and kick whoever dared to attack her in broad daylight—

Nago easily caught Megumi's high-heeled foot.

"Those shoes are terribly impractical, Megumi-san," he said stiffly. "And the length of your dress is scandalous. Are you a soldier or a prostitute?"

"Modeling is actually a real _job_, unlike self-proclaimed bounty-hunting," Megumi said, yanking her foot back. She smoothed out her dress. "What do you want?"

Nago shoved a bulging paper bag in her arms. A blonde wig fell out.

"Get changed," he said. "We've got another appointment with a Fangire."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?"<p>

"Is that any way to address your Bishop?"

"If you want my respect, you're going to have to earn it first," Inukai sneered. "Unlike those spineless cretins you call your minions, I don't blindly answer to your call. Especially since the Checkmate Four's gotten so weak."

"You'll regret those words."

Inukai cackled.

"You should be honored that I'm even bothering to take your call. I'm a very busy person you know. So many delicious souls to plump and hunt. In fact, I'm preparing a very special dinner for two."

"You hunt too much," Bishop snapped. "You've exceeded the allowed quota of feeding. Slow down-you're hunting recklessly."

"Quota?" Inukai shrilled. "The idea! I've been alive for over a thousand years—and have had to watch my beloved servants die one by one. I don't expect a young upstart like you to fathom the pain of loneliness."

"You wish to bring back your kinsmen?" Bishop asked. "There hasn't been a successful revival ever recorded."

"That's because they didn't do it properly!" Inukai said. "Not enough soul energy. But I've been collecting soul energy, ripened to perfection and very soon, I will have more than enough to bring them all back—"

"Don't be a fool," Bishop said, his voice crackling with irritation. "You're drawing unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention?" Inukai laughed. "You mean 'you'? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I'm talking about Kiva."

Count Inukai shuddered.

"What are you talking about, Bishop?" he said, laughing nervously. "Kiva's dead."

"There's a new Kiva," Bishop said. "And from what I hear, he's not friendly towards our kind."

"Rumors, you know how the old folk talk."

"The new Kiva is very much a real being," Bishop said. "It won't be long before he comes after you. Especially with the conspicuous trail of bodies your little scheme has left behind."

"I'm not stopping now, not when I'm so close!" Inukai threw the phone against the wall, where it shattered into pieces. His eyes flitted to the five coffins, each decorated with a rainbow rose.

"I'll bring you all back," he vowed.

The welcome bell upstairs rang.

Count Inukai grinned, smoothing out his mustache as he prepared for his next hunt.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with him?"<p>

Yuta sighed contentedly as he leaned against Wataru's shoulder.

"Exactly what I mean," Dr. Fujimoto said. "Your friend's as fit as a fiddle. A little frisky, perhaps, but nothing like some intense exercise to work off the extra energy."

"Are you sure you're a real doctor?" Ryosuke asked, looking skeptical. "'Cause you can't tell me that this is normal."

"Wa~ta~ruuuuu~" Yuta bawled.

"Well, he's not under any psychotic drugs that would affect his behavior," Dr. Fujimoto said calmly.

"What about that stuff he ate?" Wataru asked, awkwardly patting Yuta on the head to keep him still. "He was fine until he had some of that restaurant's food."

"I highly doubt that the food had anything to do with it," Dr. Fujimoto said. "Though we've considered that possibility too. There was nothing suspicious in the food he ingested."

"But—"

"My advice is to take him back home and let him work off the excess energy." Dr. Fujimoto scrawled out a prescription and handed it to Wataru. "Here's a prescription for some sleeping pills if he gets difficult."

"Thanks…I guess," Wataru said.

"Now, I have other patients to see," Dr. Fujimoto said. "But you really shouldn't worry. Mood swings are surprisingly common in teenagers."

"I don't think this is a mood swing," Nippori muttered under his breath after Dr. Fujimoto left. "But maybe we should get him home."

"Yuta, mind getting off my lap?" Wataru groaned, feeling self-conscious of the stares he was drawing from people passing by.

Yuta cocked his head, assuming a thoughtful pose.

"Ummmmm…no," he said with a wide grin and clung to Wataru tighter. "I like being next to you!"

"Yuta, we're just gonna walk back to your place," Ryosuke said, adopting a coaxing tone. "Hey, Yuta, you want to show Wataru your place, right?"

Yuta's eyes lit up and he jumped out of Wataru's lap.

"Yes! What a great idea!" he exclaimed as he took Wataru's hand. "Wataru~let's go!"

Nippori sighed as he picked up Yuta's fallen book-bag.

"I hope it wears off soon," he said mournfully. "It's so strange to see Yuta-senpai acting like this."

"I'm kinda hoping that this is all some really weird dream," Ryosuke agreed.

The two did not notice the latch on Yuta's bag slowly opening, as a concerned Kivat poked his head out.

* * *

><p>"What would you like to order?" Count Inukai asked as he gave the couple a courteous bow.<p>

"We'll start off with a light meal," the man said, his voice muffled through his thick beard. His eyes were obscured by sunglasses. "We'll have—"

"Oh how typical of you," his partner snorted, annoyed. She was an attractive blond-haired woman with an obnoxiously high-pitched voice.

"I don't understand," said the man.

"I'll spell it out for you, because you wouldn't get it otherwise." The woman flicked a curl over her shoulder. "You're bossy and inconsiderate. Would it hurt your humungous pride to let me order for once?"

"You always order the most unhealthful foods," the man shot back. "What you see as an infringement of your autonomy is actually an expression of my deep concern for your health."

"There you go with your pretty words," the woman sneered. "I swear, sometimes I feel that you're arguing not because you're right, but because you hate to be proven wrong."

"Madam—" Inukai was starting to get a headache. Was the new trend in young romance was couples arguing?

"As usual, you're mistaken," the man retaliated.

"Sir!" Count Inukai shouted, his anger rising. "I am going to ask you to leave—" He froze as he felt the man's fist press against his chest. Inukai looked down to see the shiny glint of metal.

"No Fangire gives me orders," Nago said and blasted Inukai into the wall.

"Took you long enough," Megumi scoffed as she tossed her wig off and aimed her Fangire Slayer at Inukai.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Wataru called.<p>

Yuta, prancing a few feet ahead, nodded furiously.

Nippori bumped into a man and stumbled. Kivat used the opportunity to slip out of Yuta's bag and flew towards Yuta.

"Kivat?" Yuta acknowledged the bat vaguely. Kivat noted the dilated pupils characteristic of an overly stimulated Fangire.

"This is going to hurt, Yuta, but it's the quickest way to detoxifying whatever has gotten in your system." Before Yuta could protest, Kivat sank his fangs into Yuta, injecting the antidote.

Yuta instantly collapsed, much to the alarm of Wataru and the others.

"Oy, Yuta! Get a hold of yourself!" Ryosuke and Nippori helped lift Yuta away from the sidewalk, bringing him to a nearby bench. Wataru gently shook Yuta, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yuta! Answer me!"

"Nothing wrong, my ass," Ryosuke snarled. "I _knew_ that doctor was bullshit."

Yuta's eyes fluttered open.

"Wataru?" he said slowly.

"Yuta!" Wataru said, relieved.

Yuta blinked and as Wataru helped him into a sitting position, Yuta winced and clutched his forehead.

"_Itai…_" he hissed.

"Yuta, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you break anything?"

"I have a huge headache," Yuta said, rubbing his head. "But no…I don't think I broke anything."

"You sound more normal," Ryosuke commented.

Yuta frowned as he tried to make sense of Ryosuke's remark.

"More…normal? Since when have I been not acting normally?" Yuta's stomach turned to ice. "You guys…what have I been doing for the last few hours? I can't remember."

The three exchanged troubled glances.

"What do you remember, Yuta?" Wataru asked.

"Well…I remember—" Yuta cut himself off as his ears picked up the haunting tones of the Bloody Rose.

"—that I have somewhere I have to be right now!"

To their shock, Yuta sprinted down the street.

"Wait, Yuta, where are you going?" Wataru yelled, absolutely nonplussed that Yuta was up and running not a minute after the collapse.

"Hey, you shouldn't be running!" Ryosuke called out. "You were seriously sick—"

But Yuta was already gone from their sight.

"What the hell happened to him?" Nippori asked, thoroughly confused.

None of them could come up with a good answer.

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Megumi cried out, slugging several bullets into the Prawn Fangire at point blank range. He shook it off though and with a claw, sent Megumi sprawling onto the ground.<p>

Nago, having already donned IXA, was preparing to blast the Fangire when at the last second, the Prawn Fangire snatched Megumi and pulled her close to him, using her as a shield.

"If you want to kill me, you'll have to shoot her first!" Inukai cackled. Megumi struggled but couldn't pull herself free.

"Can't do it, can you?" the Fangire sneered when Nago hesitated.

"Don't underestimate my sense of justice, Fangire!" Nago shouted, shooting the Fangire with his IXA Calibur. Inukai screamed as the shots struck his face. He released Megumi, who exacerbated his pain with a few more shots from her Slayer.

"You'll pay for this!" Inukai howled as he fell into the water below.

Nago lowered his gun and then cancelled his transformation, the IXA armor vanishing.

Megumi walked over and slapped him across the face.

"You could have killed me!"

"I don't miss, Megumi-san," Nago said coolly. "Try to be a little more grateful. I saved your life."

"I should hit you again for that one," Megumi mumbled.

"Out of the goodness of my heart, I have allowed you to hit me once," Nago said. "I will not let you hit me again."

Megumi settled for punching him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"He's by the docks!" Kivat called out as Yuta parked the Machine Kivaa. Yuta watched as a soaked Count Inukai staggered along the shore, a rainbow rose in his fist. He stopped short when he noticed Yuta.<p>

"You…" he gasped out. "The one from before…"

"Excuse me?" Yuta was sure he'd never seen this man in his life, but his identity was unmistakable. The stained glass markings that crept over Inukai's face confirmed his Fangire identity.

"Help a brother, won't you?" Inukai staggered. "Since you owe me…"

"What's he talking about, Kivat?"

Kivat shrugged. "Beats me, but you know what to do." He circled Yuta before Yuta's hand reached out to grab him. "_Bite!_"

Inukai watched in mute horror as the chains wrapped around Yuta's body.

"You're…_Kiva?_"

"This should be easy, Yuta," Kivat said. "Someone's already done most of the work for us."

Yuta faltered at the Inukai's pitiful sodden form.

"Why?" Inukai asked, his voice rising in volume and anger. "Why would _you_ attack us? Why is Kiva hunting Fangire? Why?"

_Because you're monsters. Because you hunt and eat people indiscriminately. Because you hurt the friends I love._

"You _traitor!_" Inukai morphed into his Fangire form and charged. Yuta easily dodged him and sent him flying into a pile of wooden crates.

The Fangire did not make an attempt to get up. He rolled over onto his back and withdrew a rainbow rose, holding it high in the air.

"The life energy I've been gathering," he said and to Yuta's fascinated horror, from the rose came forth a giant glowing blue orb of light. "I will add my own life to it—"

"Quick, he's going to create a Sabbat!" Kivat cried out. "Stop him!"

"Now…be revived, my servants!" the Fangire roared, the flower absorbing the giant blue orb. Yuta ran but the Fangire had already shattered into stained glass.

Yuta picked the rose and examined the petals.

"What happens next?" he asked.

"Now, all hell breaks loose." Kivat motioned to the darkening skies. "Dodge!"

Yuta threw himself to the side just as a glowing blue behemoth descended from the sky.

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that?<em>" Yuta cried out. Even from a distance, the monster was so huge he could scarcely see the top of it. It reminded Yuta vaguely of an elaborate metal chandelier, if chandeliers were the size of a buildings and had vicious claws and chomping heads.

"That's a Sabbat!" Kivat explained as Yuta dodged."It's a monster made from Fangire that haven't been destroyed properly."

"I'm supposed to defeat that?" Yuta cried out as the Sabbat began shooting explosive bursts of energy.

"Not on your own," Kivat said. "It's time to call out Castle Doran. Take out the orange fuestle."

Yuta obeyed, reaching towards his belt to pull forth the fuestle.

Kivat blew.

"_Castle Doran!_"

The lumbering dragon castle, for all of its immense bulk, arrived seconds later in time to headbutt the Sabbat. Yuta watched in amazement as the dragon roared, baring its fangs as it shoved into the Sabbat. The Sabbat whisked away, off-balance and sent a volley of energy missiles to strike at the dragon.

Yuta cried out when the dragon crashed into the harbor.

"Doran!"

Kivat's attention was not directed towards the fallen dragon but towards the new arrival.

"Shuu-chan!" Kivat called out to the emerging dragon in the sea. "Don't just watch, you're needed! Come here!"

"Yuta! Grab hold of Shuu-chan!" Kivat called. Yuta could only cling onto to the smaller red dragon—that appeared attached to a windmill. The smaller dragon launched into the air, flapping over its larger counterpart, which righted itself, shaking water from its head.

"Land on that tower!" Yuta dropped down, feeling the thrill of the rushing air as he dropped neatly onto Castle Doran. Shuu-chan joined him, attaching itself to the top of the Castle.

Doran roared, flapping its enlarged and strengthened wings.

"Hold on tight!" Kivat advised as Doran took off from the water, aiming its turret cannons, its mouth open to fire.

Doran roared, letting loose its artillery. At Kivat's cue, Yuta jumped, riding on the force of Doran's energy burst to smash through the Sabbat with his Darkness Moon Break.

* * *

><p>"Noisy night, isn't it?" Ramon remarked over the thundering noise of energy cannonballs.<p>

"To think that he's brought out Shuu-Doran already," Jiro said, discarding a pair. "The kid learns fast."

"He's got guts," Riki intoned solemnly as he accepted a card from Jiro.

"Still, I think it's so unfair that he's already got to use Garulu Saber already," Ramon complained. "I hope he gets to use the Magnum soon. We'll have so much fun! "

"I don't think the kid will be too keen on looking for a fight," Jiro said, frowning at the card he received from Ramon. "Besides, he made the smart choice by picking me."

"That remains. To be seen," Riki said, triumphantly discarding his last pair.

"Riki's gotten really good at this!" Ramon said fondly.

Jiro scowled.

* * *

><p>Bishop strode through the dark streets of Tokyo, the black folds of his cloak billowing out before him.<p>

Dogs barked in warning. Cats hissed. Rodents fled.

Bishop paid them no heed. Insignificant creatures, all of them. His main interest was in the shivering bulbous green form he had managed to corner.

Bishop took a step. The Fangire raised its arm, ready to fire.

Bishop smiled, hands out and open in a gesture of peace.

"Put down your weapon, The Evolutionary Theory's Golden Ratio Will Be Buried Between Papers." The Fangire stilled at Bishop's invocation of its true name. "I am not here to fight. You have my word as a Checkmate Four."

The Fangire did not lower its arm.

"I am only here to talk," Bishop said.

Slowly, keeping its eyes on Bishop, the Fangire slowly shifted back to its human form.

"What do you want, Bishop?" Oomura Takeo asked.

* * *

><p>Next Time- Chapter Fourteen: Horse Panic, Sheep Shooting, and Descent of the Spider<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

* * *

><p>AN: So much work, so little time. Thank you very much for your patience. After a three month hiatus, here is the fourteenth chapter. You'll note that it's a longer chapter than usual. Reviews, as usual, are much appreciated. Enjoy!

**A/N/A (Author's Note Addendum): As a special treat, I've made references to several dramas in this chapter. Virtual cookies to the reviewer who finds one of them (or as many as you can). The one who manages to identify all of them first gets the distinct honor of his/her screen-name being mentioned in the author's note section for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 14- Horse Panic, Of Festivals and Rock, and Sheep Shooting**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>Oomura had come to the conclusion that the world was an awful place. Noisy kids with their loud, obnoxious voices, their ears filled with nothing but the rock and metal trash they dared to call actual music. Oomura bemoaned his sensitive hearing—he reckoned it rivaled even a Wolfen's keen ears. But unlike a Wolfen, Oomura had never been able to control his hypersensitivity. Living in such a densely populated human area such as Tokyo had nearly become impossible. Human technology had advanced quickly in the last twenty years, yet for Oomura, he felt the newer technology was just as unbearably noisy, if not worse. Thank God for soundproofed rooms, Oomura thought, and MP3 players. And digitally recorded music. How else was he able to stay sane without the beautiful music of a Kurenai?<p>

Yuta had a long ways to go if he ever were to reach anywhere near Otoya's level, Oomura reflected. But he definitely had the potential. If only the child were not so distracted by frivolous activities. Even school, which Oomura understood to be a necessary thing for human children, seemed dangerously close to being a waste of time. Once one learned how to read some kanji and basic arithmetic, studying history and science and art (other than music, of course) seemed rather bothersome. But Yuta had been rather stubborn about school, with dreams of going to a good college like Tokyo or Keio University. Oomura simply couldn't understand why Yuta would want to go to school even longer than was required, but he had hardly said a word against Yuta's decision. He had almost lost Yuta four years ago, when Yuta, pressured to balance both tumbling and violin, ended up quitting both for almost a year before tentatively deciding to continue with both, though he almost always prioritized tumbling practices over rehearsals-

Oomura mentally smacked himself. Now was not the time to think about his beloved student. He had to keep his wits about him. This was _Bishop_ of all Fangire! And though he was rumored to be the sanest out of the Checkmate Four (Rook's hunting tactics were a bit loopy, even by Fangire standards. Queen had the nasty habit of wiping out any Fangire that dared sneak half a look at a human. And no one looked at King straight in the face—unless they wanted to die right then and there on the spot), that did not make Bishop any less dangerous.

Judging from Bishop's overt display of affected friendliness, Oomura assumed that Bishop, at the very least, had no intentions of killing him right now. A Fangire as powerful as Bishop had no need to veil his murderous intentions from the Fangire he governed. If Bishop wanted him dead, then Bishop would have advertised his intentions quite plainly.

Which meant that Bishop wanted something from him.

"Something to drink?" Bishop asked him, peering imperiously through his glasses. Oomura shook his head, his back stiff. The restaurant Bishop had chosen was lavishly decorated, dark curtains hung around the windows like fluttering wraiths. Fangire-owned, no doubt, Oomura noted, as a young Fangire garbed in a waiter's garb bowed to them deeply as he approached their table.

"No thank you," Oomura said, eyes sliding away from Bishop's and examining the polished surface of the dark table instead.

"I insist," Bishop said. He smiled, eyeteeth gleaming.

Oomura settled back a little farther in his chair, which suddenly felt very large.

"As you wish," he said quietly. "A cup of _Sencha_ then."

The waiter gave a short little bow before hurrying off.

"To business, my dear old friend," Bishop began as he finally sat down in the seat across from Oomura, his thin fingers pushing back the long, black sleeves of his flowing robes.

_We were never friends_, Oomura thought but bit back the words. It was best to let Bishop think that he was meek and obedient.

"You've been busy, Oomura," Bishop sleekly said, his voice tinged with a sinister sibilance. Oomura _hated_ snakes, and despite Bishop's obvious Swallowtail form, the man was more suited to be a snake rather than a pretty butterfly. "Finally stepping out of your hidey-hole to brave the city? How terrible it must be for you, to be surrounded by noisy humans."

"I manage," Oomura mumbled.

"And I _do_ wonder what is your little secret," Bishop said, eyes glinting with a cleverness Oomura did not like. "Don't hold back, my dear friend. My ears may not be quite as sensitive as yours, but I confess I am facing a similar problem myself."

"The organ is much louder than the violin," Oomura said.

"Indeed," Bishop said. "So perhaps my problem is not nearly as severe as yours, but you seem to be managing quite well, considering you haven't picked up a violin in over twenty years."

"I can appreciate music without playing it," Oomura said, looking uncomfortable.

Bishop nodded wisely, lips stretching into a triumphant smile.

"There's nothing comparable to the joy of raising a musical protégé, ne, Oomura?"

Oomura's fists clenched.

"How did you—?"

"Did you really think you'd be able to hide him from me?" Bishop smirked. "He's a charming young man…this Yuta-kun…"

Oomura snarled, his previous caution cast away to the winds. He rose from his seat, striking the table with his fists. An angry flush of rainbow glass danced across his cheeks.

"If you lay even a _hair_ on him—!"

"Your _sencha_, sir," the waiter said, placing a cup of hot green tea in front of Oomura before quickly leaving.

"You'll what?" Bishop said, looking bored. "Hurl empty threats at me? Relax, I have no interest in consuming your student. I find it highly distasteful to take prey that has already been claimed by another. You have good taste—I've never smelled such a human…so delightfully exotic life energy, I'd suggest you feast on him before anyone else decides to steal the meal you've worked so hard to prepare. Even one with as much patience as I will find it very difficult to resist such a fine catch—"

"What's the price for your word that you'll keep your grubby hands off of him?"

Bishop's smirk widened into a fearsome grin.

"I want you to find Kiva."

* * *

><p>Yuta walked towards Karasumori High in a state of utter confusion. And for once, Kivat was being quite unhelpful.<p>

"I don't understand, Kivat," Yuta said to the Kivat-bat nestled comfortably in his schoolbag. "What happened last Saturday? I remember walking to the restaurant and then it's all a big blur after until I woke up with Wataru and Ryosuke and Nippori bending over me…"

"I wish I could answer that question, Yuta," Kivat said apologetically. "Because I don't know myself. One minute you were normal and the next you were…strange."

Yuta's brow knitted in puzzlement.

"Strange?" he echoed.

Kivat nodded.

"You were…how should I put it?" Kivat twirled a wing-tip as he tried to find the right words. "Drunk?"

Yuta blanched.

"Drunk?" he repeated. "But I didn't drink—"

Kivat shook his head. "No, that's not the right word, after all. I don't know, you definitely weren't acting like yourself. You were like—it was like you were high or something." Kivat paused. "Ne, Yuta, you don't do drugs, right?"

"What? No!" Yuta said, mouth falling open with shock. "Of course not!"

Kivat frowned. "Then why did my fangs detect a foreign substance in your blood?" Seeing Yuta's blank look, the bat elaborated. "My fangs can act as a—" Kivat checked himself when he was about to say "a cure-all for Fangire. "—an antidote of a sort. I figured you were high on something so I bit your hand to clear whatever was messing with your behavior out of your system."

Yuta glanced downwards at his hand, as if expecting to see the bite marks.

"They won't be there anymore," Kivat reminded him. "My fangs helped speed up your healing process."

"Is that what it is?" That explained the lack of bite marks on Yuta's hands whenever he donned the Kiva armor.

"Do you remember what happened at the restaurant?" When Yuta shook his head, Kivat continued. "Try to remember, Yuta, the last thing before waking up—"

"Yuta!"

Yuta hastily slammed the top flap of his book-bag shut. Kivat yelped indignantly at being shoved to the bottom of the bag.

"Wataru!" Yuta greeted cheerfully.

Wataru nodded and returned the greeting, though his eyes looked Yuta over, his lower lip bit in concern.

"You—you scared us the other day, Yuta," he said. "You're feeling okay now?"

Yuta nodded.

"Yes, much better," he said, with a frown. "Though Wataru…I'm not sure if I quite understand what happened on Saturday at the restaurant…"

"Ah, you don't?" Wataru said, looking surprised. "That makes two of us." He chuckled sheepishly. "Four, if we count Ryosuke and Nippori."

"Ryosuke and Nippori?" Yuta said with confusion. "They were with us at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

Yuta's frown deepened.

"No…"

"You don't remember what happened at the restaurant?" Wataru asked. "Or the hospital?"

Yuta's eyes widened in alarm.

"Hospital?" he repeated. "Why—"

"You were really weird," Wataru said, looking uncomfortable. He scuffed his shoes on the pavement and carefully avoided Yuta's inquiring gaze.

"Wataru…" Yuta began, reaching out to Wataru but to his shock, Wataru flinched a little. Yuta's heart sank and the bitter taste of dread filled his mouth. "I didn't…hurt you, did I?"

Wataru's eyes widened and he waved his hands in vehement denial.

"No, no, it's not like that!" he said, looking horrified. "You…just weren't yourself. Kinda clingy…like a…like a little kid! All jumpy and stuff." Wataru swallowed as he tried to block out sound of Yuta's purring voice. "It was just weird seeing you like that—you were like a totally different person. We thought it might have been the food you ate."

"The food?"

Wataru nodded. "The guy working there was looked really sleazy. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't want us to hang around anyway. That old man…he was such a bastard—"

"Maison Cerceuil!" Yuta said as he realized that the restaurant owner and the Prawn Fangire he had fought were the one and the same.

Wataru blinked.

"Yeah, that's the place we went to—"

Yuta bowed deeply.

"I'm really sorry for my strange behavior the other day," Yuta said, after finishing his stiff and formal bow. "And though I don't remember the exact details…"

Wataru relaxed a little before grinning.

"Forget about it! It was probably something you ate. Now that I think about it, French food is really strange, isn't it? Don't they eat snails or something? Eating weird food can make people act weird, you know."

Yuta slowly smiled.

"I guess so," he said, sounding not quite as convinced as Wataru would have checked the time. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry," he said, his footsteps quickening.

"Wait for me, Yuta!" Wataru complained as he followed Yuta's swift runner's stride. Nothing like the odd prowling sashaying from before.

_Wa~ta~ruuu, I like being next to you!_

Wataru shook his head to clear away Yuta's deep warbling.

* * *

><p>"Ryosuke! Oy, wait up, Ryosuke!"<p>

Nippori panted as he hurried after Ryosuke. It wasn't as if he were out of shape (despite his retirement from street fighting, thanks to tumbling practice, he was fitter than ever), but the blonde-haired senior was just a natural sprinter. Ryosuke had been unusually restless ever since last Saturday and Nippori couldn't blame him. Yuta's sudden odd behavior at the restaurant and the hospital had deeply unsettled all of them and though Ryosuke had convinced Wataru that "screwed up food screws people up," Nippori knew the incident had bothered the blonde a lot more than he had let on.

Nippori wasn't sure what to make of it. At first, he couldn't imagine that was really Yuta all along…it was as if Yuta had been on some kind of drug high…or maybe he was possessed. Nippori shuddered. He didn't believe in _yurei_ and _mononoke_ anymore, but he couldn't help but admit that the strange and other-worldly things could happen, events that one just couldn't explain.

"Ryosuke, in case you haven't noticed, school's that way…"

"I'm not going to school," Ryosuke said.

"What? You're gonna ditch?" Not that ditching was something they hadn't done before. In fact, before they joined the tumbling team, skipping school was something they did on a regular basis, but it was unusual that Ryosuke would be so inclined to do so now. Especially since school had gotten so much more interesting.

"Nah," Ryosuke said as they crossed an intersection. "I just wanna check out the place one more time."

"You mean the restaurant?" Nippori slowly realized.

"Yeah, there was something about the place I didn't like," Ryosuke affirmed. "Something sketch—"

Ryosuke suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Nippori yelped as he collided into Ryosuke.

"Ryosuke—watch where you're going—" Nippori fell silent as his eyes followed to where Ryosuke's outstretched index finger was pointing to.

"It's…gone," Nippori gasped.

The two faced an empty lot where Maison Cerceuil used to proudly stand only days before.

* * *

><p>"Mizusawa, are you okay?"<p>

From his desk, Mizusawa smiled reassuringly, feeling a pang of guilt at seeing Kaneko's stricken face. It upset Mizusawa to know that his less-than-admiring reaction to his horse painting had hurt Kaneko. But as much as Mizusawa wanted to compliment Kaneko on his artistic sense, Mizusawa could not fight back the wave of nausea and fear which engulfed him when his thoughts flitted back to the rearing horse. Kaneko's talent for capturing the wild essence of animals was a little _too_ realistic for Mizusawa's liking.

"I'm fine," Mizusawa said, keeping his voice light and confident.

"Did—did my painting upset you?" Kaneko asked, his eyes bright with concern as he keenly observed Mizusawa from behind the lenses of his glasses. "Because I totally understand if—"

"It was a—a very lovely painting, Kaneko," Mizusawa said, injecting a bit of genuine admiration into his voice. "The room…the air somehow got very stuffy and hot. It might have been the paint fumes. I couldn't take it."

"The paint fumes?" Kaneko repeated as he considered Mizusawa's excuse. "Ah, the paints can be pretty smelly. You're not allergic to turpentine, are you? You should have let Ayukawa-sensei know beforehand if you are."

"I don't think I'm allergic, but the smell does make me feel a little nauseous," Mizusawa offered.

"Is that so?" Kaneko looked a little more relieved. He clapped Mizusawa on the shoulder.

"_Ohayo,_ Mizusawa-senpai, Kaneko-senpai!" Tsuchiya greeted them cheerfully. He was joined by Yuta and Wataru.

Kaneko brightened.

"Tsuchiya-kun, what a rare surprise! You don't usually join us until after classes."

Tsuchiya smiled.

"Our homeroom teacher is going to be late so we get a free period," he said happily. "So I'll join _senpai-tachi_ just for today."

Kiyama shortly joined them and Mizusawa felt his face grow hot when Kiyama held his gaze before turning to speak to Wataru.

"Where's Tsukimori and Nippori?"

"Eh?" Wataru looked up, as if noticing the absence of his two best friends for the first time. "I dunno. Ryosuke said he had to stop by some place before coming here and Nippori said he'd go with him."

"Those two have been hanging out a lot lately, haven't they?" Kaneko observed. "But don't they always hang out with you?" He pointed at Wataru. "Don't tell me you guys got in an argument?"

Wataru spluttered.

"Hey, just because we don't always hang out together doesn't mean we got in a fight," he said. "Sometimes we like to hang out by ourselves or whatever." Wataru scowled at Kaneko's grin. "What are you so happy about?"

Kaneko grinned as he leaned forward, hands cupped around his mouth in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Well, guess who I saw getting all nice and cozy with each other on my way here? And it looks like Hino's not only a ladies' man but an excellent kisser—"

"Kaneko!" Yuta said sharply, casting a worried glance at Wataru. "You don't have to—"

To Yuta's surprise, Wataru shrugged, not at all perturbed at the mention of his former crush's name.

"It's cool, Yuta," he said, to everyone's surprise. "I told you, didn't I? I'm over her."

"Over who?" Hino asked as he approached them, with Mari by his side. Everyone noticed they were holding hands.

"_Ohayo_, Azuma-kun," Mari greeted, her smile as bright as sunshine.

Wataru hesitated but awkwardly lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

"Ah, nice day isn't it?" he replied, with scarcely a stutter.

Kaneko face-faulted. Everyone else ignored him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me that day," Mari continued. "It was really kind of you."

Wataru cautiously shook his head.

"It was nothing," he said, his eyes settling on Hino's face. He made a note to invite Hino around to eat more—Hino was looking a little too scrawny—though the content look on his face mitigated some of the gauntness Hino's face had taken on recently. "You'd better treat her right, Hino," Wataru said.

Hino blinked in surprise, but nodded.

"Made it!"

Ryosuke and Nippori had entered the classroom, both breathing noisily.

"Safe!" Ryosuke said with an impish grin.

"You guys ran all the way to school?" Kaneko asked, looking impressed in spite of himself.

"Actually a bit farther than that," Ryosuke corrected him, catching his breath. He cast Wataru a meaningful look and the red-head slowly nodded, indicating that they would talk later.

"Why are you two here?" Nippori asked, noticing Tsuchiya and Hino.

"Fujiyama-sensei's going to be late so we're spending homeroom here," Tsuchiya answered happily. "The whole team together in class, sounds like it'll be fun!"

"Mari-chan!" Asakura Aoi squealed with delight when she spotted Mari and Hino clasping hands. "I knew it—I _knew_ it!"

"What?" Mari asked, seemingly immune to her classmate's loud voice. ("So loud!" Ryosuke hissed.)

"And you were all worried the other day too—didn't I tell you that Hino-kun just loves you too much to let you alone?"

At this point, Hino and Mari had let go of their hands, their faces pink with embarrassment. Hino slunk to join the rest of the men's tumbling team, ignoring the not-so-silent cat-calls and whistles the members were teasing him with. Wataru couldn't help but think it was a bit unmanly for Hino to leave poor Mari to fend for herself like that but then again, girls like Asakura were a force to be reckoned with.

Mari, her cheeks still tinged with pink, tried to abate Asakura's excitement by changing the subject.

"That phone charm is really cute, Aoi-chan," she offered. "It looks new."

Asakura Aoi beamed as she held out her phone.

"Isn't it?" she asked, fondly fiddling with the charm. "My brother got it on his travels. He can be mean but he really has an eye for picking out cute stuff. He even remembered how much I like horses—"

Mizusawa choked. He closed his eyes and turned away from the glittering pink pony phone charm Asakura was twirling.

His actions did not go unnoticed. Hino cast Mizusawa a curious look. Yuta looked concerned. Wataru looked confused and Kiyama's thick eyebrows knitted together, his lips twisting into a troubled frown.

"Are you okay, Mizusawa?" Kaneko asked.

Mizusawa, head bowed, shakily nodded. As he raised his head, he froze.

The pony phone charm was inches away from his face.

"Don't you think it's cute?" Asakura addressed the men's gymnastics team, her tone bossy.

Mizusawa started hyperventilating.

Suddenly, an ululating wail reverberated through the air.

"Ramon-kun!" Wataru realized, his face looking alarmed. "What's wrong?"

The small boy was crouched under a desk, clutching his beret, utter dismay filling his face.

"It lost a button!" Ramon whimpered, fingering a patch of cloth of frayed threads where the top button had broken loose.

"That's it?" Wataru asked, sounding a little exasperated. But Asakura smacked him soundly on the head with her new phone charm.

"You have no feelings whatsoever, Azuma-san," she said with a sniff. "Can't you understand that the beret isn't just some old thing you can buy in a shop? It's a very precious memento from his parents."

As the girls flocked to comfort a sniffling Ramon (who surreptitiously gave Yuta a thumbs-up behind their backs), Ryosuke chuckled to himself.

"But he _did_ get it from a shop," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Hino asked.

"Nope, nothing at all," the blonde said absentmindedly.

While Kashiwagi-sensei came in to take attendance, nobody said anything about Kiyama deciding to sit behind Mizusawa so that he could go on rubbing soothing circles on a calming Mizusawa's back, Kiyama's eyes narrowed in thought as he slowly came to a decision.

* * *

><p>"A school festival?" Wataru repeated as he slipped into his pink tumbling T-shirt. "What's that?"<p>

Kaneko thumped his head on the table.

"You don't even know what it is?"

"Of course I know what it is!" Wataru's cheeks reddened with indignation. "It's one of those days where we don't have class, right?"

"Let's go to the arcade this time, _Aniki_!" Nippori enthused.

Yuta sighed.

"Weren't you guys listening in class?"

"Why should we when we can just ask you?" Wataru asked. Ryosuke snickered."You'll just tell us anyway."

"That's beside the point," Yuta said. "Have you guys ever been to a school festival before?"

"Once," Wataru recalled, recalling his golden years of middle school. "I think, first year of middle school. The festival sucked ass. Some guy tricked me and Kiyama into washing dishes the whole time. I knocked his teeth out right after it was over."

"You didn't get tricked, Wataru," Kiyama said. "You put your name down on a list and forgot you were supposed to be helping."

"Well, you'd better not knock out any of our teeth," Yuta said with a slight grimace. Although Wataru was true to his word and had retired from fighting, Yuta was never particularly thrilled to hear his friend reminisce about his glory days of bullying. "You might have gotten away with ditching school on school festival days, but it's an important day for our club."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"It's the student clubs that support the school festival," Mizusawa explained. "Parents come to see our work but a lot of people come to the festival. Students from other high schools, middle school students who might be interested in attending.

"It's actually a lot of fun, Wataru," Yuta said. "Everyone works hard together. And the boys' tumbling team will be doing something as well."

"Just as long as you don't make us wash dishes," Wataru said with reluctance. "I get enough of that at home."

"It depends on what kind of activity we want to do," Yuta said. "Last year we sold _takoyaki_. We did pretty well and were able to buy some equipment. How are we doing on funds right now, Kaneko?"

"We used up most of the money for the tournament fees and the new uniforms," Kaneko said. "Since the club's grown in size, our expenditures have risen. We have a little left over for the festival this year—but we'll have to be careful with spending. Are we going to sell food again this year?"

"It'll be pretty fierce competition," Hino pointed out. "Lots of other clubs will be selling food. Plus, if our budget is small, we won't be able to compete with the other clubs. We might have better luck doing something else."

Ryosuke's eyes lit up. "How about a host club? Like in one of those shojo mangas. Girls love that kind of thing."

"A host club?" Yuta frowned. "I guess there's an idea—"

"It won't work," Kiyama interjected.

"Why not?" Ryosuke demanded.

"Well, other than maybe you, none of us are host material." Kiyama jerked a thumb at Wataru. "Can you imagine him being a host?"

"_Aniki_ can do anything if he wants to," Nippori valiantly defended.

"Of course I can be a host!" Wataru said, his cheeks tinged red. "All I gotta do is serve them drinks, right?"

"You got to do more than just that," Ryosuke said sagely. "You have to know how to woo them properly, whisper pretty things in their ears, make them happy, serve them Dom Perignons—"

"We're definitely not allowed to serve alcohol," Kaneko interrupted. "You're not even of age, Tsukimori!"

Ryosuke gave the bespectacled Kaneko a look that clearly indicated "I'm-a-yankee-there-are-no-age-limits-for-me."

"Why not take some time tonight to come up with ideas?" Yuta suggested. "We can make a list and everyone can vote. That way, it'll be fair."

Everyone agreed that was a good idea and they all headed to the clubroom to change.

* * *

><p>"Umm..Kiyama-kun, you didn't have to walk me home…"<p>

"I wanted to," Kiyama said. He looked away. Mizusawa suppressed the little flutter of excitement at Kiyama's words. "Unless…you'd rather I didn't?"

Mizusawa shook his head frantically. "No, no! Not at all!" He lowered his gaze. "I enjoy your company, Kiyama-kun."

"Ryuichiro."

"What?"

"Call me Ryuichiro," Kiyama said before leaving. Mizusawa stared at his retreating back, his lower jaw slack and slightly open.

* * *

><p>"Do you need me to come over to your house to show you how to do it again?" Hino asked Mari as they walked home together. Mari blushed.<p>

"I think I'll be okay this time, Hino-kun." She fidgeted with her bag. "But thank you for helping me out with out with my home economics homework. I had no idea you were such a good cook!"

"I like to cook," Hino said, feeling a touched embarrassed.

"The cabbage rolls you made the other day were so good," Mari continued. "My mother couldn't believe that we only spent 400 yen for the ingredients."

"Good food doesn't have to cost a lot."

"Mmm, you're right about that!" Mari reached for his hand and swung it playfully at her side. "You're so cute, Hino-kun, you gave your frying pan a name!"

Hino flushed. Tekkamaru wasn't just any old frying pan, but he wasn't about to tell Mari that. He had developed a bit of a cooking obsession when he was younger. At one point, before he got interested in rhythmic gymnastics, he even entertained the idea of going to a cooking school and becoming a chef.

"Hino-kun!"

Hino whirled around. Megumi waved to him cheerfully from the passenger window of a white car.

"Who's that?" Mari asked, looking surprised.

"I'm Aso Megumi, Hino's trainer," Megumi explained.

"You have a personal trainer, Hino-kun? No wonder you're so good…but why is your trainer a woman? Doesn't your father coach you?"

"Oh, I'm not Hino's gymnastics coach!" Megumi said, rushing to correct Mari. "I couldn't do one of those splits to save my life! I'm, uh, his, um—love trainer."

Hino, who had been drinking from his water bottle, spluttered.

"Aso-san—!"

"Ah, you must be Mari-chan," Megumi said, all smiles. "Hino-kun's told me all about you! He was such a cute little thing, coming to ask me for advice on how to do something romantic with you. I was only too happy to help him and it looks like he won't be needing my help now—you two look so cute together."

Mari blushed as she stood next to Hino.

"Where are you going?" Hino asked, deciding not to ask about the love coach thing Megumi had just pulled. He didn't really want to know the details.

"I'm off to another photo shoot," Megumi made a face. "Things have been so quiet lately so I actually have to go to work like a normal person."

"You're a model, Aso-san?" Mari asked.

"Call me Megumi-chan!" Megumi beamed. "Oh, I know! How would you two like to tag along? We can even get a few photos of you two together!"

Before the two could politely decline (or in Hino's case, make up a plausible excuse), Megumi cheerfully shoved them into her car.

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to ask you guys in front of everyone, but any reason why you guys were late today?"<p>

"We were just looking around, took a little detour," Ryosuke said as he and Nippori exchanged worried looks. "Ne, Wataru, did you get a chance to talk to Yuta—?"

Wataru's attention seemed to have wandered. Ryosuke followed his gaze and groaned. In the middle of the park, a young man in his early twenties was rocking out on his electric guitar, his partly bleached hair fanning in the breeze as he belted out strange-sounding lyrics in a dissonant tone.

"Wataru, are you—?"

"A rock band," he said.

"Uh, _Aniki_, a band usually has more than one person, right?" Nippori asked.

"That's it."

"What's it?" Ryosuke asked, dreading the answer. He sincerely hoped that Wataru hadn't gotten some crazy idea to pick up guitar playing skills.

"That's what we should do. For the school festival thing," Wataru said.

"You mean, we're not ditching, _Aniki_?"

"No, we're gonna put together a rock band," Wataru said. "All nine of us. And we're gonna beat all of the clubs and make lots of money."

"Tell me you're not serious," Ryosuke pleaded. But there was no stopping Wataru once he got that gleam in his eyes. "Okay, fine, whatever. You can have the guys vote on that idea tomorrow. But I wanted to ask whether or not you talked to Yuta—"

"I should tell Yuta—he said he knew how to write music," Wataru continued as if he had not heard Ryosuke. (And in his excitement, he probably didn't.) "Maybe he can write us a cool song."

"Violin music's kinda different from rock—" Nippori said.

But Wataru was already half a block ahead of them, calling over his shoulder to tell them that he was going over to Yuta's apartment and that they didn't have to wait for him.

"_Aniki_ must really be excited about doing a rock band."

"I'd be more excited if I didn't know that Wataru can't sing," Ryosuke said.

* * *

><p>"I'll have to ask you to step out for a minute, Hino-kun!" Megumi sang as she busied herself with a soft white dress. "Try this on, Mari-chan! I think this is your size."<p>

Hino sighed as he closed the dressing room door behind him. He tugged forlornly at the blue silk tie around the pressed collar of the shirt Megumi had made him wear. Megumi wasn't too bad of a person and her actions were well-intentioned but Hino was pretty sure that things were going okay with Mari. It wasn't as if Mari needed extra romantic assurance that Hino liked her but Megumi could be pushy about these things.

_It looks like we might be here for a while_, Hino thought and reached for his phone. _I should call my parents to let them know that I might be coming home late—_

Hino yelled when a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him backwards around the corner.

* * *

><p>"A rock band?" Yuta said, looking doubtful.<p>

"Wouldn't it be cool?" Wataru enthused. "I found this guy in the park who was playing this cool red guitar—"

"Acoustic or electric?" Yuta asked with professional interest.

"I dunno, it was a guitar but I didn't think too much about it—"

"Was it hooked up to a loudspeaker?"

"Yeah, I remember there was a cord—" Wataru paused. "Yuta, don't you think a rock song would be popular?"

"I'm sure it would be," Yuta said. "And getting the instruments wouldn't be too difficult. I could ask Oomura-sensei if we could borrow some equipment—"

"That's great then! Let's tell everyone tomorrow and see what they think."

"But Wataru, do you play guitar?"

"What? No—"

"Well, I don't play it either," Yuta said. "I've only done violin and some piano."

"We could find someone to teach us—"

"It's not that easy, Wataru. The school festival's in two and a half weeks. You can't expect to learn how to play a couple of rock songs in such a short amount of time—"

"I know! We can ask that guitar guy—"

"Wataru, you're not listening—"

"Come on, Yuta! If we hurry, the guy might still be there!"

"Wait, let me grab my coat!" Yuta said as Wataru half-dragged him out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Nago-san, I don't mean any disrespect—"<p>

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Nago whispered loudly. "Do you want us to be noticed?"

"You're the one giving our place away with your loud whispers," Hino pointed out.

"This is a very delicate stage of the operation," Nago said, dropping the volume of his voice to a true whisper.

"—what operation?" Hino asked, baffled. "What's the point of hiding behind these bushes? And why can't Megumi-san see us?"

"It is for her safety," Nago intoned.

"Nago-san…are you sure you're not just stalking Megumi-san?"

A vein above Nago's right temple twitched.

"There is no way that I, Nago Keisuke, defender of justice, could ever fall into loathsome sinful activities like _stalking—_

"Then Nago-san wouldn't mind if I went and greeted Megumi-san. She's looking for me—" Hino made a movement to rise from their hiding place behind the bushes. Nago immediately yanked on Hino's tie towards him and Hino fell on top of Nago, who grunted from the impact.

"Get off of me!" Nago mumbled, immediately pushing Hino off as if Hino had burned him. After rubbing his chest self-consciously, Nago dusted his shirt and straightened his tie.

Hino stared.

"Nago-san? Are you _ticklish?_"

Nago did not reply though Hino thought he saw the man's jaw clench a little.

"That man's been sitting on that bench for an awfully long time," he said.

Hino looked. The man was wearing a long tan coat and a gray beret. His white muffler was pulled up to cover the lower part of his face and his thick glasses covered his eyes. The man was watching Megumi with a hungry eagerness that Hino did not like.

"I keep telling her quit her job!" Nago muttered. "But noo, she deliberately ignores me, saying that it's great fun to wear nice and pretty clothes. Does she even know how many despicable, sinful old men buy her magazines, just so they can slobber over her?"

"Nago-san, if it upsets so much, why don't you just tell Megumi-san that you like her?"

Nago froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Nago-san, pardon my rudeness but you can be awfully dense."

Nago growled. "Just because you are my apprentice does not mean you are allowed to insult me—"

Suddenly, Hino grabbed Nago's sleeve.

"Nago-san, the man on the bench just got up. He's following Megumi-san."

Nago sprang from the bushes. "After him."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>," Kiyama uttered quietly as he removed his shoes and stepped inside. He could hear his mother chatting with someone in the kitchen. Not wanting to deal with any visitors, Kiyama figured he could grab a snack from the fridge after they left.

Kiyama checked his phone and smiled a little. Mizusawa had sent him a message to thank him for the walk home. In a considerably better mood, Kiyama wandered into the living room, half-wondering if he should stop by the _conbini_ to pick up some bentos because his mother would be too busy to make him lunch tomorrow.

"It's been a while, Ryuichiro."

Kiyama froze, his eyes widening.

"What are you doing here?"

Kiyama Shunsuke bared his yellowed teeth at his shocked grandson.

"I came because the _hamaya_ called."

* * *

><p>"Hino-kun! Where were you?" Mari asked as she exited the photo studio. "Megumi-san was looking for you. We thought you'd gotten lost."<p>

"Where's Megumi?" Nago asked, looking impatient.

"Megumi-san?" Mari repeated as she glanced at Nago, wondering who he was.

"You stupid girl, who else would I be talking about?" Nago snapped.

"Hey, don't insult my girlfriend," Hino said before turning back to Mari. "Sorry, Mari-chan. He's a jerk. Do you know where Megumi-san is?"

"She just left the studio," Mari replied. "She said she wanted to drive. If you run, I think you might be able to catch her before she leaves."

Nago tore after the parking structure before Mari could say another word.

* * *

><p>"Megumi-san!"<p>

Megumi eyed the beaming young man that stood before her. He's not too bad looking, Megumi thought absently.

_Definitely needs to ditch those glasses. They cover up his whole face_.

"I'm your fan," the man said and eagerly removed a pile of magazines from his bag. "I have all of the magazines where you appear in." He looked up with a shy grin. "May I please have your autograph?"

Megumi paused before smiling.

"Okay," she said and the man stepped forward to hand his autograph pad. Megumi played with the marker wondering if she could write something both thoughtful and cutesy at the same time. Fans liked that sort of thing, right?

From the corner of her eye, she saw the man remove his glasses.

"You…" the man said slowly. "…are mine."

Megumi dropped the pad only to be crushed in the Sheep Fangire's deadly embrace.

* * *

><p>"Ehh? You guys wanna form a rock band? Why didn't you say so? My band could use a few more people."<p>

"Uh, not exactly." Yuta figured it would be rude to point out that Kengo's "band" seemed to be composed of only Kengo himself. "Your offer is very kind but the band we're forming is only for a one-time performance at our school festival."

"A school festival?" Kengo repeated, looking incredulous. "Ah, you guys are still just kids."

"Hey, we're no kids!" Wataru said, looking slightly peeved.

Kengo laughed.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," he said. "I mean, I think it's great. My best memories of high school were of the jamming sessions where me and my band-mates would rock on all night."

"We want you to teach us how to play rock," Wataru said. "We gotta outrace all of the other clubs at the festival, show 'em what the boys' rhythmic gymnastics team is made of—"

"Rhythmic gymnastics?" Kengo squawked. "You mean like those girls who do ribbon twirling?"

Yuta sucked in a breath as he watched Wataru clumsily explain the awesome "manliness" of rhythmic gymnastics. He had already developed a headache from listening to Kengo play. Not that Kengo's guitar playing was bad. From Yuta's limited exposure to plucked instruments, he could see that Kengo's guitar skill was quite good. But his singing was a whole other matter.

To Yuta's irritation, his headache did not fade but instead, actually intensified. And as the haunting notes of the Bloody Rose from his apartment reached Yuta's ears, Yuta realized why.

"_Gomen_, Wataru!" Yuta quickly said before dashing off. "I have to go. I just realized I left the stove on in the apartment!"

As he turned a corner, a smiling Ramon was sitting on top of the Machine Kivaa. He hopped off the bike and grinned.

"Thought you might need it," he said.

"Kivat!" Yuta called and the mechanical bat sprang into his waiting hand.

* * *

><p>Nago's heart raced as he ran. He completely ignored the traffic signal and as he reached the other side of the street could care less about the two cars skidding to avoid hitting him.<p>

After all, he was Justice and Justice never gets hit by automobiles.

_Megumi…_

Dashing into the parking structure, Nago skidded to a stop when he saw Kiva and Megumi lying on the ground.

Kiva…Megumi lying on the ground.

Megumi…hurt.

"Kiva!" Nago screamed, wrenching the IXA Knuckle from his pocket.

"_Henshin!_"

* * *

><p>Next Time- Chapter 15: People are Music, The Frog's Lament, and Kiva's Tears<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from these shows in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I haven't forgotten or abandoned this fic-I've just been busy with school. Updates will happen on a more frequent and regular basis in the summer.

Congratulations to the following reviewers for pointing out the drama references! Kudos to **Bluefire101**, who was the first to find the Delicious Gakuin reference and **Raeyl** who spotted the GiraGira reference. An honorable mention is given to **TouchoftheWind**, who also spotted the Delicious Gakuin reference and made a strong case for an unintentional nod to Hana Kimi.

Just for kicks, I've tossed in an actor reference in here-see if you can spot that. Virtual cookies and a shout-out next chapter to those who figure it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 15- People are Music, Basshaa's Play, and the Frog's Lament**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>Yuta was not one for expletives, but given the urgency of his situation, couldn't help but think that they were oddly appropriate.<p>

Nago was a whirlwind of fury. Gleaming white in the IXA armor, he attacked Yuta, screaming incoherently (Yuta's ears winced).

"Yuta!" Kivat called from the belt. It was hard to hear him clearly though, because of Nago's screaming. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Yuta grumbled as he dodged Nago's speedy fists. "I'm trying not to get killed!"

Yuta yelped and pulled back when Nago pulled out the Ixa Calibur and started firing.

"Yuta! Use the Basshaa fuestle!" Kivat cried out, fluttering from the belt. The Kivat bat cringed when a fiery shot zipped past his right wingtip. "You're not going to be able to beat IXA without a gun!"

Yuta's hand froze above the fuestles.

"A gun?" he repeated, sounding dazed. "I can't use a gun!"

"I appreciate your morals, Yuta, but really, do you think this is the appropriate time to be sticking to them? You did fine when it was a sword—"

"But a gun—"

"It won't kill him."

"Kivat!" Yuta admonished.

"_Kiva!" _Nago swooped, the muzzle of the IXA Calibur flashing in the light.

"_Nago! You're such an—"_

"Nago-san!" Yuta cried out, completely forgetting he was supposed to be Kiva and pointed out in horror at something behind him.

"_Nago, I'm so going to kill you—"_ Megumi screeched as the Sheep Fangire swept her off her feet and leapt away.

"Megumi…" Nago's lips parted in shock as he watched Megumi futilely struggle to free herself from the Fangire's hold. The IXA Calibur slipped from his slackened grip to fall to the ground with a clatter.

Nago Keisuke, for the first time in his life, was paralyzed with shock.

Yuta took the opportunity to scramble out of the building and hop on the Machine Kivaa. Revving up the engine, Yuta took to the road, following the Sheep Fangire up ahead, who was skillfully weaving his way from rooftop to rooftop.

Although Yuta was focused on staying on the road, his thoughts went back to the frozen Nago.

"Neh, Kivat, why does Nago-san hate Kiva so much?"

"Look out, Yuta!"

Machine Kivaa swerved as a splatter of sticky web struck the road. Yuta struggled to pull himself upright, Machine Kivaa's engine growled with displeasure, flashing its headlights up at the dancing Spider Fangire above.

"What is that?" Yuta cried out. Fangire were not particularly beautiful creatures, but this one seemed far more hideous than all of the ones that he had come across from before. Its bug face bulged, gleaming a blemished gold as it clicked its dark pincers, clawed hands wound around a length of sticky rope.

"It's the Spider Fangire!" Kivat said, but seemed less interested in the Spider Fangire than in the fleeing Sheep one. "Go into Basshaa form and fire a few warning shots-we're going to lose the other one."

"Don't think so~" The Spider Fangire sang as he twirled his hands. A shot of web flew at Yuta and Yuta turned the wheels on Machine Kivaa squealing as he dodged.

There was a shriek and suddenly the Fangire was dangling a young girl in a sailor-fuku from his web-string.

"Help! Help!"

"Let her go!"

"Hmmm…don't want to~" The Spider Fangire cackled and the girl wailed as she dangled in the air.

"Yuta!" Kivat hissed, as Yuta killed Machine Kivaa's engine. "The other guy's getting away."

To his consternation, Yuta ignored him.

"Let her go," Yuta said and took a few slow steps towards the girl.

"Careful now, you don't want me to accidentally _drop_ her, now do you?" The girl wailed when the web rope binding her slackened and her feet dropped a few inches downwards towards the concrete surface of the sidewalk.

"Let her go," Yuta repeated and Kivat detached himself from the belt. The Kivat quietly flitted away, sneaking his way until he hovered right behind the girl, a sharp wing-tip poised and ready.

Yuta nodded and rushed forward. Kivat severed the rope with a slash. The girl screamed.

The girl landed into Yuta's arms. Yuta grunted and fell flat on his bottom from the impact. Somehow, on screen, catching a falling person looked way easier. Overhead, Yuta heard the Spider Fangire's screech of rage as Kivat's sharp-edged wing attacks kept him busy.

Yuta awkwardly set the girl down on her feet.

"Run," he said and gave the girl a gentle shove.

The girl needed no further urging before scrambling away, her lithe figure disappearing as she fled the scene.

As Yuta turned around, a jet of energy flew straight at him. Instinctively, he blocked it with his right arm.

Blinding pain.

* * *

><p>"Yuta-niichan!"<p>

"I told you not to play with the crystal ball. And where do you think you're going?"

"But Jiro, Yuta-niichan's in trouble!"

"That so?" The Wolfen spared two seconds worth of his card-shuffling time to look up at the crystal ball which Ramon had placed on the card table. A misty image of a de-transformed Yuta stumbling towards a bench appeared. To the Wolfen's faint alarm, the boy was clutching his arm, which appeared to be bleeding. A little worse for wear but nothing life-threatening, the Wolfen concluded before turning his attention back to his card-shuffling. Riki poured the tea, grunting with approval as the Wolfen dealt out the cards.

Ramon quickly discarded the three pairs he had in his hand and accepted a card from Riki. To both men's displeasure, Ramon discarded yet another pair, reducing his hand further. Despite his early lead, he was more focused what was happening in the crystal ball than in the game.

"But Yuta might be in trouble…"

"Don't interfere in his fights," Jiro said. "He must walk the path of Kiva himself. We can only come to his aid when called."

"But we've helped him so much already!" Ramon said, offering his cards to Riki. "What's a bit more going to do?"

Jiro sniffed.

"You're getting awfully attached to the little snot, aren't you?" he groused. "Should have known. Must be that brat camaraderie.

"I'm over a hundred years older than him, Jiro." Ramon stuck out his tongue. "Don't put us in the same age group."

"Work with him, but don't get close to him," Jiro said. "You might be over a hundred years old, but you're still a kid by Merman standards."

"I don't want to hear a lecture from someone who was foolish enough to get his heart get stolen by his prey."

Riki winced. That was a low blow, even for Ramon. He grumbled with unhappiness as he watched Jiro's fingers tightened around his cards.

"I'm done!" Ramon said cheerfully, slapping down his last pair. "_Gambatte_ Riki."

"Where are…you going?" Riki asked.

"Just out," Ramon said with a smile as he slipped on his shoes.

"Three guesses where," Jiro said as he tossed down his cards in despair.

* * *

><p><em>Return back to your school. I will handle this myself.<em>

Hino sighed as he ran. Except for the text message Nago had sent him, there had been no other reply from the man. Hino tried calling.

No luck.

Hino was running down his list of contacts for Megumi's number when up ahead, he saw a figure drag himself off the road, seeking refuge in the shade of a tree.

_What the—_

From behind the tree, another person—this one short and stocky—appeared. He bent down at the shivering person leaning against the tree's trunk. Intrigue, Hino quickened his pace, making sure to keep his footsteps light and quiet. As he neared, he suppressed a gasp.

_Yuta-senpai? And Oomura-san…_

To Hino's alarm, Yuta appeared to be in a considerable amount of pain. He was clutching his right arm, which had been slashed open. Oomura crouched down until he was eye-level with Yuta. He spoke quietly to Yuta and Hino was too far to hear what he was saying. Hino crept closer.

With a moan of pain, Yuta stuck out his bleeding arm. Oomura gingerly held it by the wrist, eyes burning with an emotion Hino couldn't identify. But the light in his eyes was terrifying.

"The Capriccio of the Paradise with Light…" Hino heard the man hiss as he listened to Yuta's labored breathing. "He dares…I _warned _him—"

A flush of rainbow glass crossed his face as a pair of translucent fangs materialized from above Oomura's head.

Hino cocked his gun and aimed.

"Stop right there, Oomura-san."

* * *

><p>Ramon smelled the air.<p>

Mermen couldn't lock on to every scent-carrying molecule like Wolfen could. But for his task, the young Basshaa did not need to smell every molecule. His nose was particularly sensitive to moisture and every living thing (even cacti) gave off some water. Mixed with minerals and body cells, in water Ramon's nose was as good as a Wolfen's. Granted Tokyo was not exactly an underwater city, but Ramon had had enough experience living in the city to pick out scent trails from the perspiration of his prey.

A "sweat-smelling" maniac, Jiro called him. (Ramon punished him sorely in Hell's Maid for that).

From their scent trails, the Sheep and Spider Fangire were working together. Now that in itself was a bit unusual. Fangire were solitary predators and the fact that they had only captured one prey was a sure sign that their partnership would fall apart fairly quickly, since Ramon was certain that those Fangire were not the type to share such a delicious meal.

Ramon felt a little bad for riling up Jiro at the Castle earlier. Though he was not particularly interested in Aso Megumi, he _did_ love Aso Yuri with a passion so deep and genuine that it was nearly un-Wolfen. To lose the woman to such a pathetically weak man as Otoya—Ramon allowed that the man wasn't completely hapless, but was only somewhat decent in a fight—injured more than his Wolfen pride. Jiro was really all bark and no bite—by Wolfen law, he could have rightfully claimed Yuri by slaying Otoya—but bound by some strange, self-imposed chivalry, he had let Yuri go—painfully, unwillingly, but let her go he did.

Ramon would not be surprised if Jiro had left Doran to hunt down the Fangire and tear them both to pieces if Yuri's daughter's life was truly in danger.

Having pinpointed the Fangires' location, Ramon walked a little ways to search for Yuta. His concentration broke when he heard yelling.

"Don't you know that jaywalking is illegal? I should arrest you for that!"

Nago Keisuke was yelling at an elderly monk with a neat graying beard. He was dressed in traditional Shinto robes and looked highly affronted.

"Mind your own business, brat," the monk drawled, unimpressed by Nago's threats. "And stop screaming. You look unsightly. Go stick your head in sake—that's good for wrinkles."

Ramon giggled but Nago's face turned an interesting shade of purple. He raised a fist to strike.

Ramon, spotting a idle policeman half a block away, instantly began to cry.

"Policeman-san, someone's hurting _Ojii-chan_…"

With a wild look, Nago dropped his fist and ran away from the monk as fast as he could.

Ramon wiped away his tears. Stimulating his tear ducts to produce tears was as simple a task as breathing underwater. Not that Ramon particularly liked humans, but he did have a soft spot for old people. They were so very fragile, after all.

"Kid," the monk said as he approached Ramon. He smelled nice, a soothing mixture of incense and salt. The salt reminded Ramon of the sea. "I should thank you."

Ramon smiled brightly and waved.

"You don't have to—"

"—such a shame that I have to do this, even if you are pretty cute for a _youkai_."

Ramon's blood ran cold when Kiyama Shunsuke slapped an ofuda on his forehead, and muttered a binding spell.

_Damn it, a real practicing onmyoji in this era? _Ramon swore in Mermish as he tested the limits of the spell. He flinched as a jolt of magical electricity warningly scorched his palm when he resisted.

_No good. He's completely sealed off my powers, except for—_

Ramon hesitated. The energy output of his transformation _could_ disrupt the magical barrier but would involve shedding his human guise.

Ramon clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth to summon his form—

"What are you doing?"

A roughened hand ripped the ofuda off Ramon's head. Large arms embraced Ramon and Ramon felt his heart leap with joy as Riki picked him up.

"We'll be going now," Riki rumbled, taking care to enunciate every word.

The monk started.

"Wait, you don't—"

Despite his languid pace of doing things, Riki broke into a run. Frankens could be quite fast when they wanted to be, Ramon marveled as Riki's immense stride gave him an extra boost.

"You should be more careful," said Riki.

"Aw…you were worried about me?" Ramon asked, his cute smile fading when he saw Riki's fingers, which were burnt from contact with the ofuda.

"Jiro was too."

Ramon grinned.

* * *

><p>"Put that away," Oomura said with a snort. "It's really rude to aim that thing at someone who just saved your friend's life."<p>

Hino reluctantly lowered his gun and tucked it away, but still within easy reach.

"Even if I _were_ to attack Yuta-kun—"

"You had your fangs out."

"I'm not going to eat him." Oomura said with a sigh as he finished bandaging Yuta's arm. Yuta had dozed off during the treatment. "But I _will_ kill the one who tried to."

"You're a Fangire, too, aren't you?" Hino crossed his arms. "But you're different from the others I've seen. You're…kinder."

"You mean, more pathetic," Oomura said. "I'm downright unnatural."

"Is it hard, resisting the urge to drain life energy?" Hino suddenly asked. "How do you get by?"

Oomura scowled.

"Fangire get some sustenance from normal food," he said. "But it's barely enough to stave off hunger. I do what any decent Fangire who wants to live peacefully does—I drain, but I only take enough to sustain me. It's such a small amount that the humans don't miss it."

"So Fangire don't need to kill humans to survive?"

"Of course not!" Oomura said, looking highly affronted. "But some Fangire need more than others. The more powerful, the older they get, the more their appetites grow."

"And what about you?"

"Me?" Oomura looked away, eyes focused on Yuta's sleeping form. "I'm weak."

"You're still hungry," Hino realized and reached for his gun.

"Stop that."

Hino's hand froze, inches away from the gun.

"If you care about Yuta-senpai so much, why don't you leave him alone? You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"Yuta is special," Oomura said. "I want to protect him."

"But you can't protect him—you're a Fangire—"

Oomura's human form rippled to reveal his true bulbous nature. He raised his rifle and pointed it straight at Hino's face.

"Are _you_ strong enough to protect him?" Oomura asked, with a touch of menace. "You have learned a few tricks from those slayer friends of yours, but it makes no difference to me. Even for someone as weak as me…it is so very easy to kill you."

Hino held his breath. Oomura pulled the rifle away and his form rippled until he was human in appearance once more.

"Now you see," he said heavily.

"What are you so afraid of? Of other Fangire?" Hino asked, once he was fairly certain Oomura would not go Fangire on him upon his asking. "The one that attacked Yuta?"

Oomura shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"The Spider's annoying but he's small fry. There is someone even more powerful than him that is after Yuta. And he may not be the only one."

Hino's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Oomura-san, why are the Fangire after Yuta-senpai? It's not like he's some kind of Fangire magnet—"

"Hino-kun?" Yuta's eyes fluttered open as he tried to sit up.

Hino rushed to Yuta's side. Oomura fled.

"Yuta-senpai, are you okay?"

Yuta blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His hand touched the gauze bandages of his arm. He looked at Hino questioningly.

"Hino-kun, what happened?"

Hino's cell phone rang. Hino checked the caller ID.

It was Megumi.

"Wait just a moment," Hino muttered and left Yuta by the tree.

"Megumi-san?"

"_Hino-kun! Thank God you picked up!"_

"What's wrong, Megumi-san?" It did not escape his attention that Megumi was speaking in a whisper, as if she did not want to be overheard. "Where are you?"

"Tied up in some church," Megumi whispered. "There are two Fangire, and both of them apparently want to marry me."

"What?"

"Tell Nago that if he doesn't want me to kick his ass, he'd better head over to the church right now. I'm sending you the address right now."

Hino quickly forwarded the address to Nago, who immediately answered.

"Stay where you are. I'll pick you up when I'm done."

Then he hung up.

Incredulously, Hino put his phone away and returned back to the tree.

But Yuta was already gone.

* * *

><p>"People are music?" Yuta asked skeptically when Jiro tossed him a small jar of healing salve.<p>

"Something your father used to say," Jiro said. He had arrived with Machine Kivaa and looked a little worse for wear. Apparently, he had been correct in that the motorcycle was highly temperamental and had only allowed the Wolfen to ride it after being roughed up a bit. "He believed that every guy had his own piece of music and that he could hear each individual's song. Load of crap, I know," Jiro added when Yuta made to speak.

Oddly enough, Yuta felt that he somehow understood. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He strained his ears and listened.

Strains of music, jumbled strings of melody floated into his ears. Yuta winced from the noise and tried to calm himself, the cacophony faded as the number of melodic strains diminished. Yuta woved through the strains, taking seconds to listen to several before moving on. Finally, he found the one melody—a bubbly tune that shook with the beat of tambourines—and instinctively knew that the melody belonged to Aso Megumi.

"Kivat!" Yuta called out.

"Here we go!" Kivat circled above Yuta's hand and opened his mouth to bite.

* * *

><p>"She's mine! I found her first!"<p>

"On _my _orders! Back off, she's _my_ prey!"

"Oh? I thought we had a deal to share."

"Ha! You honestly believed me? You fool!"

"What if I take her from you? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to rip off your feet and feed them to you, silly lamb!"

"Want to see this lamb snap those spindly legs like yours, filthy spider?"

Aso Megumi, who had been frantically picking the lock to the chains that bound her (with little luck) had had enough.

"Will you guys just _shut up?_ You guys are giving me a headache!"

"Megumi-chan?" The Spider Fangire's anger faded into confusion…and to Megumi's disgust, concern. "You're in pain?"

Before Megumi could attempt to persuade the Spider Fangire to loosen her chains, the Spider Fangire's face contorted in pain when the Sheep Fangire shot him.

"Don't look at her! She's mine!"

The Spider Fangire hissed in pain, rainbow glass streaking across his face. He raised his claws but the Sheep moved quickly and shot him again before yanking Megumi up by the chains to face him.

"You smell so good…"

A screech of motorcycle tires was followed by the Sheep Fangire's yelp of pain. Kiva came snarling in his Garulu armor, kicking the Sheep Fangire away and slashing wildly with his sword. The Sheep snarled and drew back to avoid the blade and Kiva quickly turned around to slash at the chains binding Megumi.

"Get out of here!" Yuta cried out, his voice filtered through the mask. He could feel Jiro's battle lust and struggled to keep the animal rage from overwhelming him.

_Let me fight, kid, that Fangire needs to pay—_

_I'm not letting you turn me into a monster, _Yuta thought stubbornly.

The Wolfen grumbled but his sullen mood gave way to sudden alertness.

_Duck._

Yuta obeyed and the heat of a laser beam seared just inches above the top of his head.

"_Kiva!_"

"Nago, you idiot! The guy freakin' _saved_ me and you try to blow his head off?"

"Megumi-chan!" The Spider Fangire sang out.

Nago, donned in his IXA armor, switched targets from Kiva to the Spider Fangire.

"Time to execute you," he said, voice full of wrath.

With an unmanly wail, the Spider Fangire fled and Nago hurried after him.

The Sheep Fangire, seeing that his prey had eluded him (Megumi was no where to be seen), screeched and launched itself at Kiva. Kiva, taken off-guard by the Sheep's agility, struggled to block the Sheep's rapidfire assaults.

_Take the fight outside, kid!_ Jiro snarled. _Sheep bastard's faster than I thought._

They fought in a grove of trees but to Yuta's alarm, even with the boosted strength from the Garulu armor, Yuta could not gain the upper hand in the fight. Jiro grunted in pain when the Sheep Fangire struck Kiva in the chest, sending them sprawling into a tree.

_Owww…I think I might have broken something…_

_No, no, you're fine,_ Jiro said distractedly. _If it was something serious, you would have de-henshined. From my experience, Sheep class Fangire are speedy but weak in power. If I could just get him to hold still—_

_He's too fast—_

Yuta could hear the sound of the Wolfen's breath catching.

_Kuso, I don't want to do this but…we've got no choice. Yuta, switch out the fuestles. Use the green one._

_The green one? You mean—_

_Yeah, _Jiro grumbled._ That kid's never gonna let me live it down. Call him!_

Yuta reached for the green fuestle and called for the Basshaa armor.

"_Basshaa Magnum!_"

_Yuta-niichan!_

Ramon's cheerful consciousness was so overwhelming that Yuta almost felt giddy in the Kiva armor. It suddenly occurred to him that he was holding a green gun in his right hand, which felt surprisingly light despite its size and fishy bulk.

_Ramon-kun, so this is your weapon? _Yuta's stomach clenched at the thought of holding a firearm.

_Ehhh? Why the shock? So you're okay with swords but not with guns? No fair, Yuta-niichan._

Yuta felt Ramon take control as a bullet fired from the Sheep Fangire's gun whizzed by.

_Mind if I take over for a bit? Thanks!_

It was not like the time Jiro had taken wrested control from Yuta in the fight against the Prawn Fangire. Instead of being buffeted by overwhelming feelings of bestial joy, Ramon's presence was more playful, not unlike a child's glee upon discovering sweets. It was a deceptively innocent sensation and Yuta almost found it hard to pick up on the Merman's true predatory nature.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Ramon fired off compressed bursts of water with alarming nonchalance, ignoring the blasted tree branches falling around him. The Sheep Fangire retreated a few paces, dodging the attacks.

"Because of my speed, guns won't work on me."

"Oh?" Yuta felt Ramon quirk their lips from under the mask into a smile. "We'll see about that."

"_Basshaa Bite!_"

The torrential sound of crashing ocean waves filled Yuta's ears. In his mind, he could see the darkness of night descending, the red light of the half-moon shining eerily from the heavens. He could smell the salt of the waters, and feel the wetness of the air.

_My home, Yuta-niichan, _Ramon said quietly. _From a long time ago._

Before Yuta could respond to the foreign wave of sadness that abruptly washed over him, Ramon was already preparing the final blow—a homing water bullet tightly compressed with energy gathered from the water in the air. Yuta's hand shook from the recoil when Ramon fired. The Sheep Fangire, sensing danger, attempted to flee.

Yet for all of his speed, the Sheep Fangire could not outrun the bullet, which struck him with a devastating blow and reduced him into a fragile statue of multi-colored glass.

_And we all fall down_, Ramon chuckled as he tapped the Fangire's glassy form, shattering it to reveal the glowing, floating soul remnants inside.

A bellow resounded above them as Doran swooped down to devour the remains.

_Thanks for letting me play, Yuta-niichan!_ Ramon chirped cheerfully.

_Ramon-kun—_

But Ramon had moved Yuta's hand to deactivate the Kiva armor. Yuta was left standing alone with Kivat.

* * *

><p>"Destiny's Play?"<p>

"Yup! It's the song that I've been working on for a really long time! I'm almost done with it—even got the lyrics written out and everything. Music scores for all the parts—drums, guitar, bass, vocalist. Now all I need are some people for the band."

"Uh…you should probably talk to Yuta—he's the guy who's into music," Wataru said. "But I think a band is an awesome idea. I'm sure some of the guys on the team know how to play something or sing."

"You want to run by the idea with them and see what they think? Then you can get back to me if you're still interested."

"Really? That would be sweet."

"Course it's sweet," Eritate Kengo laughed. "Life is rock. And rock is sweet."

Wataru didn't really get it, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

><p>"A band? Are you out of your mind?"<p>

"Hey, Hino, you don't have to say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like in that annoying thing you do with your voice when you don't like something I say."

Hino looked around for support, hands thrown up in the air in exasperation. He was already on a short fuse as it is. Nago had been given him a really hard time recently, and had developed the frustrating habit of pulling Hino out at frequent instances to launch into an impromptu rant on why women were inherently ungrateful for the services they receive from their clearly superior male counterparts.

_It's not my fault that Megumi-san punched him for being a jerk to her._

And now Wataru had come up with some crazy idea for the school festival.

Weirdly enough, most of the others seemed to take to Wataru's idea.

"I can play drums," Ryosuke offered. "I mean, I used to play. Stopped in middle school. It's been a few years, but I can pick it up again real fast."

"Kiyama-kun's done guitar before," Mizusawa said, looking fondly at Kiyama with pride. Kiyama scowled and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Only that one time. And I only know one song."

"You were really good at it!" Mizusawa insisted, patting Kiyama's arm. To Hino's surprise, although Kiyama's eyebrows raised a little, he did not pull away.

_When had they gotten so close?_

Hino was not the only one who noticed the increased intimacy of the interaction. Tsuchiya had a pleased smirk on his face, a confident 'I-knew-this-would-happen' expression. Kaneko turned away, muttering sadly about the loneliness pangs of being forever single. Nippori had a silly little grin on his face and Ryosuke kept snickering and discreetly making little hearts with his fingers and aimed them at the two. Yuta's lips widened into a soft 'o' of surprise.

Wataru, as usual, was absolutely clueless.

"Yosh! We got a drummer and a guitarist," he said. "Now all we need is a bass guy and some singers."

"I can play bass," Yuta said. "Well, a double-bass, but I'd imagine a bass guitar is tuned similarly in sound. And reading bass clef isn't too hard."

"You should play the violin, Yuta," Kaneko insisted. "Because you're so good at it. It'd be a waste not to."

"But there's no violin part in 'Destiny's Play.'"

"Whatever. Maybe we can ask this Kengo to write in a part."

"You're sure we can trust this Kengo guy?" Hino asked. "He sounds kind of sleazy to me."

"Don't worry so much, Hino!" Wataru assured him. "Kengo's a good guy."

"Who's going to sing?" Ryosuke asked.

No one raised their hands.

"I think I see a problem," Yuta said.

"Uh, I can sing…I mean, I've done karaoke before," Nippori timidly said.

Ryosuke burst out laughing.

"Only let this guy sing if you want your ears to die."

"Ryosuke!" Yuta chided.

Nippori chuckled.

"Actually, he's right about that. I'm not...good at being in tune."

"Hino!"

"What?" Hino asked testily. He wondered what outrageous idea Wataru was going to come up with next.

"You can sing—I've heard you sing in the locker room before. And you sounded good!"

"No way—Hino-kun sings in the locker room? Why haven't I heard of this before?" Kaneko blinked rapidly.

"I do not," Hino said, beginning to blush as he recalled the time he believed he was alone in the room. "Don't just randomly assume stuff about people."

"You _were_ singing," Wataru continued. "Some song by AAA—'Climax Jump,' right?"

"Ehhh, you like AAA?" Yuta said, looking interested. "I like their music too. I don't follow much on pop but they're a balanced group. Now that I think about it, you do kind of look like one of the lead vocalists—Nishijima Takahiro, doesn't he?"

"Hey, he does!" Mizusawa teased. "You're not secretly a pop star, are you, Hino-kun?"

"That would explain why he's so popular with the girls," Kaneko said.

"Of course not, stop bothering me!" Hino protested as everyone burst into laughter.

Maybe a band wasn't such a terrible idea after all.

* * *

><p>"Kiyama-kun, is this yours?"<p>

Kiyama turned around to see Ramon crouching on the floor. He was pointing at a small piece of silk.

"Yes, that's mine," Kiyama said and stepped towards Ramon, intending on picking the object up. Ramon picked up the cloth and dropped it into Kiyama's hand.

"_O-mamori_, is it?" Ramon said, hand folded behind his back and head cocked cutely to one side.

"Ah, my grandfather gave it to me," Kiyama said.

"The characters are very unusual."

"You have sharp eyes," Kiyama said, surprised that Ramon could read the tiny characters secretly sewn on the sides of the protective charm. "It's been modified specifically to ward off _youkai_."

"Your grandfather believes in _youkai_?"

"He's the weird one in my family. Really superstitious."

"Hmm~ It must be nice to have such a _caring_ grandfather—"

"Kiyama-kun?"

Tsuchiya was calling from down the hall.

"We're all heading over to Wataru's place to get something to eat now."

"Ah, I'll be right there." Kiyama turned back to face Ramon.

"You were saying—"

Ramon was gone.

* * *

><p>Oomura's heart quickened as he heard the lovely ripple of violin notes ringing in the evening. It was soulful, tinged with melancholy. The style felt familiar and reminded Oomura of Yuta's playing.<p>

_It can't be Yuta though, he's on a break right now—_

Just as Oomura was about to investigate, his ears shook at the ripping of electric guitar chords. It was, to put it simply, pure auditory torture.

_This…this is not music!_

To make matters worse, the obnoxiously loud guitar was joined by the crashing sound of drums.

_Make it stop, make it stop!_

With a loud moan, Oomura fled, fighting back the bloodlust.

* * *

><p>"Noisy night," Jiro commented as he drew from the deck.<p>

"Every night is a noisy night for you, Jiro," said Ramon, who blew on his fingers. "I don't believe you when you say you can hear Yuta-niichan and the others practicing on the other side of the prefecture."

Riki, noticing Ramon's actions, reached over and grabbed Ramon's hand. Ramon pulled back with a cry as he almost dropped his cards.

"Don't do that, Riki! No peeking at my cards, remember?"

Jiro caught on to what Riki had been trying to do.

"Oy, brat, what happened to your fingers?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing," Jiro said and Riki grabbed Ramon's hand and opened up the first to reveal the palm and fingers. The thumb, index and middle fingers were scorched red.

"I'm fine, Riki!" Ramon said as Riki left to find ointment. "It's healing anyway. Should be gone by tomorrow."

"You weren't messing around with electricity again, were you?" Jiro frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just because Riki's immune to electricity doesn't mean you are. And you're a friggin' _Merman_—you should know better than to touch that stuff."

"I'm not a kid, Jiro, however I may look like one," Ramon pouted. Riki had returned with the ointment and began liberally applying it to Ramon's fingers. "And for your information, I got this from picking up an _o-mamori_ today."

"_O-mamori?_" Jiro repeated incredulously. "What kind of _o-mamori_ were you picking up? Something dipped in acid or nuclear waste? Those things are harmless to us."

"That's what I thought, too," Ramon said. "But touching this one actually kind of hurt. I didn't think temples were still making _o-mamori_ that actually work."

"Guess not all those priests are fakes," Jiro said. "Be careful though. Most of the real ones are gone now but there's always the odd one who still knows how to use his spiritual power to hurt creatures like us."

Riki grunted in assent.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jibun no koto kizutsukenaiThe things that cannot hurt you…_"

Eritate Kengo banged out several chords as he headed back home, humming the song he had just finished. The new version included a violin solo that somehow gave the rock song an edgier, sophisticated feel.

"Man, they were some pretty cool people, even if what they do is super girly," Kengo said. He had shuddered inwardly at the practice outfits they were wearing. How comfortable could they be in those tight leggings?

"Guess it just goes to show that there's all kinds of people in the world of rock," Kengo grinned as he plucked a few more notes before frowning.

"Huh, sounds kind of weird…"

All thoughts of tuning fled from Kengo's mind when a giant, bulbous creature jumped him.

* * *

><p>Yuta winced almost immediately upon hearing the Bloody Rose's song. And he didn't even bring the violin with him!<p>

"Yuta?" Wataru questioned, his cheeks puffed up with omurice. He swallowed. "What's the matter?"

"Toilet," Yuta muttered as he felt Kivat crawl under his shirt. "I'll be right back." He raced to the back of the building, past the restroom and out through the back door.

"He didn't like the _omurice?_" Nippori asked, looking up from his plate.

"It can't be food poisoning," Hino said. "We just started eating."

"Hey, don't talk bad about my mom's cooking. You guys have eaten here plenty of times and you guys aren't dead."

"Yet," Hino said and earned a smack on the head.

"Getting too cheeky with your seniors there," Ryosuke said. "We're not going away just yet. Show a little respect."

"He's probably not just feeling well," Mizusawa said. "He's been looking pale lately."

"He works too hard," Wataru grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Let's make this fast, Kivat! I don't want to have to explain to the others why I spent an hour in the toilet."<p>

"Just say you were really sick of the food. You threw up. Food poisoning. Something."

"I can't do that—Wataru's mother's the cook! And her food is always delicious."

"So weird to hear you call someone else 'Wataru,' Yuta," Kivat chimed from the belt.

A guitar carrying man with blond highlights sprinted past them, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Was that Kengo—"

"Yuta, there's the Fangire!"

Yuta tackled the pursuing Fangire. The Fangire stumbled but shoved right back—its broad spiny shoulders fired a barrage of energy blasts. Yuta dodged and kicked but was blocked and shot in the chest with the Fangire's gun.

"More guns?" Yuta cried out in dismay as he dodged more shots.

"You should get used to it by now," Kivat said. "Fight fire with fire."

Yuta nodded and picked up the green fuestle.

_Waa, Yuta-niichan, I feel so popular!_ Ramon said delightedly. With a well-aimed shot, he blasted the gun from the Fangire's hand.

_This isn't a game, Ramon-kun._

_Gotcha. I'll make this quick._ Ramon matched the Fangire's number of shots before shooting off a barrage of shots that pierced the Fangire's defenses, striking several direct hits in the chest, stomach and knees.

With a yelp of pain, the Fangire de-transformed in a flash of light.

_Ehhh, that's annoying, but I guess this means he's weak—_

_Wait! Don't shoot!_

_But Yuta-niichan—_

_I'm taking over._

The Fangire, now in his human form, snarled in anger as he clutched his wounded knee.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kivat said as he felt Yuta reach for the belt. Yuta de-henshined in front of the enemy, his eyes wide with shock.

"Oomura-sensei…you're a Fangire?"

* * *

><p>Next Time- <strong>Chapter 16: The Fangire Violin-Maker, Onmyouji Legacy, and Destiny's Play<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

A/N: I'm still alive! After taking a short break to work on a side-project (Dragon's Mirror-check it out!), I'm back on Fangire Spring. Just a heads-up for future chapters. Because writing long chapters is getting to be a strain, so future chapters will be significantly shorter. Don't be alarmed-this means that updates will potentially happen more quickly. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 16- The Violin Maker, Fangire Nature, and Destiny's Play**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>"Oomura-sensei, you're a Fangire?"<p>

The man flinched. His heart sank. The reaction he had hoped for did not emerge. Instead of screaming panic, there was only a tired inquisitiveness, as if the boy who was staring him down had run every inch of his life and still managed to muster enough breath to ask questions.

But then, why should Oomura be surprised? His student was the current Kiva after all. Instead of icy terror, the warmth of relief flooded inside him. Yuta was Kiva, Kiva was Yuta. Kiva was not a homicidal, Fangire-killing maniac—

"Yuta! What are you doing? Finish him while he's down!"

Oomura shot a nasty look at the noisy Kivat bat. How he longed to rip apart those wings. But that might scare Yuta. And that was the last thing Oomura wanted to do.

"I can't, Kivat, Oomura-sensei's my friend." The boy continued to look at him with his dark, piercing eyes. "He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"He almost killed that Eritate guy back there and you're still saying that?!"

"Oomura-sensei?" Yuta pressed on, completely ignoring Kivat. Without the Kiva armor, he seemed diminished, frailer even. But Oomura knew all too well the power and flexibility behind Yuta's slim body. Gymnastics had made Yuta stronger physically. "Why…"

"I never wanted you to find out—I was going to leave soon anyway." Oomura took a deep breath, trying to calm the frantic beating of his own heart. His Fangire instincts protested at his inaction—there was easy prey right before him—not even a chase was required—but Oomura quashed down his hunger. He had promised the boy's father, to never slay another human again. "I'm sorry things turned out this way, I really am." It was a pity, but it looked like Oomura would have to leave for his hideout in Hokkaido. It would be bitterly cold, but it would be quieter than Tokyo and Oomura did look forward to not having to navigate through the madness of Tokyo traffic.

"Good-bye, Yuta-kun," Oomura said before shedding his human form and leaping away. Even with an injured leg, Oomura traveled fast and aided by the evening's darkness, disappeared.

"Yuta? Aren't you going to go after him? Yuta—hey, where are you going?" Kivat spun in the air, confused when Yuta headed back towards Machine Kivaa.

"Back to the restaurant—they'll be wondering why I'm not in the toilet like I said I was."

"But what about the Fangire? It could be out there, attacking innocent people!"

"Oomura-sensei won't hunt tonight," Yuta said. "I don't think he's hunted in a long time. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Yuta…"

"Kivat, let's go."

Reluctantly, Kivat followed the current Kiva back.

* * *

><p>Ramon landed on the floor of the throne room in an undignified heap. Jiro, who had been sweeping the piles of rose petals, jumped.<p>

"Back so soon? Must have been a weak one."

To the Wolfen's surprise, the young Merman merely stomped out of the throne room without another word.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood…what's eating him? Bad fight?"

Riki rumbled in concern and headed after the raging Merman. Jiro's sharp ears followed Riki's footsteps to Ramon's room and listened as Riki knocked.

"_He just kicked me out, in front of a freakin' FANGIRE! He's such a…BAKA!_"

Jiro sighed. It seemed he would have to have that chat with Yuta after all.

* * *

><p>"So you are Hino-kun—I've heard a lot about you from my most capable soldiers."<p>

Hino tried to maintain a modicum of respect for Shima-san. He really tried. But it was difficult to take the man seriously when his "most capable soldiers" were squabbling like an old couple across the room. The focus of the argument was hard to follow, since it fluctuated wildly but from what Hino could gather, Nago was criticizing Megumi's hair.

"You should cut it—long hair is not practical in combat," Nago was saying.

"I can take a lot of things from you—more than most girls should from any man—but you cross the line by mentioning my hair. What I do with it is _my _business, so _butt out_."

"How unprofessional and deceiving to refer to yourself as a 'girl,'—"

"How am I deceiving—are you calling me _old?_"

"I was merely drawing attention to your maturity—"

"You _are _calling me old!"

"I am not—"

"Ahem," Shima coughed. "As I was saying earlier, based on the recommendations put forth by Aso-san and Nago-san, I'd like to assign you with a mission of your own. It's primarily investigative, with a low probability of actual combat. I understand you've been learning, but since you're still a minor and very new at this, I don't want to send you out on Fangire hunts just yet."

_He's treating me like a child_, Hino realized but maintained his poker face.

"Your assignment is to find out Kiva's identity." Hino twitched. How was he supposed to do something like that? As if reading his thoughts, Shima added. "According to Nago and Megumi, you've had contact with Kiva before. Kiva sightings have been happening recently in all parts of Tokyo but particularly your home district. It would not be surprising if Kiva were someone who lived in your neighborhood, or even someone you've encountered. You go to Karasumori High, yes?"

"Yes—"

"I want you to pay attention to any rumors regarding Fangire or Kiva—there's a lot students may talk about—rumors, as unreliable as they are, are more often than not grounded in a grain of truth. It is imperative we find out who Kiva is."

"Who is Kiva exactly? Megumi-san mentioned him being the leader of the Fangires—but why is Kiva wiping them out?"

"Who knows? The last Kiva was quite insane—and a danger to both Fangire and human alike. I don't know who this new Kiva is—and that is why it is important we find out who he is. He is like any other Fangire—he will adopt a human form to blend into human society, to hide from hunters like our organization."

"Does Kiva drain human energy like the rest of the Fangire?" Hino asked. "I've never seen him hurt a human before. What if the new Kiva—"

"I know what you are thinking, Hino-kun," Shima said, melancholy creeping into his deep voice. "But there is no such thing as a good Fangire. Whatever reasons the current Kiva may have for protecting humans, it does not change the fact that he has Fangire blood running through his veins. And that blood thirsts for human life energy—it is a craving that even the most well-meaning of Fangire cannot ever hope to conquer."

Hino's heart sank as he thought back to the earnest gleam of compassion in Oomura-sensei's eyes.

_Yuta's not going to like hearing that._

* * *

><p>Despite his logical attitude towards life, Tsurumi Akihiko's first impressions of people usually stuck. For example, it only took a quick look at Azuma Wataru for Tsurumi to develop an instant dislike and disdain. A former delinquent turned rhythmic gymnast, there was something about the fiery redhead Tsurumi hated. Maybe it was the redhead's coarse-mannered, childish way of speaking—hard to believe that Japanese was even the guy's native language, considering how many times he stumbled over the simplest of words. Or just his aggressive personality that inexplicably came off as a kind of charisma. Somehow, people seemed to find Azuma Wataru <em>likeable<em> and they listened to him, even if he was spouting off some optimistic garbled nonsense.

Even Takenaka _Yuta_, of all people, seemed to admire Azuma Wataru.

After his encounter with Hino, Tsurumi had been in a foul mood ever since.

_Don't tell me that Tsurumi-san is afraid of losing…_

Before then, Tsurumi hadn't even harbored any animosity towards the Hino kid. Hino was a talented gymnast—his sudden switch from individual to team caused quite a stir among competitors this year—it was rare for someone—especially of Hino's national caliber—to make a switch so abruptly. Not that Hino was doing badly in individuals—in technique, he surpassed most of Washizu Academy and would give even Tsurumi a run for his money. Hardly surprising, considering gymnastics for Hino was part of his familial inheritance, but it was unlike the kid to be so openly antagonistic towards others. Tsurumi had heard that Hino and Azuma did not get along at the beginning of the season, but somehow by regionals, there was camaraderie between the two that did not exist before.

"Any plans for tonight, buchou?" Miura Tatsuya, one of the Washizu freshmen asked him as he helped Tsurumi putting away the last of the tumbling equipment. He was one of the few that treated Tsurumi with respect. Tsurumi didn't care—his responsibility as captain was to get Washizu to place first at nationals, even if it meant being less than friendly with his team. Unlike Yuta, Tsurumi couldn't afford to coddle a winning team.

"Maybe." Tsurumi had left Yuta a short text on his phone, inviting him out to Shibuya. Since nationals were over, even Tsurumi figured he could relax a little. Yuta had yet to answer but Tsurumi decided to remain optimistic. Just because Hino somehow hated him for whatever reason didn't mean Yuta felt the same way. "I'm planning to meet up with a friend in Shibuya."

"That so? Well, have fun, senpai."

Tsurumi had just finished locking up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around.

"Good evening, Tsurumi-san," a well-dressed man greeted him. His oiled skin gleamed, even in the dim lighting of the gymnasium.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, revealing pearly eyeteeth, as he handed Tsurumi his business card.

"I'm Miyake Tohru, Chief Manager of Atelier Dreams talent agency. Would you like to be a star, Tsurumi-san?"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Tsurumi got scouted!"<p>

"Calm down, Kaneko!" Mizusawa narrowly avoided a charging Kaneko. "And remember to breathe." Kaneko gulped in several breaths. "What were you saying?"

"Niwa-san heard from Fuku-san who heard from Shiramine-kun that Tsurumi got scouted by some big-shot from a talent agency."

Mizusawa's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Man, why does that guy get all the big breaks?" Wataru complained.

"He seems like the guy who would make it big," Ryosuke agreed.

"Aniki, is it okay to be a little jealous? Being scouted is kind of cool…" Nippori trailed off as he imagined performing before thousands of people.

Only Yuta seemed less than enthusiastic.

"A talent agency? Why not a university? Tsurumi-kun's not the kind of person to be interested in entertainment. He'll be aiming for the Olympics …"

"He could always go into the Olympics later if he wanted to, Yuta," Wataru said reasonably. "Damn, that's one lucky guy…a chance like that…well, it just doesn't happen everyday."

"You guys…" Kiyama began.

"I think Tsurumi-kun should be careful of any strange offers," Yuta said.

"What's with the 'kun'?" Wataru asked. "It's not you guys are real close friends or anything. Hearing you call him that is kind of gross."

"Aniki, that's going a bit far…" Nippori whispered.

Yuta's face tightened a little.

"I'll call Tsurumi-kun however I want, Wataru, I apologize if it bothers you so much."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Without another glance, Yuta gathered up his books and left the classroom.

Ryosuke whistled.

"Someone's _mad~_"

Wataru flushed at the stares he was getting from everyone

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? It's not like it was my fault!"

* * *

><p>"Where'd everybody go?" Wataru said, looking around the empty gym in stunned silence. "Where's Yuta?"<p>

"He must be really mad at you, Wataru, to cancel practice," Ryosuke said, sidling up to Wataru.

"Don't be mean, Ryosuke," Nippori said. "Didn't you remember what Yuta said last night? He said that because most of the team are preparing for their university entrance exams, practice was only going to be twice a week. Nationals are already over anyway, so there's not a lot of point in practicing a lot when there aren't any competitions coming up."

"Well, I remember how long he took in the bathroom," Wataru said mulishly, pouting. "And he could have reminded me again. I usually forget this kind of thing!"

"He seemed to have a lot on his mind, though," Ryosuke slowly said. "You just picked the perfect chance to tick him off."

"Damn it, do you really think he's mad?" Wataru said, suddenly panicking. "Just because I called him out for being friendly that dumb Washizu guy—I mean, it's not like they're friends—"

"Aniki, I think…they were close friends," Nippori said. "I heard Mizusawa-senpai talking about about those two. They used to go to the same school and were even on the same gymnastics team. I think they were pretty good friends until Yuta-senpai quit the team…they stopped talking to each other after that…but maybe, Yuta still cares for the guy even if they're not friends anymore?"

"That's just like him," Ryosuke agreed. "I noticed after the tournament the two of them seem to be getting along better. Rekindling their friendship?"

"_Kuso,_ I really am an asshole," Wataru groaned and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me with the files, Kaneko-senpai. You didn't have to walk me home, too."<p>

"Don't think about it! Being class representative can be hard work—I remember two years ago when I started out as class representative and found out how painful paperwork can be. And it's no problem walking you home. As your senpai, it's my duty to make sure my kouhai get home safely, especially with all the weirdos walking about these days."

"I appreciate it, Kaneko-senpai. Kiyama-senpai usually walks with me but he went home with Mizusawa-senpai today."

"Those two have been walking home a lot together lately," Kaneko observed. "They don't even live in the same neighborhood—"

"Kaneko-senpai! There's a man lying in the creek!"

Kaneko sputtered but Tsuchiya was already at the creek. He stepped into the water and gently tapped the unconscious body of the large man face down on the rocks.

"He's still breathing, but he seems badly hurt!"

The man punctuated Tsuchiya's diagnosis with a low moan.

"Help me get him out of the water, Kaneko-senpai!"

"Shouldn't we call the police for this kind of thing?" Kaneko asked, reaching for his cell phone.

"Kaneko-senpai, my house is down the street, maybe we can get him there?"

The man stirred and Tsuchiya yelped, letting go of the man's sleeve in surprise. His eyes followed down to the small tattoo of a castle on the back of the man's right hand.

"Tsuchiya, don't stand so close to him—he looks like a yakuza!" Kaneko called fearfully.

"What's your name, sir?" Tsuchiya asked kindly.

The man responsible for eradicating the Wolfen race blinked dazedly.

"I…don't know."

* * *

><p>"Okay, seriously, where is everyone?" Wataru sat in the garage, watching Ryosuke fiddle with the drumsticks Kengo had lent. In a corner, Kiyama was patiently teaching Mizusawa some basic progression chords, stopping ever so often to move and correct Mizusawa's finger placement. Nippori was counting loudly to the beat Ryosuke was setting on the drums, crashing his cymbals every five measures.<p>

"Yuta said he couldn't make it," Mizusawa said, looking up from his guitar. "Some personal business he had to attend to."

"Hey guys, this isn't cool," Eritate Kengo said frowning. "A band's a team effort. Every guy matters. We're not just missing our violinist—where'd our singer go? The keyboard guys?"

"Hino-kun says he's busy with work," Mizusawa supplied. "I didn't know he worked part-time."

A breathless Kaneko burst in.

"S-sorry I'm late, guys," he said. "But Tsuchiya-kun wouldn't leave the hobo he found alone."

"You guys found a hobo?" Wataru exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was just lying by the creek on our way back home. Apparently, the guy's suffering from some kind of amnesia. Hasn't got a clue who or where he is but I think he might be a yakuza."

"You left Tsuchiya all alone with this creep?" Kiyama asked, rising to his feet.

"Of course not! Tsuchiya's parents have taken the guy to the police station to get him identified, but Tsuchiya insisted on coming along. He told me to tell you guys that he's sorry for missing band practice and to carry on without him."

"Since a bunch of you guys are missing, we might as well just spend time going over the basics," Kengo declared. "Wataru, show me the stuff you've worked on."

With an uneasy glance at Yuta's empty seat, Wataru picked up the offered bass guitar.

* * *

><p>Oomura Takeo did not get up from his position when he heard the roar of the Machine Kivaa grumble into silence as Yuta parked the motorcycle. Carefully stepping his way as to not disturb the man, Yuta stood quietly by Oomura's side, watching the gentle waves of the lake before them.<p>

After the song ended, Oomura removed his headphones.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I remembered you mentioned that Lake Okutama was your favorite place to think. It's also one of the quietest places in Tokyo."

"I see. Was the drive here difficult?" Oomura snuck a look at the red motorcycle parked behind the bushes. As if sensing his stare, the Machine Kivaa's headlights flashed orange.

"No, I had a very smooth ride."

"I suppose you realize the Machine Kivaa is no ordinary motorcycle."

"So I've been told."

"It's dangerous, riding on that thing. It has a will of its own."

"No more dangerous than talking to you, Oomura-sensei."

Oomura clenched his jaw.

"You shouldn't talk to me anymore. Or be seen with me. It's best if you just forgot about me."

"How could I ever forget a dear mentor who's guided me for so many years?"

"You don't understand!" Oomura's voice rose to a near bellow. "I'm _Fangire_—I feed on humans. You should be scared!"

"You've never hurt me. I know you, Oomura-sensei, you wouldn't hurt humans. And I'm not scared of you. Not then, and certainly not now."

With a desperate snarl, Oomura grabbed Yuta by the collar. The violin instructor bared his floating fangs, a rainbow flush of stained glass rushing across his pained face.

"Do you fear me now?" Oomura hissed, fangs twitching inches away from Yuta's neck. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist draining you…especially you. All humans smell good to Fangire but you, especially, have the most irresistible scent…the scent that draws all Fangire. How I've longed to taste it, to drink deeply and finally satiated the hunger I've had to put up with for all of these years—"

"What's holding you back, Oomura-sensei?" Yuta looked calmly into his teacher's eyes, forcing the fear within him away. "I've met other Fangire, Oomura-sensei and you're not like them. You're not a monster."

"How can I not be a monster? Look at me!"

"Fangire or not, you're still the kind Oomura-sensei I've known all along."

Oomura released Yuta, fangs vanishing and stained glass complexion receding into normal human skin tones. "The Lady Portrait Torn in a Full Moon…the one you knew as Miyazawa Hitomi-san…she and I are not so very different. We tolerated humans only for their music. She capitalized on the human attraction to beautiful music…useful for her hunting method. I…I punished humans whose music I felt was not worthy enough.

"I've told you before…I used to make violins. Decades ago, I had finally done it. I had made the perfect instrument. The ultimate violin…Black Star…not only the most beautiful violin in existence, but the one designed to produce the most beautiful sound. It was my way of executing justice. I released the violin to fall into the hands of human musicians. In its plucked strings rang my challenge to humanity—find me one worthy human capable of playing a music so heavenly, I'd vow never to attack another human as long as I lived. Until such a human arose to take my challenge, Black Star would be there to help me punish those arrogant enough to brutalize Black Star and forcing others to listen to horrible music."

"But then you met my father," Yuta said.

Oomura exhaled. "That I did. By pure chance, Black Star, which had ended up in a black-market auction, fell into his hands…and what hands they were! He was still young and had room to grow but he had already reached a level where even the best human-made violins could not keep up with his skill. I bet he was surprised to hear the difference in sound quality when he played Black Star for the first time…it was the first time Black Star truly _sang_. Your father's song made me weep, Yuta-kun, and you must know that among Fangire, we do not shed tears lightly, for a Fangire's tears are of his own life essence. It was from that point on I knew I could not break my promise to your father."

"You promised that in exchange for his song, you'd never harm another human," Yuta guessed.

"Yes, I have not drained a human's life energy below health threshold levels for over twenty years." While Yuta worked out the implications behind his words, Oomura added. "You must understand, Yuta-kun, Fangire _prey_ on humans. It is in our very nature. I have never harmed a human, only taken a little from many to keep my hunger satisfied. Humans rarely notice that it's gone and I exercise great care to take only from those who have energy to spare."

Oomura wisely left out that most of his chosen targets were impetuous youth who did not know Bach from Mozart.

"How come other Fangire don't do that?" Yuta asked. "They don't have to kill people, they can be just like you."

Oomura laughed bitterly. "I'm afraid I'm more of an oddity, even among Fangire. While it is very hard to interrupt one's feeding long enough to leave the human alive, a Fangire, if his will is strong enough, can resist at great cost to himself. Most Fangire lack that will—it takes a lot of practice and a willingness to cope with the pain of never being completely satisfied. Can you imagine living from day to day on nothing but water and a small cup of rice? It is similar to that feeling…the feeling of almost starving."

"No…I can't, but the pain must be great," said Yuta.

"If you ever wondered, I didn't know you were Kurenai Otoya's son when I first met you," Oomura continued. "But your music, however unskilled you were, reminded me of him…and that violin…"

"Bloody Rose?" Yuta questioned.

"I was so shocked to hear that it was something your father created," Oomura confessed. "I remembered him being a great violinist and of course, some great violinists go on to become great violin-makers. I just never thought he—of all people would make such an instrument—Bloody Rose surpasses Black Star not only in fullness of sound but in magic. Sealed in the varnished wood is a supernatural power that cannot be wielded by humans. Your father did not make the Bloody Rose by himself. I wonder what sort of Fangire helped him. Probably a human-sympathetic one."

"So there are other human-sympathetic Fangires, Oomura-sensei?" Yuta's voice rose in excitement, tinged with the brightness of hope.

Oomura winced.

"Well…yes, but we are few," Oomura said. "Don't get too excited—none of us will admit it—even in the absence of the Checkmate Four, we still live carefully, fearfully. A few of the more daring ones might even openly befriend some humans, though we must err on the side of caution if we want to maintain our relationships—for example, a Fangire would never go so far as to fall in love."

"Well, why not? Isn't great if that happens? It shows Fangire and people can live together."

Oomura shook his head furiously.

"Haven't you learned anything as Kiva? A Fangire can _never_ fall in love with a human!"

"What does being Kiva have to do with knowing Fangire rules?" Yuta asked. "I don't see why it shouldn't happen."

"You've heard of the Checkmate Four, at the very least, haven't you?" Oomura asked. "Well, all of them are terrifying, in their own way. But in my opinion, Queen is the worst."

"Queen?"

"Yes, she has the distinct pleasure of executing the foolhardy Fangire who falls for a human…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaneko, you've known Yuta for a long time, right?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess, we've been friends since first year, so that would be almost three years."

"Do you know how long it takes for him to stop being mad at someone?"

"It's hard to say, Wataru," Kaneko said and pushed his glasses. "It depends on the person. Yuta isn't the type of person to get mad easily, but when he does, he tends to stay mad for a while."

"Aw…that sucks," Wataru stared at the ground with despondent eyes, brow furrowed in thought. "Hey, you think he'd forgive me for being a jerk if I apologized to him tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"Probably, huh? You're not even sure yourself!"

"Hey, I'm trying my best. If you didn't want my advice, you didn't have to walk with me. I've got a lot on my mind lately. Cram school, exams, no romance—"

Kaneko stopped when Wataru suddenly shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. Kaneko stopped talking and followed Wataru as he crouched down behind him.

Peeking timidly from behind Wataru's shoulder, Kaneko spotted two yankees cornering a young woman. She was stammering, staring on the ground as she backed herself into a wall.

"You're cute, wanna have fun with us tonight?"

"N-no, thank you," the girl stammered.

"Don't be shy—"

"She said no, so back off, guys!"

"Wataru!" Kaneko squeaked as Wataru leaped out into the open, punching right fist into the palm of the other. In the streetlight, the tips of his flaming red hair seemed to glow.

"What do you want?" One of the guys lunged for Wataru but Wataru swerved and the guy until he ended up crashing headlong into a trashcan.

"Still want to mess with me?" Wataru growled, the sides of his jacket slapping at his waist.

The two yankees immediately fled.

Kaneko, seeing that the coast was clear, emerged from behind the corner.

"Wataru! You scared me! I thought you were actually gonna fight them!"

"Nah, just scare 'em a little. I could tell they were wimps." Wataru brushed his hands free of dust. "Hey, you all right? It's not safe for a girl to walk alone this late."

The girl bowed, her shoulders trembling with nervous gratitude.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, you saved my life." Her voice was light and breathy and for some reason, the girl had trouble meeting their eyes.

_She's beautiful_, Kaneko realized as his palms began to sweat.

"Wa-want me t-to—"

"You live around here?" Wataru asked the girl.

The girl's head bobbed up and down furiously.

"Y-yes."

"I know this area pretty well—want me to walk you home?"

"Uh, I-I d-don't wish t-to trouble you, umm…"

"Oh, I'm Wataru." Wataru extended his hand out. "And this is my friend, Kaneko."

Kaneko was still trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth so he barely managed a short bow.

"N-nice to meet you, Wataru-san, Kaneko-san." She bowed even more deeply. "I'm Suzuki Mio."

* * *

><p>Oomura spent the rest of the night, staring out at the waters of the lake. Yuta had already left, heading back on his motorcycle. Despite Oomura's reservations about Yuta riding such a dangerous creature-never mind the motorcycle seemed to adore his student.<p>

"_As long as you hold true to my father's promise, I will protect you, Oomura-sensei."_

"Yuta-kun…should you really make such a promise with a Fangire? When the Kiva power you've accepted may force you to make a painful choice?"

Why was Yuta-kun given the Kiva power? Oomura would have asked Kivat if the mechanical bat hadn't expressed such a strong dislike towards him. Oomura, a commoner Fangire, knew little of how the inheritance of Kiva worked. Kiva was a power meant for the inheritors of King, but Oomura had heard of instances where the Kiva power had been used by other Fangire. There was even a rumor floating around that a human had used the Kiva power before to defeat the previous King, though the human had died shortly afterwards. It was the same human that the previous Queen had fallen in love with.

Naturally, such an outcome was expected. No human could be expected to use the Kiva power without suffering its repercussions.

Oomura gasped. If that was so, then by all means, Takenaka Yuta should be dead! Several transformations would be more than enough to kill even the strongest human man.

But Yuta was still alive…and did not show any signs of illness…which meant…

"_My father was a Fangire hunter who defeated the previous Fangire King…"_

"Yuta's in danger!"

Oomura immediately headed towards the main road, away from the lake, to call for a taxi. He'd left in such a hurry, he had forgotten his music player.

Bishop emerged from the trees and into the early morning light to watch Oomura's retreating back. He fingered the man's headphones before tossing them down on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Kaneko's in love?!"<p>

"Hush, do you want the whole school to hear?!" Kaneko hissed, ducking behind his history textbook to little avail. Mizusawa and Ryosuke had their full attention on him. Even Kiyama, scoffing from his desk behind them, looked interested. Wataru was absorbed in practicing his apology to Yuta with Ramon, who kept nodding enthusiastically and clapping his hands.

"Is she cute?" Ryosuke immediately asked, observing Kaneko with professional interest.

"She's an angel~" Kaneko sighed dreamily.

"How did you meet?" Mizusawa asked.

"Last night was a dark and stormy evening…"

"No, it wasn't, it was perfectly clear," Kiyama corrected.

"Let him go on with his fantasy, Kiyama," Ryosuke said. "He looks like he's enjoying himself."

"_Ohayo_, Yuta," Mizusawa greeted when Yuta walked in. "Did things go well last night?"

Yuta nodded.

"Yeah, I got to talk to Oomura-sensei."

"Yuta-niichan!"

"Ramon-kun! I'm really sorry about what happened the other day," Yuta began.

Ramon shook his head and smiled.

"It's all in the past, Yuta-niichan! Wataru-niichan has something important he wants to say to you!" The young Merman pushed the flustered redhead forward.

"Yu-Yuta! I'm sorry, man, I was an asshole yesterday." And Wataru bowed.

Yuta's eyes widened.

"Wataru…" he started and then suddenly winced.

"Yuta?" Kiyama asked, noticing Yuta's pained expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a headache," Yuta managed as he made for the door. "Be right back."

"Yuta?" Wataru looked up from his bow. He groaned. "Don't tell me I screwed up again."

Kiyama's eyes narrowed as he saw something fly out of the window.

"What?" He rose from his seat to get a better look.

"Look, Kiyama-niichan, I can do a headstand on my desk!" Ramon screeched.

To Kiyama's frustration, there was nothing by the window.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Yuta?" Kivat called out over the roar of Machine Kivaa. "Bloody Rose has stopped ringing now, hasn't it? Shouldn't we be heading back now? Where are we going?"<p>

Yuta did not reply. He only pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator. Their surroundings blurred as the motorcycle took off at breakneck speed.

"Yuta!" Kivat tried once again as Lake Okutama loomed up in sight. After killing the engine (much to Machine Kivaa's displeasure), Yuta hopped off, not even bothering to properly park his motorcycle, and ran towards the lake. The sun was rising now and up ahead, close to the water, Yuta could see Oomura's staggering form clinging to a tree trunk.

"Oomura-sensei!" Yuta's feet skimmed the grass, his scarf flying as he rushed to his teacher's side. To the boy's alarm, his teacher's skin rippled a pale, flickering rainbow, the edges of his limbs as transparent as glass. He could almost see through Oomura, who looked as if at any moment, he would shatter.

Yuta shivered. Miyazawa-san, the modeling guy…they had both looked like that.

"Yuta-kun?" Oomura groaned, eyes blinking. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Even his voice sounded transparent, as wispy and intangible as the morning breeze.

"Oomura-sensei, Bloody Rose called, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, Yuta-kun," Oomura said and reached for his student's hand. "I—I broke the promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I did a stupid thing. Forgot to bring my earplugs, even left my music here, such a hurry I was in." Oomura coughed. "Group of teenagers screaming out notes on guitars and an active construction site right across the street—I couldn't take it anymore. I lost control and attacked."

"Oomura-sensei…" Yuta sighed before gasping at the gaping hole in Oomura's abdomen. "But who did this to you?"

"The bounty hunter—the IXA user," Oomura gasped. "He recognized me—I've transformed in front of him before—he was dead on catching me. I tried to fight back but he was stronger. Ran his sword right through me. Escaped before he could finish the job, though that hardly matters now." More of Oomura's body glowed a transparent rainbow.

"Oomura-sensei…please…don't go." Yuta choked back a sob.

A pale smile flickered onto the Frog Fangire's face.

"You're so kind, Yuta-kun. You truly are your father's son. He would have been so proud to see the man you are becoming. But the world is far more dangerous than you think. Choose your friends wisely, Yuta-kun. There are those who would take advantage of your kindness."

"Oomura-sensei…"

"Don't cry, Yuta-kun," Oomura smiled. "I would have liked to hear you play one more time. Maybe the new song you were working on? It had a lovely violin opening…"

"Destiny's Play?" Yuta sniffled. "But you hate rock…"

"I would have listened to your band play at the festival anyway," Oomura admitted. "Without earplugs, just for you."

"Oomura-sensei…"

Oomura's lips parted. He was saying something but Yuta could not hear. The air swept into silence as the man's mouth and body crumbled into glittering glass shards.

Overhead, Castle Doran's shadow blanketed the sky. The dragon roared, neck dipping forward as it descended, greedily eyeing the glowing orb that was Oomura Takeo's soul.

"Not this one," Yuta said quietly, but firmly. Doran's jaws, which were opening to accept the Fangire soul, closed. Doran's head drew back slightly and growled inquiringly.

"Leave, you won't have this one," Yuta said again, rising to his feet. "Let Oomura-sensei go."

When Doran whined and tried to snap at the tasty soul, Yuta's eyes flashed.

"Doran, I'm telling you to _go_!"

Doran reared back, warbling in protest. But he submitted to Yuta's command. With a disappointed whine, the dragon castle took to the skies and fled.

As Oomura's soul dissipated into the air, Yuta gathered the remaining glass fragments and scattered them into the lake. The glass pieces would sink into the watery depths, to reunite with their beloved creation.

"_Sayonara,_ Oomura-sensei," Yuta said, watching the waters swallow the slivers.

All the while, Bishop bore witness to the Frog Fangire's passing. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy standing by the lake, who was becoming more interesting than ever.

Smirking, Bishop closed his eyes and plotted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Chapter 17- A Shaken Heart, The Rhino Hunts, and Nago's Triumph<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Tumbling or Kamen Rider Kiva, nor am I profiting from it in any way. This fiction was written solely for my own pleasure.

Warning: This fiction contains shonen-ai. This means romance between guys. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, then don't read this. I am in no way responsible for those who do not heed this warning.

Summary: Tumbling Post-series. AU w/ crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva. Premise: "What if Takenaka Yuta was Kiva?"

Azuma Wataru wondered why it took him so long to realize that while he considered Takenaka Yuta like a brother, he hardly ever knew anything about the kind captain's life outside of tumbling. But he's about to discover a whole other side of Yuta's life, a side fraught with Fangire politics, obsessive violin playing, and unimaginable danger.

Pairings: Wataru x Yuta, eventual Mizusawa x Kiyama, onesided Yuta x Tsurumi, Hino x Mari, Nago x Megumi

A/N: I'm alive! And this fic is not dead! Real Life continues to throw tons of obstacles at me and insists on keeping me from my writing. Future updates for Fangire Spring will hopefully come more frequently though I can't promise regular updates! Thoughtful reviews do motivate me to write more quickly though so they are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fangire Spring<strong>

**Chapter 17- A Shaken Heart, The Rhino Hunts and Nago's Triumph**

By fieryrondo

* * *

><p>Tsuchiya Satoshi awoke to the delicious smell of grilled salmon and eggs. With a smile at the empty futon folded up and placed by his dresser, Tsuchiya hurried out of bed and headed for the bathroom.<p>

By the time Tsuchiya got out the shower, breakfast, a splendid spread of Japanese and Western cuisine, with scrambled eggs and toast alongside rice and fish, was already laid out on the table.

"Dai-chan! You shouldn't have!" Tsuchiya exclaimed, turning slightly pink. Normally, he was the one who got up to help his mother with breakfast but after last night's events, Tsuchiya had stayed up late practicing his part on the keyboard to make up missing band practice. He had almost fallen asleep at the keyboard if it had not been for Dai-chan, who reminded him how late it was by yawning hugely.

Tsuchiya wasn't surprised he had slept in.

"Isn't he precious? He got up at the crack of dawn to water the plants in the back," Tsuchiya Sayu informed her son. The plump, auburn-haired woman turned to regard Dai-chan with a fond look. "And he was so sweet to help me in the kitchen."

"Ahh, Dai-chan's already replacing me, I see," Tsuchiya teased as he dug into his rice. Next to him, Dai-chan shook his head, his ponytail flicking back and forth like a dog's tail.

"No…only one Satoshi here. Dai-chan is Dai-chan."

"Did you remember anything since last night?" Tsuchiya asked, mouth full of rice.

Dai-chan frowned, his brow knitting in concentration.

"No, can't remember," he said, looking worried.

"Come have some of the eggs, Dai-chan," Sayu prompted. "Hiroshi's already gone off to a conference to discuss bathhouse trends, so eat up as much as you like! You've done so much for us in the short time you've been here—don't force yourself to remember if it hurts. Take your time—remember, our home is your home."

Tsuchiya gulped down his tea as he looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late!"

"Take your bike, Satoshi," Sayu told her son. "Dai-chan fixed the chain this morning before breakfast."

"Really? Thanks, Dai-chan!" Tsuchiya slung his bag over his shoulder and dashed out the door.

Dai-chan waved at Satoshi's retreating back with a toothy grin.

"Dai-chan, a friend of mine who works at a restaurant could use some help. The pay isn't much but it'd be a lot better than just sitting around the house all day," Sayu told Dai-chan.

* * *

><p>Mizusawa knew something was wrong the instant Yuta walked through the classroom door during third period. Matsumoto-sensei, who had been steadily drawing the classroom into a stupor in his meandering lecture on indefinite limits, looked shocked as Yuta silently headed for his seat next to Mizusawa's, his face shuttered and drained entirely of emotion.<p>

"Takenaka-kun, I presume you have some reason for…?" The man trailed off as he scratched his head before changing tactics. "Never mind. Please see me after class."

"What's wrong, Yuta?" Mizusawa whispered from the corner of his mouth.

Yuta looked out the window. Mizusawa waited. After a few minutes passed with no actual response, Mizusawa repeated the question.

"Oomura-sensei died," Yuta said, his voice hollow.

Mizusawa didn't know what to do except trace soothing circles on Yuta's shoulder when Yuta began to silently weep.

* * *

><p>Takenaka Yuta was one interesting human boy. Though, given the recent turn of events, Bishop wondered if he had mistakenly assigned the wrong species label.<p>

No human, no matter how charismatic or powerful they were, could deter a Doran from its meal. And certainly not a boy.

The boy definitely had Fangire blood. Likely noble, or possibly even royal. It would explain Doran's acquiescing to allow Oomura's soul energy to naturally return to the earth. It didn't seem like the boy was even aware of his own heritage, judging from the way he had acted around Bishop. Even the lowliest Fangire was capable of recognize the signature aura of a Checkmate Four. But the boy had assumed Bishop was a human.

Oomura's interest in the boy suddenly made more sense. Bishop had wondered why the Frog Fangire had never harmed the boy—some Fangire enjoyed playing with their food, drawing out the hunt. But Bishop knew Oomura wasn't that kind of Fangire. While the man was far from an actual human-sympathizer, he did hold talented human musicians in high regard, often sparing them if they played music that pleased his critical ears. Oomura's fixation with the boy might have also been a sign of his claimed guardianship over the boy, who was of their people.

For whatever reason, Oomura wanted the boy to remain ignorant of his supernatural heritage. Bishop couldn't understand why—was Oomura planning to use the boy as a political piece as soon as the boy grew into an adult? That would explain the boy's ignorance but it also didn't coincide with the boy's limited knowledge of Fangire. Bishop's lower lip curled a little at the remembrance of Oomura dying in the boy's arms. The boy was shaken but he did not fear Oomura's Fangire nature.

Bishop wondered just how much Oomura told the boy about the Fangire. He would have to find out.

But first things first. Bishop returned a call from an old friend.

"Tohru-kun, it's been a while, I trust the hunting's been going well? I wonder if you'd be willing to do me a favor…"

* * *

><p>"Yuta, wanna hang out at Tsuchiya's place? His mom's making this amazing dinner. The whole team's coming!"<p>

"Wataru, Yuta isn't feeling—" Mizusawa began but to his surprise, Yuta smiled faintly.

"Ah, that sounds like fun."

"Yuta…" Mizusawa stared but Yuta shook his head.

"Is everybody here?" Tsuchiya called out. Everyone couldn't help but smile. From his skipping pace, their team manager was in a very good mood. "If you didn't bring your own towel this time, we can provide them!"

"I'm looking forward to meeting your hobo," Nippori said. "What kind of guy is he?"

"You haven't let him near any valuables in the house, have you?" Kiyama squinted, looking suspicious. "Because there are some sleazebags who pretend to be helpless so they can steal money and jewelry."

"Dai-chan isn't like that," Tsuchiya pouted. "He's a good guy. Ah, Hino-kun? Are you coming?"

Hino paused, facial expression twisted by indecision. He was reaching for his phone when a car honked.

"Hino! You were supposed to meet us in the lot ten minutes ago!" Nago Keisuke bellowed from the passenger's seat. Megumi, who was driving, mumbled about the annoyance of backseat driving.

"Shima-san told me I was off today," Hino said as he watched in irritation as Nago got out of the car. "So what if I want to spend the afternoon with my friends?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be hearing this conversation," Kaneko said nervously. "It feels like we're intruding."

Murmuring in agreement, the rest of the team retreated to the other side of the school entrance, out of earshot.

"Yuta?" Mizusawa inquired when he realized that his friend was no longer by his side.

"Yuta!" Wataru called out in surprise, but it was already too late. Yuta, having recognized Nago as the IXA-user, was already halfway across the street, fists clenched and eyes smoldering with barely suppressed rage.

"Fangire aren't just going to wait and attack on days when you're off," Nago primly informed Hino. "As defenders of justice, we must remain vigilant—"

"_You!_" Yuta screamed, baring his teeth as he swung a fist at Nago. Nago, seeing Yuta's attack, caught his arm. Yuta kicked him and the man released his grip to dodge.

"Yuta-senpai! What are you doing?" Hino asked, flabbergasted. Yuta's eyes, though brimming with tears, had never looked so frightening before.

"Yuta!" Kiyama and Wataru had grabbed Yuta's arms, pulling him back from Nago. "Calm down!"

"Who's this?" Nago asked, looking at the struggling boy with disinterest. "Don't tell me he's one of your friends…"

"You killed Oomura-sensei! You _murderer_!"

Hino's blood seemed to ice over upon hearing Yuta's cries.

"Nago-san, you killed Oomura-san?"

"I just got rid of that terrorizing monster—"

"Oomura-sensei wasn't a monster!" Yuta was now clawing at Nago, flailing his arms as the others held him back. Wataru was surprised at Yuta's strength—without the help of Kiyama, he doubted he would be able to hold Yuta off.

"Eh? Aren't you Takenaka? The music guy? One of Hino's classmates?" Nago peered at Yuta with detached interest. "You should be thanking me—that man would have sucked you dry."

Wataru blinked in confusion while Kiyama's eyes narrowed. He remembered the _youkai_ that had tried to attack Mizusawa.

To their surprise, Yuta stopped struggling and pulled his arms away from Nago. Shrugging off the hands which held him back, Yuta straightened himself before turning to face Nago, directly meeting the IXA user's eyes.

"You're the monster, Nago-san," Yuta said quietly, his gaze unwavering. "You killed Oomura-sensei—I will never _ever_ forgive you."

Yuta turned heel and walked away, a silent fury guiding his brisk pace.

Wataru shivered at Yuta's voice, which was like ice-wrapped steel He'd never heard Yuta sound so cold and angry before.

* * *

><p>Kiyama knew he shouldn't have come. But Tsuchiya had seemed so excited for them to meet his new friend. Or "the wrestler hobo" as Wataru had dubbed the man upon seeing him, much to Tsuchiya's chagrin. But Wataru's crude christening, in Kiyama's opinion, was quite appropriate.<p>

Dai-chan's arms were massive, easily enough to take down anyone twice his size (and the man was already big enough!). The man seemed gentle enough. A little slow, but Tsuchiya's family, Tsuchiya in particular, seemed to adore him. The other team members, once they got over how goofily tough he looked, they took to him.

Especially after they all tasted the delicious miso soup Dai-chan had made (under Tsuchiya's mother's watchful eye).

Kiyama leaned back, his soup scarcely touched. It was only when Mizusawa prodded him that he mechanically ate some rice. For some reason, he strongly disliked Dai-chan. His instincts were acting up again, dampening his previously good mood. It had been so long since the itch to fight plagued him that Kiyama almost couldn't resist giving in and starting a brawl.

But Kiyama prided himself on his restraint. It wouldn't do for him to suddenly flip the table and roar. For one thing, he would break a lot of dishes. And the others would be mad.

Mizusawa would be disappointed.

So Kiyama held his tongue, glaring in silence. Fortunately, no one else save for Mizusawa seemed to have picked up on his bad mood. Wataru, Tsuchiya, Ryosuke and Nippori were crowding around Dai-chan, marveling at the man's prowess at arm-wrestling. Kaneko had a dreamy glazed look—undoubtedly thinking about the mysterious girl he had met. Hino was in a deep conversation over the phone with Mari—something about a cancellation. Yuta's face was drawn and pale and after sitting and not eating a single bite, he quietly excused himself and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Kiyama asked.

Mizusawa shrugged. His eyes darkened with worry. "Maybe I should—"

"No." Before he realized it, Kiyama's hand had reached over to wrap around Mizusawa's. Mizusawa's eyebrows rose but he did not pull away. The two watched as the redhead excused himself, much to a certain wrestler hobo's disappointment, and followed Yuta upstairs. "Wataru's got it."

"I see." Mizusawa sat back down, lips pursed in a deliberative frown. Timidly, he scooted closer to Kiyama, where Kiyama let go.

"This is fine with you?" Mizusawa whispered.

Raucous peals of laughter coming from Dai-chan's corner broke the serenity of Kiyama's thoughts. He scowled.

"Ah," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Despite his inability to read the air, Azuma Wataru was a very observant person.<p>

Of course, no one on the team had forgotten Yuta's encounter with the strange man Hino had taken to hanging out with. That kind of thing was just hard to forget. Hino didn't explain much to them—only that he had cut ties with the man, who had apparently been his "co-worker." What kind of work Hino refused to say, but Wataru gathered it had concerned some kind of investigative work. The man kind of looked like one, only without the uniform. Maybe Hino wanted to be a detective.

Hino had kept tossing nervous side-glances at Yuta, as if he were scared that Yuta would snap and charge at him too. But he stopped after Yuta gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not mad at you, Hino-kun."

Yuta's gentle voice evidently calmed everyone down to the point where Tsuchiya was able to cheerfully introduce his new hobo friend. But not Wataru. It had the opposite effect on him—he was scared for Yuta. After all, Yuta's voice, to his ears, sounded like a dying man's.

Wataru tried to distract himself with the others while he waited. Soon enough, Yuta had got up, murmuring nearly inaudible thanks towards his untouched food and left.

Wataru took that as his cue and hurried after Yuta. To his alarm, Yuta was crawling out of the window.

"Yuta!" Wataru gasped when Yuta seemed to disappear.

Yuta's head suddenly poked back up.

"Wataru?" His eyes widened, almost comically.

"Hey, how are you still alive? Didn't you just jump out…" Wataru trailed off as he stepped a little closer to the window, until he could see what Yuta was standing on.

"It's the roof garden," Yuta clarified, gesturing at all of the potted plants surrounding him. "There's a door over there but you can get here through the window."

Wataru exhaled a gulp of air he hadn't noticed he had been holding. So Yuta hadn't done anything scary-crazy like jump out of a tall building. With a grunt, Wataru hopped out the window and joined Yuta, who was looking up at the sky.

"This is a neat place," Wataru said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Mm," Yuta agreed. "It's peaceful. And quiet."

Wataru nodded. In the shadows, it was hard to see Yuta's face. But it was not before long before Wataru heard the sniffles.

_Damn, he's crying…what am I supposed to do at a time like this?_

Awkwardly, the red-head sidled up until he was standing right next to Yuta and cautiously patted him on the shoulder. Yuta stiffened a little at the unexpected contact but eventually relaxed. Wataru continued to give Yuta soothing pats on the shoulder, watching Yuta's face in the half-light.

With a wicked grin, Wataru dropped his arms to Yuta's waist.

Yuta shrieked as Wataru's outstretched fingers began to tickle him mercilessly. Tears rolled down his cheeks—mingled sadness and neurologically induced mirth—as he squirmed from Wataru's relentless fingertips, reluctant laughs coming out of his mouth in bursts.

Wataru paused his tickling regimen, allowing Yuta to catch a breath. For the moment while Yuta glared while gasping, Wataru wondered if he had gone too far.

But then the fierce glare softened to mischievous light and Wataru barked out in surprise, his body recoiling from Yuta's tickling assault.

"All right, all right, truce!" Wataru said, choking out laughs. To his relief, Yuta withdrew his hands. He had a most peculiar look on his face, one that spoke of amused confusion.

"What was that for?"

Confronted with such a direct question almost took Wataru aback.

"Well…just thought you could use some…I don't know…good feelings?" Wataru rubbed his head, suddenly self-conscious of his inability to articulate his thoughts. "I mean, I know it was stupid of me—I should have said something smart—but that would be even worse. Oomura-sensei meant a lot to you. And he took care of you. I know what it's like to lose someone—" Wataru winced as his voice trembled. Though he only spent a small amount of time with his own father, it was more than enough to reach and twist at his heart.

"We never did get along," Yuta said, turning to look up at the sky. "It seems that most of my memories about him were about our arguments. We disagreed over everything—schoolwork, tumbling, music. He really was like my dad in a lot of ways…I only wish I took the time to know him better. He did so much for me, more than any human would have, and I never even thanked him for it…I'm such an awful person, aren't I?"

This time, as the tears fell thick and fast, Wataru sat next to his friend until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kiyama rose early, despite how late he had gone to bed. At some point long after Tsuchiya's parents had retired to bed, everyone realized how late it was and the idea of a sleepover sounded more appealing than trudging home. A few quick phone calls later to parents (Hino received one from Nago which he simply rejected without picking up), they were all warm and cozy in Tsuchiya's bedroom. Ryosuke whined about the lack of elbow space ("Gerroff my face, Nippori!") and perhaps pillows and blankets did not completely disguise the hardness of wooden floors but it was an arrangement that everyone found to be agreeable. Kiyama, sandwiched between Tsuchiya and Mizusawa, found his placement quite satisfactory, since it enabled him to speak with the two long into the night.<p>

It also gave him an excellent view of the doorway. Though Dai-chan had already gone to bed in a separate room, this did little to allay Kiyama's wariness. While everyone else, especially Tsuchiya, had taken to Dai-chan, Kiyama did not trust the man.

Though it would sadden Tsuchiya, in matters of judging people's characters, Kiyama trusted his instincts above all else.

Mizusawa's hand somehow found its way to Kiyama's own hand during the night. Kiyama turned his head to study his classmate. Even while sleeping, Mizusawa still had his characteristic serene smile. Taking great care not to wake him, Kiyama extricated Mizusawa's hand from his own and quietly got up. Tsuchiya snored and stretched out over towards Mizusawa, as if he could sense the space Kiyama had just relinquished.

While everyone assumed Wataru and Yuta had gone home together, Kiyama was certain they had not left the household. And since they were nowhere in the house, there was only one place they could possibly be. After washing up, Kiyama headed up to the roof garden.

To his amusement, the two were sitting, their shoulders leaning together as they sleep. Wataru's head tipped onto Yuta's shoulder, a fine track of drool drying on the other's shirt. Kiyama was perturbed to realize that the two—

"Cute picture, eh?" A voice chimed above.

Kiyama tensed and wildly looked around.

There was nothing but sound of birds chirping. And the smell of sea salt and brine.

* * *

><p>Eritate Kengo certainly had seen better days. He had dark circles under his eyes and his chin was covered in stubble. Wataru guessed that the guy hadn't been getting enough sleep lately.<p>

"Kengo, we haven't seen you in awhile, man!" Wataru greeted.

"I know! Sorry I haven't stopped by your practices lately—"

"No, it's cool, we've been running the practices by ourselves now and we're in pretty good shape."

"We have to be, right, _Aniki_? Since the festival's next week," Nippori said.

"Aw man, I totally want to come by and watch you guys!" Kengo said, excitement removing some of his haggard appearance. "I mean, I'll try, but I've been so busy."

"A little too busy, maybe, you don't look like you're getting the sleep you need," Ryosuke observed. "What've you been up to?"

"Just a new part-time job," Kengo said.

"Don't you already have a job?" Wataru asked curiously. "How do you have time for another one?"

"This one's at night. Construction work."

"Sounds like hard work," Ryosuke said.

"Are you having money problems, Kengo-san?" Nippori asked, concerned. "Loan sharks?"

"Nah, nothing like that!" Kengo laughed. "Just trying to make a little extra cash. I want to earn money for my big debut."

"No way…you got a gig?!" Wataru gaped.

Kengo nodded. "Yeah, got scouted through a guy from a talent agency-Atelier Dreams or something. Pretty cool, right? In less than a year, you'll be seeing me at Tokyo Dome."

"That's so cool, Kengo—congrats!"

Kengo nodded and yawned. "Well, I gotta get back to work but let's catch up some time, yeah? Have fun with the festival—you guys are gonna rock."

* * *

><p>"I think Dai-chan really likes her!" Tsuchiya whispered excitedly.<p>

"Eriko-chan? The girl at the restaurant two blocks from your place?" Ryosuke looked up from his phone with professional interest. "She's pretty cute."

"Hands off her, Tsukimori-senpai!" Tsuchiya said. "She's Dai-chan's. They're so perfect together—there really is such a thing as love at first sight—you should have seen them when Dai-chan fixed her bike—"

"Take notes, Nippori, girls love it if you're a handyman," Ryosuke said with only a touch of sarcasm. He wriggled his fingers and raised his eyebrows. "Just watch their hands. If there's something going on, people get clingy and _grabby_ with their hands."

"Dai-chan's too gentlemanly to do that to Eriko!" said Tsuchiya. "Please don't say such things, Tsukimori-senpai. And besides, it's not like holding hands is a bad thing. I think it's sweet."

"Do you know who's been pretty feely with their hands lately?" Ryosuke asked, eyes bright and jaw clenched.

To the blonde's surprise, everyone present pretended to not have heard him. Ryosuke snorted.

"Don't tell me that you actually don't _know-_I saw them and they were _cuddling_—"

"Ryosuke, shut up," Mizusawa snapped in a moment of uncharacteristic rudeness.

"Why won't you guys say anything?"

"Who's not saying what?"

Ryosuke nearly jumped out of his seat upon seeing Wataru and Yuta right behind him. The fact that the two had entered the classroom together did not go unnoticed by anyone. "Wataru!"

"What's up? And who's the person who's been keeping his lid shut?"

"Well—" Ryosuke's previous bluster had now deserted him. "You see—"

"_She said YES!_"

"Kaneko-kun?" Yuta inquired, looking utterly bewildered at the sight of his old friend, who announced his arrival and then proceeded to swagger towards them.

"She said yes, oh my God, she actually said yes—"

"You asked Mio-san out?" Yuta clarified.

"Who the hell's Mio again?" Wataru asked.

"She's Kaneko's new love interest," Tsuchiya informed him. "You've met her before, too, right Yuta-senpai?"

"We ran into her the other day and she really seemed to like Kaneko. Congratulations, by the way."

"Good going, Kaneko," Wataru said, his hand reaching over to fist-bump with Kaneko's. "Is she hot? Oh, she must be, since your face turned red like a tomato."

Unbeknownst to the others, Ryosuke slunk down into his seat and breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the change in topic.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity—I'll have the next payment by next week. I won't let you down!"<p>

Miyake Tohru bared his teeth in a smile. It was a rather menacing expression that would have made any client think twice before signing their life away. But this human, like all of the ones that came before was so drunk on joy that they abandoned all common sense.

This particular human, Miyake grinned, was especially gullible. As if his talentless string banging would ever make it on stage! Miyake looked forward to seeing the boy's hopes smashed into smithereens once he was "fat enough" for his dinner.

"I have to get to my other job—gotta bounce," the boy was saying. "I also promised some friends to help them prepare for their school festival."

"How exciting," Miyake said dryly, sipping on his glass of water. Not that it was particularly tasty but it did take the edge off his thirst. Unlike younger Fangire, Miyake was patient. The prowling was easily his favorite part of the hunt. Quick, efficient kills were all very well and good, but Miyake preferred to keep his aesthetics in all aspects of his lifestyle. "I look forward to hearing about your progress."

The boy left in a hurry, nearly crashing into a tall, brawny man carrying a towering pile of dirty dishes.

"Sorry, my bad!" The man grunted affably as he moved aside for the boy to pass.

Miyake Tohru glanced up to see the man dutifully clear up his table.

Miyake froze.

"_Rook-sama?_"

"Hmm?" Dai-chan looked up to stare blankly at Miyake's face. "Do you…need something?"

_He doesn't recognize me_, Miyake realized. _Is it really him? No, I'm sure it's him. But what happened to him? His signature aura is practically gone…it's as if he's an entirely different person._

Closing his eyes, Miyake allowed his Fangire aura to flare up, just enough to allow Dai-chan see his eyes glow.

Dai-chan's face instantly changed. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth like a cat.

"Who are you?"

"I think a better question would be to ask why you, an honored member of the Checkmate Four, would be here, in this dump? Consorting with _humans?_"

"I think we should leave." A young couple that had been enjoying an afternoon snack beat a hasty retreat upon hearing Miyake's raised voice. Miyake paid them no attention—talentless high school students did not pique his appetite in the slightest. Besides, his attention was on the Fangire before him—or rather, the pitiful shell of a Fangire lord.

"To see you in such a state, Rook-sama, is almost too much to bear." Miyake shed his human guise much to Dai-chan's shock. "You don't seem to remember anything at all…a pity, as our King has been waiting for you for all these years."

Dai-chan whimpered as he was struck by a massive headache. A blurred stream of images assaulted his mind, accompanied by bursts of anger and pain. He shuddered as the strange man—no, _monster_, advanced towards him.

"Allow me to put you out of your misery, Rook-sama."

Eriko, the pretty waitress who had just come back from a delivery, screamed.

* * *

><p>"I'll catch up with you later."<p>

Kiyama felt like the crappiest friend in the world. He had _promised_ to help but the opportunity had been too good to pass up.

Mizusawa, who had been pouring over the finalized music score sheets for their band, looked up in surprise.

"We have practice with everyone in half an hour. It'll be our last one before the festival next week."

"I'll see you there. I need to talk to someone about something." Kiyama mentally kicked himself for giving such a vague reason but he did not want to lose the sneaky foreign transfer student—slippery as an eel—for the umpteenth time.

Mizusawa pursed his lips but then smiled gently.

"Go on then and try not to be late. You know how Yuta gets when we slink in ten minutes after."

The smaller boy yelped when large arms enveloped him in a quick but firm hug.

"Thanks." Kiyama dashed off in pursuit of a certain demonic child.

* * *

><p>A blushing Mizusawa stood stock-still in the classroom as he savored the ghostly warmth from the aftermath of the hug, the music sheets forgotten.<p>

Kaneko felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

He, Kaneko Atsushi, was _on a date,_ with the cutest, kindest girl in the universe.

Kaneko still had to pinch himself every ten minutes or so to remind himself that it wasn't all a dream.

And though he'd been regaled with horror stories of typical first date disasters from his friends ("The first date always either blows her mind…or just _blows_," Ryosuke had said), the date had gone swimmingly well. Kaneko had convinced Mio to be a little more adventurous and self-assertive, so they had gone shopping.

They had considered a sophisticated little clothes shop called Luxur but the outrageous prices had intimidated them both from stepping in. Luckily, Mio found a pink scarf that she had liked and a matching blouse in another store. She had also purchased earrings by herself from a street vendor, causing Kaneko to beam with pride. Though she still had a long way to go, she was already becoming more confident in herself, thanks to the new clothes.

"Kaneko-kun, I was wondering if you could pick out a ring for me?"

Kaneko blinked out of his reverie. "Mio-chan? You want _me_ to pick out a ring? Are you sure?"

Mio smiled and Kaneko went weak around the knees. "Yes, I want to wear the ring that you pick, Kaneko-kun."

Kaneko's heart did all sorts of triple backflips at her words. Emboldened by her words, he reached and slipped his hand into hers.

"How about this one, Mio-chan?" He asked, eagerly reaching for a ring on a tray. "I think this one really suits you…"

Band practice could wait, after all.

* * *

><p>"You're awfully cruel, tying me up like this." Ramon fidgeted to no avail. The subjugation beads held tight. "What could you possibly want from me, a helpless human child?"<p>

"You're not helpless. Or a human." Kiyama was taking no chances. His grandfather's subjugation beads seemed to be working, though for how long Kiyama had no idea. It was his first time catching a _youkai_ and his father had stopped his _onmyouji _training long before he had learned anything really useful.

Hopefully, he could keep the _youkai_ subdued until he figured out what to do with it.

"What makes you say that?" Ramon said brightly. He cautiously stretched out his foot to wipe away the salt circle Kiyama had created. "Is that blessed salt? Are you some kind of exorcist? You should know that I'm not _evil_—_itai!_" The young Bashaa's brow contorted in shock as his foot jerked back, the shoe slightly smoking. "What is _that?_"

"Blessed crushed obsidian from Mount Fuji," Kiyama said as he hefted another bag of obsidian and began making another circle to ring the first one. "I won't recommend trying to break the circle—you'll be burned alive."

"I'm guessing that's some more stuff from the other two, Haku-san and Tate-yama?" Ramon sighed, reluctantly impressed. "A trifold barrier reinforced by the burning rocks from the _Sanreizan_ (Three Holy Mountains)? High school students sure have weird hobbies these days."

"What kind of _youkai_ are you?" Kiyama asked. "Some kind of _kappa_? You stink like fish."

"I resent that. I'll have you know that I bathe everyday!" Ramon protested.

"What are you doing at our school? I don't think you're here to learn." Kiyama's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you eat humans."

"Once upon a time," Ramon intoned seriously before giggling. "There was a strange high school student who liked to kidnap cute little kids like me."

Kiyama groaned as he glanced down at his watch. He was definitely going to be late for practice.

* * *

><p>"Ramon-kun's not picking up!" Yuta cried out as he dodged another attack. "I tried calling for him but he says he's tied up with something!"<p>

"Try calling Riki the Franken!" Kivat advised as they scrambled out of the way. The Rhino Fangire was a particularly tricky opponent. For such a big creature, it was incredibly fast. Getting hit by the horn would be no laughing matter—in fact, Kivat was not sure if the Kiva armor could take more than one direct hit from the horn.

Yuta quickly called for the Dogga armor and following Riki's instincts, swung his newly acquired hammer just in time to shatter the Rhino's horn.

The Rhino Fangire shrieked, his head rocking back and forth in pain. His Fangire form flickered before assuming his human form.

_Strike. Now._ Riki rumbled.

Through the sea of Franken emotions—languid feelings of indifference, hunger, and hate—Yuta hesitated at the sight of the writhing Fangire.

"I…I can't."

_What?_ _What's…wrong with you?_ It was the most number of words Yuta had heard from the Franken.

"I can't do this—I won't do this anymore! I can't _kill_."

Before the Franken could assert his displeasure, a thunderous sound of grinding machinery interrupted their thoughts.

"_KIVA!"_

Yuta turned around to see the metal flash of a mechanical claw (head?) as it crashed into him.

The world exploded in white pain as Yuta was flung into the sky.

* * *

><p>Tsuchiya sighed as he pushed his bike along the sidewalk. He had had the worst luck this afternoon! He had left his textbook at school. Dai-chan was late and his bike had been cursed with two flat tires. The bike shop had already closed and now to top it all off, he was late for band practice.<p>

He had called Mizusawa-senpai earlier to let him that he would be running late. Oddly enough, Mizusawa sounded distracted on the phone and assured him not to worry, that it seemed to be the case for everyone else and that practice would start an hour later than scheduled.

"I guess I should be thankful that _senpai-tachi_ are late today too," Tsuchiya said, pushing his bike, which lurched unevenly on its flat tires. "Though it is a weird coincidence for all of us to be late."

Just as he was about to round the corner, a girl's scream tore the air. Tsuchiya's chest tightened in fear as he turned, only to bump into someone very large.

Tsuchiya's eyes widened.

"Dai-chan?"

* * *

><p>Kivat: Oh no! Tsuchiya really has the worst luck-bumping into <em>Rook<em> of all people! Looks like things are heating up with the boys-is love in the air? Kiyama seems to be on to something, what will happen to Ramon? It seems that Yuta's also been having doubts in fulfilling his duties as Kiva. Not good because he has bigger things to worry about. With TWO Checkmate Four loose and the Rhino Fangire still around-the last thing he needs is a temperamental IXA user in serious need of anger management counseling (seriously, whose bright idea was it to give that man a giant robotic dragon weapon?).

**Next Time- Chapter 18: The Return of Rook, Tsuchiya's Sorrow, and the Call of Destiny**


End file.
